True friendship never dies
by vildtiger
Summary: He made a promise to always be there to bring them back, well that easier said than done. One he don t remember, the second has returned back to Sora and the third is under Xehanorts control. But Lea, now training to be a keyblade wielder refuses to give up, and joins the keyblade Masters to stop Xehanorts plans and save his friends from their suffering. call it a kh3 story.
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

**if this story should be in a timeline with the Kingdom Hearts game, then this would start right after Dream Drop Distance. so you could call it a kh3 story.  
>I won't follow Sora, Riku, Kairi or any other keyblade wielders, only if they are around the main character in this story: Lea.<br>**  
><strong>Enjoy and please don't steal the picture I made for this story.<br>and none of the characters or worlds belongs to me, it belongs to Square Enix and the Kingdom Hearts universe**

_

When he had stepped in, to save Sora from Xehanort's grasp, he had never expected him being on their side. But he was there and stared at him with no emotions or recognition. All there could be seen in those yellow eyes were an indescribable coldness. Had that really been his old friend there had looked at him…. or was it Xehanort who looked at him through his friend´s eyes? Have Xehanort trapped Isa inside his own body? Forced him to become a vessel? Or has Isa freely chosen to become one of the vessels?

Inside a middle sized house in Radiant Garden, laid a man with striking spiked red hair on a bed, staring up to the ceiling as he have been doing for hours. This was Lea, the human of the Nobody known as Axel and almost a newly initiated keyblade wielder. Lea has so many questions about what happened that day but no one could answer them… only one could. And that person had faded away like all the other vessels inside the room Where Nothing Gather.

Only Isa could tell him the truth.

Lea sat up, still with the many questions in his mind. He got out from the bed and went over to a window where he could see the rebuild gardens of his home world. It went slowly but Radiant Garden looked more the place he knew as child. However, he hasn't done much of helping the Restoration Committee in rebuilding Radiant Garden back to its former glory. Lea has spent most of his time training with his new Keyblade, named Reaching Flames at Merlin´s. He has finally been able to summon it properly, but he still wasn't in the same league as Sora and Riku.

Those two has already gone out to the other worlds once again, training and searching for a way to stop Xehanort's plans. Lea wanted to help, but he knew that he wouldn't be much help for the moment. He still haven´t mastered wielding his new weapon and could still only take down smaller Heartless. There was no way he could defeat one of Xehanort's vessels without getting killed in the progress.

And he didn't really have the time to die, he still have to save his friends and bring them back to this world.

Still, there was someone he wanted, more than ever to confront. From a distance past, he was his best and closest friend. In the Organization, he was his worst enemy and now… he was a vessel of Xehanort.

"Isa, why?"

Of course he couldn't get an answer from the thin air he asked. Lea sighted and left his room, not at all bothering taking on the black cloak. He hasn't been wearing it for weeks and didn't really see any reason wearing anymore either, his dark portal ability has faded away and now he couldn't even make a small one. Yin Sid had told him it was best he used a Gummiship as transport instead, it may be slightly slower, but using a Gummiship was safer.

So he has more or less discarded his former Organization cloak and begun on wearing ordinary clothing. Today he had a white sleeveless jacket with black pockets and markings around the shoulders, on the right side was a small flame symbol. Underneath the jacket, he had a reddish orange t-shirt. His pants were sand-brown and did have slight similarities to his favorite when he was a kid, except these weren´t baggy. His sneakers were dark red with white makings on the sides. He would have worn his favorite scarf as well, but he haven´t been able to find it. He lost it the same day he and Isa lost their hearts inside the castle; it probably got destroyed when Radiant Garden was overrun by Heartless. Quite the pity, he liked that scarf and it's not like he could buy another one for it was homemade by his mother.

Lea did often wonder why Isa has been there with Xehanort, but for now he have to train with his keyblade and get stronger. He did not only train in Radiant Garden, he often trained at the old Keyblade Master; Yin Sid´s tower alongside Kairi who as well was under keyblade training. He and Kairi did surprisingly quickly become friends and after a training session he told her something he quiet for a while wanted to tell her.

"Kairi, do you remember your home?" he dismissed his keyblade and turned around to her "the place where you really came from?" Sora had once told him that Kairi wasn't born on the Destiny Islands, but came from another world.

the young girl shook her with a smile "no" and asked with a titled head "why?" this wasn't the first time she has been asked these questions, but it has mostly been Sora and Riku who has been asking.

Lea turned away from her, a little unsure of this. "It´s just…" he wasn't even sure that little girl he met as kid was her, even he most admit they have quite the similarities. "I think we once met, when I was a kid"

Kairi did not speak; she simple looked at him with pure blue eyes, waiting patience for him to speak. It was kind of funny, for when she looked at him, he gets the feeling that someone else he knew sometimes did the same. but that couldn't be…. he shook that quick thought out of his head and said as he scratched the back of his neck "I remember a little girl, sitting in the garden and picking flowers. She always had her grandmother around and…" he sighted, here goes nothing "when I look at you, I see that little girl."

"Did you sense it as well when you were a Nobody?" she asked him calm; even he could hear she had a slight nervous clang in her voice. She too has become nervous, for when she was with Axel inside the darkness, she had got a weird feeling that she knew him, from a distance past. She had almost asked Axel about it back then, but another Nobody had interrupted them and taken her prisoner.

Lea looked away again with crossed arms, thinking past to those short moments with Kairi as Axel. After a few moments of silence he finally replied "no, I didn´t. it´s first now I have been getting these- I think you can call them flashbacks" he said with a frown, not sure what else to call it.

Kairi gave a small laugh from his reply and walked over to him. Lea eyed her calm even he most admit he was a little tense, for these training sessions was pretty much the only times they saw each other face to face after that kidnapping incident. "Tell me more, please?"

He smiled down to her, but he didn't feel like telling about the past outside the Mysterious Tower. So they went to Twilight Town, here Lea told her his better memories about Radiant Garden, before it fell into Darkness. Kairi almost wolfed down his stories and only once or twice asked deeper into the details and it seems the more he told, the more she seems to remember that place.

"You know, I remember something. Something there never happen on the islands" she suddenly said.

Lea eyed her with a raised brow, not sure it was because of him she suddenly remembers or she always had this memory.

"what do you remember?" he asked curies and added with his cheerful smile "don´t leave me hanging"

she laughed at him, but did tell "well, I remember a boy, he was very quiet around strangers but when he spoke he sure had a large amount of long words for a boy in that age." she hesitated but said "I think… I think he was my friend, back then"

that boy she told about sounded oddly familiar, better be sure before jumping into conclusions "do you remember how that boy looked like?"

"Well, he had grey hair. long bangs there covered his right eye" she showed him by putting her right hand over the right side of the face "just like this, and he had a white cloak— Lea what is so funny?!" she pouted when the red haired man suddenly began laughing hysterical.

"s-sorry" Lea laughed and tried unsuccessful getting a grip on himself. He recognized that description and found it hilarious that such a serious book-worm has been friends with this cheerful and somewhat naive girl "it just; I know that guy" he continued laughing "how come he and you could became friends? All he do is having his nose stuck in a book"

Kairi didn´t answer, she just stared with a shocked look in her blue eyes "you know him?" then she realized he just have made fun of her long distance friend "hey!"

Lea just chuckled but turned once again serious when she started asked "can I meet him? see my birth place? meet—"

"whoa easy there Princess, did you forget you´re under training?" he stopped her before she really got started on her waterfall of questions.

She´s almost worse than Roxas.

Lea felt a sting in his heart just from that quick thought. Man, he missed that boy and his wave of questions.

"Better ask that old Keyblade master before you do anything rash.." He said to her and added with a confident grin "something I would have done in a heartbeat"

she chuckled from that reply but admitted she better should ask Yin Sid if it was alright to leave this world. she thanked Lea and went back to the train there would take her back to the Mysterious Tower.

Lea watched her leave with a smile but it faded when she was out of sight and with a long sight, he looked up to the sky. His eyes turned to the clock tower, the place he, as Axel would sit and talk, laugh and having ice-cream with Roxas and… wait, has there been another one with them? He turned his head down again with wonder, this wasn't the first time it has happen. "…there was… someone else…" he muttered in realization, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't picture or give a name to this third person.

However, his deep thoughts were broken of a familiar sound, but he couldn't say he liked that sound anymore. He turned around to the newly open portal, ready to summon his keyblade. His narrowed green eyes wide in shock when he saw who the person there walked out was: it was Isa.

"Isa" Lea said in disbelief and somehow also with happiness, even Isa mostly now would try and kill him.

the broad man with the pale blue hair and scarred face looked at him with the again dull expression. He summoned his claymore without a single word, which was quite odd. Isa always enjoyed mocking him in his friendly kind of way. Heck! even Saix always mocked him although the friendliness had been long gone.

Lea did not like this silence treatment and asked taunting "hey Isa, cat's got your tongue?"

No response, even Saix would have made a response on that. Lea snorted and said more in matter of fact than in taunt "Xehanort´s really got you messed up." seeing his friend, like this… it just hurts.

"snap out of it Isa!" he yelled at the man but all he got was almost getting a claymore in his face. Lea dodged the attack the last second and landed on the asphalt again. he turned to the other man "are you really going to let them control you?!" he jumped once again away from Isa´s attack, even that last one he was forced to summon his chakrams to shield the feral attack. Just like in the World There Never Was, they stood with their weapons locked together, face to face. But this time, Lea was far more chatty and hissed to his opponent "do you really want to be Xehanort´s loyal puppet? His lap dog?!"

This time he saw a change in those yellow eyes, he saw anger. And no surprise, Isa hated being called those things.

"fight it Isa!" Lea cried to his friend, but two seconds later. He found himself slammed up against a wall with Isa´s hands around his throat.

"I´m no one's puppet" Isa finally said in a dangerous low growl and glowing yellow eyes, close to go berserk. Lea has sure pushed the wrong buttons this time but at least Isa was now talking.

"really?" Leas asked through what little air he could get from the tight grip Isa had around his neck "then why is it you are on their side?"

Isa did not answer, but he did not have to.

"he has you in his strings, and you blindly allows him doing your every move" Lea wheezed down to the blue haired man. Lea laughed humorless or at least the best he could with the very limited air he could get "you have become his puppet"

Isa sneered and tighten his grip around Lea´s neck "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. Xemnas wasn't the one who turned his back on me, he wasn't the one who kept meddling, forgot the promise we made in the past!"

the past… yes he remember. They both planned to overthrow Xemnas and worked on a plan of doing so, he thought their friendship would hold but… even back then, Saix wasn't the friend he remembered.

Lea´s visions darken from the loss of air, but in that second. He got a memory, it wasn't of when Axel and Saix was planning to overthrow the Organization and how their before strong friendship would slowly shatter. No, he remembered a past when he and Isa, enjoyed each other company. was close as brothers and helped each other in time of need. It did make it harder seeing Isa acting like this, but… it did remain Lea why he was fighting, why he couldn't give up.

He kicked Isa away and the grip around his throat was released. Lea gasped stroke his hand over the sore neck, then he turned his green eyes to the blue haired who looked slightly surprised at him. "I do remember" he told his old friend and got on his feet "but it´s not the pipe-down dream or promise- call it whatever you want, Axel gave Saix in the Organization" now he just wanted to know that if Saix was all there was left in this man.

"I´m not sure you tried to reach me as a Nobody. you kept reminding me of the past, but it always seems to be the wrong one. I didn't question it, but with my time with Roxas" Lea sat his hand on his chest "I began to remember, remember that we not always has been like this… we were friends once, we ate ice cream, laughed and did all kind of stupid stuff together" his silence for a moment but then he glared over to the other man who looked like Isa but, those yellow eyes "that made me question our goal." back when they were kids, Isa´s were different. He was a true friend, his closest friend.

"Isa, do you remember? Back then, your eyes used to be blue and you used to be more carefree, and could take a joke. But now, all I see in those eyes are Xehanort!"

Isa eyes flashed down to the ground, and for the first time since the beginning from their battle, it looked like Lea finally got through. The red haired took a step towards him, refusing to give up. he did not want to lose him! he won´t allow Xehanort to win! "Isa! you can´t let Xemnas- Xehanort control your heart!"

"I´m…. Xehanort?" Isa asked more himself than Lea. Then suddenly he flinched and fell on his knees, screaming in pain.

"ISA!" Lea cried and ran over to his friend, but before he could reach him. Darkness surrounded Isa and he was gone. Lea stopped and didn't see the danger behind him, not before he got hit by the claymore and flew meters away, only got stopped by a wall. Lea shook his head as the world around him span around, when he could look straight again, horror stood before him. Isa stood with weapon drawn, engulfed by darkness and the yellow eyes glared at Lea.

"you have always been a pest in meddling, Axel" he said angry, now sounding more like Saix than anything.

Lea eyes wide, this wasn't how he wanted it to end!

quickly he got on his feet and jumped away from a berserker´s attack in the last second. Saix turned around to him and charged at Lea with a roar.

Instinctive Lea summoned his keyblade and used it as shield but before their weapons even touched, a bright light surrounded them both.

"Isa!"

was his friend so far gone that he wouldn't be able to save him?


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing Waters Forming Bond

A/N: the front picture will change for every chapter, and again enjoy!

Still with his keyblade in hand, Lea opened his eyes, quickly getting on his feet when he realized he was down on the ground. The red haired looked confused around the apparently empty plaza "what… did just happen?" he dismissed his weapon as there seems to be no danger, still he kept looking around after Isa, wondered where he has gone?  
>but the blue haired man was no where to be found, so with great dispointent that he failed brining his friend´s back to his senses.<br>"why is it so complicated?" he groaned and went back to the Mysterious tower.

"are you feeling alright Ax- I mean Lea"  
>"still haven´t gotten it memorized?" Lea teased dryly and tapped on his forehead. Sora smiled embarrassed back as response. He and his friends were all shocked seeing Lea return with wounds from a heated battle. Lea´s eyes moved to Riku who stood nearby "Lea, what happed? You look like you lost to a Bethmouth"<br>the redheaded smiled to him in a sad way, holding over the hurting side, the place where Isa´s claymore have hit.  
>Sora noticed it and tried to help.<br>"I´m fine" Lea said dismissive and added with a laugh "not the first time I got beaten down to bruises" he laughed dryly and turned back to Riku "as for your question, I met Isa. the man you know as Saix"  
>"what?!" Sora and Riku asked in disbelief, both have encountered the Nobody known as Saix before and those weren't exactly good memories.<br>"why did you go after him?" Riku asked and added "and why could you find one of Xehanorts vessels that easily? Me and Sora have looked everywhere for them"  
>" hey, it wasn´t me who found him." he pouted annoyed over such a accusation, then again; he had been searching for Isa. he turned to Sora "just be happy he didn´t arrive when I was with Kairi, true she can defend herself, but not against the likes of him" he then began looking around "speaking of the girl, where is she?"<br>"I´m here" Kairi came inside the room with a very worried face and from that look she gave him, he must look pretty bad. He nodded smiling to her, silence telling her he was alright.  
>she smiled back in relief and glad he was alright.<br>"while I has been beaten to pieces by Isa" Lea started casually as being almost killed by your best friend was a everyday experience "what have you guys been doing?"  
>"we found one of the missing keyblade wielders" Sora said happy and explained that after a little help from friends from other worlds, they have found a safety pathway into the Dark Realm and found Aqua.<br>"and she wasn´t alone" Sora added "she was with Ansem the wise!"  
>Lea frowned "Ansem the Wise?" he crossed his arms, for that name did sound oddly familiar "where have I heard that name?" he couldn´t point where, so he pushed it away and turned his attention back to the trio "Guess Aqua is the one I saw talking with Yin Sid, what about Ansem?"<br>"well, Ansem is back in Radiant Gar—"  
>"Ansem lives in Radiant Garden?" Lea interrupted with a frown, and then he remembered "oh, now I remember! He is the King of the castle!"<br>Riku blinked and asked "you know Ansem?"  
>"not in person" Lea admitted and quickly explained that everyone in Radiant Garden had heard of Ansem the wise. "after all, he is the king" he added smiling to them, but thought that neither he or Isa really cared who he was when they snuck into the castle.<br>the trio did not ask further into the subject, for they were all called inside the meeting room where a woman with sea blue hair, her clothing had a slight armor appearing over it. she stood before Yin Sid who, as usual sat in his chair. Lea did see this woman when he returned but because she has been talking to Yin Sid about something about a Terra and some other boy, he didn´t pay much attention and have went inside the other room to clean himself up. Both keyblade masters turned to the group who walked inside and Yin Sid spoke to Sora and Riku "once again you have proven yourself by saving Master Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, but unfortunately, there is no time to celebrate her return" he turned to the woman named Aqua who nodded to the older wizard and explained to the group "we need to help both of my friends, one of them are sleeping inside our old home world"  
>"sleeping how?" Lea asked and she explained "his heart almost got destroyed in his battle against a dark force named Vanitas. Forcing him into a comatose sleep"<br>"what is his name?" Sora asked.  
>Aqua smiled to him and said "it´s Ventus"<br>Lea who has been standing with his back up against the wall gasped hearing that name. Ventus, could it really be the boy he befriended so many years ago? None of the others notice his shock and he didn´t want them to know, so he quickly hid it and again listen to the conversation.  
>"Ventus… somehow, that name sounds familiar, but I can´t place it" Sora admitted sad and added just as confused "also when we met you in the Realm of Darkness, I got this… happy feeling, like I have been waiting to see you again"<br>Aqua gasped, she took a step closer to Sora and gently sat her hand on his chest. It confused the boy but he didn´t move. Aqua closed her eyes, as if searching for something inside Sora. She gasped opened her eyes and stepped away from Sora.  
>"is something wrong?" Sora asked confused over her shock.<br>Aqua smiled weakly "it would explain why you…" she stopped herself and changed topic "Ventus´s heart is inside of you"  
>Sora eyes wide and he sat his hand on his chest, baffled over what she just have told him.<br>Riku didn´t seems very surprised over this for some odd reason. he turned to Aqua and asked collected as ever "where do we find Ventus?"  
>"I´ll take you there, for you wouldn´t be able to find him on your own."<br>"why´s that?" Kairi asked and the older woman explained calm "because everyone who steps inside that castle walls will be lost in oblivion"  
>he couldn´t believe this, Lea chuckled over something Axel has been searching for and only got sour feet and a big head ache from it. "Castle Oblivion" he said to the Keyblade master.<br>She eyed him with a raised brow, not sure how he knew that place "yeah, but… how do you know"  
>"I have been there more than once, got those icky orders to search for a certain room" he told and added annoyed "but all I did was walking in circles…"<br>Aqua smiled weakly to him, then turned to the others with a serious frown "we should leave immediately, I don´t want Ventus to be in there more than necessary"  
>Sora and Riku nodded and left the room. Kairi hesitated, not sure she could follow them on this mission.<br>Sora glanced back to her "aren´t you coming?"  
>"sure" she nodded and followed him with a cheerful smile.<br>Lea also followed, he wanted to see how this "chamber" looks like and, meets an old friend again.

"oh, almost forgot" Aqua stopped outside the tower and turned to the group "before we leave, I have something for you" and she explained a power to call friends to ones side and borrow some of their ability. by explaining she showed a star-shaped charm called a Wayfinder.  
>"Ven, Terra and I had very much use of this ability, on our journey" she told them with a sad smile of the memories of losing her two best friends. She shook the memories off and said to the trio that she was more than willing to give them the same ability.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Oblivious Suffering

Not far into the castle, the group was met by a blond girl who was very close resemble to Kairi, this girl was Naminé. A Nobody who has the ability to manipulate Sora´s memories and those close to him.  
>The group stopped and the Nobody nodded to them in a greeting "welcome back" she said friendly to them.<br>"how did you come here, Naminé?" Riku asked the blond girl, probably just as confused as the rest why the Nobody of Kairi was here.  
>"I was born here" she simple told him with a sweet smile. she turned more serious and said as she sat her hands up to her chest "I know why you´re here, Sora" her blue met his "it is time to wake up those who suffer, but the boy; Ventus isn´t the only one."<br>"right" Sora nodded, he sat his own hand up to his heart "Roxas, you and that other girl"  
>Lea blinked. What other girl? and why does his heart ache of sorrow?<br>Naminé nodded and continued "yes, and that´s why… the Organization will try and stop you"  
>"the Organization?!" the group yelled in shock, all except from Aqua, she did not know about them, but from the others shocking faces, she knew they were no good news.<br>Naminé nodded again, she turned around, facing the door to the upper floors "not long ago, someone from this new Organization came and used some kind of dark magic. Trying to make you walk off the path and stopping you getting more allies" she turned back to them again "the memories there has been lost in time will return, and people you have seen before, good or evil, will appear. You will all be tested of your strength of heart" she took her hands up to her chest again, with fear in her eyes "and I fear the worst if you fail"  
>"don´t worry" Naminé looked at Sora who was confident as ever "together, we can take on anything."<br>his two friends nodded in agreement, making Naminé smile to them in relief "I´m happy to hear that" she stepped away from the door and it opened.  
>the group went inside, but Lea stopped when he stood before the girl. he eyed her with sad eyes but still asked "do you think he can do it?"<br>she smiled up to him "he can"  
>Lea nodded back and went after the group.<br>Naminé watched as the door slowly closed and she said with a sad voice "but you will be the only one who can stop Roxas"  
>Sora did not know this, but the Darkness the Organization had forced him into in the Master exam had also consumed Roxas and awoken his anger and grief and in this unstable state, he would point his anger against anyone.<p>

Outside the door, Lea quickly discovered that whatever the spell this Organization member had casted at this castle, it have separated him from the others, probably also the others was on their own like him.  
>Lea scratched his neck, slightly annoyed over this separation "better get this over with" he muttered and walked over to a wall there did looks like it once had a door.<br>he stopped before this walled door, crossing his arms in wondering.  
>"and the traitor returns"<br>Lea hastily turned around to a voice he far too well recognized and at the corridor he came from, a portal of darkness arrived and out from it came Marluxia. The red haired man raised a brow over again seeing this former master of the castle "don´t tell me Sora failed in killing you" he snorted to the Graceful Assassin.  
>Marluxia smirked back "I´m merely a memory" he said casual and added with a slight frown "but I could almost say the same about you, Axel"<br>"Axel?" Lea asked with hands on his hips as if annoyed and added taunting "not anymore, my name is Lea, got it memorized?" he tapped his finger up to his temple.  
>Marluxia snorted in a kind of amused way "so, it have succeed Axel in becoming human?"<br>"you could say that" Lea grinned, but enough talk with the Graceful Assassin "now" he first tried to summon his keyblade, but when it, yet again refused to come. He instead called his Eternal Flames and stood slightly annoyed he still hasn´t mastered calling his keyblade, he stood ready to battle Marluxia.  
>"I´m a little busy, so either get out of my way or prepare to get eliminated"<br>his eyes wide slightly in surprise when Marluxia chuckling made a portal and in front of him stood Naminé.  
>this wasn´t the real Marluxia, it was only a memory from the past, where Axel and the Graceful assassin fought against each other. Lea eyed the terrified girl, he wasn´t sure she too was just a memory, he couldn´t take that change.<br>"what´s wrong?" Marluxia asked him with s smirk "is your heart in the way?"  
>Lea eyed him and Marluxia continued "Axel would have attacked without any hesitating or remorse for this girl" his smirk grew wider "so why won´t you?"<br>Lea did not answer, for he wasn´t even sure why he couldn´t make himself attack. Axel could, but he did not have a heart either.  
>"come on, human of Axel" Marluxia taunted "all you have to do is taking this little innocent girl down with me"<br>"what about I just take you down?" Lea asked back, he was really getting annoyed at Maluxia. he charged at Marluxia and before hitting the fearful Naminé, he leaped around Marluxia, pushed the girl away but ended up getting hit by the scythe. He landed hard on the ground, right beside Naminé who quickly ran over to him.  
>"dammit" Lea cursed, he had hoped his speed has been enough, but he had taken too long to get the girl and himself out of harm way. He turned to Naminé there asked worried "are you alright?"<br>before he could answer, Marluxia laughed mocking to the fallen before him "you´re more pathetic than your Nobody"  
>"do you…" Lea got on his feet, holding his right hand over the wounded arm "ever shut up?"<br>"did I hit a nerve?" Marluxia kept taunting. He pointed his scythe at Lea who stood protective before Naminé "keeping this up and you won´t survive for long. Don´t let that weak heart of yours stopping your goal"  
>that´s it, "what do you know about my goals?!" Lea shouted and even with the wounded arm, he still summoned both his Chakrams and attacked Marluxia.<br>the Graceful Assassin smirked and used his own speed in trying to dodge Lea´s attack, then he swung the scythe and before it successfully hit, Lea blocked the attack but the wounded arm gave into the strain Marluxia put on in his attack and the chakrams slide away from their owner.  
>"what do you know about YOUR goal?" Marluxia asked back as he pointed the scythe right at Lea´s head.<br>Lea did not answer; he kept glaring at Marluxia with no signs of fear.  
>Marluxia snorted at the glare "now I see why you was turned into a Nobody in the first place" he lifted his weapon, ready to make the final blow "you don´t know when to quit!"<br>what happed next felt for Lea it went in slow-motion, the keyblade arrived just when he needed it most and with a single burst of speed. Lea stood behind Marluxia, with another wound on his shoulder. He heard the Graceful assassin fall and fade away, he glance to the fading body "and you better remember that" he growled as the last of Marluxia was gone.

"thank you"  
>Lea blinked, completely have forgotten about Naminé and turned back to her. the young girl smiled unsure up to him.<br>he nodded a single time back to her and to his great surprise, she faded away as well.  
>"she was… a memory?" he muttered confused. Has he all this time protected and getting wounded of nothing but a illusion of Naminé? That was quite annoying, and still… he couldn´t help but feel proud that he had succeed doing the opposite of what Axel would have done.<p>

_em"what do you know about your goal?" /em_

Lea growled from Marluxia´s question, what did that moron know about his goals anyway? he glanced one single time at the sealed door before he went back from the place he came from. When he came out from the door, he stood inside the same room where Marluxia was planning of using Naminé memory ability to take control over Sora and then use Sora against the Organization alongside Larxene.  
>Lea walked inside the room, he stopped before the big orb and watched as an imaged arrived inside of it.<p>

_emAxel stood with closed eyes, in deep thinking, they only opened when he heard the young girl Naminé suddenly speak Sora´s name.  
>"even if you came for me—what then?" she asked sad and the scene quickly change into the place where Axel took actions of betraying Marluxia and Larxene.<br>"you´re all he got left" he told her in matter of fact, back then feeling no pity towards the hurting girl. only thinking about his mission.  
>"so then, if you don´t stop this, no one will"<br>Naminé gasped, but then her head fell down again as she muttered in despair "but I… it´s too late…"  
>"you shouldn´t give up just yet" Axel told her almost kindly, he turned around and went over to the other side of the room. there he said out loud to the pitiful girl "say Naminé. Have you notice? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around"<br>"what are you… saying?" she asked him.  
>he slightly turned his head to the girl when he gave her the clue he was letting her go "just that there is no one here who would get in your way"<br>Naminé first hesitated, then, when she finally realized that he wasn´t joking, she took off.  
>"just make it count" he told her as she left the room.em_

the imaged disappeared, he remembered this, the day he used Naminé to free Sora from their grasp, saving the keyblade wielder at the same time.  
>back then he had laughed and stopped himself in shock, but now, with a heart bursting with emotions. Lea didn´t get surprised when he began smiling amused over the memory of the shock Axel got from that slight emotion. However, his smile faded when he heard the sound of the portal. He only turned enough around to see who it was.<br>"I can´t believe I fell for your stupid lies" a female voice said angry and out from the portal arrived none other but Larxene, the only female member of the Organization. Lea simple eyed her, well knowing she wasn´t more but a memory this castle created of the real Larxene, then he smirked turned around to her "now, Larxene. Did you not know you can´t believe anyone who hasn´t a heart?"  
>Larxene snorted furies but still she asked "so, how does it feel? Betraying us?"<br>Lea crossed his arms serious, no way he was going to tell this one he was human now "no heart, remember" he lied.  
>"ohh really?" she asked him teasing and looked straight into his green eyes "then explain me; why you´re so tense?"<br>"I´m not tense" he said, only now realizing how tense he really was, probably because he knew she could she could attack him every moment and he wasn´t exactly in the shape battling the Savage Nymph who was known to play with her prey.  
>Sadly his lie did not work and Larxene began laughing hard "ha ha ha! you can´t hide your emotions" she mocked him and giggling added "you must be so proud, having your heart back, and all those pesky emotions"<br>Lea crossed his arms "actually, I am proud. Better being human than just a Nobody" he smirked confident back to her.  
>that did tick her off and she sneered angry, looking almost like she would snap at him. then, to his surprise, she began smirking back and walks over to him "so how does it feel? What do you feel if you think of how you eliminated Vexen" her smirk grew wider when Lea turned his head away in regret, back then he did not like it, but now he hated the thought of what he have done.<br>"how did it feel betraying your fellow members?" she asked and she went closer to him, their faces was only inches away from each other, "does it hurt?" she whispered into his ear in a flirting kind of way.  
>Lea turned slightly his head to her "if you´re trying to bring me down by those memories, it´s not working" he coldly told her.<br>True, the memories of killing Vexen and then using the Replica to finish off Zexion did hurt and more so when he kept looking into their human selves eyes. But those two had more or less forgiving him, or just tolerated him because they all have the same goal of returning Radiant Garden back to normal.  
>she shot him one annoyed glare, but then giggled amused "and that´s why I better like men with heart´s. so much more fun and unpredictable"<br>he turned his head away from her, not at all feeling happy being hers new toy.  
>Larxene smirked really amused when she asked "so, how many have YOU betrayed?"<br>this time the red haired eyed her, slightly confused and she continued her taunting "I mean, your Nobody used every opportunity to betray follow members."  
>"I´m not like—"<br>"of course you are" she interrupted him playful, she continued as she walked around him "you´re Axel, no matter what you say. Betraying others is like a second nature to you" the Savage Nymph eyed him with her cold blue eyes "just look at you and Saix"  
>Lea couldn´t hold a gasp back, how the heck did she know about him and Saix?!<br>Larxene began laughing "ohh your face is so priceless!" she eyed him amusingly evil "trying your best figuring out how I possible could know about you and Saix." Her hand came up to the chest and she explained grinning "I´m a memory of how you remember me, nothing more and nothing less. So of course I know about your dark secrets" she giggled again, more amused than ever to see the red haired shocked face "and how cruel you could be! telling a Puppet and that brat that you were friends, and then betraying them, just like you did with us" she pointed giggling out.  
>Lea fits his hands, he was getting angry and it was a little hard not to, when you get getting your remorse thrown right at your face.<br>"are the traitor getting angry?" she asked him taunting and with a gasp or surprise almost got hit by the chakrams. She eyed Lea who now was the one glaring.  
>she snorted with a grin "seems like you are" and she turned her back to him, waving dismissive "I know this will kill you, but I can live with that. someday, the keyblade master and his friends will see you as what you truly are, and then" she eyed him "they will do the exact same thing Roxas did to you, walk away and never look back"<br>"shut up" Lea growled "my friends won´t turn their back on me. I saved Sora from Xehanort!"  
>"you only did that so you could get one step closer getting that so called best friend of yours back"<br>"Naminé told us, that Roxas will return, when Sora has returned Ventus´s heart"  
>"and you truly believe what Naminé is saying?" Larxene asked back. Surprising the red haired "she who can manipulate memories."<p>

"Have you ever considered"

Lea turned to another portal and Marluxia arrived yet again, the pink haired man continued "that Naminé just have told you that, so you would keep on fighting on their side?"  
>Lea´s eyes wide, he wouldn´t think that was the true, but he couldn´t stop these thought Marluxia and Larxene has planted in his mind. he tried to shake them away "no, only with them… Roxas and… she will return" he only knew his second friend was a she, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn´t put a face on her.<br>Larxene smirked and crossed her arms "your heart has clouded your judgment Axel. They have been lying to you, for how can you restore something there will be lost?"  
>"what do you mean?"<br>Marluxia pointed his hand at the big orb and a picture of Roxas and Sora appeared "Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, but even so; they only have few similarities"  
>Lea stared at the picture and then it faded and a old memory of his appeared, when he was a child. The teenager vision of himself spoke to someone sitting on the ground, throwing back a wooded keyblade and then showing his own Frisbees. Lea watched with a slight frown as his younger self challenged the other one who kept being outside the picture. The other boy only appeared when he and the younger Lea went into a childish fight. Lea´s eyes wide as he realized that it was Ventus and for the first he saw how much that boy looked like Roxas. They were like two drops of water, identical.<p>

"do you understand now, Axel" Marluxia asked him and dismissed the picture. "Roxas will never exits, not so long both Sora and that other boy keeps him prisoner"  
>no, that… can´t be.<br>he eyed the two Nobodies as Larxene said she had a solution to this little problem. "you could just turn Sora into a Heartless, then Roxas will return and you both can be friends again"  
>Marluxia nodded to the baffled Lea "it should be easy enough, they all still trusts you"<br>Lea turned his head away, he did not want this to be true, but what if it was? what if Roxas would truly disappear when Sora returns back Ventus´s heart? even if that was true, he…  
>"I can´t…" he muttered and turned his green eyes to the slight surprised Nobodies "I can´t do that, because—Sora is my friend too. and I promised, that I would always be there to bring them back, but I won´t do it if it meant harming someone else"<br>he yelped in shock and surprise when a dark portal suddenly appeared underneath his feet and dragged him down. Marluxia walked over to him with a pretty sly smirk "a promise you made as a Nobody, as you said to me once: do either of us have the heart to believe anyone?"  
>Lea tried to get free in vain and could only watch as he sank deeper down. Marluxia smirked down to him "Lea, Axel. That promise you made— they can´t be trusted, for back then; you didn´t have a heart"<br>Lea´s eyes wide over the truth and the last thing he saw was Larxene and Marluxia´s grinning faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

He opened his eyes and discovered he was back at the front door. He sat up, but did not make any move to get on his feet. His mind and heart was still bothered by the words Marluxia and Larxene have thrown at him. What if, everything he has done, was all for nothing? Sure Ventus will wake up, but Roxas; Axel´s only friend from the Organization would disappear for good. And what about that other girl Naminé spoke about? The one he couldn´t picture a face nor a name? Was she destined to be forever forgotten? He remember that Axel have promised that he would keep bringing them back, but… has that promise really been true? It did come from a Nobody.  
>"Maybe… it was never meant for any of us. Being together again" he muttered sad and hid his face in his arms. He barely notice the footsteps approaching, he only did when a familiar voice said hash "you look more pathetic than I remember"<br>Lea´s head flew up to the hooded before him, he couldn´t see the face but he could recognize that voice everywhere. He turned his head again away, growling "what do you want?" and asked "are you another haunting memory? If you are, I have gotten enough from Marluxia and Larxene already"  
>"and if you recall, Naminé did tell; you will be tested" Saix remarked in a mocking tone. "And it seems that your heart has grown weak"<br>Lea sprang on his feet in anger over the insult "say that to my face!"  
>Saix eyed him again under the hood "are you that dump that I need to say it twice?"<br>Lea growled but looked down, he might not have felt it as Nobody, but being insulted like this was no fun at all.  
>"come" Saix suddenly said and left the room. Lea hesitated, for he do remember how their last encounter ended. He still has a sour neck from it.<br>Saix stopped and turned to Lea again "don´t be a chicken"  
>"I´m not a chicken"<br>"then follow me" and Saix began walking again.  
>Lea hesitated followed him.<br>Saix opened the door and both went into the light the door always made when walking into these ever changing rooms.  
>"You do know that I don´t trust you" Lea remarked more than asking.<br>"I know, but you still can´t help but hope for the better" Saix remarked back. The light faded and they stood in Twilight Town. Lea glanced confused to the hooded Saix, who just nodded towards an ally and Lea went over to the spot, ready to turn around and attack if Saix suddenly would choose to attack him.  
>In the ally Saix had pointed out stood Roxas.<br>"Roxas!" Lea called and was about to run over to him, but Saix stopped him by blocking the way with his arm "what are you doing?!" Lea sneered at Saix.  
>Saix, of course wasn´t affected by the snapping the red haired gave him. "he won´t see you" he said in matter of fact.<br>Lea blinked and Saix explained in his usually hash tone "this is a memory, from Roxas… and you"  
>the red haired turned his eyes back to Roxas who was talking to someone "Axel and I have been looking all over for you" but Lea couldn´t see the person Roxas was talking to, nor hearing the answer the person gave Roxas. "why can´t I hear or see that other person?" Lea asked Saix who simple stood and watched the scene.<br>"because, the memories hasn´t fully been restored" Saix simple said and Lea turned back to the weird conversation.  
>"let´s go home" Roxas said to the invisible person "if you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all this drop. He has to. I don´t care what he said to you. I´ll be there." he reached his hand towards the person with a smile "me and Axel will make sure—" but then he stopped in mid sentence.<br>Lea blinked, something was wrong, did the invisible person step away from Roxas?  
>"why not?" Roxas asked and tried to reach the person with a pleading "come on…"<br>there was a short silence, then Roxas called for the person to wait and got his hand around the person. in that second, Lea saw a figure. But it was so quick that he couldn´t make a face on this person.  
>Lea sat his hand on his forehead, for that brief flash had been quite painful. But then, something flew right past him and Saix. It was the Eternal Flames, they hit the person and again Lea saw a figure, this time the person was visible long enough for him to see it was a black haired girl, and then she was gone again.<br>Lea turned to the new arrived, just like Roxas and apparently the invisible person as well.  
>down from the stairs, came his Nobody: Axel.<br>"well, hello there… _" Lea blinked, he couldn´t remember this memory, but something kept telling him that Axel had said that person´s name.  
>"Axel?" Roxas asked in surprise "no, wait!" he called and Lea saw a shade of the girl attack his Nobody, who ducked and called his chakrams. Like Roxas, Lea watched helplessly the red haired Nobody and strange girl fight each other.<br>"STOP!" Roxas shouted and the girl stopped, only to be knocked out by Axel.  
>Lea could see that Roxas was saying something, but he couldn´t hear the word. Axel took the girl up on his shoulders and teleported away.<br>Roxas stopped at the place where Axel have teleported and slowly, the boy faded away.  
>"do you remember this?" Saix asked and left the place.<br>Lea hesitated but again followed Saix. "it all looks so familiar, but I can´t remember when this happed" he admitted to Saix who calmly lead him through the city and into the forest.  
>"yes, Axel lost this particular memory when she faded away. Alongside many other days and times he spend with Roxas and her" Saix said in his dull tone.<br>"alright, Saix"  
>Saix stopped and turned to Lea who glared suspicions at him "what are you trying to accomplice?"<br>the red haired did not get an answer, the hooded man just turned around and began walking again.  
>"hey! I asked you a question!" Lea yelled and followed "can´t you for once be straight with me?!"<br>"like you´re always honest with me?" Saix gave back, and Lea fell to a halt.  
>he turned his head away from Saix. "…you got me there"<br>and Saix began walking again but stopped when Lea said as he placed a hand on his chest "but… it was hard not to lie, when that was all you ever did as a Nobody. Our entire exiting, the promise to regain our hearts from Kingdom Hearts, it was all a lie"  
>Saix eyed him for quite a while, then he asked "do you remember; where your promise of always bringing them back came from?"<br>Lea shock his head "…no, I just remember Roxas remained me of it in a strange dream"  
>"then I suggest you watch this one closely"<br>Lea turned his head to the edge of the forest and the gate to the old mansion. Here a portal opened and Axel walked out, muttering frustrated and with more emotions Axel would have thought possible back then.  
>"why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" he closed the portal and Lea could see that Axel stood before the same strange girl from before. somehow, he could almost feel what Axel would have felt back then.<br>"Axel…" the girl said in an almost muted voice, as if she stood behind a mirror. Still Lea could hear she was sad.  
>"_... what are you gonna do?" Axel asked serious her with hands on his hips.<br>the girl lowered her head and said with her still incredible sad voice "I´ve decided that I have to go back to where I belong" and yet, Lea heard determination of doing what is right in her voice as well. he turned his eyes back to his Nobody there admitted truthfully  
>"well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me" his fits one of his hands when he added frustrated over this situation "something about this just stinks!"<br>"it´s for the good of everyone" her voice got clearer and so did her body, Lea could almost see her purely now.  
>"but how do you know that?" Axel asked and Lea said the last alongside his Nobody "everybody thinks they´re right…" he blinked when he realized that he was beginning to remember. The pain, frustration and anger Axel had that day now burned inside Lea and it really began to hurt. Lea sad his hand up to his pained chest as the girl said to Axel "this is right"<br>"they´re gonna destroy you!" Axel yelled and Lea couldn´t help but filched from the anger there showed through his heart.  
>Axel gasped when the girl called her keyblade, showing she will fight him. "please don´t hold back Axel. Promise"<br>Lea did not see what Axel did, but he sure felt it. he felt like he was torn between two path and was forced to take the one he least liked.  
>"what´s your problem?!" Axel roared with all the anger and pain he felt that faithful day hammered through Lea. "you both… think you can do whatever you want." Axel growled and glared at the girl before him, almost sneering telling her "well, I´m sick of it"<br>Lea´s head felt like it was about to explode of the returning memories, just when Axel made the promise he have tried to keeping alive.

"go on, you just keep running. but I´ll always be there to bring you back!"

Lea hissed in pain as he fell to his knees as memories of this girl flushed back into his mind, connecting the lost pieces and all the pain Axel had felt was doubled inside of Lea´s heart.  
>"AXEL!" he roared out, just wanting him to stop, he couldn´t take this pain anymore!<p>

Axel´s eyes wide and stopped in the battle against the girl, his eyes wide bigger as life returned into them and the teardrops makings underneath his eyes faded. Axel took one of his hands up to his pouting head, and when he looked up again, he could feel, all this pain, it was almost unbearable…  
>he tried to speak to the girl before him who has lowered the keyblade. It was hard for him to speak with both an aching head and heart.<p>

Saix who still stood in the shadows, watching Axel have become Lea. He learned forward, almost like he was excited over what was going to happen.

"…Xi…Xion" Lea blinked and looked, as if for the first time down at the young black haired girl before him.  
>she smiled weakly up to him "Axel, you remember" she said happy and still very sad.<br>he nodded slowly back still stunned from the burst of memories and emotions. his eyes wide in a gasp when Xion slowly faded away, he tried to grab her, save her from fading away "Xion!"  
>but his hand went right through her.<br>she smiled sad to him "I´m sorry… but I can´t stay, I have to return back to Sora"  
>he couldn´t muster a word of disbelief, he finally remembered one of his friends and now she have to leave again.<br>"…I´m happy you and Roxas remember me again" she took her hand out to him "goodby—"  
>"No!" Lea cried and Xion blinked at his sudden outburst.<br>he stared determent into her blue eyes "remember what I told you? no matter how many times you both disappear, I will always bring you back" and then he smirked "that´s a promise, got that memorized?"  
>Xion giggled and before she vanish completely, she nodded and said "okay, Axel"<br>and she was gone.

Lea nodded a single time with a smile to the place she has been, but his smile faded slowly when the pain over losing her yet again returned.  
>Saix walked over to him saying hash "Lea, we don´t have time to this"<br>the red haired was close to snap at him, how dare he hurry on him when?… but then he realized something. The words may have been hash, but… Lea turned to him with a smirk over his face and said in a cocky way "Lighten up, Isa. this will only take a sec."  
>Saix snorted and took the hood down "took you long enough" he looked like Saix, except the scar was missing, his ears weren't pointy, but most of all; his eyes were blue and looking friendly back to him.<br>Lea smiled back, but it faded when Isa said with a serious tone "but I`m not the real Isa, he´s still trapped inside his own body, trapped by Xehanort´s darkness.  
>"…so you´re only a memory?"<br>Isa nodded "yes"  
>Lea sighted pretty disappointed and said while he scratched his neck "so, I also need to save you too?"<br>to his surprise, Isa´s eyes soften sad "…I don´t think I´m worth the effort" he turned away from Lea, added hard but the red haired could still hear the sadness "you should rather think of a way bring Roxas and Xion back, they are you´re friends after all"  
>"and so are you!"<br>Isa turned back to Lea who almost glared in disbelief at him "and I will find a way to save you, even if I have to face Xehanort!" he probably have to, but that´s beside the point.  
>Isa blinked over this, but then to Lea´s surprise, he smiled, a true smile "then I suggest you get control over that blade of yours" he began walking away "for how poorly you wield it now; Xehanort will surly wipe the floor with you."<br>"hey!" Lea yelled and ran over to the memory of his friend "what kind of friend makes such terrible pep talking?!"  
>"the one whose terrible at lying. Beside, you know I´m right." Isa said in matter of fact, and smirked to Lea who growled over his friend´s good point, he did still have great problems even calling the keyblade. why does the others make it seems so easy?<br>he sighted and admitted to Isa "I guess you are"  
>Isa smiled weakly to him, and Lea couldn´t help but grin back. this felt almost like old times. Man, he missed those days!<br>but both of their little happy conversation was broken when two dark portals arrived and Marluxia who came out from one of them said smirking "you should have stopped him when you got the change"  
>Lea eyes narrowed, this means that Ventus was close to wake up.<br>Larxene giggled as she stepped out from her own portal "ohh, I get it, you don´t care about—" she gasped when Isa suddenly struck her down with his claymore and she faded away. "enough" Isa growled hard and turned to Marluxia there said confident as ever "you know she was right, Roxas will disappear" he turned to Lea whose head lowered in sadness.  
>"you will lose one of your friends" Marluxia mocked to the sad red haired. But Lea´s head came up again when Isa said hash back to Marluxia "even if he does, it won´t stop Lea. He´s too stubborn to abandon a friend" Isa turned to Lea with a faint smile "something I know from personal experience"<br>Lea smiled back, yes, he remember. He had refused to leave Isa when Xehanort attacked them, even he too ended up losing his heart.  
>"I never leave a friend behind" Lea said and to his surprise, the keyblade came without problems. He saw the shock in Marluxia´s eyes and couldn´t help but laugh mocking "what? Didn´t expect me being a keyblade wielder? Didn´t you say you were a part of my memories?" and he attacked Marluxia who didn´t even defend himself.<br>Lea landed on the ground and like Larxene, Marluxia faded away, this time for good. he straighten up and looked down to his flame design keyblade: Reaching Flames.  
>Isa walked over to him as Lea said more to himself than to Isa "I think I finally got the hang of this"<br>"I sure hope so" Isa remarked. The blue haired man then turned his eyes up to the sky "you should go, they might need you"

"you´re not coming?" Lea asked with a confused frown.  
>Isa shook his head, he did however raise a brow when Lea asked "why not?"<br>"because, my time is up" Isa simple said "but before I go, here" he gave Lea a keychain.  
>Lea took it and stared confused at it, he had no idea what it could do. He turned his eyes up to Isa again "thanks, I guess. You´re usually not the person who gives presents for no reason"<br>Isa chuckled friendly "there is a reason for this one, it will help remaining you, that even if your friends are gone, they are always in there" he pointed at Lea´s chest and the red haired sat slowly his hand on his chest.  
>"get it memorized?" Isa smirked as he had copied Lea´s favorite catch phrase and he too was gone.<br>Lea stood with closed eyes, still having a hand on his chest. He nodded with a smile "yeah, I got it"


	5. Chapter 5: Versus the Key of Destiny

A/N this chapter original title was "Flurry of the Dancing Flames versus Key of Destiny"  
>but I was forced to shorten it when this seems to be too long.<p>

* * *

><p>Not far from the room where Ventus slept, Sora and Kairi had found and joined with Riku and Aqua once again, but Lea was nowhere to be found.<br>"do you think he´s alright?" Aqua asked and Kairi said to her calming and full of trust to the fire wielder "he´s tougher than most would think"  
>"that´s right" Sora nodded and told the older keyblade master that she did not have to worry about him.<br>Aqua nodded and said "this way" and she lead them towards the room. but suddenly, not far from the door. A portal of darkness arrived and out from it walked a hooded person, it was a male and did has the same size as Sora.  
>Sora stared tense at the hooded, then he realized who it was "Roxas?" however he got no answer from his Nobody.<br>"who is Roxas?" Aqua asked and Sora explained "he´s my Nobody, but he´s not me" he was probably the only one who did not see Roxas as a part of him. More like an misunderstood friend.  
>"and I never will be" Roxas growled and summoned his two keyblade, Oathkeeper, keyblade of light and promise and Oblivion, the keyblade of darkness and sorrow.<br>Aqua gasped, but not because of the two keyblades, it was because she recognized the voice "that voice, it can´t… Ven?"  
>Roxas eyed Aqua, giving a slight gasp of surprise of the name. but then he tremble in anger and hissed "not him either!" and he attacked the group, not at all caring he was outnumbered.<br>the group quickly dodged his assault, and Riku and Aqua called their keyblades but Sora stopped them before they could counter attack Roxas. "wait! Let me try and talk to him" Sora said to them.  
>Riku´s eyes narrowed "it won´t work, Roxas is consumed by Darkness"<br>"just, just let me try" Sora almost begged his friend and Kairi agreed with Sora "who else knows Roxas better than Sora?"  
>Reluctant, Riku and Aqua agreed and Sora went over to Roxas who yet again stood ready to attack.<br>"Roxas, you do remember me, right?" Sora asked his Nobody.  
>Roxas nodded "yeah, I do"<br>"then, why are you attacking us?"  
>Roxas did not answer right away, when he did, it was in a furies shout and he was surrounded by Darkness "I´m tired being you, I want to be me!" and he attacked Sora, forcing the boy to call his own keyblade, the Kingdom Key<br>"and nobody else!" like last time they fought, Roxas fought with rage, and deadly balance with the two keyblades, not giving Sora much more change than defend. It succeeded Roxas hitting Sora so hard with Oblivion than the brown haired boy landed few meters away from him.  
>"…Roxas" Sora wheezed and sat slowly up "I know you want that, I wish it for you too—"<br>"shut up!" Roxas sneered at him and then began yelling in anger "nobody cares what I want, just because I´m a Nobody, it doesn't mean I don´t have rights!" and he attacked again. "because of you, I have lost everything!" but he never got a strike on Sora again. for right in that second, a wall of flames separated Roxas from Sora and the rest. It shocked everyone, mostly Roxas and even more when he heard a way too familiar voice taunting him with deadly seriously ironic "simple amazing, Roxas"  
>Roxas turned around and out from the fire walked out the man he saw as his best friend, Axel.<br>Somehow, Axel did look kind of different and it wasn´t the change of clothing there did it. there was something there have change in the red haired eyes, Roxas just couldn´t say what is was though.  
>"Axel" Roxas almost gasped in shock and relief, seeing his old friend. but then, darkness surrounded him again.<br>Roxas knew something was wrong, but he just… couldn´t stop it. the rage he has trapped inside of him build up again, all the anger, sorrow and frustration got a tighter hold around him, he couldn´t stop it.  
>Axel narrowed his eyes "I see the darkness got you too"<br>"like you ever… cared!" Roxas shouted and went in battle stage.

Lea saw the darkness the Organization there have forced Sora into a sleep have really messed up Roxas. Or maybe it has just awakened the anger Roxas have kept hidden inside for so long, well, there was only one way to find out.  
>Roxas attacked and Lea quickly dodged the assault, the dual wielding boy was a little sloppier now he´s mind was clouded by rage.<br>however, Lea got a little distracted when Sora suddenly cried that he wanted to help and tried to get through the flames.  
>"stay out of this Sora!" Lea yelled angry back and gasped jumped away from a keyblade "this between him and me!"<br>"but—"  
>"maybe you´re his somebody, but I´m his best friend" Lea told him and called his chakrams, he threw them after Roxas who was forced to block, giving the fire wielder the time to tell harshly at the others "so leave this to me!"<br>Riku sat his hand on Sora´s shoulder and his friend reluctant agreed, forced to watch the battle from the other side of the flames.  
>Lea turned his attention back to Roxas and their battle could really begin. And for Lea, this seems like a really bad joke of déjà vu of the last time he saw Roxas, right when he lost to him and forced to let him join Sora. Back then, he would never have thought that he would fight him again, now as human.<br>the battle was long and hard, none of them refused to give in. but it did succeed Roxas to make a powerful assault on the red haired with beams of light and darkness, it made Lea lose his footing for a few seconds, but that was long enough for Roxas to strike him down.  
>Lea hissed, holding over the spot where the keyblade had hit him. this attack has been so powerful that he barely could stand on his feet, still he forced himself to battle. he just couldn´t lose this, not this time.<p>

Roxas turned around to him, angry that the one he thought was Axel, just refused to quit. Axel was badly wounded, and still he was willing to fight on. Roxas sneered really annoyed over this "why don´t you quit?!"  
>Axel smirked up to him "do I really need to answer?" he asked as if they just were having a casual conversation.<br>that did sort of tick Roxas off, Axel didn´t seems to take this serious. "what´s wrong with you?!" he roared at Axel who got on his feet again.  
>Axel snorted and looked angry at him "wrong with me? what´s wrong with YOU?!" he almost shouted out in anger and more flames around them arrived "do you have any idea what I have gone through, just to see you again?!"<br>"I didn´t ask for your help!" Roxas yelled and attacked again, his blades hit one of the chakrams, but then to his shock, it turned into a keyblade.  
>Axel, was a keyblade wielder?! Roxas couldn´t believe this, when, how did this happen?!<br>Axel forced Roxas away, and the hood over the boys head fell down, revealing his shocked face.  
>the fire wielder straighten up, still looking angry, but Roxas could see sadness as well in those eyes.<br>"no, you didn´t but…" Axel first said serious, then he smiled friendlier as he said with a weak smile "I wouldn´t be a good friend if I didn´t help you anyway. "  
>the young boy stared into the green eyes, slowly realizing that this man wasn´t Axel but what Sora was to him. this was Axel´s human part, his somebody.<br>but, if this was Axel´s human, then that must means… Roxas eyes wide when he remembered a faint memory of Axel, somehow badly injured, fighting alongside Sora in the in-between against a horde of Nobodies and then… he sacrificed himself. He remembered how much sadness he felt when he watched, through Sora his best friend fade away.  
>the darkness there had a hold around him faded away when he realized how much Axel has been sacrificed, just for his sake. he stepped away from the human of Axel "…Axel, I…" he couldn´t find words, all he could was dismiss his keyblades and turn away from him. Axel was gone… now, in his place, was someone, who looked just like him… but was it really Axel? His best friend, the one who would always be there for him if needed?<p>

"Let´s meet, in the next life"

Roxas turned back to him again, slightly surprised over the same words Axel gave him the last time they saw each other. Could it really be?...

Lea smiled weakly towards the baffled boy and finally he allowed the flames to disappear when he said with a unsure smile "didn´t think we actually would meet again, if you know what I mean" his smile did fade when Roxas again turned away from him. he sighted "come now, don´t be like that"  
>"but you´re… not Axel…" Roxas muttered.<br>so he had figured it out? Why couldn´t Sora have been this quick? Lea walked over to him and sat friendly his hand on Roxas shoulder, completely ignoring the slight flinch.  
>"I´m still Axel… eh more or less" he added and scratched his chin in thoughts.<br>Roxas looked up to him and couldn´t help but laugh.  
>Lea turned his head down to him, asking "why are you laughing?"<br>"it´s good to have you back, Axel" Roxas said after finish laughing, finally able to realize that Axel was still alive.  
>Lea nodded with a smile back to him, he didn´t really bother that Roxas called him his Nobody name. there wasn´t the same distrust as the others had when they said it, with Roxas, there was only the sound of friendship they both shared.<br>Lea chuckled down to the boy, asking teasing "did you really think you will get rid of me that easily?"  
>"I had my doubts" Roxas admitted and the two friends turned to the rest of the keyblade wielders and Roxas tried his best apologies his behavior.<p>

Sora as always forgave him "that´s okay" he smiled and took his hands behind his head "at least Lea snapped you out of it"  
>"Lea?" Roxas asked with a frown, he turned his eyes to the red haired who just smiled and said "my true name, get used to it"<br>Roxas nodded slowly, hoping he would quickly get used to this change of name. he then turned his eyes to the woman who have called him Ven. she looked awfully sad at him.  
>"you look just like him" she muttered.<br>"huh?" Roxas raised a brow and turned to Lea who briefly said that it was better he just saw for himself. And Roxas followed the group into the chamber, not sure what was going to happen now.


	6. Chapter 6: Evadible fate

The group went to the Chamber of Wakening, here both Roxas and Sora gasped when they saw the boy, sleeping in a throne. The boy named Ventus. He looked just like Roxas! If Roxas hasn't been around, staring in disbelief at the sleeping boy, then Sora and Riku would probably have mistaken Ventus for Roxas, before realizing it wasn't the one they thought it were. Kairi wouldn't know the difference, this was the first time she actually have met either of the blonds.

Lea and Aqua was more or less the only ones who knew the difference, but that was because they both have been mentoring each boy and knew their personalities and how they would act difference to new things.

Sora turned with eyes wide of disbelief to Aqua "he— he looks like"

"Roxas?" Lea finished for Sora who nodded up to him, before turning to Roxas who have walked closer to the sleeping boy.

the Nobody turned to the group, more confused and in despair as ever "why do I look like him?" he asked the group.

"because you´re connected to both Sora, and Ven" Riku explained, who unlike Sora, has seen what Ansem the wise has hidden inside Sora and knew to the deep connection between them. "that´s why you also can wield two keyblades."

"no" Roxas shook his head and summoned Oblivion, a keyblade living up to its real bearer "this keyblade belongs to someone else…"

"Xion" Lea said, making Roxas turn to him, also with a sad look in his blue eyes. The boy nodded "yeah…"

the red haired turned to Riku and Sora, still pretty sad about that with Xion. Any yet the part with Xion wasn't the worst right now, she could still be saved. Lea sank hard, he wanted mostly to lie and shake this nagging feeling off, but if this truly would be the last time.

"before you wake him up… I need to tell Roxas something" he told the two young keyblade masters.

"can´t you tell him afterward? You know, when Ven is up?" Sora asked him confused. Even Roxas looked at him confused.

Lea sighted "I´m… not sure I can. And, Roxas deserves to know." he turned to Roxas who weakly smiled up to him in gratitude that Lea acknowledge him as an equal and not as a merely Nobody who doesn't need to know anything.

"someone told me that when Sora wakes up Ventus, you will cease to exist." Lea explained with a big lump in his throat, still fearing that it was the truth and not some petty lie.

everyone in the room gasped, but it was Roxas there was the first who spoke, rather asking in horror "why are you telling me this? even if it were true…"

Lea sighted and turned his head away, refusing to look into those horrified blue eyes "now you know what I meant, finding out the truth… doesn't always works out for the better" and added more sad than ever "at least not for everyone" but Roxas needed to know this, as much as Lea hates it. Roxas have to make a choice.

Roxas head fell in sadness, but still he turned to Sora, fully knowing his part of this plan "wake him"

everyone in the room stared shocked at Roxas who explained with hard, but still very sad blue eyes. "I´m just a Nobody, I wasn't suppose to exist in the first place. no matter how much I hate this, my fate is to fade away, just like the rest."

the blond glance to Lea "exactly like the others did."

Lea wished he could say it wasn't true, Axel didn't truly fade away, he still lives on, inside of him. while Roxas… well, he might live on in both Sora and Ventus, but… he wouldn't be him anymore. they wouldn't be able to talk to each other as they now, so in Lea´s eyes…. Roxas would fade away, never to be seen again.

he did turn surprised to Sora there suddenly exclaimed "that´s not true! I mean, Axel returned as human. Wouldn´t you?"

sometimes, that boy was just too dump for his own good. "you´re his human" Lea told him in matter of fact "he will fade back into you and Ventus" he turned to the sleeping Ventus who did looks like he was listing, for he looked pretty sad.

Sora shook his head "no, I´m me, Ventus is who he is and so is Roxas. He might come from both of me and Ven, but he will always be his own person"

"so you won´t disappear" Kairi said kindly to him and added "like Naminé said, Ventus isn't the only one who could be saved today" Roxas stared baffled at Kairi, he did remember her when he somehow got in contact with her, but beside from that. she was just a girl who did remain him of Xion, and unsure if her words could be trusted.

Lea crossed his arms, he still wasn't convinced. He wanted to believe it just has been a lie, but the mere thoughts that it might be the true were, well scary.

he glanced his green eyes to Roxas who seems to be calming down and nodded to Sora and Kairi with a smile "thanks" and he turned to Ventus "let´s wake him up" he said smiling, although his eyes still have a hint of sadness.

"yeah!" Sora nodded and went up beside Roxas, completely failed to notice the sadness in the others eyes. they both called their keyblades. Sora´s Kingdom Key and Roxas Oathkeeper.

Roxas sat his keyblade on Sora´s who lifted the Kingdom Key and pointed the shining keyblade at the sleeping boy. A sharp light surrounded the three boys, almost blinding the rest.

Lea first covered his eyes, but then he chose to ignore it and looked desperately into the light, trying to see Roxas.

he saw Roxas, and right before the light got too bright, the blond boy turned his head to him, giving him a stare there told he was happy to see him again and sorry it have to be so brief. he, probably like Lea thought that this will be the last time they would see each other. Lea smiled weakly back to the boy, wishing they had a little more time, but faith never has been kind to neither of them.

Roxas smiled weakly back to his older friend. he hasn't at all been calmed down by the cheerful speeches from Sora and Kairi, he has just pretended he was alright and wanted this over as quick as possible, before he would get cold feet and try and run away from the evadible. He knew, that a Nobody like him can never hope becoming somebody.

Every Nobodies fate was to fade back into their human selves and only leave a memory behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Reawakening

"Roxas!" Lea cried and before the unconscious boy fell on the floor, Lea caught him. the boy did not look good and it could be any second he would fade away.  
>Sora gasped over his Nobody´s sudden collapse at the finishing of giving back Ventu´s heart. when the light slowly began to fade, Sora turned to Lea who held the unconscious Roxas. Lea called his friend´s name but he got no response. He lowered his head in sadness, trying his best not to cry.<br>"he won´t fade"

Lea turned his eyes up to Ventus who has open his eyes. The other blond boy jumped down from the throne, giving Aqua, who has gone over to him an ensuring smile that he was alright, and turned to Lea who still held Roxas in his arms. "he´s been freed, still, he is very strongly connected to me and Sora" Ventus explained with a confident smile there made Lea believe his every word.  
>"but, why won´t he wake up then?" Sora asked the person who helped him gaining a keyblade, and without knowing, he helped Ventus getting a new change in life.<br>Ventus´s eyes harden slightly but it seems he couldn´t turn as serious as Roxas could. "I guess… it´s because he does not have anything to hold on right now."  
>"in other words, you have no idea what happed" Lea remarked with a humorless grin.<br>Ventus laughed embarrassed sat his hands behind his head, finally showing that even asleep for almost 12 years, he still was just a kid in mind and shared the same cluelessness as Sora.  
>a bit more ensured that Roxas wouldn´t die on him, Lea smirked up to the pure hearted boy "told you I would see you again someday"<p>

"yeah" Ventus beamed back, happy that Lea hasn´t change much. the young keyblade wielder then turned to Sora who happily presented his friends and like they always has known Ventus, Riku and Kairi talked to him as a old friend who has have returned from a long journey.  
>the two elder watched the trio speak and laugh with Ventus. Then Aqua turned to Lea who got on his feet with the unconscious boy in his arms "where will you take him?" she asked, fully knowing that he was leaving them.<br>Lea glanced back to the female Keyblade Master "home" he simple said and left the room, he could always catch up with Ventus later. Right now, Roxas needed him more.

After what seemed like hours, duo till he was very restless and just wanted Roxas back to Radiant Garden as quick as possible, he finally arrived and got the unconscious boy into a more comfortable sleeping spot than a Gummiship´s chair there could feel like sitting on a wooded stool in the long run.  
>"wake up soon" Lea muttered as he watched Roxas sleep in a bed inside Lea´s home. the red haired then turned around and left the room, well knowing that just standing around doing nothing wouldn´t help any of them.<br>he went over to the Restoration Committee and spoke to the local healer Aerith about his friend´s condition. Aerith had a great knowledge of different illness and could most of the time fix the problem with either a spell or a good portion of first aid. After hearing about Roxas, Aerith ensured Lea, from how he spoke about Roxas that the boy was fine, but Lea should still keep a close eye on the boy and tell her if anything would change.  
>Lea thanked for her advices and left with a thanks.<br>so he began waiting for Roxas to wake up and when he wasn´t sitting or standing anxious beside Roxas´s bed, he was out and training with his keyblade. he had finally become able to summon it properly and that was about god darn time! it was getting embarrassing that he couldn´t call it when needed.

"that was the last one" Lea said to Leon inside the city. he have been killing the time by helping the Restoration Committee with the local Heartless problem.  
>Leon, the leader of the Committee dismissed his own weapon, a blade there looked like a gun. "good job, thanks Lea" he said to the red haired with a single nod.<br>"I was just doing my job" Lea dismissed him casually, he still wasn´t completely used to be thanked for his work, but boy, did it feel good!  
>Leon smirked at Lea and asked with friendly concern when the red haired was about to leave and go back home "how´s your friend?"<br>Lea stopped and only glance back to the slightly younger male "he still hasn´t awoken"  
>"that´s too bad" Leon said and left, fully knowing, like the rest about Lea´s unconscious friend.<br>Lea watched him leave, and when Leon was gone, he turned his eyes up to the sky "yeah, that is too bad…" and he went back home.  
>back at his home, the red haired was met by a joyful surprise. Roxas has awoken.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Lean all over again

Lea went smiling over to him "how are you feeling?" he asked.  
>the blond boy turned slowly to him, unsure. Then hesitating, he asked the older male "how long… was I´m asleep?"<br>"almost two weeks" Lea replied and couldn´t help laughing when Roxas admitted "no surprise I feel like a zombie" he began looking around in the room, after a quick scan of the area, Roxas asked "where are we?"  
>"Radiant Garden, my home world" Lea replied calmly and gave a brief explanation that it wasn´t like he just could throw Roxas off in The World That Never Was. "it would make me a bad friend" Lea smiled.<br>Roxas nodded slowly "…yeah, it would…"  
>Lea caught quickly something was wrong with the boy "okay, what´s wrong?"<br>"I… didn´t expect I would still be here… you know after that with Ventus"  
>"that makes the two of us" Lea said, happy that what those illusions had said to him was just a lie. He went over to the boy, sat his hand on his shoulder and said with a smile "come, let´s get some ice cream"<br>Roxas nodded and followed Lea outside. At the market place, Lea brought two ice creams from Scrooge McDuck and offered one of them to Roxas. the blond took it, but he did not eat the ice cream, instead he began looking around, at the world where Lea came from.  
>"never excepted to see my actual home again" Lea admitted, he eyed Roxas who gave him a confused stare, and he replied to the silent question "I had been a Nobody for too long, it didn´t exactly help on believing"<br>"then why did you keep on fighting?" it was a deeper question than it first appeared.  
>Lea took the last bite of his ice cream, realizing "I have never really thought about it."<br>Why did Axel keep on fighting, for he certainly didn´t have hope becoming human again, okay he had a little hope when Roxas and Xion appeared. Still it was brief and he was left lost once again when both were gone. So why did he keep on fighting?

emI want everyone I meet to remember me. inside people´s memories, I can live forever./em

Lea blinked of the sudden memory of his past, he slowly sat his hand up to his chest. He wanted to be remembered, he did not want to be forgotten. "I guess, I did not wish to fade away, forgotten"  
>Roxas snorted friendly "you are a little hard to forget"<br>Lea smiled back "yeah—"

em you know I won´t forget you, believe me I try all the time./em

the memory of his voice came so quick that he had no chance stopping it, the pain he had tried to hide deep inside smacked right through his heart with full strength. He gasped of the pain, not realizing Roxas was staring confused at him.  
>"Axel— um Lea, are you.. alright?" Roxas asked, almost forgetting that the red haired wasn´t a Nobody anymore, so seeing him with this shocked look over his face, was… startling.<br>Lea stepped away, hurt over the accidently memory Roxas gave him. still, he put on a mask, smiling down to the boy "I´m fine"  
>"…you don´t look fine" Roxas said back, admitted "I never seen you look sad before"<br>"that´s how being human" Lea learned up against the wall Roxas sat on "you can´t always control your emotions"  
>"what do you feel?"<br>he did not really feel like summon up that he had a friend who later turned into the most cold hearted bastard in the Organization and how he was going to save this said cold hearted bastard from Xehanort´s grasp and somehow find a way becoming friends again.  
>why oh why do all this have to be so complicated?<br>Lea stepped away from the wall "it doesn´t matter" he turned to the boy who frowned suspicious at him, Lea almost forgot how much smarter Roxas were from Sora. He sighted.  
>"it´s about my past, before the Organization" he briefly told Roxas and quickly added before the boy could ask him about it "and I don´t want to talk about it"<br>Roxas frowned "is it really that bad?" he got no answer, but he could guess the answer from the pained look in the red haired green eyes.  
>there was a moment of awkward silence, Roxas broke it by asking something there has been bugging him for a while "what am I suppose to do now?"<br>Lea eyed him and Roxas explained, lost of this new continuing of his life "I´m not sure you have noticing it, but I have no clue of whatsoever how to live a normal life. sure I tried it in the digital Twilight Town, but I don´t want that to count"  
>Lea smiled ruffled his younger friends hair "then it´s a good thing I can teach you" getting a back thought that he no longer could use the ´you´ll know when you have a heart´ excuse anymore, which could be very troublesome in the future.<br>Roxas smiling hit Lea´s hand away from his hair "okay, where to start?" happy that he wasn´t left on his own in this whole new world of being human. His red haired friend smirked "first, you need some prober clothing. You don´t have to walk around in that dusty cloak anymore"  
>"okay"<br>that was a start, but Lea knew that Roxas would have to learn more and the only one he could ask was, the said red haired who knew that this will be a whole new challenge.

so Roxas stayed with Lea who took the role of mentor for the boy. Lea did often finding himself in situations of explaining things there seems so oblivious for most, while for the blond it was confusing.  
>at first, most things normal life did really confuse Roxas who was used to fight, gather hearts and avoid the locals.<br>Lea introduced the boy for the Restoration Committee who quickly got a bunch of new friends, whatever he wanted it or not. Roxas did slowly getting used to the people in the committee and soon appreciated the different form of friendship each gave him, something he wasn´t used to till now. for Axel and Xion had been his only friends in the Organization.  
>he still have to fight Heartless though, the Heartless did have a habit attacking the city with little warning.<br>it was in those battles Roxas discovered that Lea had quite a competition side and often would challenge the boy seeing who could take out most Heartless. Roxas did most often win, for unlike Lea, he was used to use the keyblade and couldn´t stop laughing when Lea throws frustrated the keyblade after a Heartless he couldn´t hit, at least when he threw it; the keyblade rarely missed the target.

"you know, I sure wish those pesky Heartless would hold still once in a while" Lea complained after finishing their form of Heartless killing mission. He stroke his sour butt after have fell on it, chasing one of the faster Heartless  
>Roxas turned to him with a small laugh, well knowing that Lea has been running more around after the Heartless because he wasn´t used to wield a blade. Still, seeing the red haired fall on his behind after a stupid chase has been too much fun to watch and ignore.<br>"you just need some practice" Roxas said and dismissed Oathkeeper.  
>Lea snorted "it feels like I doing nothing but that" he looked down at his own keyblade "and still I haven´t gotten used to wield this stupid thing"<br>Roxas chuckled, after spending a week around Lea. Roxas could surly see a difference between Lea and from when he was Axel . as human, Lea was quicker to annoy, but also quicker to amuse of something funny. Lea could be lazy sometimes, always willing to skip duties to help a friend or just have fun. Even so, Lea and Axel was pretty much the same, something Roxas was happy about. he wouldn´t have that he couldn´t recognize his friend in his Somebody. He had feared that a little, but not anymore.  
>"do you want me to teach you?" Roxas asked Lea who turned to him with surprised eyes, asking "you?" he smiled turned away "nah, I pass"<br>"suit yourself Mister- I-don´t-know-how -to-wield-a-keyblade" Roxas teased and couldn´t stop laughing from the frown Lea gave him.  
>"hey, I´m not that bad"<br>"tell that to the Heartless!" Roxas laughed.  
>Lea growled annoyed, but after a while he sighted in defeat and asked with a weak smile "so, practice tomorrow?"<br>Roxas nodded and they went to their new usual spot at the market place.  
>here Roxas asked, missing Xion being around "do you think we will see Xion again?"<br>Lea stopped eating his ice-cream and turned away with a sad look, always sad when Roxas spoke of Xion. To be honest, Roxas did also feel pretty sad. Unlike Lea, he was with Xion in her last moments and often found himself crying when thinking about it.  
>"….I don´t know" Lea admitted and added in matter of fact "I´m not even sure where she could be if she was out there"<br>"do you think she´s in another world?"  
>"maybe, but we can´t go out and search for her right now"<br>"why not?"  
>Lea eyed the boy, asking "have you gained you full strength yet?"<br>Roxas narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed why Lea was worried he wasn´t in his full strength, he was more than capable to take down the strongest Heartless "I can take down the Heart—"  
>"it´s not the Heartless I worry about" Lea interrupted pretty harshly. He quickly realized his mistake and turned his head away with a "sorry."<br>"what is there beside the Heartless?" Roxas asked but Lea wouldn´t answer and Roxas have learned that when the red haired was like this, you might as well just let the subject be and take it up later.  
>it was pretty annoying that Lea often kept secrets from him, as a stupid way to protecting. it was really annoying, but Roxas knew he was forced to deal with it, for this was how Lea was. finishing his ice cream, Roxas jumped down from the wall, muttering "I´m going back" and left the Marked place.<p>

Lea simple nodded and allowed the boy going back on his own. He sighted looked down at his own finished ice cream. He has never been worried when Roxas took on the Heartless, but he feared what would happen if they met the Organization out in the other worlds. Lea hated to admit it out loud, but he wasn´t strong enough to protect Roxas and the boy wasn´t strong enough either to handle a Seeker of Darkness.  
>the red haired blinked turned his gaze upward when he heard a strange sparkling sound and saw some sort of jumping light going down to the city. he has seen this light before, back when King Mickey and Riku has been in big trouble against Ansem and Xemnas, Donald and Goofy have used that light to save them.<br>"I wonder who it could be?" Lea asked and quickly went against the spot where the light has landed. Whoever has used this light was an ally and maybe had some information of how the others were doing.


	9. Chapter 9: Two with the same face

Roxas went through the Central Square, not at all bothering with his surroundings. He was wondering why Lea refused they left Radiant Garden, was there something out there worse than the Heartless? If there were, then what was it? it must be pretty scary if even Lea refuses to leave before his strength has fully returned.

Roxas did not have more time thinking about it, for seconds later, after collide with someone else. Roxas found himself on his butt and dizzy from the sudden collide "sorry" he said and turned to the one he had bumped into.

Roxas eyes wide in a gasp, for the person he has bumped into looked exactly like him! the only diffidence was the clothing, but even that looked more or less the same. he has seen this guy before, this was Ventus.

his look alike Ventus smiled back to him "that´s alright... hey I know you" the boy said when first now got a better look at the very baffled Roxas.

Roxas blinked "you do?" he asked and got on his feet as well as his look alike. They have never met in person, or have they?

Ventus nodded with a smile "yeah, we met, sorta" he admitted and crossed his arms with a slight frown "you were unconscious, so I guess this is actually the first time we meet"

Roxas did not answer, still trying getting used to there was someone before him with that face. But why should he be surprised? After all, everything about him was from someone else…

"I´m Ventus, but most call me Ven" Ventus presented himself with a big smile. well, Roxas could tell their personalities were pretty different, Ventus was so… cheerful.

"I´m Roxas" Roxas said, he crossed his arms in thoughts, then asked "how is it you—"

"Ven!" someone suddenly called and both boys turned to Mickey who smiled in great relief "you´re awake!"

"Mickey!" Ventus called happy and Mickey ran over to the boy, they both began chattering like real good friends.

Roxas stood baffled, not sure how to react on this sudden reunion. "um…"

Ventus and Mickey stopped their chattering and Ventus said kind of embarrassed of leaving Roxas out "oh, Mickey, this is my new friend Roxas"

"friend?" Roxas asked confused and Ventus nodded "yeah, we´re friends, right?" he asked and sat smiling his hands behind his head.

Roxas did have gotten more friends here in Radiant Garden, but with them it had been weeks before any of them called each other friends, and Ventus, who only have met him, called him a friend already? just like that?

He did not answer Ventus, not sure he should agree with his look alike or just tell the boy he did not see him as a friend, not yet at least.

"gosh, you DO really look identical"

Roxas blinked and looked down to the mouse."I know" he said and turned back to Ventus, admitting "something I need getting used to"

"same here!" Ventus grinned with hands behind his head, "but I think it´s pretty awesome too" suddenly Ventus smile faded slightly when he saw someone behind Roxas, but seconds later, Ventus laughed waved to someone behind "hey, Lea!"

Lea who stood also pretty baffled over the scene, seeing Ventus speaking with Roxas like nothing was wrong and Roxas didn´t have his appearance. However, he did quickly get over it and went over to the small group "I didn´t know you were here Ventus" Lea said to the boy with a smile.

"you know him?" Roxas asked the older male who nodded "yeah, we met each other when I was on your age"

Roxas frowned "why didn´t you tell me?" his eyes harden "was it the reason you befriended me?"

better stop this before Roxas would blow a fuse, "whoa easy with the accusations Roxas, I have never seen you and Ventus as the same person" he told the boy and added a little embarrassed he actually forgot Ventus "I uhh, only remembered Ventus when I saw him in CO"

"CO?" Ventus asked, not at all seeing to be bothered that Lea forgot about him.

Roxas made a quick explanation that CO was a short name for Castle Oblivion.

the fire wielder eyed Ventus, a little surprised over the boy wasn´t bothered of being forgotten "you don´t seemed upset I forgot about you"

Ventus shrugged casually "we only met once, and that was very quick, so it´s no big deal." He smiled up to Lea "for you did remember our little promise"

now it was Roxas turn to ask "what promise?" and Ventus repeated what Lea said back then "something about: I´ll see you when I see ya, because, we´re friends now"

"let me guess" Roxas friendly interrupted "he used his "got it memorized" as the last touch?"

"yup!" and both blonds chuckled.

Lea rolled his eyes, at least they seems to be on good terms with each other and that´s good. Roxas was known to get quickly confused and angry if he didn´t get the answers he was looking for. Lea´s smile faded slightly when Roxas began asking Ventus about his past "how was Lea as a kid?"

Ventus eyed Lea who wasn´t sure if he liked that intense stare or not, it was like Ven looked right into his soul, it made him wonder if Ventus still saw the childish upbeat and what Isa would obnoxious brat he was back then? Deep inside, he did hope he was the same as Ventus saw him the first time they met.

after a few painfully moments of waiting, Ventus smiled turned back to Roxas "more or less the same, I guess"

"you guess?"

Ventus chuckled embarrassed "hey, I only met him once, and back then, he challenged me to a childish fight, I won of course" he added with a grin up to Lea who protested with just as big a grin "hey, it was a draw"

"right, although I do agree with Isa on that one, where is he anyway?" Ventus asked, first now realizing that Isa wasn´t around. Lea gasped and turned away. of course Ventus knew about Isa, back when they were kids, him and the blue haired never was far from each other back then. While now… could the void between them ever be repaired? He turned away from the boys and the small king, hoping they haven´t seen the pain in his eyes "he´s… not around"

"whose Isa?" Roxas asked and Lea was somehow happy that Roxas haven´t yet seen the connection between Isa and his Nobody Saix, but Roxas was a smart kid and it would only be in matter of time before the cat was out from the bag.

he sighted and briefly told the boy "Isa was a childhood friend of mine." Better tell half the truth before Ventus gives more information he did not want to reveal, not yet at least. "our friendship was broken when… I turned into a Nobody" he had been close to say "we" but had succeed correction himself in the last second.

"okay" Roxas nodded. Both him and Lea saw the hurt stare Ventus gave Lea "I´m sorry Lea"

Lea just nodded, forced a smile and asked Mickey, trying to change to subject "so, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to speak with Ansem the wise" Mickey said and added more seriously "he may have information about where to find Xehanort"

"whose Xehanort?" Roxas asked Lea, but it was Ventus who replied with a angry voice "a very evil and powerful Keyblade master. " he hesitated and sat his hand up to his chest "Aqua told me, he did something really bad against Terra. Trapping him inside the darkness"

Mickey nodded and said to the blond "he´s our enemy and it´s our duty to stop him and save our friends"

Roxas did not get all of this, all he did know from Ventus´s and Mickey´s explanation; that this Xehanort was an enemy and he has done something bad against Ventus´s friend. That made him wonder "do you think he got Xion too?"

Lea gasped when Roxas asked that question, but he kept quiet and letting Ventus and Mickey exchange a glance, before Mickey replied "it could be possible"

"then, we have to find Xehanort!"

this time, Lea stepped in before Roxas would do something really reckless, that was Lea´s job, not the boy´s "whoa there, you´re not ready to face Xehanort"

"Lea is right" Mickey said and turned his eyes up to Ventus "none of us are"

Ventus nodded in agreement, Aqua had told him everything and how much it counts they are strong enough to face thirteen powerful Seekers of Darkness. this was a fight they just couldn´t lose. "Mickey and Lea are right Roxas, we´re not ready to face them just yet"

Lea sighted in relief, seeing that Mickey´s and Ventus´s words seemed to calm Roxas down. however, he knew he couldn´t keep Roxas in the dark. Maybe it was time to show him more of the truth. Lea turned to Mickey "mind we go with you up to the castle? I need to speak with Ienzo about a few things."

"sure!" Mickey smiled "we can all go together!"

Lea nodded and glanced down to Roxas with a more seriously smile "I think it´s time you meet some old faces"

Roxas blinked, not sure what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10: Inside the Computer room

Near the castle´s gate, the small group was met by the Heartless, but because they all were good fighters, these weak Soldier Heartless were no challenge killing at all. so it did somehow turn into a game who got most Heartless.

Ventus created a small tornado and took down three soldier heartless. And Roxas used his element of light to take down just as many as Ven.

After those two attack only one was left. Lea grinned to the blonds "nice one!"and turned to the last Heartless, however it got destroyed by someone else. And out from the shadows arrived the former Cloaked Schemer, now known as Ansem the Wise´s youngest apprentice: Ienzo.

"if you two are done playing around" he slammed his lexicon together with a annoyed frown "I need you to swoop down the rest inside the castle" and he went back inside the castle, fully expecting them to follow him.

"someone seems being in a foul mood" Lea muttered under his breath, so only Ventus and Roxas heard it.

Roxas took a single step towards where Ienzo went, he knew his Nobody and found it startling seeing another familiar face from the Organization "was that?"

"yup" Lea nodded as they too went inside "but it won´t surprise me if he won´t give you much thoughts, you only saw him in your first week"

"before he and the others got eliminated in Castle Oblivion" Roxas muttered, he did see the regretful look Lea had in his eyes, but wasn´t sure why.

Ventus came up beside them "eliminated?" both Lea and Roxas turned to the young keyblade wielder "how can he be eliminated and still be here?"

"when a person´s Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, the person is restored to its original, complete form" Lea told the other blond, who still looked quite confused "a Nobody? What´s that?"

"a person without a heart" Lea said, added to change the topic "we better follow Ienzo before he throws us into an illusion nightmare"

Roxas and Ventus nodded, and they went inside the castle.

they quickly caught on to Ienzo and helped him getting rid of the Heartless. The young apprentice then lead the group into Ansem´s studies, replying polite when Mickey asked about Ansem the wise "he and Even is busy discussion about safety protocol" he turned his gaze down to the mouse "he should return soon" and suggested that the mouse could wait in the studies. Mickey did and Ienzo and the rest went into the big computer inside the next room beside the studies.

"now where was I?"

"what are you doing?" Ventus asked and Ienzo explained: "I´m trying to recycle and recreate lost data´s. maybe Xehanort left us some potential clues of his whereabouts. Unfortunately all this is rather complicated, instead actually solving our little problem"

"huh?" Ventus titled his head, pretty clueless of what Ienzo just said. So Lea kindly translated "he says to find any clues where Xehanort is or maybe he left something behind, but he´s having trouble finding anything"

Ventus nodded "okay" and turned to Ienzo again "can we help?"

Ienzo turned around to the boy with a dull expression "I see no possibilities where you could fit into my complications"

Roxas blinked, but unlike Ventus, he has been dealing with long or difficult words like this in the Organization and could more or less understand what Ienzo has been saying "so, you don´t need help" he said more than actually asking.

Ienzo turned his left eye to the boy with a faint smile "clever boy" he turned his eyes to Lea "I see Roxas has gotten more observant and aware of his surroundings than when I last saw him in the Organization"

Lea nodded and both former Nobodies looked to Roxas who couldn´t stop blushing of the praise, something he wasn´t used to at all from the Organization.

the red haired then turned his attention back to Ienzo "so, have you found anything about the others whereabouts?"

Ienzo shook his head "no, as I said before, the data´s has been corrupted" he turned to the computer "and I´m uncertain how much I can actually save"

"can´t Tron help?"

the small group turned around and in the door stood Sora and Kairi, strangely enough, Riku weren´t with them this time.

"whose Tron?" Ventus´s asked and Ienzo replied for Sora.

"it´s a self thinking program, programmed to defend the system" Ienzo explained and turned to Sora again "I already tried, but I get no response from Tron whatsoever."

"then, I go in and look for him" Sora said and ran over to the computer, but Ienzo quickly stopped him before he could tap on the keyboard "and you´re familiar with the digital world inside this computer, how?"

"long story" Sora simple said and added determent "just send me inside!"

"me too" Kairi said and went over to join Sora´s side.

Lea glanced to Ienzo whose visible eye has wide in shock. Ienzo pulled himself together and said to the younger girl "Princess— Kairi, it will be too dangerous"

"I´ll be fine, Ienzo" Kairi said and added with a smile to Sora who looked confused over where Kairi and Ienzo knew each other "Sora will protect me"

Sora nodded to Ienzo, still pretty confused, but he knew that the way this older male worried for Kairi, they must be friends.

"I guess, it´s alright to send you inside" Ienzo said hesitating, he turned to the computer and blinked looked back when Ventus said loud "I´ll join you!" and he ran beside Sora and Kairi who both smiled friendly to Ven.

Sora then turned to Roxas who stood and stared at the group, feeling uncertain.

"Roxas?"

Roxas eyes met Sora´s, but even if he did know their connections between the two of them, he still wasn´t sure how to be around his Somebody "want to join us?" Sora asked, with the same trusting attitude and not caring what he was as Ventus have showed him. before Roxas could answer, Ienzo interrupted

"you wouldn´t be able to join them" and began tapping on the keyboard "there are limits how many it can digitize"

he tapped once and the computer zapped the group and they vanish into the computer. Ienzo turned to the screen with a sight "best of luck, they are going to need it…"

Lea crossed his arms, feeling confident those three could handle this just fine. Still he looked down to Roxas whose eyes stared at the spot where the trio stood not long ago. "would you have liked to join them?" Lea asked and added that Ienzo could still transfer him into the digital world. "right?" he asked the youngest apprentice who gave him a annoyed stare.

Roxas shook his head "I´ll pass" he smiled up to the two former Nobodies "I think it´s because I don´t really feel a part of their group"

Lea and Ienzo looked once at each other, then Ienzo turned back to the computer, he didn´t want to involved himself into this and Lea turned back to Roxas, asking with a frown "care to explain?"

"it just…I have only met then in person and even so, they treat me as if I´m a old friend or something" Roxas tried to explain, it confuses him. for in his eyes, they weren´t his friends, not yet at least. "it´s highly confusing, for you and Xion has been the only ones treating me this way"

Lea chuckled scratched his neck, he glanced at the spot where Sora and co vanished "you will get used to it" he said.

"I hope so" Roxas muttered.

Ienzo eyed the two friends, he sighted and turned to them or mostly to Roxas "I see no reasons you stay here and wait for them to return. You should go and kill the time somewhere else" and he went back to the computer screen "if something comes up, you will be the first to know"

the two friends nodded and left the computer room.

Replay to sailorsenshi13: I´m happy you like my story. and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others there will come in the future :)


	11. Chapter 11: Almost forgotten

"Roxas, I´ll need speak with some other returned Organization member" Lea told Roxas out in the corridors. Roxas stopped, question why and Lea felt he have to tell the boy this truth "you do know what Xion was right?"

Roxas nodded with a sad face.

"well, the one who created her are in here, maybe he can help us finding- or just bring her back" Lea explained, scratching his neck, his mind pouted on how to ask Even about the replica program and tell the man who goes more into scientist than emotions that him and Sora´s Nobody had befriended one of them.

"it wouldn´t hurt to try, would it?" Roxas asked. No, it wouldn´t Lea thought and they went for the search for Even, Vexen´s original human self.

they found Even in the library, in deep discussion with Ansem the wise. The two older men stopped their conversation and eyed Lea and Roxas when they stepped inside the library.

"Even" Lea called, completely ignoring Ansem, because for Lea, he was just another stranger. "I need to know about the replica program"

Even, the human of Vexen frowned of the request, he went over to Lea with the question "why?"

Lea eyes narrowed as he said "No, i. Xion. became our friend"

Even eyes wide of what Lea told him, he looked shocked hearing that someone actually would befriend a replica, a doll. He sighted and said in cruel matter of fact "your uncomprehending sense of friendship to a mere puppet, I find it most—"

"Xion is not a puppet!" Roxas yelled angry. Even gave a slight flinch from the sudden outburst, but quickly regained himself and said harshly to the angry boy "Xion was created by my Nobody, and if that, almost perfect creation has been destroyed, recreating it are not an option. Unless Sora´s willing to give up his memories for a puppet"

"I was able to return" Roxas countered angry and added eyeing both former Nobodies as well "so were you, the others and Axel"

Lea nodded hard, like Roxas he refused to give up on a friend, no matter how much other told it was impossible.

Even opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Ansem the wise sat a hand on his shoulder. The oldest apprentice went silence and Ansem spoke "it would be hard to believe, returning of the people who has been lost in the between" he eyed Roxas whose eyes wide in sudden recognition "I know you" he chuckled sad "but I cannot place where"

"you forgot?!" Roxas began yelling in anger and disbelief "after all what you´ve put me through, you FORGOT?!"

before Roxas could do something stupid, Lea grabbed his shirt and held the furies boy back. he was pretty startled and confused why Roxas suddenly got this angry "what´s gotten into you?" he asked, trying making sure Roxas wouldn´t hurt Ansem.

"he was the one who sat me in the fake Twilight town" Roxas yelled angry, but tears was beginning to show in his blue eyes. "he made me think… I had a real life!" he cried out. The fake memories he still had from those few days has turned just as painful as the one he have of the last time spending with Xion and Axel.

Lea gasped and almost let go of Roxas. luckily he did not, but he felt cold "is it true?" he asked the Sage-king of Radiant Garden, first refusing looking at the man, but he have to see the man´s face, see what he felt.

Ansem eyes sadden more "sadly, I have lost most of my memories… but from what the boy have said, I do remember doing something very cruel" he lowered his head and continued "maybe I thought it was necessarily, maybe I didn´t think I would care, but you can´t stop a heart from feeling... Young man, tell me" he looked into Roxas angry eyes "what is your name?"

"why do you care?" Roxas sneered, but at least he had stopped struggling against Lea´s firm grip "I just a Nobody! I´m not even suppose to exist!""

"Nobody?" Ansem asked as if he tasted on the word, he stood in wonder for a few seconds, before saying "I remember beings called that name, not belonging to neither light nor darkness. and I… remember a young Nobody, who fought so hard to be his own, to seek the answers to his questions, to be with friends. only to be taken away by a foolish man who only thought of himself" his eyes met the young boy "for that, I am sorry."

he turned to Even "bring them what they seek, it´s about time the trio should be reunited"

Roxas and Lea both gasped surprised, none of them have expected Ansem would help them. Even; whose mind couldn´t see the reason why, but wouldn´t disobey their respected leader bowed and left the room to find his remaining research notes.

"I´m still angry of what you did" Roxas pointed out. Ansem turned back to the boy, telling him sad "and I don´t expect you ever forgiving me, I don´t deserve your forgiveness."

Even returned, but sadly he have bad news "forgive me, but all the research notes has been destroyed, only this" he gave a single journal to Lea who took it and scanned the papers "was left unharmed"

this only journal didn´t tell much, only they could create one by using data from a real person. probably that´s how Riku Replica was created. With a sight, he gave the journal back "this can´t help, you´re sure there´s not more?" he asked.

Even narrowed his eyes "I apologies for my uselessness, but all my research notes was destroyed alongside my Nobody and Castle Oblivion"

of course he should bring that up again.

Roxas looked up to Lea, asking sad and luckily not have been able to get the beat of what Even had said "a dead end?"

Lea eyed him and nodded sad down to Roxas "seems like that"


	12. Chapter 12: Thorn of Darkness

"well that was no use" Roxas remarked to Lea at their new meeting spot by the marked. They have returned back to the city after their little visit inside the castle.

Lea who has lain down beside Roxas glanced his green eyes to him "I´m sure we find something sooner or later" he tried saying and calm the boy down.

Roxas turned to him "how? You heard Vexen, when destroyed, recreating is not an option" and Lea sat up

with a troubled look in his eyes "it does not means he´s right, even seems lost forever and you can´t reach out, you just have to keep trying"

"what was all that about?" he felt Roxas´s eyes was on him, but he did not want to go into the details, for he might accidently come into the subject about him and Isa.

"do you think the computer has some of the research notes?" Roxas asked instead when he notice Lea wasn´t going to answer and couldn´t help but frown when Lea snorted said "I highly doubt it… I´m surprised that room had survived after Radiant Garden´s fall"

"its fall?"

Lea nodded and explained, trying not to touch the more sensitive stuff from that horrible past "many years ago, Heartless invaded and plunged Radiant Garden into darkness. many did not make it, taken by the Heartless" he sighted added with a faint humorless smile "I was one of them…"

"this world fell into the darkness" Roxas asked in disbelief, he had a hard time seeing this beautiful world plunge into darkness, and hearing Lea was actually talking about his Nobody´s creating was new as well. he always changed the topic when he and Xion had asked too much about it, seems like having a heart does make a change.

"yeah, and in the same time, my Nobody Axel was created" Lea said and chuckled added "and you sort of knows the rest"

Roxas nodded, and yet, there was one thing he did not know "why… did Axel sacrifice himself? I saw him through Sora, you know"

Lea eyes wide slightly and he turned away with a very unsure look. he scratched his neck and muttered "well…" he looked back to Roxas with a faint smile "because it was worth it for the friend he just saved"

Roxas blinked, then he realized that Axel have sacrificed himself for him, he smiled thankfully, still "just, don´t do that again"

Lea laughed and joked with a fake whine "but was sooo much fun~"

"yeah right!"

and soon after they both laughed. They did only stop when one of the guards of the castle arrived.

"you´re needed at the castle" the guard Dilan said with a hash tone. With that said, he turned around and left the two youngsters, not waiting for them to follow.

the two friends nodded to each other and quickly followed Dilan up to the castle.

"you´re Xaldin´s human, right?" Roxas asked, for him this man did look very alike Xaldin, and yet he seemed different. Like Axel was slightly different from Lea.

the guard glanced down to the boy who felt pretty small under the stare "that is correct, I´m Dilan and you do better remember that, boy" he lifted his spear, signing he wasn´t joking.

Roxas sank hard, even as human; Xaldin was hash and not someone to mess around with.

Lea stepped up to the guard with an annoyed frown "easy, or you might break something"

Dilan shot Lea a glare "it´s not him I worry about becoming broken" he said sharp to the red haired who did not even flinch from the threat.

"so, did Zexion send you after us?" Roxas asked, hoping this question would stop these two hostile attitudes towards each other. He did question why though, but then again, Axel and Xaldin never really spoke to each other in the Organization.

Dilan removed his glaring eyes away from Lea who also turned away, the guard looked down to Roxas "it´s Ienzo now and yes, he and the other bearer of the keyblade has some crucial informati— Celine!" he yelled when a young blond woman accidentally bumped into Lea and dropped all her papers. "you should watch where you´re going."

" I´m so sorry!" the woman name Celine cried and almost in panic picked up the papers.

Lea blinked, he has never seen this blond woman before. but from her white coat, he guess she was another apprentice. "here, let me help you" he offered and helped the woman with the papers. He picked up the last and gave them back to her. the woman Celine smiled thankfully to him "thank you" she said sweet, looking right into his eyes with her own grass green. "it was nothing, I´m Lea by the way" Lea said confident as always and added with his favorite catch phrase "got it memorized?"

Celine giggled and asked as she turned his green eyes down to Roxas "and who is this young man?"

Lea smiled down to Roxas as well "it´s—"

"stop flirting with each other" and Lea felt he got whacked over the head by Dilan. The red haired held his hand over the sour spot with a growl and if eyes could kill, Dilan would have been death.

The guard did not see Lea angry glare, he turned to Celine whose head had turned red of embarrassment "you included"

"…sorry" Celine muttered and hugged the papers closer to her chest. She gave Lea one look and with "bye" she went down the other corridor.

"who was she?" Roxas asked Dilan there replied "she´s our newest apprentice, a bit clumsy and timid but she has talents with magic. we should keep moving instead of wasting my time" he eyed Lea who grumpy stared back, muttering annoyed to the guard "…I wasn´t flirting"

Dilan simple snorted as response and he brought them to the computer room, there stood Ienzo and spoke with Sora, Kairi, Ventus and Mickey. Ienzo took a step forward while speaking "Sora, Kairi, Ventus. I thank you receiving the data. Although I think you would find them more useful than I do"

he tapped a few times on the computer keyboard and files popped up "it´s old records of different worlds. Some of them may have information to where to locate Xehanort or some of his vessels"

"vessels?" Roxas asked and Lea explained what a vessel was in this case: a person overtaken by someone else heart, become Xehanort.

"that sounds horrible" Roxas admitted. Ienzo did not say anything to that comment and turned back to the computer "I can transmit the location of the worlds to your Gummiships computer, so you don´t have to return every time for a new world"

"thanks, Ienzo" Kairi thanked the older male who turned his head to her with a single nod. And to Ienzo´s surprise she giggled and added "you´re have become a lot more chatty"

"I´m certainly not more chatty" Ienzo said trying to sound offended even he was more embarrassed, everyone in the room began laughing and he sighted in defeat " never mind"

Mickey was the first who stopped laughing and said when he saw all the worlds on the map "gosh, that´s many worlds" he turned to the others "maybe it´s best we split up and search each a world, even those we have been in before"

Sora nodded with a smile "okay, we can do that. what worlds should we begin with?" he asked and Ienzo gave him the answer by copying some of the worlds to a disk "you can start with these"

Sora took the disk and stared pretty lost at it, he wasn´t known to be good at computers. Ienzo sighted and explained what he needed to do with the disk in a very polite manner, when Sora understood, he and Kairi thanked and told they wanted to join with Riku who was on a mission with Aqua in world called Land of Departure.

Ventus and Mickey decided to go each of their way and because none of them used a Gummiship, Ienzo wrote down a few worlds they could start with and told that they could always return when they have investigated them.

last the young apprentice turned to Lea and Roxas, asking somewhat cheerful "you want to join them as well?"

Lea crossed his arms in thoughts, but seeing Roxas pleading face made the red haired smile and say confident "sure"

and Ienzo gave them some of the worlds location on a disk. Lea took it, nodded to Roxas and both was about to leave like the rest. Then, out from nowhere, big black thorns arrived and trapped the trio inside the computer room.

"Ienzo, what is going on?!" Lea asked the apprentice there, unlike like the two others stood somewhat calm, holding his hand up to his nose. His eyes wide in shock when he got the scent and said in disbelief to Lea "Maleficent"

and Heartless arrived out from the dark thorns. Lea and Roxas called their keyblades and Ienzo summoned his spell book "Maleficent?" Lea asked in disbelief and cut down a Heartless "what is she… crap" he cursed when they heard Kairi call for Sora in a call for help.

"she´s hunting down the princess of pure heart!" Lea turned to Roxas "we need to cut these thorns down!"

"right" Roxas nodded and he and Lea joined together to cut down the thorns of darkness. when free, the two keyblade wielders and Ienzo quickly ran over to Sora who stood in battle stage against Maleficent and Pete who had Kairi trapped.

Mickey and Ventus stood beside Sora, also ready to fight, that made Lea wonder why the witch would even try this when so many Keyblade wielders was around. they could easily defeat her, if not the Evil Fairy had Kairi in her grasp.

"let Kairi go!" Sora yelled in anger against the witch.

"of course, when you fetch me something from King Mickey´s castle" Maleficent said sand smirked down to the mouse king "the king knows what I´m talking about. give me those data and I will let your beloved princess of Heart go"

"and don´t you boozes do anything!" Pete cried with a grin and tighten his grip around Kairi´s neck "we won´t have the princess getting hurt"

Sora cried them to stop, he couldn´t bear seeing Kairi getting hurt "I´ll do it, just… leave Kairi alone!"

Maleficent created a portal, telling the horrified boy as she and Pete left "give me those data's or you will never see her again"

"Sora!" Kairi cried as Pete dragged her into the portal. Sora tried to follow but Maleficent stopped him by sending Heartless at him.

Lea got down his potion of Heartless, quickly realizing that his path was free, so without much thinking, he did something very boldly and stupid.

he jumped into the portal, right before it closed, completely ignoring the others cry not to do it.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost

the portal opened and Lea jumped out, the only problem has just been that he didn´t have much control over the darkness anymore and therefore he ended in a very humiliating position, falling right into a bush… full of thorns.  
>"ow! For crying out loud!" he yelled after landing in the hawthorn bush, he got out with a few scratches and a big dent in his dignity, but at least no one saw him.<p>

"you pathetic fool"  
>so much from not being humiliated… why oh why should it just be <em>that guy<em>  
>Lea´s turned around, out from another dark portal came no other than Isa himself. But something has changes; Isa´s hair has gone lighter, closer to grey than actual blue. And those eyes, Lea could feel a shiver down his spine just looking into them. He no longer saw any sign of his friend, only the one who took Isa away.<br>The now almost silver haired man stared down to Lea with his yellow eyes "if you wish to perish, there are easier ways" and he called his weapon.  
>"I have no wish to die" Lea snorted to him, he still have two friends to save and the man before him was one of them.<br>"So why did you do it?" Isa asked cold, no longer sounded like the friend he once were, now he just sounded like a cold bastard who did not give a darn about anything.  
>"Kairi are in danger" Lea replied and gasped when Isa remarked harshly "you´re only doing this to redeem yourself from when Axel kidnapped her"<br>he wanted to tell the man before him that it was not true, that he did it because she was a friend. Of course she was a friend, but he mostly did this because of what Axel has done to her. He needed to prove for himself that he wasn't Axel, not anymore.  
>"I´m not Axel anymore…" Lea looked into his eyes, trying desperately seeing his friend in there, somehow hoping Isa would understand.<br>Isa narrowed his eyes as he said in matter of fact "I know, because you´re one of the Warrior´s of Light, you´re needed in the final clash, between Light and Darknes—"  
>"stop being Xehanort´s errand boy and give back Isa!" Lea interrupted angry. "Isa, are you still in there?! Answer me dammit!" he yelled at Isa who looked slightly baffled "all I want is to have my friends back!" he blinked when Isa suddenly began chuckling and say with a smirk "friendship is your light." He smirk grew bigger eyeing him with those yellow eyes, full of darkness "and we know how far you will go to get your friends back"<br>Lea gasped, now realizing why Xehanort had chosen Isa in the first place. Xehanort had all this time known how far he would go to save his friends, even doing the impossible. Maybe Axel was close to fail for what Xehanort wanted; still he did go the path by trying to save Xion and Roxas. Now as human, Lea´s heart refused him to give up on neither of them "….how long has he known this?" Lea whispered in disbelief.  
>Isa, no Saix smiled calm but very cruel "from the first time he saw us, inside the castle. From when he attacked us, you were willing to stay, even I´ve already been consumed by the darkness. you have a strong fire burning inside of you, and I have a strong shadow inside of me." he pointed at the stunned Lea "you cannot turn away from your destiny, you will face me on the fated place and you will help Xehanort create the X-blade. No matter how much you want it to be a lie, you will face me in the battle against light and darkness"<br>Lea looked down, feeling sadder than ever. He did not want to fight his friend, not like this. But Saix was right… he have to if he wants his friend back.  
>"Saix, Xehanort… you say I´m the Light and Isa is the Darkness. but Isa´s element; the moon, isn't it the light there will guide you in the darkest night?" he turned his eyes up to him again, fire burning in his eyes. "Isa, if you can hear me, you better listen! You´re not the Darkness" he lifted his hand against Isa who stood stunned by his words, somewhat feeling a little strange around his chest "you´re like the moon" and his keyblade appeared, "we all share a bond not even Xehanort can break!" Lea yelled and went in battle stage, he smirked to his opponent "I´m not much for waiting, what about we just have some epic battle now?"<br>Saix snorted and in a second, Lea feared that he wouldn't take the challenge, "as you wish" he at last said and Saix went in battle stage as well, holding the claymore Lunatic behind his back "but don´t except your friend will save you like last"  
>what did he mean by: the last time? Before Lea really could think about it, Saix attacked with full force, creating a shock wave when both weapons collide with each other, standing with weapons locked together, Lea asked the possessed man "what do you mean?"<br>Saix smirked evil at him "the light there saved you in our last battle, it wasn't your light. It was his"  
>his? Does he mean? Lea eyes wide "Isa?!" he exclaimed in shock and relief that his friend still was in there, protecting him!<br>Saix forced him away and after few brutal attacks, they both landed few meters away from each other, here Lea felt enough safe to ask further into this "so he heard me, he´s still in there, fighting you!" but to the red haired shock. Saix began laughing, and it was a laugh Lea NEVER wanted to hear from him again.  
>"He <em>were<em> fighting me" Saix corrected the fire wielder, grinning evil as darkness surrounded him "but that weak fool used all his strength, just to extent your worthless life."

emIsa, no… how could you be so stupid/em Lea thought in disbelief, even he feared the answer, Lea have to know. "Where is Isa? Where is my friend?!"  
>Saix just grinned cruelly back to him, but that grin told Lea more than enough. It made him snap and without thinking, Lea attacked Saix in a roar, clashing their weapons against each other. He didn't think, he just acted, for all his mind was on, was the pain of losing his oldest and probably most closest friend, he have failed saving him…<br>he attacked Saix again, but this time. Saix stopped the headlong attack with the claymore, staring into Lea´s furies and tearful eyes. He smirked up to Lea "what´s wrong? I thought you didn't like him?"  
>"Shut up!" Lea roared, trying to push the vessel of Xehanort away, but Saix didn´t budge. "You know nothing about us!"<br>"I do know about you" Saix purred of cruel amusement that Lea was hurting of the thoughts that Isa was no more "I have been watching you from the whole beginning" he said no longer hiding that this wasn´t Isa talking, there was no trace of Isa anymore in the attitude or how he spoke, it was like speaking to the Heartless Ansem. "whispering to him, what I wanted of him, what he needed to do in order to regain his heart, his emotions, and his so called friendship"  
>"but if he wanted it so badly, why didn´t he ever show it?" Lea asked, confused why Isa, as a Nobody wanted to hold their friendship, but only made the void between them bigger.<br>Saix smirked as he said "I made sure of that, and Axel made it so much easier when he broke the last line of your bond of friendship"  
>he couldn´t believe this… all this time, Isa has tried to fight it, trying to reach out, but all Lea have done, was walking away, never looking back, until now. Lea closed his eyes, lost in his despair and sadness over losing Isa to this…. this monster. Saix bored knocked Lea away, the fire wielder landed hard on the ground, but he didn´t make any move to get up. he has completely lost his fighting spirit, he had lost his closest friend and it was his fault...<br>"Isa, please… don´t be death…" he whispered, barely noticing Saix was approaching, ready to make the final blow.  
>"your friend can´t hear you anymo… what?!"<p>

Lea´s eyes wide as well, the keychain Memory Isa gave him suddenly reacted and so did his keyblade, the blade shined bright and when it faded, the keyblade has changes. the chakrams handle has been shifted out with a sun handle, the blade itself was pale blue/purple with pale yellow, almost white lines up at the blade. Small stars was decorated the blade as well. the lines ran all the way up to-and held a moon there made the key shape to this new keyblade. the keychain itself was the same moon with the sun behind it as Memory Isa gave him and the name _emStrong Bond__/em_kept popping up in his mind when he looked at it.  
>"I see he gave you a parting gift" Lea snapped back to reality and turned to Saix whose body tense into another assault, somehow, he did not look happy seeing this keyblade but Lea wasn´t sure why. Lea quickly got on his feet and tried make a counter attack before Saix could cut his head off with the claymore.<br>the two blade slashed against and past each other in what seems like slow-motion, for Lea it almost felt like he was only a passenger inside his own body there seems to react on its one. when the time seems going back to normal Lea flew past Saix, landed very ungraceful on the ground, rolling a few meters away and gasping, lying on the ground, staring up to the sky. He was completely out of energy and if that last resort attack haven´t worked, then he could kiss his life goodbye.  
>he heard a sound of body mass hit the ground, weakly Lea turned his head and saw that Saix has fallen on his knees. Has he won? Has he succeed avenged his friend? But just to his luck, Saix got on his feet again, pretty banged up but very much capable to finish Lea off.<br>Saix turned around to him, and all what Lea could do was stare weakly back, both physically and emotionally. Saix snorted and created a portal, saying before stepping in "your exiting has been slightly extended"  
>the portal closed and Lea finally broke down. The stress from this battle has kept his mind slightly away from the grief, but now; there was nothing to hold it back. He couldn´t hold the tears back and for the first time since becoming human again, he wished he didn´t have a heart. All this pain, it broke him apart from the inside.<p>

_I´m so sorry Isa. I failed you, I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry…._  
>"….please forgive me…." he whispered up to the sky, hoping that just a small part of, his partner in pranks, personally bodyguard but most of all his closest and best friend who always was there for him. Now, he was gone and it was Lea´s fault. He have failed Isa, he have failed being the friend who so much have been needed when they have lost their hearts. Why has he been so stupid? Why didn´t he see it? why…?<p>

_"it wasn´t your fault"_

Lea blinked of a familiar voice, he looked up and saw Saix standing before him, staring down to him with pity in those marine blue eyes. Lea´s mind was so clouded by grief that he didn´t really find it odd that a blue eyed Saix stood before him, didn´t he just leave? No, this was Isa, but… why was he here? It took him a while, but Lea did realize the oddness of this and wanted to ask Isa why he was here? of course he was happy to see him, but this situation was just a bit too weird. Even for him!  
>"get on your feet<em>" <em>Isa told him hard, stopping Lea before he could ask. Lea obeyed, not sure what else he could do. He dried off his tears; refusing to remove his eyes away from Isa. he somehow feared that the last remnant of his friend would fade if he did.  
>Isa nodded towards a castle out in the horizon <em>"<em>now, go and save that girl_"  
><em>"how did you—" Lea tried but he stopped when Isa gave him one look there told Lea he should keep his mouth shut. Feeling a little awkward, Lea shut his mouth and hesitating went past Isa and towards the castle. He glanced back and saw in last second Isa give him an encouraging smile, before fading back to wherever he came from.

"….thanks, pal" Lea muttered and then ran towards the castle; if not for this weird encounter with Isa. he might never have gotten his mind back on track of why he was here. Kairi needed him and when that was over, and then he could figure out, how to deal with the loss of Isa, what to do with Saix...and maybe figure out why there was a ghost of Isa or whatever that has been.


	14. Chapter 14: Pay off the Deed

Mission: rescue Kairi. that proved to be quite difficult, for this world was new for him, not even when he was Axel he has ever been here before and couldn´t use his memories to help. forcing him to do a little recon, Lea quickly scanned the area, and it did somehow remain him of one of Hollow Bastion Castle Chapel, with the dark thorns and cracked walls. the brick stones all were destroyed and everywhere he could see dreadful gargoyles glaring down to him with their stone eyes. This gloomy castle seems to the perfect place for someone like Maleficent. he did not call for Kairi, he didn´t feel like revealing himself to the enemy and quite as possible, he went further into this gloomy castle. Not far inside, he saw some of the witches guards, they looked like pigs and birds has been forced on two legs and giving a weapon. He stared at them for a few seconds, thinking he should take them out or just sneak past them, a fight could push his dreadful thoughts of his great failure away, but it could also means he could weaken himself and maybe later get in real trouble. He was forced to remain himself that he no longer could be reckless, no matter how much he wanted to throw himself in needless battles, Roxas and Xion needed him. not to mention that he still was pretty beaten up from the fight with Saix, so going into some reckless fights could mean the end on him, and he didn´t feel like dying, not even with this deep pain of regret. he snuck past the goons and luckily these goons were pretty stupid and it did not take much effort for the redheaded sneaking past them. one of the goons saw him, but before it could warn the others, Lea, with no effort knocked it out and quickly left the spot before more arrived. As he went further inside the castle, he kept getting the gnawing feeling that he was being watched, it wasn´t the brainless goons, for they would have attacked him without any thoughts.  
>feeling uncomfortable, he called the keyblade and ready to face whatever who was watching him. he turned around of the sound of something slice through the air and in last second calling up a shield to block a powerful shockwave of… petals?<br>Lea blinked and groaned as he turned to the approaching man, of all people he could encounter, it just have to be _him_  
>his eyes met the original persona of Marluxia "of all people I could've met, it just HAVE to be you" Lea complained, he wasn't at all thrilled seeing this man and would actually have preferred they would never see each other again. then again, he wouldn't mind whack this guy with the keyblade.<br>Marluxia´s original persona did not either look happy seeing Lea here either "this is my home world" he said coldly and asked "what are you doing here, Axel?"  
>Lea snorted with a small grin "Axel? Nope, I´m Lea" and he tapped his finger on his temple "got it memorized?"<br>the pink haired man snorted also with a grin "hello there Lea, complete person of Axel. Don´t take it personally" he lifted his scythe "but I have to end your exiting for good" and he attacked.  
>Lea jumped away from the assault, and used his new keyblade as a shield against the assault. their weapons clashed together and quickly again, they stood each side of the hall. Marluxia eyed the keyblade with a smile "intriguing, I see you have a keyblade"<br>Lea glared at the former Nobody comrade, he wasn't really in the mood for cocky comments. Marluxia did notice this, but chose to ignore it and remark with eyes still on the keyblade  
>"maybe everyone can be able to, after all: you did"<br>"sorry, not all can handle these blades" Lea said dryly to Marluxia as his dismissed the keyblade, not wanting that the pink haired drool over it more than necessary.  
>"I see" Marluxia smirked sat his hand up to his chin, barely paying Lea any attention "so that what that hooded man was talking about"<br>Lea blinked, has the Organization been trying to get Marluxia to become one of their members? "what did this hooded tell you?"  
>"that if I ever want a keyblade, I have to give into the darkness. join the new Organization and become a part of Xehanort" the pink haired man told and with a dismissive smirk he said "as much it sounded tempting, I had to decline. Being a goon to someone else does not fit someone like me; Lumaria, one of the most powerful lords of this world!"<br>sheesh, even Marluxia´s somebody had that stupid habit making loon speeches. But through the boredom, Lea did noticed that Marluxia or Lumaria had fancy clothing only a Noble would wear, it would explain why he had such strong obsession with his superiority. He was born to believe he was a leader and never got told otherwise. He would never let others have command over him, it would also explain why he so fast begun rebel against the Organization.  
>well, it meant he did not have to worry about this guy. Better move on and save Kairi before someone throat was cut open.<br>"well, it was nice meeting you Lumaria, but I´m a little busy at the moment to squabble with—" he stopped mid sentence when Lumaria pointed his scythe right at his face. Lea blinked and titled his head; unimpressed of the silence threat the pink haired man gave him. this might have worked on Vexen, but not him Lea, he did not fear Marluxia or his Somebody.  
>Lumaria smirked to the red haired "now there, Lea. I can´t let you leave, not with that powerful blade of yours"<br>the scythe came closer to Lea´s neck, but the red haired did not move, allowing Lumaria to continue on his speech "after all, a peasant needs once and a while needed to be remaining of his place" Lumaria simple said as he looked vainly at his weapon.  
>did that guy just call him a peasant? That did annoy Lea quite the bit, he may not be very high in status, but he never wished to rise in rank, he was okay where he was. Lea <em>really<em> wants to get into a fight with this guy, but just couldn´t risk being reckless, he´s got bigger fish to fry.  
>Lumaria continued "I need your blade and you will need <em>my<em> help if you ever want to save that girl who looked so much like Naminé"  
>"you know where Kairi is?"<br>Lumaria nodded and said slyly "I do, but the question is: what will you do for me in order to save her?"  
>Lea growled, he did not like this, but for now; he have to play along. "what do you want?"<br>"get rid of King Stefan, he has been warming the throne long enough" Lumaria said and turned his gaze to a beautiful castle out in the horizon "it shouldn't be a problem for you, after all Axel were the Assassin in the Organization"  
>ohh he did NOT go there! Lea shot the man a glare, but kept his mouth shut, even he wanted to give Lumaria a taste of his own medicine.<br>"you do have his abilities, right?" Lumaria asked him with a slight frown.  
>Lea knew he have to play along if he wanted to have this one's trust, for it wasn't surprising that Lumaria would be suspicious at his every action. Especially after what happed in Castle Oblivion. Maybe he should play a little regretful, it does sometimes help— not that he had problems showing regret in his voice, although it wouldn´t be towards this man.<br>"you do know I only did what I have to do in Castle Oblivion because I was ordered to it" Lea said with the best apologies tone he could muster, avoiding the former Graceful Assassin´s question.  
>he turned his back to Lumaria while he lied with the still regretful tone "If I didn´t, I would have been eliminated as well"<br>"so, Xemnas knew of my plans all along?" Marluxia´s somebody asked frowning.  
>Lea glanced back to him, and with a weak smirk he said "all the time, but he never told me who was the traitor. So I had to find them, by playing one myself" he turned back to Lumaria, keeping on his speech of feeling regretful betraying him, while he rather, so to speak; enjoyed going against Marluxia "so, if I do this little "errand" for you. would that make us even from this <em>unfortunately <em>incident?"  
>"it will" Lumaria nodded with a victories smirk, it did fade into a frown when the red haired told him he needed Kairi to pull this off. and Lea quickly explained in matter of fact "from what I´ve heard, the king you want me to get rid of has a daughter; Aurora and rumors says that she is another Princess of Heart. so having Kairi, who happens to be one as well, it will decrease the suspicion around me"<br>"are you really willing to let her see your true colors?" Lumaria asked with a frown "I thought you were here to save her"  
>better pretend to be a heartless guy who only thinks of himself, it did help in the Organization and it was only Sa- no! he can´t think of that now. anyway, he quickly hid his true emotions behind a pokerface he perfected in the Organization, he grinned to the pink haired man but avoided eye contact "please~! I only does that to keep my cover around Sora. Can´t have he see my "true" color" he remarked with a smirk, deep hoped this would convince the other man that he was not one Soras side.<br>it took a little while, but it worked and Lumaria agreed to lead him to Kairi who probably was in the dungeon, he lead Lea to the dungeon, asking him with a grin "so playing everyone´s friend has all been a ruse?"  
>that was actually his being a bad person there was a ruse, or maybe just something he learned in the Organization. He rather wanted to be friends with people, it was less complicated and more enjoyable.<br>"you could say that" Lea smirked back and thanks to Lumaria guidance, they arrived at the dungeon without being spotted or getting lost as Lea probably would have if he had done it alone.  
>guarding the door to Kairi, stood a very bored Pete. Lumaria gave the brute one glance and said ordering to Lea "get rid of him"<br>the red haired bowed as a bodyguard would and went over to Pete. He did not like taking orders, but he needed to if he wanted to get out from here in one piece, beside, he wouldn´t miss a change beating up a bad guy. When he came close he heard Pete complain something about "annoyed kid" seems like Kairi had giving this guy some hard time. smirking, Lea said cocky "hello!"  
>Pete jumped and first now noticing the red haired "eh? How did you get here?!" he shouted kind of dumb.<br>grinning Lea said "I jumped right through your portal" he didn´t even bother calling his keyblade to this guy. fire surrounded his hands and the Eternal Flames arrived. That made Pete jump again, then the brute recognized the weapons and yelled angry "hey! you´re that guy who spoiled Maleficent´s plans in Disney Castle!"  
>"yup, names Lea" he presented himself and tapped on his forehead "got it memorized?"<br>Pete blinked confused "eh?" apparently this guy wasn´t used to an opponent presenting himself. Sighting Lea swung one of his chakrams over his shoulder "man, you´re slow… ah whatever!" he grinned and with lighting speed, he jumped back and threw the chakrams at Pete. The brute didn´t have a change and fell unconscious on the ground with a big bump over his head. Lea went over to him and with a few problems, he removed the heavy body away from the door. He looked inside and saw Kairi, she was unconscious but looked fine. he called his keyblade, but before unlocking the door and rescue Kairi, Lea turned to the other man, asking him to step away "I need to convince her that she can trust me" he lied again, she did already trust him, but Lea wanted to be out from Lumaria´s hearing range so he could explain the girl what was going on. "and it will be a little hard with you around, no offence of course" he added with the best friendly smile he could muster to someone he clearly disliked.  
>Lumaria nodded slowly, even he did look a little suspicious "then I suggest you make it quick" he said and left the red haired alone. "gaining her trust shouldn´t be that difficult"<br>Lea watched the man leave, muttered with a smirk "I could almost say the same about you." He then turned to the door, unlocked it with his keyblade and quickly went inside to Kairi. He called a few times her name and she woke up, "Lea?" she asked when she saw who was beside her.  
>He nodded friendly and helped the younger girl on her feet "you alright?" he asked her worried.<br>"yeah, even my head hurt" Kairi moaned in pain and sat her hand over a bump on the left side, she explained that Pete had knocked her unconscious when she have tried to escape inside the realm of darkness. that would explain the brute´s complaining. Lea must admit that Kairi is tougher than people realize, and that did often give her an advantage.  
>"but beside that, I´m fine" she finish and looked with a thankfully smile up to the red haired "thanks for the rescue"<br>Lea smiled weakly back, but it faded as he said seriously "we´re not out of the woods yet." he turned his head to Lumaria who stood out from hearing range but close enough to keep an eye on them. Lea turned back to Kairi "listen, I met one of the revived Organization members, he wants me to do something terrible to Aurora´s father"  
>Kairi gasped but Lea continued, wanted her to know his little plan before the cover was blown "don´t worry, I´m not going to do it. but I was forced to pretend I´m on his scheme in order to get you"<br>"so… you need me to hold you cover?" Kairi asked unsure.  
>Lea nodded and explained that he needed her to be quiet until they were out from the castle and added "and don´t call your keyblade, this guy has an unhealthy obsession with those thing"<br>Kairi nodded, agreeing to pretend just being a defenseless princess and followed Lea outside, to meet up with Lumaria again who seems to almost have lost his patience.  
>"you ready for our little agreement?" Lumaria asked.<br>Lea nodded "yeah, let´s go" and he and Kairi followed Lumaria who lead them outside the castle.

when finally outside, Lumaria stopped and told Lea the way to the castle, and it was here the red haired finally blew his cover and told the other man that he had no intention of doing what Lumaria wanted him to.  
>"humph, I should have known" Lumaria muttered with an angry frown, and yet, he did not look over surprised over this change of side from Lea.<br>"you seems to keep changing the side you´re on" and he called his scythe in a wave of petals.  
>Lea smirked called his own blade "nah, I´m just good at lying." he turned his eyes down to Kairi whose eyes asked for permission, he nodded and she called her own keyblade, much to Lumaria´s surprise.<br>"she was another wielder?.. curse you!" Lumaria shouted and attacked the two wielders. Lea didn´t really think when he pushed Kairi away and blocked Lumaria's scythe with his own keyblade glaring up to the other man there sneered "who do you really work for?"  
>"I´m not telling" Lea smirked teasing back, much to the pink haired man´s annoyance "you´re acting like a child" he sneered insulting, but Lea actually took that as a compliment, beside. Some certain blue haired was worse with insults. Lea grinned back and annoyed the other man even more. Then to Lumaria´s surprise, Lea jumped away and Lumaria soon found out why, when he felt Kairi´s keyblade hit him. Lumaria fell on the ground, holding over the wound, he was hurt but not badly, only his pride was. he glared up to Lea "you backstabbing—"<br>"ah, don´t use that tone around a princess. That´s not polite" Lea teased as he pointed his own keyblade at Lumaria´s neck.  
>the pink haired snorted, but kept quiet. Lea turned smiling to Kairi who smiled happy back, they nodded to each other and Lea removed his keyblade from Lumaria neck "if you don´t mind, we´ll be leaving now" he said confident and with a single nod to Kairi, they both left the wounded man who slowly got on his feet with an angry frown.<br>"don´t think you will win that easily" Lumaria growled. He was so busy glaring at the leaving keyblade wielders that he did not see the shadow behind him, not before it was too late.

Out from Maleficent domain, Kairi asked a question there have been burning in her since Lea came to her rescue. "why did you rescue me?" she asked the red haired man.  
>Lea stopped to a halt, he gave the young girl a serious frown as he asked her back "isn´t it obvious?" surly she should know his reasons for this, Saix have seen it before Lea even thought about it.<br>Kairi hesitated with the answer, she had an idea of his reason but she would rather let him tell her. Lea sighted and turned fully to her, explaining with a regretful voice "Axel didn´t regret when he did it, but I do" he put his hand up to his heart "it´s wasn´t right kidnapping and putting you in danger like that, for that, I´m sorry"  
>Kairi went over to him and said with a serious voice "what Axel did was wrong, but he- you did make it up by helping Sora" she smiled with titled head "so please, don´t beat yourself down over it anymore."<br>"you guys always seems to know the right words" Lea smiled weakly back, Kairi, Sora, Ventus and even Roxas seems to have that strange ability to see past the dark stuff and just, see the light in you. feeling better, he and Kairi choose going to the castle where Aurora lived, for none of them had no idea how to leave this world and it wasn´t Lea could make a dark portal anymore. but they were stopped by a dark portal at the bridge to the castle, out from the portal arrived Maleficent and of course, Lumaria. It seems for Lea that Lumaria has made an ally with Maleficent and he must admit, both of them were strong opponents.  
>"be ready" he warned Kairi and both called their keyblade.<br>Maleficent gave one glance to Lumaria who seems to be a little… off. Lea narrowed his eyes, trying to see what he felt like something was wrong. It was only when the pink haired man attacked with a shockwave of darkness that Lea realized that Maleficent has somehow taken control over Lumaria, making him into her totally puppet. Was it just Lea or did this sound kind of familiar with Marluxia trying to control Sora through Naminé?  
>Lea told briefly Kairi that Lumaria was under Maleficent´s control and they needed to defeat both of them before this was truly over.<br>"alright, let´s do this" Kairi nodded up to Lea who nodded back and they both teamed up to battle Lumaria and Maleficent.  
>they started with Lumaria who was the biggest threat right now, thanks to his quick and deadly attacks with the scythe, he was also able to create large shockwaves there often would force the two keyblade wielders to block. Lea who was specialized in fire attacks and a mixture or long and close range attacks used that to burn down the petal shockwaves and get close to take Lumaria off guard. Kairi battle style was quick but weak close range attacks, but her pure light magic made up for her lack of strength and could surly cleanse every dark attack there was nearby her pure light. Their teamwork against the former Graceful Assassin wasn´t perfect, but they trusted each other enough to take a change and expects the other to block or cover up for Lumaria´s attacks. It took almost all their strength to bring down Lumaria and when he was on his knees, the two wielders teamed up to one final attack, aiming at Maleficent who has mostly been watching in the background, now using dark spells against them, refusing them getting close.<br>standing back to back, they gave each other a single nod, then lashed out for their opponents with a slash with their keyblades, tearing away the dark fire around them, then Lea began firing quick fireballs at the witch and Kairi healed him if he got hit by the dark magic thrown at them. when Maleficent was weak, Kairi used her keyblade to create a large orb of light and Lea used his fire to make the orb explode into many small meteors.  
>neither Lumaria or Maleficent could handle that last attack. Maleficent lost control over Lumaria and fleet by using a dark portal, cursing to the two wielders "you will pay for this!"<br>Lea and Kairi watched the witch´s portal fade away and the red haired went over to Lumaria who slowly got conscious again, "what happed?" he asked groggy and Lea told him slightly annoyed "we saved your sorry butt, that´s what!"  
>"Maleficent took over the darkness in your heart" Kairi explained way more calmly than Lea.<br>Lumaria nodded to the girl "I see" and without a word, he opened a dark portal behind the two wielders. Lea and Kairi stared at the portal in surprise and disbelief.  
>Lumaria got on his feet and said in matter of fact to Lea "this will make us even"<br>Lea turned to him as Lumaria added with a evil smirk "but I won´t be this friendly the next time we meet"  
>"I know" Lea smirked back, well knowing that if his and Lumaria´s path ever crossed again. they will probably try and kill each other. Lea gave a single nod to the former Graceful Assassin and with a "let´s go" to Kairi, they went inside the portal there closed after them and Lumaria snorted went his own way.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Seeking Answers

The portal opened in Radiant Garden, just outside the castle. Lea went out first, closely followed by Kairi. with only a nod towards each other, they went up to the castle, to see that everyone has been searching for them and Sora had almost gotten so far by going out to other world to search for them on his own. Before he could, Roxas had stopped him, ensuring the brown haired boy that Lea could save Kairi and that have calmed Sora enough down to not doing something stupid.  
>"missed us?" Lea asked cocky the group when he and Kairi stepped inside the room, almost if he haven´t been in another world, almost got killed an ex-Origination member just to save Kairi. Not to mention that deep hole in his heart of the loss of a dear friend.<br>the group turned and with Kairi´s name on his lips, Sora ran over to the girl, hugging her tight. When that was done, Sora let go and smiled to Lea "thank you"  
>Lea shrugged, as if he didn´t really care "you would have done the same" and he looked down to Roxas who went over to him with a face there showed he was annoyed over something.<br>Lea blinked "what´s with that face?" he asked and got a punch right on the stomach, Lea flinched from the sudden move.  
>"you´re such a jerk!" Roxas cried at him, it was first now Lea saw that the boy was crying "I told you not to pull off a stunt like that!"<br>"I wasn´t going to kill myself, got it memorized?"  
>"it looked like that! you told me a human cannot handle the corridor of darkness!"<br>"I´m strong enough to handle it"  
>"and what if you couldn´t?!" Roxas yelled at him, making Lea shut his mouth and allow the boy to continue "what if you left and didn´t return?!"<br>Lea couldn´t stop the memories from the battle against Saix and the grief when he heard that Isa was no more. This pain got bigger when he heard that he almost have done the same against Roxas. that boy must have been more on the edge than Sora has been.  
>"…sorry" he muttered to the boy, not sure what else to say.<br>Roxas relaxed a little, replaced by surprise that the red haired actually have apologized. "just… try and think before you leap"  
>Lea couldn´t hold back a humorless laugh, those words shouldn´t come from a teenager, more from someone with blue hair and a know-it-all attitude. He eyed Roxas, trying to smile but failed "I´ll try"<p>

the boy could see that something was wrong, but before he could ask. Lea turned around and left, that did increase the suspicious that something was emreally/em wrong! Roxas glanced to Sora who also seems confused over why Lea suddenly left, but unlike Roxas, Sora did not really know something was bothering the red haired.  
>Roxas followed Lea, pounding of what made the so usually red haired act so... sad? That was the only word Roxas could come with of all the names he knew of emotions.<p>

"I wonder what happened back there"  
>Roxas turned around, facing Ventus who probably has the same frown as him. "don´t you know?" Roxas asked his look alike "aren´t you friends?" surly Ventus should know Lea better than him, they met before he even came into exiting. He wasn´t sure he liked that or not, everything about him just seems to be copied from someone else, even his friendship with Lea…<br>Ventus went over to him, saying in friendly matter of fact "we are, but unlike you, I have no idea what he is thinking. that´s one of the difference between us" he smiled, as if the keyblade wielder of wind knew that Roxas often searched for their difference and had hard time finding them. Roxas blinked of the last sentence, realizing that he emdid/em know Lea better than Sora and Ventus, which was one part he could say was his and his alone, the memories of the Organization and all the stuff that year have taught him. happy knowing and claiming that as his difference to Ven and Sora, Roxas nodded to the other wielder "thanks Ven" and he left "I have to go!"  
>"good luck" Ventus called after him with a smile.<p>

Roxas found Lea, sitting on of the bigger walls, staring into space and completely forgetting about his ice cream. Roxas walked up to the red haired and without a word, sat down beside him. Lea slightly glanced his green eyes to him, and then ignored him again.  
>"Lea, did something happen?" Roxas finally asked when this silence treatment got too much, even for him.<br>"I met Marluxia, if you remember that guy" Lea said, still not looking at him or seems to have the biggest concern of meeting an old member. but at least the man was talking, so Roxas played along "I do, but I´m not sure I liked being around him. he did kinda creeps me out with his fascination with the keyblade" Roxas admitted.  
>"you can say that again" Lea chuckled dryly and added that Marluxia´s human haven´t lost that obsession. Roxas only gave a brief "okay" and both went back to the silence. It wasn´t the encounter with Marluxia there made Lea act this way, Roxas knew that for sure. The blond boy turned slightly to Lea, uncertain how to do this, but he guess he just have to ask and see what´s happen next "did something else happen? No offences but you look awful" and it wasn´t the wounds he was talking about.<br>Lea was silent for a pretty long time and Roxas feared that Lea would shut him off. "I want to help you, but I can´t if you keep hiding the truth from me" he told the older male, all this secretive Axel had around him have at least faded with Lea, he was more willing to share things, but unfortunately; not always.  
>Lea sighted and said with eyes to the city below "I met Saix as well" he muttered, his green eyes turned from bad to worse. Roxas wasn´t sure how to react on this, he could now admit that he greatly disliked Saix, and wouldn´t mind whack him a few times with the keyblade. while Axel seems to have a very complicated relationship with Saix, then again, Axel seems to have complicated relationships with every member from the Organization, even towards him and Xion.<br>"we got into a pretty heated fight" Lea continued and pointed at the wounds he have "and sadly I can´t say his bark if worse than his bite" he chuckled humorless.  
>Roxas did not get the last one, but he did not ask what it meant, instead he asked "did Saix say something? I mean, he can really say some mean things" he blinked of the great hurt in the other´s green eyes. Whatever Saix- or whatever his name was now have said to Lea, it must have been pretty bad. "Lea?"<br>Lea turned his head away, refusing to look at Roxas "…. He told me that… Isa´s gone… he destroyed him."  
>Isa? that name again? Ventus did say something about that person as well, speaking as if he had expected this Isa guy to be just around the corner. "whose Isa?" he asked. Lea got on his feet, gave Roxas one look with those sad eyes "my be…" he sighted and turned away, correcting himself "my closest friend" and with that, he left.<br>Roxas stared after him; feeling pretty startled hearing that there was also something called closest friend as well, and apparently it was stronger than best friend. but how should he know? he needed more answers, and Lea wasn't going to give them, not while he was in that mood. So Roxas chose to track down the only person he knew have met this Isa- he just hoped that Ventus haven´t left Radiant Garden.

he found Ventus right in the last second, the keyblade wielder of wind stood beside the mouse Mickey who pulled up a blue shard. Ventus stepped back and the mouse got surrounded by light and was gone much to Roxas surprise. Then Ventus lifted his hand, but stopped his move when Roxas called. The boy turned to the Nobody, smiling even he looked quite surprised "oh, hey Roxas"  
>"Ven, I spoke with Lea" Roxas started and then told the other blond that Isa has got destroyed. Ventus reaction was slightly surprising, "he´s gone?" Ventus gasped shocked. Roxas nodded slowly and the other wielder stepped a little away, still shocked over these news "poor Lea, losing a friend like this…"<br>"who was Isa?" Roxas asked, he made quick apologies that he didn't share the same sadness of this loss. "I haven´t heard anything about that guy before today, Lea haven´t been spoke about him in the time I have known him"  
>Ventus eyed him, pretty confused over this "that´s odd. those two seemed pretty close. Then again, much can happen when you´re sleeping more than ten years" he chuckled dryly.<br>"can you tell me, how you met Lea and this Isa?" Roxas asked and Ventus was kind enough telling him the story of how he met a teenager vision of Lea and his friend Isa. Roxas listen to the story and realized that Ventus only have seen Lea´s cheerful side, while he has seen many other sides from the redheaded. But what really caught his interest was this "Isa." from how Ventus explained; Isa has been the complete opposite of Lea, being calm, collected, serious and sarcastic. Now when he think about it, that did sound a little like Saix, but that couldn't be. Saix was cruel and didn't give a darn about others, only about the missions and Kingdom Hearts. and Ventus have told that Isa´s sarcasm has been friendly and he has been willing to delay whatever plan he and Lea has been doing, appreciating the friendship to the red haired. Maybe that´s the reason why Saix killed Isa, to get to Lea for betraying the Organization or maybe it was because he has been helping Sora… poor Lea.  
>"that´s about it" Ventus finished and watched with a slight frown Roxas eyes sadden of his thoughts. "sorry it wasn't much"<br>"that´s okay, I´m just confused why Lea never have spoke of Isa before now. it sounded they were really good friends" Roxas said more to himself than the other blond "did something happen between them?" he looked up to Ventus who just stared kinda lost at him.  
>Ventus shrugged "I wouldn´t know for I´m not close to him as you are"<br>close? Is that what closest friend means? How much you know about the certain person you´re friend´s with? "Ven, do you know what a close friend are?"  
>"well" and his look alike sat his hands beside his hand in thoughts, the hands came down when Ventus answered "I guess a close friend knows you more than other friends does. Aqua and Terra knows me more than anyone else" he smiled "but that´s because we have been training together for years"<br>so that´s what a close friend are, it´s a person who knows you better than anyone else. Roxas could admit without hesitating that he wasn't a close friend to Lea, for he did barely know Lea´s past. It did also help Roxas understanding why Lea was so sad. Him and this Isa had a history together, a little familiar to Axel and himself. He nodded to the other blond "thanks, Ven. You have been a great help"  
>"you welcome" Ventus nodded. Then he turned around to leave, but instead of taking a gummiship Roxas knew Sora did. the keyblade wielder of wind hit his armor on his arm and he had armor on. Roxas stared baffled at the armor and even more when his look alike threw his keyblade up in the air and the keyblade transformed itself into a skateboard looking vessel. Ventus then jumped on the vessel, gave a wave to the baffled Nobody and then he was off to another world. Roxas stared after his look alike, then scratched his neck with "you learn something new every day it seems"<p>

Roxas found Lea again, but he did not get into the topic about Saix and Isa. he remembered that Axel once told him that it was best not to push on the wrong buttons, he still wasn't sure what it meant, only that a person in this form of mood needed time and space. He just hoped Lea would quicker get over this than Xion did.  
>Lea smiled weakly down to the boy, trying to hide his sadness but he couldn't fool Roxas "we´re leaving Radiant Garden tomorrow"<br>"to a new world?" Roxas asked, trying to keep this as casually as possible and hoping he wouldn´t make a wrong move. Lea nodded "yeah" he friendly punched Roxas on the shoulder "almost likes a mission huh? Except this will probably be more fun"  
>Roxas nodded while stroke over the slight sour spot where Lea had punched him, he looked forward to see new worlds, and free not to think it as a Heart Collective mission. But he wasn't sure Lea would enjoy this, for how could he when he just have lost someone who knew you almost better than yourself? <p>


	16. Chapter 16: Devil s Bayou

**A/N: this world happens in the movie "The Rescuers"  
><strong>

a light faded and Lea walked a few step forwards before he stopped and scanned the area of this new world. it was swampland. not much dry land for them to walk on. Lea did not like this, sure he could swim and Roxas also seems to know how to stay above water. but the blond did not have to worry getting wet as Lea had to, after all Lea controlled fire and if wet, he can´t use his specialized element, making him more or less defenseless, unless the rookie skills with the keyblade count as good defense. he sighted at these facts and turned to Roxas who walked over to him, giving him a question stare of why the red haired sighted. But Lea did not answer the question, instead he turned his head back to the swamp, informing the boy "I have been here before, as Axel, I mean"  
>"on mission?"<br>Lea nodded, remembered how much trouble Axel had with the water back then. If he remember correctly, there should be people nearby. he pointed at an old and more or less fallen down on itself river boat there could be glimpsed in the darkness "not far from here, there is a old river boat, where a awful pair lives. I remember the woman kept talking something about: the Devil´s Eye"  
>"what´s that?" Roxas asked.<br>"what I heard: a pretty big diamond. It´s a very shiny stone" Lea explained when he realized that Roxas had no idea what a diamond was.  
>the blond looked at what he could glimpse of the boat, a little curious what this Devil´s eye Lea spoke about "really? I would like to see if they have found it. It wouldn´t hurt"<br>"riiight, as much I would love to be wet in that algae-infested water and see what a crazy woman is doing." Lea spoke in greatly sarcasm to the boy who rolled his eyes at him "I would rather— what…"  
>Lea stopped himself midsentence when he noticed something was different from the last time Axel was here. Lea went over to a shoe, but this one was way bigger than them. Roxas followed his eyes and blinked up to Lea who stared down to him with just as confusing painted on the face.<br>either this shoe has gotten very big or…. "how did we get so _small_!" Roxas cried in disbelief up to Lea who said, not getting this either "hey, don´t look at me! this is the first for me too."

"but you have been here before" Roxas pointed out, but again, Lea couldn´t explain why they both has become small "yeah, but back then I wasn´t turned miniature size." He sighted, this was getting ridicules, why had nothing happed to him as Nobody, while for him as human, both him and Roxas has gotten small as… well a mouse.  
>"look, we can´t do anything about it" Lea said in matter of fact to the still very disbelief boy "we just have to deal with this"<br>Roxas turned his head down, pretty annoyed over this, but Lea was right. There was nothing they could do about it, "alright, so what—" he stopped and looked up to the sky when suddenly it was lit up by explosions, it was pretty and very loud "Lea, what is that?!" he yelled through the noise of the explosions.  
>"it´s called fireworks" Lea explained and way more enjoying the sight than the blond "it´s mostly used to festivals or parties" and muttered to himself "so why would someone use it out in a swamp?"<br>"what?!" Roxas asked loud, holding his ears of the racket the fireworks made. and Lea repeated his own question to the boy, added as he turned his gaze upward "this isn´t normal"  
>his eyes wide when he saw that something big was up in the sky with the fireworks, it was a very big bird, and it was in trouble.<br>the big bird´s feather tails got hit by one of the fireworks rockets and it plunged to the ground, right towards them.  
>"move!" Lea yelled and pushed the boy away, they both ran away, barely dodging the albatross´s crash landing.<br>the two humans stood half hidden by a plant, starring unsure at the bird there had crashed in a puddle of water, and moments later sighting in relief as it putted its tail down in the water.  
>"look out below!" someone cried.<br>the albatross and the two miniature humans looked up, with the help of a umbrella, two mice came steady down, but it quickly shifted to a crash landing when the umbrella at last couldn´t take their weigh. They landed in the same puddle as the bird.

Roxas blinked first at the two mice there apparently could talk in this world, then looked confused up to Lea there muttered back that this shouldn´t be so weird if you have seen Halloween town and suggested they might as well help these mice.  
>Roxas nodded and followed Lea who went into the water and helped both mice out from it. "you alright?" Roxas asked them.<br>the female mouse nodded "we´re fine, thank you" and she turned to Lea there asked both mice "what are you doing here in a dump like this place?"  
>"we´re looking for a little girl named Penny" the male mouse explained "we think she´s—"<br>"stand back folks!" the big albatross suddenly yelled, again ready to flight. "I´m not going to hang around this creepy place, clear the runway!" and the group did, unless they wanted to be run down by a albatross.  
>the albatross ran towards a small jetty, but because it wasn´t good at getting off from the ground, it fell into the water where it tried to get airborne. Just then a skinny and not very fancy looking woman arrived on a weird water motorcycle, before the poor albatross could get away, it got sucked inside the water motorcycle, and when it came out again at the end, the bird was black from the trip, missing half its feathers and coughing it left the place.<br>"I feel kinda sorry for that bird" Roxas admitted to the others, even if that albatross had been close to tackle them down in both landing and takeoff, it didn´t deserve this.  
>Lea nodded in agreement, he too felt bad for the leaving bird. However, they couldn´t worry about the sooty bird, for the woman came closer to the miniature sized group, looking around as if searching for something or someone<p>

"Bernard." the female mouse said "it´s that awfully woman, Medusa."  
>"what´s so awfully about this woman?" Roxas asked confused, but it wasn´t the mice there replied, it was Lea who laughed humorless "she´s the crazy, and dark hearted person I told you about" Lea said, watching the woman sail past them.<br>"ah okay— did you hear that?" Roxas asked and turned around; he went to the reeds and looked behind them. the three others followed, just as what for them looked like two moving gigantic monsters arrived at the nearby shore. It was two big crocodiles and in one of the huge crocs jaws was a very young girl.  
>"why did you have to go an spoil everything?" the young girl asked and scowled at the second croc there held a teddy bear in its jaws "Nero, don´t you dare get my Teddy bear wet!"<br>the two crocodiles just chuckled to each other and they went into the water, taking the girl away from the small group there has been watching the scene.  
>"it´s Penny!" the female mouse gasped, she took her hands up to her mouth "that´s terrible!" she turned to her partner, the male mouse with the name Bernard "we have to find out where they are taking her!"<br>"can we help?" Roxas asked hopeful, surprising the two mice, but mostly Lea.  
>but the older human kept quiet and allowed Roxas do the talking.<br>"maybe we can help you" Roxas suggested. The two mice glanced to each other, and with a nod from the female, Bernard said "we would much appreciate it. I´m Bernard, and this is Miss Bianca, we´re both from the Rescue Aid Society" he explained to them.  
>both Lea and Roxas nodded, now their turn to present themselves and Lea did that honor "I´m Lea, and this is my friend Roxas, get it memorized?" he asked them friendly and cocky, making the female mouse Bianca giggle amused. She stepped over to them "it´s so delightful meeting new and friendly faces, but-" she turned serious and turned to where the crocs there was moving away from them "we better catch up to those beasts, we… we can´t let them take Penny away!"<br>both wielders nodded and they quickly followed the two mice. They found a boat, in shape of a leaf and its motor was a dragonfly named Evinrude. Bernard politely asked the Dragonfly if it could take them, and Evinrude replied by starting its "engines"

seconds, later, the small group sailed in full speed through the water, trying to catch up and find the two crocs. the leaf boat wasn´t gracefully and often jumped up and down on the water, Lea didn´t say this out loud but he didn´t feel so good. he was relieved when Bernard asked the dragonfly to slow down, Evinrude did but the high speed sailing had left it tired.  
>Bernard scanned the area for the crocs and the girl "they gotta be here somewhere"<br>Roxas joined him in scanning the area, alongside Bianca. The only one who didn´t was Lea, he sat with half closed eyes near the gasping dragon fly, he slightly eyed the gasping Evinrude "I know how you feel pal" he muttered and barely eyed the boy when Roxas groaned loud in complain "we lost them!"  
>Lea did not answer, he was feeling a bit too sick right now, he learned back on the leaf and slightly turned his head from a surging sound behind them. it took him a second, before his foggy brain understood what he saw. Approaching them, the two crocodiles they have been casing was now right behind them!<br>Lea´s eyes open wide and he warned the rest about the approaching danger. Without knowing it, the team has gotten up front the crocs and now was trapped in between the huge monsters bodies.  
>"hang on!" Bernard cried and he didn´t have to say that twice. The leaf got dragged into the whirl of surging water, thrown around in between the two swimming crocs. Bianca got thrown off the leaf in the throwing around and before she got dragged underwater or too far away, the trio quickly took the rope there had held the boat to shore and used it to get the female mouse back to the safety of the boat. In the last second too, the boat reached the crocs tails and before they really had a changes to brace themselves. The two tails slammed together, throwing water up in the air alongside with the leaf boat.<br>Lea was thrown into the water by that, he quickly got up to the surface, gasping over the turbulence they just had survived "Roxas? Bianca, Bernard?" he called, he turned to the leaf boat where Bernard helped Roxas back on, telling the red haired they were alright. Lea swam up to the boat and jumped up over the edge of the leaf, admitting with a sheepish grin "I don´t want to do that again, ever"  
>the mice´s and Roxas agreed all with a small smile. the group turned to the crocs watching them swim up to the old river boat with the little girl.<br>Bernard turned to the exhausted dragonfly, begging it to move them, but Evinrude had used all its energy on the turbulence with the crocs.  
>Bianca sighted, pitying the dragonfly "poor Evinrude, your motor is completely caput"<br>Lea eyed the poor dragonfly and as much he hated this dirty and VERY cold water, he took a firm grip around the edge and began to swim, getting help from the rest there helped by beets with sticks they have found. When they finally came to the boat, Roxas helped the wet and cold Lea up from the water and the red haired sat down, exhausted from the swimming.

Roxas went over to him, a bit worried seeing his friend shakes from cold; he has never seen him cold before and felt helpless that he couldn´t help.  
>"you alright?" he asked.<br>Lea chuckled, trying to get his shaking body under control "I could´ve b-been better" he admitted, he glance up to the boy "I don´t mind water, but my f-fire power does d-disagree with me"  
>"you can say that again" Roxas weakly smiled back but asked still worried "anything I can do to help?"<br>Bernard and Bianca came over to them and the female mouse asked almost the same, Lea chuckled as he got on his feet "t-thanks for the concern, but I´m fine, honest " he added to the blond who gave him a pretty suspicious glance.  
>true, Lea was still cold and wet, but he didn´t shake anymore and his fire power was slowly returning as well. the two mice nodded and went inside the river boat, Roxas did not move, he kept staring at Lea.<br>the red haired smiled ensuring to the boy "relax, I´m not going to die." But he did frown as he admitted that so long he was wet, he couldn´t use his fire power and forced to only rely on the keyblade.

"you´re sure you are fine?" Roxas asked still with great concern, eyeing him "you did stay long in the water"  
>Lea rolled his eyes, he wasn´t THAT weak against water "I may have fire, and may be slightly vulnerable against water, but I´m NOT going to die from it, got it memorized?" he asked, pointing out he could still handle himself. If he couldn´t handle a little water, then Demyx, an organization member who had been controlling water would never had left him alone. Axel did of course show that guy that water may stop the fire, but not the flurry of attacks.<br>when sure Roxas wouldn´t keep sending him those concerned looks as if he would collapse Lea turned to the river boat, "we better see what those two mice are doing." And they both went inside.  
>here they joined once again Bernard and Bianca, who hid and listen to the woman named Medusa speak to her grunt, a small and blobby man there told Medusa "—and all she did was to fuss about her Teddy bear getting wet"<br>Medusa chuckled somewhat amused over his words, then told him as she hugged her two pet crocs "Snnops, you don´t have a way with children, you must gain their confidents, make them like you~"  
>"how do you do that?" Snnops asked dump and he almost got Medusa´s staff smacked down on his head when she yelled furies "you FORCE them to like you, idiot!"<br>Lea turned his eyes down to Roxas who frowned at her words, of course he did that, the way this Medusa spoke of liking was way different from how he and Lea became friends. "a real charmer isn´t she?" he asked Roxas with a grin of his own irony.  
>the boy eyed him , then he said as they watched the woman yell to the blobby man that she was going to put Penny down in some hole when the next tide would come and let her stay. "she´s going to do something horrible to the girl, isn´t she?"<br>Lea simple nodded, watched that crazy woman leave the room with her two pet crocs.  
>Bernard stepped out from their hiding, saying "we gotta get Penny out here, tonight" but he was forced to retreat back when the two crocs passed their hiding place. it seemed at first they would leave with Medusa, but then, one of them stopped, sniffing in the air.<br>Bernard gasped and turned in disbelief to the female mouse "oh oh, Bianca, they smell your perfume"  
>"oh dear" Bianca gasped, watching horrified the two crocodiles return back to their hiding spot, following the scene of her perfume. It was only in matter of time before they found them.<br>"let me and Roxas handle them" Lea told the two mice and both wielders called their keyblades in a flash of light. Bernard saw they were serious, and somehow trusted they could handle themselves "alright, be careful" he told them and quickly dragged Bianca away, just as one of the croc´s snout appeared under the shelf.  
>"take that!" Roxas yelled and hit the snout with his Oathkeeper. The croc wasn´t happy over its prey fought back, it growled toppled the shelf, exposing the keyblade wielders to the two hungry crocs.<br>Lea and Roxas stared with wide eyes up to the two huge monsters, there was no way they could fight them out in the open. "this way!" Lea called and ran over to a curtain, Roxas followed, with a single nod to each other, they used their keyblades to get the curtain to fall down. just in time to cover the approaching crocs, and giving Lea and Roxas time to run over to a old organ, where Bernard and Bianca hid.  
>the group hid themselves in one of the pipes, it seemed they were safe when the crocs passed them. how wrong they were when suddenly the organ began to play, the wind there made the music made the group fly up and out from the pipe and almost getting eaten by one of the crocs.<br>the playing continued, the two mice was terrified, but they did slightly relax when the two keyblade wielders told them they got this.  
>t they got blown out from the pipe again, then Roxas threw a keyblade at the croc, making it yelp in pain and back away long enough for the group to fall down in another pipe and in safety. However, it did get more difficult when each member landed in different pipes. Meaning that Lea and Roxas was forced to keep a good eye if Bernard or Bianca was in danger, and could only hope they would be blown up the same time as a mouse. Roxas quickly made a quick discovery that if showing his face to the laying crocodile, it would then blow him up and he would be able to save a mouse from the jaws of the other croc.<br>the plan worked, more or less, there was some close calls but so far, no one has been eaten. But the crocs kept getting more and more frustrated and then more aggressive, they destroyed more pipes by trying to bite when one of the wielders showed themselves, and as the last straw for this musical battle. the playing croc slammed its scaly hands on the piano and the group flew out from the pipes, all at once.  
>Roxas landed safety on the floor with the rest, but Lea wasn´t that lucky. Lea turned around, just as he saw a jaw full of teeth smack down around him. "Lea!" Roxas cried, he called his keyblade, charging at the croc there just had eaten his friend "let him go you brute!"<br>before he could attack it, the croc´s mouth opened when a explosion of fire arrived and Lea landed hard and very ungraceful on the floor, soaked of croc spit.  
>"Lea, you´re alive!" Roxas cheered happy and ran over to his friend with the two mice. Bianca sighted in relief "we thought it had eaten you"<br>Lea got on his feet, trying to remove the spit with a very disgusted face. "don´t remain me" he turned to Roxas whose worrying face was slowly been replaced by a face there tried his best not to laugh "and you will never mention this to anyone, ever"  
>"alright" Roxas snickered, and couldn´t help but laugh "you look terrible!" he laughed loud, not able to stop of the sight.<br>Lea shot him an annoyed glare, and to get his own laugh, he threw some of the croc spit on the boy who cried in disgust. Lea smirked "so do you" and laughed along with the three others.  
>"Brutes, Nero, stop that infernal racket!" Medusa shouted and stormed furies into the room, however she stopped her yelling when she saw the group, the anger turned into cries of fear and she cried to Snnops to kill them. she was terrified for mice and didn´t see that two of them was just two very small humans, for her it was the same.<br>the two miniature humans and mice quickly took the run for it, especially when Medusa took up a rifle, shooting at everything there moved. At least she was so bad at aiming that the group got out without at scratch, only with the scare.  
>outside, Lea asked the rest if they were all alright? Roxas and Bernard nodded, while Bianca was still angry over almost getting killed by Medusa "t-that terrible woman!" she cried and added angry as she glared into the room "if only I were 10 foot mouse, I´ll show her"<br>Roxas glance to Lea who gave him a slight shrug, silently agreeing with her. but unlike Bianca, those two usually were bigger and could easily have shown Medusa not to shoot at their friends.  
>"it´s no use, miss Bianca" Bernard said with voice of defeat, he sat down, looking completely like he had lost his fighting spirit. "I mean, what can we do? We´re only mice…"<br>Roxas and Lea both lowered their heads as well, not sure what they could do to help in this size, sure they could help if they were their normal size, but now… well they was pretty much useless.  
>Bianca turned around to them, refusing to give up "we can´t give up now, our Society is counting on us. We can´t leave that little girl"<br>"Bianca is right, we got to help Penny!" Roxas said again full of spirit to fight, after all he could more or less set himself in her shoe.  
>Lea crossed his arms in thoughts, he gazed up to where the girl´s room was, getting up there would be tricky, but not impossible. Maybe up there, they could make a plan. "first thing first, let´s get up to Penny´s room before thinking of a rescue plan"<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: A big, crazy rescue

it took them a little longer than expected, duo to their small sizes this world forced them into but finally up in Penny´s room. the keyblade wielders and two rescuers mice stood at the broken window, watching the same girl who has been dragged back by the two crocs, making a prayer at the bed. She asked for safety and happiness to her friends at the orphan´s home and added "please let someone find my bottle, for running away doesn´t working… don´t worry Teddy" she took her teddy bear with small tears in her eyes "we will be… alright" and she began crying, hiding her face on the bed.

if Axel ever had met this girl when he had been here, he wouldn´t have felt sorry for her, maybe tried to help or maybe just cleared her way to escape, he wouldn´t know. while as Lea, he felt very sorry for Penny. she has been trying so hard to stay strong, but she was running out of options and the hope she was trying so hard to hold onto was fading away.  
>Bianca and Bernard went over to her, the white female mouse called Penny´s name and the crying girl looked slowly up. "do not cry, we´re here to help you" she told and showed she meant herself, Bernard and the two miniature humans who respectfully held their distance.<br>"we found your bottle with your message, and we´re here to rescue you" Bernard explained the girl who jumped happy over finally hearing some good news.  
>she took up her teddy bear, probably her only friend in this miserable place "you hear that Teddy? Our bottle worked!" her face frowned in a slight realization and she turned to the small group, asking innocent "didn´t you bring somebody big with you?"<br>"sure, they did, but this world thought it would be funny to shrink them in mouse size" Lea muttered under his breath, only Roxas heard it and gave a small nod with a frown.

the blond boy knew why Lea was annoyed, and he was too; it wasn´t fun being unable to help the way you wanted. But still they weren´t completely useless. Roxas went over to the girl when Bernard said "there´s only the four of us"  
>"but if we work together" Roxas added, he stopped beside the mice and looked smiling up to the girl "we can help you escape this place"<br>the girl smiled big down to him, feeling once again confident in her new small friends.  
>"I know it´s late" Bernard started, he jumped up on the window he and the others came from "but we have to escape, tonight"<br>"but I just got caught by Brutes and Nero!" Penny pouted and Lea did not make the situation better, he glance outside, seeing that the crocs were guarding the exits "and they´re still down there, guarding the down plank" and added with a deep frown "and I don´t feel like fighting with them again"  
>Roxas chuckled amused over their last encounter with crocs "yeah, unless you want to be their snack again"<br>"no talking about that, remember?" Lea gritted through his teeth, still feeling humiliated over being almost eaten by them.  
>Roxas apologized sheepish that he accidently slipped it out, he and Lea looked at Bianca who said just as annoyed at the two crocodiles "ohh, those vicious monsters, they should be locked up in a cage!"<p>

"I know, I know, come I´ll show you" Penny said happy and asked the mice and two miniature humans to follow, she brought them to a old elevator. It was the perfect cage to Brutes and Nero.  
>"great idea" Bernard praised the girl, but asked as he scanned the soon to become cage "but, what about bait?"<br>"they´ll eat anything" Penny told him, she turned to Lea who stood beside her at the railing, muttering with crossed arms "yeah, I notice"  
>Bianca ran over to the child and the miniature red haired "I got it; my perfume!" she showed them her bottle of perfume "remember? They will follow the scent, right into the elevator"<br>"and I will slam the door!" Penny smiled, sounding very excited doing that. adding that how Medusa would react when finding her caged pets and made a uncanny acting resemble to Medusa, causing everyone to laugh.  
>"that´s not bad" Lea chuckled to the girl who walked around as Medusa would, still he could see holes in this plan "but even if we get far enough away from those two brutes. Medusa would be able to catch us from her swamp mobile"<br>"then we will swipe it!" Roxas suggested with a big grin, jumping on Penny´s shoulder and girl added just as excited to the boy "I always wanted to drive it!" and she began acted as if she drove it. Roxas laughed on her shoulder, finding this a bit too much fun.  
>"w-what if she wakes up when we´re starting it" Bernard asked the girl, worried if this would even work "we will be in trouble. We, we gotta stall them somehow"<br>Lea crossed his arms in thinking, then he remembered the fireworks they saw when they arrived "what about that firework?" he asked.  
>"that´s Snnops fireworks, we can set it off in her bedroom, that would make her busy" Penny smiled down to him and Lea chuckled up to the girl "it would help us leave this place with a bang"<p>

Bianca jumped excited over to Bernard at this crazy plan, "oh, Bernard, this is so exciting! Perfume, crocs, swamp mobile, fireworks" she laughed that this gotta work and the others agreed, a crazy plan like this, it just have to work, it would be too stupid if it didn´t.  
>"we better get started, before those two send me down in that awful black hole again" Penny muttered, scared out of her mind of this "black hole"<p>

unfortunately, they didn´t have much time to prepare, for only an hour later. The two cruel adults took Penny away, forcing the small sized group to followed hide with Penny as the adults took her to a rocky place where a dead tree covered over a very small cave entry.  
>Lea stared at the hole there was black as night, this must be the hole Penny and the two adults spoke about, but it wasn´t the hole itself there worried him, it was more the sound of the tide.<br>Snnops dragged angrily Penny towards the hole, telling her hashly "alright you little brat, now you gonna go down in that little hole. And you´re gonna dig until you find that diamond and NO sassing me!"  
>Lea who hid behind Penny´s neck shot that mean blobby man a glare, wishing he would give this man his own medicine, but if he tried in this size. Snnops would just mash him with his bare hands.<br>Medusa scowled at the man, saying that wasn´t the way to treat a little girl, so Medusa took over by first giving the girl a too tight and no such loving hug a child craves for.

"now my dear, you´re going to find me a big shining diamond" Medusa told the girl, waving her hands as if Penny was a stupid girl she could control by sweet words. Lea blinked of these thought, he turned slightly his head away, for in a way, Medusa remained of himself when he was Axel and before his Nobody had befriended Roxas and Xion.  
>he almost fell off Penny when she backed away, holding her Teddy beat close to her "Teddy doesn't like it down there, he´s afraid, aren´t you Teddy?" she asked her teddy bear, but Lea knew that this girl transferred her own great fear to her teddy bear, something young children often did when scared.<br>this wasn´t something a child should go through.  
>"aww tsk tsk, poor Teddy" Medusa said, acted she understood the girl, but Lea knew better and wasn´t at all surprised when the adult woman swiped the teddy bear away from the girl, telling her motherly "I´ll just keep him up here, with me; where he will be safe"<br>"give me back my teddy bear!" Penny cried and tried getting her teddy bear back, but Medusa kept the child far away from the bear with her feet. Medusa pushed the girl away and Penny almost fell into the hole, Roxas who hid in a pocket with the mice almost fell out from that move, but luckily they all stayed in safety.  
>Medusa finally lost her patience with the girl "you get down there and find me my big diamond, or you will never see that teddy again!"<br>"alright, alright… I´ll go" Penny nodded, finally defeated and went into the bucket there would take her into the Black Hole.  
>While being taking down in the hole, Lea went out to her shoulder, sneering up to the exit "those two are the worst, no one should threat a child like this" he turned back to Penny who eyed him with sad eyes over losing her teddy bear. His eyes soften and said in a way better insurance than Medusa ever could "don´t worry, you will see Teddy again"<br>"thanks, you´re a very kind mouse" Penny sobbed looked down to the button, and didn´t see the red haired slightly amused and annoyed face of being mistaken for a mouse.  
>At the button, Bernard, Bianca and Roxas jumped out from Penny´s pocket and walked beside the girl on the ground. Lea stayed where he was and scanning the area with the girl for the big diamond.<br>"ohh, what a dreadful and freighting place" Bianca exclaimed, but Penny didn´t seem scared of this place, she has been here so many times already.  
>"it used to be a pirates cave" she told them and pointed at a skeleton, making the female mouse screech of fright.<br>Bernard and Roxas ran over to the chest near the dead pirate, the mouse began digging with a spoon "come on girl, l-let´s look for that diamond so we can get out of here!"  
>Roxas began looking for a big diamond between all the small ones but Penny stopped them by saying "oh, I have looked there already. Medusa doesn't want any of the little ones"<br>Bernard and Roxas jumped out from the chest but both froze when the earth suddenly started shaking. Roxas began looking around for the source of the shaking as Bernard asked with shaking voice "wh-wh-what i-is that?"  
>Penny looked to a big hole in the ground not far from them and down there, they all could hear water sloshed around "that´s where the waters comes in" the girl body´s tense and she added with a frighten voice "I´m afraid to go over there!"<br>"well, if I were a pirate, I would definitely go over there" Bernard said and went to the hole, telling Bianca and Roxas to wait where they were while he checked it out. Bernard went to the hole, but he couldn´t see all the way down and Penny´s light wasn´t strong enough.  
>"need light?" Lea asked and threw a fireball over to the hole, the small fireball went down in the hole, lighting it up and Bernard could see. whatever he saw, it scared the mouse, for he backed frighten away "co-come to think of it… if I was a pirate, I-I wouldn´t hide anything behind there" he admitted casually, but his body language told another story.<p>

Lea crossed his arms in thinking, well if he had a huge diamond and wouldn´t have anyone would have it, then he would definitely have taken it over to the other side of that hole.  
>He turned his green eyes down to Roxas, well knowing his fire wouldn´t be able to reach that far "Roxas, can you light it up?"<br>"I can try" Roxas said, he went to the hole and used his light powers to light the place up. and as Lea suspected, on the other side of the hole, something shined.  
>"something is over there!" Bianca cried happy and took Bernard close to the hole again "let´s check it out" Bernard stopped her, rather wanted her to stay while he checked it out. He climbed beside the hole, it seemed to go fine, until…<br>a giant geyser of water roared up from the hole, throwing Bernard off the edge and he was holding on to his dear life as he slowly slipped down into the hole.  
>"help!" he cried.<br>"hang on!" Roxas ran over to help the slipping mouse with Bianca. It succeeded them to get Bernard to safety on the other side.  
>Lea wanted to help, but he knew he would be best use up on Penny´s shoulder, where he would be a second pair of eyes, not to mention of staying dry and could use his fire powers if needed. he and the young girl watched the trio run deeper in on the other side of the hole, but neither he or Penny could see them, only when Roxas used his light once again.<br>a bright light shined back to Roxas, through the eye of a skull. Bernard jumped startled, for he has stood right behind it. it was so bright that Roxas stopped his light and tried, like Bernard to get the black dots away from his eyes. Bernard asked Roxas to light up again, less sharp this time. the blond keyblade wielder did and Bernard who looked into the skull´s eye saw a huge diamond behind the skull "holy maggot, that´s it!" Bernard cried in disbelief, seeing such a huge diamond inside the skull. Bianca and Roxas climbed up beside him, both gasped of the sight.  
>"Penny, we found it, we found it!" Bianca called happily to the girl.<br>Penny smiled and told the news to Medusa, and the woman eagerly told the girl to get it up to them. meanwhile, Roxas, Bernard and Bianca tried their very best getting the diamond through the eye of the skull, but suddenly the diamond lit up in dark shape colors and before they knew, a Heartless stood before them, with its right eye as the diamond. The Heartless had a faint resemble to a crocodile out of bones and crystals.  
>the new arrived Heartless lunged out for the mice and boy, almost crushed them with its mere size. Fortunately it missed and landed down into the hole.<br>Roxas ran over to the hole, asking "Lea, what shall we do?" they needed the diamond, but the Heartless have taken it with it.  
>"give me a second" Lea replied, tried to find a way, but he did not have much time, for another geyser arrived, along with the Heartless.<br>"Roxas, look out!" Lea called as the water hit the blond, almost forced him down in the hole "back away from that hole!" he ordered the boy and scolding told Penny the same when it looked like she was having the same idea "it´s too dangerous!" Penny backed away from the hole, just as another geyser arrived, this was getting dangerous.  
>"Roxas, use your keyblade!" Lea yelled to the boy who gasped for air from the last blast of water "smash that Heartless to smithereens!"<br>the Heartless got on its feet, eyeing hungry at the blond.  
>Roxas nodded and went into battle against the Heartless, the Heartless itself wasn´t that hard. It was slow and had difficulties moving around in the small cave. but the keep coming water did give it an advantage and it did succeed grab Roxas a few times into its jaws. Luckily Bernard and Bianca helped Roxas out by throwing rocks at it and then using their mouse agility to get the boy out from the jaws before he got chewed on.<br>it took longer than hoped to defeat this Heartless, it only died when Roxas used his Light magic to send out beams of light and slice the Heartless the shreds. the Heartless faded and the Devil´s eye Diamond fell down beside the blond. Roxas and the two mice then quickly tried taking the diamond with them, but it was too heavy, and the keep incoming water did not help on the situation.  
>with no other choice; Penny got to the another side, almost getting sucked into the hole but was saved by another geyser. She grabbed the big diamond and her small friends, trying to get back, but the water made it very difficult. They almost drowned when the water sucked the girl into the hole, but in last second, thrown out from the hole by another geyser.<br>Penny swam/ ran through the water, towards the bucket as fast as she could. at the bucket— her only way to safety, she threw the big diamond into the bucket and called to Medusa to get her up as she climbed into the bucket. And getting out from there was in the last second as well, if they have stayed longer, Penny and her small friends would have drowned.

but Medusa didn´t give one thought to the soaked girl when she got her greedy hands on the diamond called the Devil´s eye.  
>"at last! The Devil´s eye, it mine!" she laughed, holding the big diamond up to the sun. Snnops did of course not like being left out and all the way back to the boat, the two adult fought over the diamond, ignoring the girl but the two crocodiles kept her in check and giving Penny no way to escape and her small friends could do nothing to help her.<p>

back at the river boat, Medusa had used Penny´s teddy bear as the hold of her diamond, now holing the little girl and her former co-worker trapped by holding a rifle against them. the escape plan haven´t gone as hoped, but they couldn´t change that, so while Bernard and Bianca tried to free Penny from Medusa´s grasp. Lea and Roxas prepared the rest to their escape.  
>"do you think it will work?" Roxas asked, standing down on the floor watching Lea prepare the fireworks. The red haired placed his chakrams at the fireworks "you mean this crazy plan of ours? Sure it´ll work!" he smirked down to the boy, although his cheerful attitude did not reach his eyes.<br>Roxas did see this and knew the reason, but he did not go into the still very sensitive subject about Isa. instead he asked "how do you know?" He backed a little away when Lea jumped down, saying seriously "because there won´t be any other changes, got it memorized?"  
>they turned their heads upward to the sound of Medusa scream. Lea looked seriously down to Roxas, calling his keyblade Strong Bonds "it´s showtime"<p>

Roxas nodded, called his own keyblade and they both ran upstairs to meet up with the others. they met Penny running towards them, she was close to stop but Lea told her she needed to follow the plan and she continued. Roxas and Lea ran against Medusa who just has gotten tackled down by Snnops. "Roxas"

"on it!" Roxas nodded threw his keyblade Oathkeeper right at Medusa who screamed in pain as the small weapon hit her right in the face. Seconds later, the two miniature wielders ran for their dear lives as the furies woman chased them with her rifle, trying to shoot them down. they stopped when they met another problem, the two crocs Brutes and Nero stood before them, jaws open to eat them.  
>luckily Bernard and Bianca was already on the next step, Bernard whistled for them as Bianca used her perfume. The crocs stopped, looked at Lea and Roxas, then to mice and back again to the wielders. From what felt like hours, the crocs stood in few seconds, deciding who to pick. But luckily they chose Bernard and Bianca, running straight into the trap and got caught inside the elevator, now a crocodile cage.<br>Lea and Roxas sighted in relief, and just to their luck, another problem arrived. Medusa had found Penny at the swamp motorcycle and was shooting at her.  
>"look out!" Bernard called just when Medusa destroyed the windshield to the swamp vehicle. Now it was the red haired turn, he leaped up to the woman´s spot, jumped on Medusa´s shoulder and whacked the woman right over the face. He jumped quickly off, landed on the railing and shouting at the insane woman "how about you pick one somebody your own size!?"<br>she aimed at him with the rifle and Lea heart skipped at beat "not what I meant" he gulped, he jumped away from the shots, when he got into a safe distance again he smirked took his hand up to snap them "fire away" he snapped them and his chakrams he left downstairs blew with a fearsome explosion. Causing all the fireworks to blow up and shake the boat enough for Medusa to miss the red haired. she screamed as she tried to dodge the fireworks flying around her. Lea waved goodbye with a grin and jumped down to the rest.  
>Penny started the swamp motor cycle and began to sail away, but before she could get completely away, surprisingly Medusa caught the rope through all the fireworks.<br>Roxas saw Medusa tried to get close to them and with a single strike with the Oathkeeper, he cut the rope, and the awful woman flew into the water, crying for her diamond but soon forced to swim away as her pet crocodiles had lost their loyalty to her.  
>"we did it Bianca!" Bernard cheered and danced happily around with Bianca on the steering wheel. Bianca cheered alongside Bernard "horary, oh Bernard you´re wonderful!"<br>Roxas jumped up beside the mice and danced cheering around with them as well. Lea stood on Penny´s shoulders, laughing happy over the victory. All this action around him has made him more or less forget his pain, and he did not really complain. Roxas didn´t either and smiled up to the red haired.

at the shore and in safety, Lea and Roxas said goodbye to the two brave mice and little girl.  
>"I´m going to miss you" Penny told the two miniature humans in her hands. She gently put them down on the ground "I wish you didn´t have to leave"<br>"don´t worry" Roxas said with a smile and said something there made Lea stare at him with shocked eyes "as long we have each other in our thoughts, none of us will truly be apart"  
>Penny smiled and promise she always would think of them. Bernard and Bianca made that promise as well.<br>"oh, before I forget, I think you should have this" Penny took out the Devil´s eye and placed it beside Lea and Roxas "I don´t need it anyway"  
>"thank" Lea smiled and added more to himself "we won´t need it either"<br>two wielders waved goodbye when the others left, leaving them the place from where they came.  
>"do you remember who told you that?" Lea asked him as he learned up against the big diamond.<br>Roxas smiled turned to him "you did of course, even it does sound better when I said it"  
>"hey!"<br>and they both began laughing. They only stopped when, to both surprises the diamond began to light up. Roxas´s keyblade suddenly arrived and lit up as well, the diamond then shot out a beam of light and made a strange keyhole. not sure what to do, thanks to his lack of Sora´s memories. Roxas turned questing to Lea who answered by nodding his head up to the keyhole. Roxas slowly nodded and aimed Oathkeeper at the keyhole, the keyblade shot out a beam and the keyhole vanished.  
>"what was that?" Roxas asked Lea.<br>the red haired crossed his arms, he unfolded them when he finally replied "I guess you just have open a new route to a new world" and remarked with a laugh "for I highly doubt THAT was the world´s keyhole"  
>"what´s that suppose to mean?" Roxas asked confused of what the "world´s keyhole" was<p>

"we better get moving" Lea chuckled and went back to the gummiship, closely followed by a pretty annoyed Roxas

"Lea, don´t change the subject!" Lea couldn´t help but laugh at this, which did not help on Roxas´s mood but definitely his own.


	18. Chapter 18: Spiritual Forest

**A/N: this happen in the movie "Pocahontas"  
><strong>

they headed to the new world Roxas keyblade have opened. Roxas eyed the world and really looked forward to visit it. this was way better than just sneak around and collect hearts!  
>"I wonder how this world would be like" he wondered out loud.<br>Lea glanced his amused green eyes to the boy, Roxas smiled to him but it faded when something big looked into the cockpit. A pale blue eye stared straight at Roxas who couldn´t help but stare back.

"what?" Lea asked, not noticing the big eye behind him, he did however when Roxas pointed and Lea almost fell out from his chair of surprise.  
>"what in blazes?!" he yelled shocked, the eye removed itself and the two wielders could now see more of this huge creature´s body. it looked like a cobra with leaves design all over its pale purple body, it bend and twisted around beside the gummiship, all the time keeping its eyes on the wielders inside.<br>"what is that?!" Roxas asked shocked, barely able getting his eyes of that thing.  
>but Lea did not know what kind this creature were, it wasn´t a Heartless, nor a Nobody, heck! It didn´t even looks like one of the blue monsters there showed when he was only a kid!<br>the new creature turned its head backward when a herd of Heartless ships appeared, but before the gummiship even could fire one single shot at them, the creature killed the Heartless with a single bite, then it eyed the Gummiship but did not really make any move to attack.

"I have no idea" Lea admitted, but this creature seems to be friendly enough, that until it suddenly slammed its tail into the ship and the duo crashed into the world as the creature vanished as quick as it has come.

Lea groaned sat up, feeling very dizzy from that crash landing and swearing he will seriously hurt that, that.. thing! from making them crash like that! After cursing at the creature, he began to scan the area; he was inside a forest, near a huge river. Lea got on his feet and first now realizing that Roxas were nowhere to be found.  
>"Roxas? Roxas!" he called but he got no response.<br>"great, just great" Lea cursed as he began searching for the boy. First they got ridicules small, then a new creature thought it was funny slam them out of the space between worlds, and now they are separated inside a completely new world. what would be next?! It was annoyed they got separated but at least Roxas was a good fighter and it seems to be no Heartless around, or some crazy power thirsty maniac.  
>"I thought that a bit too early" he muttered to himself when Heartless arrived. Then to his surprise, new creatures appeared too, but not out from the darkness. these creatures appeared out from light and looked like creatures you can find in the forest. all of them looked like they were made out of the forest, then taken shape as a animal, and every of these nature looking creature´s pale blue eyes were on the Heartless. It surprised him they actually attacked the Heartless, but he didn´t complain and after defeating the Heartless, these spirit animals turned against Lea. They eyed him with their pale blue eyes. Lea did notice a mark on one of these creature´s back, it kinda looks like the mark of the Heartless, except it had more the armor appearance and was the same color as the creatures´ eyes.<br>"hey, I helped you guys, remember?" he told them with hands up in defense, as if they understood, the creatures faded back into the nature, leaving the red haired more confused than ever.  
>"okaay?" he asked, staring dumbfounded at the spot they have faded. He was so busy staring that he did not see a person with dark hair, having a brown jacket covering a light grey shirt. The person; a woman lowered slowly a brown bow with green spots, staring intense at Lea with the brown eyes. The person left and when Lea turned to the spot, the stranger was long gone without a trace.<p>

Lea went further into this strange world when he came out from the forest; he found a newly made camp by settlers. They were lead by a Noble who kept impatience telling his men to hurry up with the digging for gold. Lea sighted loud, so much for hoping NOT to encounter a power thirsty maniac…  
>with another sight, Lea went over to the broad man in the lavender coat and hat "excuse me" Lea began and the rich and probably also greedy man turned to him "have you seen a boy this height" he showed the height of Roxas with his hand "and with spiky blond hair?" he asked the man, but the man just snorted said as he turned his back to Lea "I cannot worry about a lost child, not while all this-" he waved out to the working settlers "is going on"<br>that answer did not surprise Lea, at all "alright, then I guess—" he turned around to leave.  
>"hold on" the man interrupted "who are you?" he asked and added that Lea hasn´t been on the ship and therefore wasn´t one of his men "are you with the savages?"<br>Lea raised a brow and crossed his arm with the feeling that this man did not like these "savage" and probably would shoot first and ask later if seeing one "nope, never heard of them" Lea replied with a cheeky smile.  
>the man growled slightly annoyed at Lea´s attitude but luckily he chose to ignore it "good, and pray you never do. Those savage won´t hesitate put an arrow in you" he turned around, facing his working men. "we must prepare for them, they could be watching us"<br>Speaking being paranoid Lea couldn´t help but think, still he have to play cool and not make any judgment, not yet at least. "I keep an lookout, mister—"  
>"Ratcliffe" the man named Ratcliffe turned his head to Lea "Governor Ratcliffe"<br>oh boy, he have just met a second Lumaria… still, he better play nice "I´m Lea" he presented himself, and fought the urge not to say his catchphrase, it would probably just get him into trouble around this guy. Instead he scanned the area, he really needs to find Roxas "I´m sorry, but I really need to find my friend" and he turned to leave, only slightly stopped when Ratcliffe warned "keep an eye out for the Savage while you´re at it" and Lea continued on his search. However at the edge of the camp, he did notice movements. He stopped and crossed his arms again, he glanced towards the place he saw movements. There, he saw another man, watching the settlers. But this other man inside the forest had darker skin and black hair, and he wasn´t alone. Lea made a quick scan and saw there were several more, before Lea could decide just to leave them or warn the settlers, another made that choice for him

"Savages, it's an ambush, arm yourself!" and all hell broke loose.  
>the Settlers took their guns and shot at the startled brown skinned who quickly replied with a rain of arrows. Lea quickly got out of the way, he ran to a quieter spot and again he did not make a choice who to help. he did turn to Ratcliffe when the broad man yelled annoyed "where´s that blasted Smith when you need him?!" then the Noble saw one of the "savage" up in a tree and without hesitating, he shoot the man in the leg.<br>the shot savage cried fell and one of his comrades quickly ran to his help. one of the settlers tried to harm the wounded but the other Savage stopped him and knocked the Settler unconscious, the so called Savage took his wounded comrade and fleet the scene. That move made Lea doubt that these brown skinned men was really savage, when one of them has been willing to get in harm's way for a comrade. When the brown skinned men was gone, the settlers began to cheer over the victory, but Ratcliffe wasn´t even happy over the victory and told harshly his cheering me "shut it you fools, they will be back" angry, he ordered his man to finish this place and then he turned to Lea who haven´t even lifted a finger to help them. he gave Lea a rifle who took it with a frown.  
>"and you" Lea eyed him calmly "you better get your act together, a man is not a man, unless he knows how to shoot" of course the red haired did not answer, only lifted a brow; the Governor left him with a growl of him being useless and a pain in the neck. Lea eyed the rifle once and without a word, he placed it on a table and left the camp.<p>

Meanwhile; Roxas had been wandering lost inside the huge forest, but have been found by a man in a simple armor around his torso. this man had presented himself as John Smith and told the boy he better come with him, so John could take him back to camp when he had finish checking the area. Not sure what else to do, Roxas agreed and followed John around inside the forest. they came to a big and beautiful waterfall, here John knelt down to splash a little water in his face. Roxas stood, first watched the older blond man, then he heard something or someone and turned his head to a tree not far up on a cliff.  
>John heard it too and glance up to the tree as well. "we´re not alone" the soldier muttered to Roxas as he got on his feet, and told quiet the boy he should be on his guard but not show they know they were being watched.<br>Roxas slowly nodded and both quietly went over the river, here John asked the boy to follow him and they both quickly and quietly hid themselves behind a smaller waterfall.  
>not long after, a woman with brown skin and black hair arrived, dressed in dress finely made out of animal skin. she carefully went to the spot they had been few seconds ago. She jumped over to the rock in the water when she couldn´t see them, trying to find them again.<br>behind the waterfall, John took his rifle and Roxas summoned his keyblade, with a single nod, they both jumped through the water. John aimed his rifle at the woman while Roxas stood in battle stage, watching a little tense the oblivious unarmed woman slowly rose in her full size, staring with somewhat calm eyes at them both, only her quick breathing showed she was very scared.  
>John lowered his gun, surprised seeing the brown skinned woman and Roxas hesitated followed his example.<br>the white man slowly sat down his weapon and just as slowly, not to scare the woman further, he went over to her. it was there the woman took the run, and she did not stop even when John asked her to, so he chose to follow her. not sure what was going on, Roxas followed the soldier after the woman. They found her again at a big tree, ready to get away by a small boat Roxas never has seen before.  
>she stopped when John pledged her "don´t go" he went carefully over to her "it´s alright, I´m not gonna hurt you" he offered his hand to her.<br>she hesitated, looking very unsure of his words and then spoke words neither Roxas or John understood.  
>"you don´t understand a word I´m saying do you?" he asked her and told her it was alright, knowing she would maybe not understand his words but his tone towards her was friendly and that she understood.<br>the woman hesitated took John´s hand and Roxas gasped looked surprised around when a mysterious wind began to blow around the two adults. and he got more confused when he heard a ominous voice sing gently that all they needed was to listen to their heart and they would understand.  
>he sat his hand on his chest as this mysterious wind also blew gently around him as well, he eyed the two adults who now stood on shore.<br>"who are you?" John asked the woman and like she too could hear the ominous voice, she closed her eyes and when they opened again, she said with a calm voice "Pocahontas"  
>"what?" John asked confused "what did you say?" and she replied on his language as if she always has been able to speak it "my name is; Pocahontas"<br>Roxas jaw open over this sudden understanding and John was just as surprised as well, still he presented himself "I´m John Smith" he turned to Roxas who went over to them "I´m Roxas" she nodded smiling down to the boy.

not many moments later, John showed Pocahontas his helmet who has never seen anything like it before. while she was looking at the helmet, Roxas went over to the river, something he has never seen before. he turned to Pocahontas, just as curious as her "what is this river called?" he asked her, happy that he finally have met someone who was just a clueless about things as him.  
>the woman smiled and said "Kuyukanhoic"<br>Roxas smiled to her and turned back to the river while John admitted "you have the most unusually names here: Chechomony, Kuyukanhoic, Pocahontas."  
>Pocahontas took off his helmet she has on her head with a smile, remarking back "you have an unusually name too: John Smith, Roxas"<br>Roxas chuckled at her reply, and almost couldn´t help but laugh when a creature had snuck into John back bag and scooped down the biscuits. John took the creature up showing to be what Roxas would call a grey cat with a striped tail and a black mask on its face. "is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" John asked and Pocahontas said in a scowl to the creature as she took it "Meeko"  
>"how do you do Meeko?" John asked friendly and offered his hand to the raccoon, of course Meeko thought he had more food and tried to find it, when it found nothing it disappointed crossed its arms.<br>John chuckled and explained to the confused woman that it just was a handshake "here, let me show you" he offered. Pocahontas shrugged "nothing happening" she said and placed the raccoon down beside her.  
>"I need your hand first" John said and hesitating she took it, not seeing that Roxas too was keeping a close eye on the two of them, he too did not know what a handshake was.<br>"this is how we say hello" John explained as he gently shook her hand up and down.  
>Roxas looked down when the raccoon Meeko tucked his pants and Roxas confused knelt down to the animal, but laughed took its hand when it offered it and they too said hello like the two adults.<br>"this is how we say hello" Pocahontas then gently waved her hand over her head in a big circle "windgabo" and her hand made a gently gestured before her chest. Roxas and John Smith copied her. after that she showed them how to say goodbye, but John friendly interrupted her, telling "I like, hallo better"  
>and again, the raccoon Meeko had stuck his head down in John´s back, instead finding food he found a round thing with a arrow in the middle and the Raccoon ran over to a rock, completely ignoring Pocahontas scowl him "Meeko, come back here!"<br>but John told her calm "don´t worry, he can´t hurt it" but he did yell the raccoon to stop when Meeko began hammering the round thing into the rock. before John could get Meeko, the raccoon climbed up in the tree.  
>"Meeko, give that back!" Pocahontas called.<br>"no, it´s alright, he can keep it" John said and got on his feet from falling chasing the raccoon, "call it a gift!" he called to Meeko who once again began hammering the stolen thing into the tree.  
>Roxas went over to them "what was that?" he asked and John told him with a slight frown "my compass" and asked "first time seeing one?"<br>the boy nodded and Pocahontas told this was the first time for her as well, so John kindly explained both that a compass can show the way if you get lost.  
>"but that's alright, I´ll get another one in London"<br>"is that your village?" Pocahontas asked. John nodded and told it was a very big village, with streets, bridges over the rivers and houses as big as the trees. Roxas did not say this, but John´s description did remain him of Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. Pocahontas wanted to see how that was like and John told her she would, for they will build it here as well. "we will build roads and decent houses"  
>"our houses are fine" Pocahontas objected and John said with a cheerful denial "you only think that because you don´t know any better"<br>that comment Pocahontas did not take lightly, so with an annoyed frown, she left John . he followed, leaving Roxas who watched them quietly.  
>"wait, there is so much we can teach you. we have improved the lives of savages all over the world"<br>"savages?!" Pocahontas asked in disbelief being called that, even Roxas gave John a frown from his choice of words.  
>"um, you´re not a savage" John tried to explain, but it did not really work.<br>"just my people"  
>"no, listen, that not what I meant"<br>Pocahontas tried to leave, but he stopped her "Let me go!" she cried angry and he said confident he wouldn´t, so she jumped up in the tree and climbed in it gracefully. John followed her, but he was far from graceful. Trying to telling her while stumbling up in the tree "Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, uh, you know. A term for people who are uncivilized."  
>Roxas who watched them from the ground crossed his arms and remarked, right now being on Pocahontas´s side "like Pocahontas?"<br>"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is—" John tried to find the right word and did not see that the branch he grabbed was too weak for his weight and soon, he was down on the ground again, landing right beside Roxas who did only crossed his arms at the man. Pocahontas landed soon after beside him and removed his helmet there had landed painfully hard on his head in the fall "What you mean is, "not like you.""  
>and she took both John and Roxas further into the forest, showing them how disrespectful the settlers was to the land and have removed a big part of the forest. and how they thought that every land they found was just something they could claim. While she and her people knew that everything has a life and needed respect.<br>they came across a bear and without much thoughts, John aimed his rifle at the beast. Pocahontas gently made him lower the rifle and went after the bear there showed it was a mother. Pocahontas took one of the bear pups and gave it to Roxas who smiled held it in his arms. After the visit with the bear, she took them further into the forest, where the wind was so powerful that it felt like they were flying, Roxas noticed that the creature who made them crash flew in the horizon in the powerful wind like a graceful dance, but before he could make a move towards it, it was gone again. he turned to the two others, just in time to see an eagle and his mate had landed on Pocahontas and John´s arm and when they flew up to a huge tree, she told them both that her people haven´t cut this tree down because they wanted to know how big it could grow.  
>"I think I understand" Roxas smiled up to Pocahontas who smiled back down to him.<br>"this place is incredible" John admitted as Pocahontas took them to a very old willow tree "and to think we came all this way to dig it up for gold"  
>"gold, what´s that?" Pocahontas asked and John told her it was golden and came from the ground. She smiled "oh, we have lots of that" and she took up a showed a corncob. By Roxas request, she gave it to the boy who chooses to keep this "gold."<br>John chuckled at them both "no, gold is: this" he showed her and Roxas a gold coin, but Pocahontas hasn´t seen anything like that. John found that kinda ironic that most of the Settlers has only come here for the search of gold, but blinked when the sound of drums could be heard and Pocahontas stared after the sound with wide eyes.  
>John turned to the sound "what is it?" and Pocahontas replied with horrified look in her dark eyes "the drums; they mean trouble" she turned to both males, telling them sad that she shouldn´t be here. before she left, John asked if they could see each other again, all she could say to them "meet me here, tonight" and she left them.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Summons the Drums of War

John and Roxas and the raccoon Meeko there sat on Roxas´s shoulder went back to John´s camp, not far from the willow tree, they encountered Lea. he stood calmly up against another tree, saying with a chuckle "and to think they call them Savages"  
>"Lea!" Roxas said happy and ran over to his friend there smiled back down to the boy. "new friend?" he asked at the raccoon on Roxas´s shoulders.<br>"yeah, his name is Meeko" Roxas smiled.  
>Lea nodded smiling, then the red haired turned to John, asking with a serious tone "John Smith I presume?"<br>John nodded and said "and I guess you´re are Roxas´s friend"  
>"I am, and I was sort of ordered by Ratcliffe to get you back to the camp. You just missed a big misunderstanding between your and her people"<br>Roxas blinked "misunderstanding, how?" and Lea explained "so big that every settlers thinks that woman´s people are savages who will shot first and ask later"  
>"but that´s not true!" Roxas exclaimed, almost making Meeko fall off his shoulders. Lea told him in matter of fact that a whole tribe can´t be judge by one, but did admit that Ratcliffe did judge them a bit too hard and quickly.<br>"we better get back, before they send the whole camp for me" John told them and they followed him back to the camp.  
>a little to Lea´s surprise, the raccoon jumped on his shoulder and had no intention of leaving. The red haired smirking remarked "seems like I got myself a new friend as well"<br>Roxas just smiled as he gave Meeko a biscuit.

before going into the camp, Lea suggested they should hide the raccoon, knowing Ratcliffe; he would probably kill the poor thing. so they hid Meeko in John´s back bag along with the corncob Roxas got from Pocahontas.  
>at the camp they got greeted by a very angry Ratcliffe who immediately flew at John throat, demanding of knowing where John has been. The blond adult made a quick lie that he had been scooting the area, and that seems to be a good enough excuse for Ratcliffe. "excellent then you must know the Indians whereabouts. We will need that information for the battle"<br>Roxas blinked and asked the broad man who stared unimpressed down to him "what battle?"

"we will eliminate these savages, once and for all—" and then things happed pretty quickly.  
>"you can´t do that!" Roxas cried and John added mostly to his comrades "look, we don´t have to fight them"<p>

"John, what´s gotten into you?" one of the settlers asked in disbelief and John told him that he had met one of the Indians, the rest of the men was shocked and thought John was crazy meeting a savage alone.  
>"they are not savages" Roxas hissed to the men and John backed him up by telling his men a bit more polite than the temperamental boy "they know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers and-"<br>Meeko who still hid in the bag took up the corncob. John took it and showed his men it "and look; they got food" and it was way better than what they ate right now.

but Ratcliffe wouldn´t hear anything of that and angrily took the corncob "They don't want to feed us, you ninnies!" he threw it at the ground and harshly told his men that those savages only wanted to kill them. "They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" he cried into Lea´s face. The red haired man shot him a glare and stood his ground unlike the settlers who had flinched at their leader. Lea was happy that John objected angrily "but there is not gold!"

that made the men talk and Ratcliffe asked with a sweet but very sarcastic voice "And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this"

"yes"

"Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves. There's not room for their kind of civilized society!" Ratcliffe shouted out to his men, he glared down to Roxas who started yelling at him "this is their land!"  
>"this is MY land!" he yelled back to the boy, then turned to John adding angry and in a very dead serious order "I make the laws here! And I say that anyone who so much as look at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be seen for treason!"<p>

_

At nightfall John put out his candlelight and snuck silently out from the camp. He stopped slightly when Roxas suddenly stood beside him, eyes telling determent that he was going with him. John sighted but gave the boy the permission to follow. Together they snuck out from the camp, only one saw them doing it.  
>Lea stood in the shadows, watching his younger friend and John leave the camp. He knew what they were trying to meet that Indian woman again, and he wasn´t going to stopping them doing it. instead; he wanted to follow them, he slowly went to the route Roxas and John had taken, only froze at the edge of the camp when Ratcliffe suddenly stood behind him.<br>Lea´s eyes wide and he jumped a few feet away, turning hostile against Ratcliffe who starred indifferent at him.  
>"follow them, see what they are up to" he ordered Lea who slowly straighten up, but did not answer "and if you see any Indians, shoot them" he gave him a rifle, but Lea only gave it one look and placed the weapon on the wall, giving the Governor a hostile glare.<p>

Ratcliffe snorted "you have been a poor excuse for a soldier, and even poor on loyalty, don´t you dare fail me again" and he left Lea who glared after him.

Lea glanced at the rifle, he snorted and cut it in half with his keyblade and followed John and Roxas, but not because he was ordered to it.

Roxas and John have once again met up with Pocahontas, telling each other that both tribes were preparing for war. Pocahontas wanted that John came with her and talk to her father; the chief of her tribe. But John told her that talking wasn´t going to do any good, adding "I have already tried to speak with my men, but something in this land have them spooked"  
>Roxas did not hear Pocahontas answer, his eyes was on the willow they stood beside and his eyes wide when it suddenly got a face, and then it was gone again. he gazed deeper at the tree and to his great surprise and shock the tree got a face again, and spoke friendly to Roxas "hello there young Roxas"<br>"ehm… John, Pocahontas" Roxas called and the two adults turned to him "the tree is talking to me" it sounded a little dump but he couldn´t help that a tree suddenly would choose and talk to him!

John gasped when the tree said with a chuckle "don´t be frighten young man, my bark is worse than my bite"  
>the made Roxas smile nervous to it and turned to Pocahontas there suggested he should speak with it "what do you say to a tree?" he asked her and she replied smiling "anything you want"<br>with a nervous sight, he took a step closer to the tree, trying to find words. But the tree whose face looked like an old lady said "come closer" and the wines pushed the boy really close to it. the tree stared deep into his nervous blue eyes, and said serious "you have a good and strong heart, filled with light"  
>Roxas smiled weakly back to it, happy over its words but still unsure what to do around it.<p>

the tree; called Grandmother Willow then turned its attention to John and Pocahontas "now them, there is something I want to show you" one of the wines went down to the water and created small ripples.  
>Pocahontas's eyes wide in some sort of realization of something Roxas and John couldn´t see with these ripples<br>"the ripples" she muttered.  
>"what about them?" John asked, but it was Grandmother Willow who replied in a certain explanation "so small at first, then look how they grow, but someone has to start them" she finish and John turned up to the tree´s face with a sight "they´re not gonna listen to us"<p>

right in this moment, Lea arrived but he did not reveal himself, instead he stood hidden and listen to the somehow alive tree telling John "young man, sometimes the right path isn´t the easiest one"  
>Lea´s eyes wide slightly of those words, that tree had just remained him of the path he has taken.<p>

"why are you taking that path?"

Lea gasped and turned around. not far from him, standing up against a tree stood Isa, no it was only the shadow or illusion of Isa from his own mind… Lea´s eyes sadden of the thought, still illusion or not; he was glad that Isa was here.  
>"it´s just something there needed to be done." he replied the illusion of Isa. "something I should have been doing a long time ago"<br>the marine blue eyes met his and Isa said calm but with a frown "it wasn´t your fault" he stepped away from the tree, almost giving him the same seriously look Saix often gave him when they spoke of the past "I´m the one to blame, not you" his eyes narrowed further "so pull yourself together!"

it was kinda hard not to chuckle of this, of course a part of his own mind would make Isa the voice of reason. It did cheer up Lea a little, "time heals all wounds, huh?" he asked and turned his back to Isa and his eyes back to the glaze where the others were "I´ll be fine" he heard Isa sight and the illusion behind him say with a soothing voice, as if he felt sorry for him "just… don´t push yourself"  
>"you know" Lea turned his head back to Isa "Roxas said the same… thing" he trailed off when realizing that Isa was gone. This was kinda weird, was he losing his mind or is there something behind these strange appearances of Isa? not sure what else to do, Lea turned his green eyes back to the small group as the tree slid John down to Pocahontas, telling them that they can only be together when the fights stops.<p>

John smiled down to Pocahontas and with a sight he said "alright, let´s talk with your father"  
>Pocahontas smiled hugged John and with a deep gaze into each other's eyes, they kissed each other.<br>Roxas who never has seen a kiss before frowned, and only turned away from them when Lea came out from his hiding, telling the boy they better give those two "lovebirds" some space.

"what are they doing?" Roxas asked as he and Lea left John and Pocahontas alone. Lea scratched his neck before answering "it´s called a kiss, people does that when they love each other"

"so, they are in love?"

Lea nodded and gave the two lovers one last glance "they sure are"  
>Roxas did that too, but unlike his older friend, he did not quite understand it, he told that to Lea and the red haired chuckled told him "you´re not to suppose to understand it, love just, uh.. happen" he scratched his neck sheepish, for how could he explain something he barely understands himself? Beside, love wasn´t only shown like with Pocahontas and John, love could also been felt around family and friends, it shouldn´t be understood, just...<p>

Suddenly a battle cry was heard and ruined the moment for John and Pocahontas. the two wielders turned horrified around when a male Indian attacked John, trying to kill him with a dagger. quickly Lea and Roxas ran back to help, just as Kocoum tried to slice John´s throat over. Roxas quickly stopped the male Indian by attacking him with the keyblade. the Indian was however too fast and got away, Roxas position himself before John to defend the man "you have to get past me first!" he sneered and Lea joined his side.

Kocoum growled, but went in battle stage just as wind surrounded him and out from the ground, arrived a pack of creatures of light, all of them looked like animals made from the wood itself, completely under Kocoum command, the tree creatures attacked the wielders and the male Indian did the same, making this battle way more difficult than expected. And for every time they destroyed one of the creatures, more arrived to take its place, forcing the wielders to ignore them and go after Kocoum. The male Indian was strong and difficult to defeat, mostly because he could get help from the world´s spirits, but it did succeed the keyblade wielders defeating him.  
>Kocoum gasped and as he fell, he grabbed Pocahontas´s necklace, destroyed it and the Indian warrior fell into the water, no longer moving.<p>

Roxas and Lea dismissed their blade, and Roxas was about to go over to the fallen warrior, if not Lea had stopped him, shaking his head.  
>Pocahontas ran over to Kocoum, then turned angry over to them "what have you done?" she asked them angry and would have attacked if not John held her "Pocahontas, it won´t help, they were only trying to—"<br>"keep away from him!" Pocahontas cried, making Roxas step back in horror, trying to say "but we…"  
>"we did what we thought was right" Lea finished a bit hash to the angry woman, then he and Roxas turned around as the forest echoed of angry voices.<p>

"Lea, Roxas, get out from here!" John told the wielders and they hesitated "get out!" John shouted and Lea took Roxas´s arm "let´s go Roxas" he said, gently yet firm dragged the boy away.  
>"but" Roxas tried but Lea simple shook his head "now it´s not the time to fight" he said ran away from the place, Roxas hesitated but followed. All the way away he could hear John get captured by the other Indians.<br>near the settlers camp, Roxas finally asked "did we…?"

Lea turned softly his green eyes down to the boy, shrugging "I honestly don´t know, but we did what we thought was the right." Whatever they did killed that man or not, they did it to protect a friend.

"I still feel bad though" Roxas muttered with head down "thanks to us, John got captured by them of something we did.."  
>Lea turned his head north, where he spotted the Indians was taking him "I noticed they were heading north, maybe their camp are that way. We better hurry and save him"<p>

"and so we shall"

Lea and Roxas´s eyes wide in shock from the voice of Ratcliffe behind them, they turned around and the broad man smirked slyly at them from the shadows. Before the wielders could open their mouth, Ratcliffe turned to the Settlers behind him "I told you those savages couldn´t be trusted, Smith tried to be friend with them, and looks where that got him!"  
>the two heroes eyes wide when they realized what Ratcliffe was doing and even more when the Governor said with a battle cry "but now it´s time to rescue our comrade, at daybreak, we ATTACK!"<br>the men around him cheered, only slightly stopped when Lea yelled angry "NO! you can´t do that!" he called his keyblade, went in battle stage with a dead glare at Ratcliffe "I won´t allow you to throw this world into a senseless war, just because you won´t realize there is no gold!"  
>Ratcliffe sneered angry, that was the last straw for him "you have gone against me one last time. get rid of him!" he ordered and added "the brat too!"<p>

and before Lea and Roxas could react, a pair of dark hands slammed them to the ground. Barely able to look up, the blond boy eyes wide when he saw a man in a black cloak. The face he stared up to did surprisingly look like Xemnas, yet… different. Was this Riku? It looked like the man he turned into in their battle in The World That Never Was. no, this wasn´t Riku, he wouldn´t be smirking like this.

Lea however did know this man "Xehanort´s Heartless.." he growled and turning his glaring green eyes up to the man who controlled the Heartless there held them firmly down onto the ground.  
>"I should have known one of you guys would show up"<p>

Ansem the Seeker of Darkness or more accurate: Xehanort´s Heartless smirked down to them with crossed arms. the Heartless he controlled tighten its grip around the wielders as its master said with a soothing voice to Ratcliffe "those two won´t cause you anymore trouble"  
>"good, well done soldier" Ratcliffe nodded to Xehanort´s Heartless and kept on his speech of going to war with the Indians. Before leaving, Ratcliffe gave one order to the Heartless "dispose of them"<br>the reply was an evil smirk.  
>"I should thank you" Xehanort´s Heartless said gleeful to the wielders "thanks to yours needless meddling, this world will be plunge back into Darkness from whence it came. "<p>

"no, we won´t let you!" Roxas said and tried to get free from the Guardian´s grip, but quickly forced down to the ground again. Xehanort´s Heartless wasn´t going to allow them calling their keyblades, he wouldn´t make that mistake again. he chuckled down to fierce blond "foolish boy, you´re from the same Darkness. so why do you want to stop it?"  
>"because they do not belong to the darkness!" Roxas roared angry, that was pretty much the only thing he could do.<br>"and neither do we" Lea said firmly, it succeed him in calling one of his chakrams. He threw it and the weapon flew off the wrong direction but then turned around and hurled right back to the Heartless guardian. The attack did not kill the thing, but it had been enough to make it flinch and allow Roxas in calling his keyblades and finish the Guardian off.  
>seconds later they both stood in battle stage before Xehanort´s Heartless.<br>"move!"  
>The Heartless wasn´t impressed, and only response was crossing his arms.<br>Roxas sneered "I said: move!"  
>"forget it Roxas" Lea said with eyes piecing the foe before them "he won´t see reasons" he eyes slightly sadden "just like the rest of Xehanort´s vessels"<p>

"vessels?" Roxas blinked, he did remember Ventus, Mickey and Lea tell him that none of them has been ready to face one of Xehanort´s vessel. And yet here they were, facing one of Xehanort´s vessels. Xehanort´s Heartless called once again the Guardian and attacked them. Roxas could see why Lea didn´t want them to leave in the first place when they went into battle with the guy. This Heartless was different from the others, he could think and predict a move, making him so much harder to defeat. The guardian Heartless was a pain, it was mostly that one who made the attacks and when one of the keyblade got near its owner, the big shadow used itself as a shield. but that wasn´t the worst part Roxas quickly realized, for no matter how much both him and Lea tried, it didn´t even seems to put Xehanort´s Heartless into much stress. Finally the Heartless grew bored at them and with a single slash of Darkness, both Roxas and Lea slammed hard against the wall around the Settler´s town. Both wielders slid down to the ground, barely able to get on their feet.

Xehanort´s Heartless snorted. "they should have chosen someone more suitable" he said with a slight annoyed tone while his amber eyes were on the wielders. Then a smile crept onto his face as the guardian made itself ready to finish them off, but before it could make the strike. The creatures of light appeared, surrounding the Heartless. Xehanort´s Heartless gasped at the sight "what?" he used the guardian to block an attack from one of the creatures, but it couldn´t defend him from the attack on the other side. a arrow hit him right in the side and exploded, forcing the human Heartless to retreat, still he was smiling when he realized what the creatures were "I see this world has a Keeper" and he turned to the darkness of the woods "and another Freeshooter" and he was gone into a portal.

The Light creatures stopped their assaults and each of them turned their heads towards the two wielders.  
>"dang it" Lea cursed, as he forced himself on his feet, if he wasn´t so happy of actually surviving and encounter with a Seeker of Darkness; he would have been pretty embarrassed of wiped down by a Heartless, even it had been Xehanort´s Heartless. He turned to Roxas "you alright?" he asked and offered the boy a hand.<p>

"yeah" Roxas muttered as he took the hand and allowed Lea to help him on his feet. He strokes his badly wounded right arm from a pretty devastating assault from the Guardian Heartless. no way he was going to use it to keyblade wielding for a while, good thing he could wield a keyblade with his left as well. he realized that the light creatures was staring at them "um… Lea?" he pointed at the creatures.  
>Lea turned to them, he frowned and asked one near them "what? are you going to attack us or what?"<br>the creatures kept staring at them, as if waiting for something.  
>"umm… thanks?" Roxas asked and like that has been the magic word. The creatures vanished in a glimpse of light.<br>"I don´t get those thing" Lea admitted. All Roxas did was nod in agreement and after a short awkwardness, they ran into the forest. hoping they could warn Pocahontas of the danger.

they found her at the place, sitting lost before Grandmother Willow.  
>"I´m so sorry for all of this" Roxas said to Pocahontas after telling her of the upcoming battle and they had a very powerful alley with them. "We were only trying to help"<br>"this is my fault too…" Pocahontas said, she went over to Grandmother Willow while she hugged her arm "all this has happen because of me… I followed the wrong path" she fell down to her knees, barely whispering "I feel so lost…"  
>Roxas tried to comfort her by laying a hand on her shoulder.<br>Lea walked over to them, not sure what to do. Then, the raccoon Meeko dropped down on his shoulder, holding a compass with a big dent on the side. With a confused frown, the red haired watched the raccoon jump over to Pocahontas and gave the compass to her.  
>she took it confused "the compass?"<br>she turned it gently around and of course the arrow in middle turned, but to her, this simple turning meant so much more for her "…spinning arrow"  
>"it´s the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother willow cried happy and Pocahontas said with hope in her voice "I was right" she turned to Roxas "it was pointing to him!" Roxas smiled happy back that his friend has gotten her hope back.<br>Pocahontas rose as the mysterious wind blew around her, making the arrow spin rapidly around. she turned when the first rays of the sun arrived "the sunrise"  
>"it´s not too late child" Grandmother Willow told her and added with a solemn voice as the wind grew stronger "let the spirits of the earth; guide you!"<br>this wind did startle Lea a little, it was the first time he saw it, but he kept calm and watched the arrow stop suddenly, pointing towards the rising sun.  
>Grandmother Willow beamed and said hard to trio "you know your path, now FOLLOW it!"<br>and they did, with no words. Roxas and Lea followed Pocahontas there said to them as they ran "I don´t know what we can do, but we have to try." out from the wind around them, the huge purple blue cobra looking creature who had knocked the gummiship down from the sky arrived, "the spirits wants to help us!" Pocahontas said to the two others very revealed it has appeared. Roxas and Lea who almost have stopped of the creature´s appearing tried their best to ignore the flying creature beside them, guiding them towards the battle field. For it seems it wanted to aid them and Pocahontas on the quest, and what before seemed to be impossible, the trio arrived just in time.

Pocahontas ran over to her father and threw herself over John, Pocahontas, shielding him against her father before the chief could make the dead blow against John Smith. "if you kill him, you have to kill me too" she said dead serious to her father,

Roxas and Lea stopped not far from her, none of them really noticed that the creature has yet again vanish into thin air.  
>the chief wasn´t happy about this and said harshly to Pocahontas "daughter, stand back!"<br>"I WON`T!" she cried angry, added more softly "I love him father" that did shock the chief. But Pocahontas wasn´t finished and continued with a hard voice, trying to pull through to everyone who was so obsessed to kill each other "look around you! this is the path of hatred has brought us" she hugged John lovely, telling her father that this was her path she chose and asked him "what would yours be?"  
>the chief then began to look around, he saw the settlers, readying their rifles and his own people do the same with their own bow and arrows, the only one who didn´t have the means to fight was Pocahontas and her two friends.<br>as if the world knew about this, the mysterious wind arrived, blowing gently against the chief´s face. Then as if he could hear the wind tell him the right path, he lifted his staff telling with a loud and serous voice to everyone around him "my daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years. we have all come here with anger and hatred in our hearts! But she comes with courage and understanding, from this day forward; if they have to be more fighting. It will not start by me" and he lowered his staff.  
>Roxas smiled up to Lea who crossed his arms with a proud smile to the words of the chief and even more so when the chief ordered one of the Indians to release John.<br>the first thing John did when he was free was to embrace Pocahontas and she did the same, that action seems to the punch lines and everyone around lowered their weapons, completely lost their will to fight.

"alright!" Roxas cheered and ran over to John and Pocahontas who smiled happily to the boy "we did it!"  
>"all thanks to you" John said and smiled thankfully to Roxas, Lea and of course Pocahontas.<p>

But of course… Ratcliffe wasn´t willing to stop the fight and said with anger to his men "now´s our changes, fire!"  
>"no" one of his men said and others joined him "they let him go!"<br>"they don´t want to fight!"  
>Ratcliffe wasn´t happy over this and yelled back "it´s a trick, don´t you see? fire!" he tried again, but his men simple turned against him with angry looks, they had lost their loyalty towards him.<br>Ratcliffe was furies, but there was nothing he could do to make the Settlers fight for him. sneering he turned around "Ansem! Show these fools true loyalty!"  
>as if on cue, a dark portal arrived and Xehanort's Heartless appeared. He smirked down to Ratcliffe "let the war begin" he snapped his fingers and the Guardian attacked the chief.<p>

"No!" John cried and jumped in between the Guardian and chief, blocking against the Heartless fist. he succeed saving the chief, but he got badly wounded from its attack.  
>Roxas cried John´s name and was about to run over to him, but Lea stopped him "Roxas, we need to dispose of Xehanort´s Heartless first!"<br>"but we couldn´t defeat him the last time" Roxas pointed out.  
>"I know, but we have to try"<br>Roxas nodded and they jumped down from the cliff, and stood ready to battle against Xehanort´s Heartless.  
>they attacked the Seeker of Darkness, and like last time; Xehanort´s Heartless wiped the floor with them. but then, when they thought all was lost. Then, to their great surprise, the cobra creature appeared and shielded them with its long tail; blocking for the guardian´s attack.<p>

Lea eyed the snake whose head almost was beside them "I think it want to help us" he said to Roxas who looked up to the snake there has leaves around its body and wind like tentacles flowing beside its long body. the boy smiled nodded to the huge creature. with one glance to them, the creature lashed out for Xehanort´s Heartless with a mouth filled with fangs. The Guardian blocked, but it got trapped in the jaws of the light creature. The cobra then tore the shadow Heartless away from its owner, giving the wielders the better chance of defeating Xehanort´s Heartless when his best attack and defend was trapped inside their own ally´s jaws. Of course Xehanort´s Heartless was still strong without the guardian, but at least they have a better chance. The battle ended with victory and Xehanort´s Heartless was left gasping and barely able to stand on his feet. He shot a glare at them, but mostly on the creature that finally succeed in destroying the guardian.  
>"this isn´t… the end!" he sneered at the wielders, backing slowly away from them. Roxas charged at him, but before he could make the final blow. Xehanort´s Heartless escaped by a dark portal. With the threat gone, the creature turned its head to the sky and yet again, it was gone with the wind.<p>

Everyone was safe, well almost everyone. Roxas and Lea turned their eyes sadly up to John who had gotten badly wounded from Xehanort´s Heartless, luckily not enough to make him being taken by the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20: Anguis a Master of lost time

many of the settlers was making ready to go back home, they saw no reason to stay anymore now they knew there was no gold. also they needed taking the wounded John back of where they came, hoping he could get a treatment for his wound.  
>Lea sat on a stone, watching the white men pack and getting ready for the journey back home, while Roxas sat beside the wounded John.<br>"the ship is almost ready" Lea said and went over to John Smith and Roxas, as men was about to take the wounded on the ship "you better get on board" but John stopped the men "no, not yet, she told me she would be here"  
>Lea narrowed his eyes, he turned to the water, remarking "you´re losing the tide" he did turn back to the forest when Roxas told him to and out from the mist of the forest, arrived Pocahontas, and she wasn´t alone.<br>some of the white men took up their guns but they quickly lowered them again when Lea gave them a angry glare and there was no reason to the guns either. For those who were with Pocahontas all had food to the shipment.  
>Pocahontas went alone over to the settlers who took off their hats in respect for her. she stopped before John who smiled weakly up to her, she gave him a small bag with Grandmother willows bark, telling him it would help against the pain.<br>John chuckled "pain, what pain, I have felt things worse than this" and he groaned in pain as he moved too much. Lea smirked down to him, asking "really?"  
>John chuckled sheepish but took the bag "can´t think of anything right now" making Roxas and Lea smile amused over his act of being a tough guy.<br>they turned when the chief arrived, telling with a smile to John and the two wielders that they was always welcome among their people.  
>"thank you, my brothers" he said, eyeing thankfully to each and then left.<br>John sat caring his hand on Pocahontas´s cheek asking her almost begging "come with me"  
>she turned to her father there said with a faint smile "you must choose your own path" and she looked to each side, she could choose to go with her love, or… she turned to John saying with a really sad voice "I´m needed here"<br>Lea eyes wide slightly when Pocahontas´s answer pretty much remained him of the answer Xion gave Axel back at the old mansion in Twilight Town, even if it hurt, they both have done was they thinks has been the right thing. but still… Pocahontas did not have horrible Xion´s fate…  
>"then, I will stay with you" John said, but Pocahontas shook her head, telling him sad "you have to go back"<br>"but I can´t leave you"  
>"and you´ll never will. No matter what happens; I will always be with you… forever" and they separated with a kiss.<br>John was then taken by his men, but before getting on the boat, he eyes Lea and Roxas, asked "what will you two do? Stay here or come with me?"  
>Roxas turned his head to Lea there replied calm "me and Roxas still have to find our own path, and sadly: it is neither of those places"<p>

John was taken on the ship, and as he was taken further and further away. Pocahontas ran after the ship, she followed her up to a big hill, where she could see John´s ship sail slowly away at the huge river.  
>from the forest, leaves and light made into the mysterious wind, blew powerful past Pocahontas, heading towards the ship and giving the strong wind they needed.<br>John felt the wind and looked smiling up, seeing his beloved standing on the cliff, watching him leave. He signed goodbye to them as Pocahontas had showed him and Pocahontas did the same. not far from the woman stood the two wielders, watching the ship sail away. Roxas looked up to Lea "what now?" he asked the older male "we haven´t encountered any keyholes"  
>Lea crossed his arms. Roxas was right, they haven´t open a new path to another world, so as things stood now: all they could do was go to worlds they already knew. He uncrossed his arms as he said to the boy "the only thing we can do—" he was stopped midsentence when the cobra creature appeared again, both stared a little tense at the creature who stared back at them with its slightly creepy blue eyes.<br>then it looked towards the glade where the tree of Grandmother Willow was, and it flew towards the spot, making sure they got the message.  
>"I think it want us to follow"<p>

Lea chuckled "when did you figure that out?" he asked with voice dripping with teasing irony. Of course Roxas did not get it immediately that Lea had been joking said in uncertain matter of fact "well it did…. hey!" he pouted when finally realizing what Lea had meant. "stop teasing me like that!"  
>"sorry, can´t help it" Lea grinned and went to the place, even he did have to run a little away from an annoyed Roxas<p>

at the glade, the same woman who had been watching Lea when he first encountered the creatures walked over to the willow, taking up a small bag, she cut a fine layer of bark off the tree. only turned her head around when the creatures appeared at the glade. Landing down into the water, just as Lea and Roxas appeared.  
>the woman gave both the males a glance and with a small chuckle, she put the bag into her pocket and said laidback to the red haired "long time no see, Lea"<p>

"Adria?" Lea gasped, staring with wide eyes at the brown haired woman. He haven´t expected to see her here. "you know her? Roxas asked and Lea nodded slowly "yeah, we sometimes hang out together as kids"  
>Adria laughed humorless "hang out?" she snorted and said as she went over to the snake creature "if I recall correctly, we didn´t "Hang out" we fought and kept pushing each other buttons"<br>Lea frowned, if _he _remembered correctly, he and Adria did have some good moments with one another, it was only in boredom they tried to make the other snap. "is that really all you remember about me? what about all those good moments?" he asked in a teasing offended tone, adding with a snort "sheesh, women is so complicated sometimes…"  
>Adria just gave him a cold stare, making his smile fade away into a seriously frown. Seems like the idea of her leaving Radiant Garden <em>has really<em> been a bad idea, her bad and distrustful attitude has gotten worse. Adria gave him one look and left, only stopped when he called her name "come on Adria, don´t be like that."  
>she eyed him "why would you care?"<br>"because I´m your friend, get it—"  
>"say that stupid line and I´ll send a arrow into your face!"<br>Lea blinked stopped his sentence, he knows his catchphrase does annoy her, but she has never hurt him for it.  
>Roxas gave her a glare and asked hard "is that how to treat a friend?"<br>Adria glared back to him "he has never been my friend" Lea notice she sat unintentional her hand up to her left shoulder, where a piece of leather armor was "nor have Isa. and I don´t need something stupid as friendship"  
>"Adria, what happened?" Lea asked now seriously, he have to know, even he already got a terrible idea what has happen to Adria who already had trust issues when they were kids. The only one she seems to completely trust had been Isa. Adria gave him a slight surprised look, slightly taken aback of the seriousness in his voice, but it quickly got replaced by anger "that´s none of you—"<p>

_"enough"_

the creature lit brightly, making a portal of light out from the light portal a person walked out. They couldn´t see the face thanks to a blue mask there did look kinda alike the snake. But they could see this person was a woman, around Lea´s and Adria´s age, she wore a light blue cloak and tassels over some darker blue garment. Around the sleeves, shoulders and waist; golden markings could be seen. the keyblade in her hand did remain of the cobra there had been there seconds ago with its leaf/plant appearance. The keyshape form was made of a torn like design all in purple colors, the blade itself was darker purple with yellow makings. The handle was very alike to the keyshape blade and on the beginning on the blade was a icon of the creature. the keychain did also have the leaf appearance, with all the exception of the kinda creepy looking blue eye.

"w-who are you?" Roxas asked the other keyblade wielder. She looked calmly down to them, but she wasn´t calm enough to dismiss the keyblade. slightly ignoring the two males, the new arrived keyblade wielder turned to Adria who did not at all seem surprised. "you cannot keep that wall around your heart forever. You need to let people in"

Adria turned her head away, she crossed her arms with "whatever"

"was you that creature?" Roxas kept on when she didn´t answer the first, also he didn´t really care about Adria. He did not like her attitude toward Lea who was the one who introduced him to friendship.  
>"yes, and no" the hooded said with a smooth and yet still sibilant voice "the Creature you saw is created by my blade and thus has a part of my heart and soul, I admit that" she turned fully around to them, and probably feeling comfortable enough to dismiss the keyblade "and because of that, this Keeper allows me to travel through space and time"<p>

"please don´t tell me you´re another Xehanort" Lea groaned, one Xehanort was enough for one day. and from what he heard from Sora and Riku, only Xehanort could travel through time and now had not only vessels of him, but also recruiting incarnations of himself.

Adria snorted and asked icy "did you really think that old goat is the only one who knows how to travel through time?"  
>none of them answered her, not sure what to think.<p>

"of course, only a true and experienced keyblade master knows about that" the Hooded told way more friendly than Adria and added with a mild chuckle "and you two are no masters"  
>"as much we love being talked down to, I would like to know who you are" Lea said with a annoyed tone up to the woman, somehow she did remain him of Lumaria in some way, except this one is female and has a more gentle approach of insulting.<br>"very well, I´m known as Anguis" she presented herself, not at all seemed offended by Lea´s remark. Before they could present themselves, Anguis said dismissive "and you don´t need to tell me your names, I already got those from Adria. Roxas and Lea, both wielder of a keyblade" she said turning her head to each as she said their name. Roxas blinked, then asked Adria in disbelief "you have been spying on us?!"  
>the only response he got was a smug from the brown haired archer.<p>

"why are you in this world Anguis?" Lea asked, giving Roxas a nudge so he would stop glaring at Adria. "did you know about Xehanort?"  
>"I did know" Anguis admitted, her voice have turned more serious "one of the reasons I made my Keeper to persuade you to land. I was unsure if you would do it willingly" She turned her head towards the forest "although most of the time, I simple let my Keeper wander from world to world; keeping that little handful safe for harm"<br>"your Keeper did not "persuade" us, it knocked us down and almost destroyed the ship" Lea said angry of the Keeper´s choice of approach.  
>Anguis chuckled briefly "ah, forgive my Keeper, it doesn't always know how to be gentle. Or it could have been mistaken your vessel for the creatures of the Darkness. there have been a lot of them lately"<br>"that´s because of Xehanort" Adria snorted.

to everyone´s surprise, Anguis sat her hand up to the visible of her face as if in pain "The war in that place will lead to the defeat and destruction of the Light. The World will be enveloped in eternal Darkness"  
>both Roxas and Lea blinked of those words, but told the other wielder "the worlds has already been swallowed by darkness once"<br>but the keyblade master before them seemed too pained to really notice them.  
>"the prophecy…. But I thought— we stopped this…" she muttered more to herself than to the two wielders.<p>

"what are you talking about?" Roxas asked in utterly confusions. Finally she turned back to them, telling them firmly "the keyblade war, it should never happen again. we´ve already lost so much, the worlds might not survive a second one."  
>wait what? hang on a second, she´s talking about the war as if she has been there, but accounting to Yin Sid and other who knew about that old tale, that happed a freaking long time ago!<p>

"Anguis, how old are you exactly?"

she turned to Lea and said in the still firmly tone "if you think I have been living through time as any other would have, you are clearly mistaking the meaning of time traveling. The only reason why I am here— in this time, is because of my Keeper. A rule everyone must follow when traveling through time. you must cast away your body, therefore I and countless others created a Keeper there is part of our souls and hearts. and so I and my comrades can travel to wherever these Keepers are, for they are: us, in some aspect" she cleared her throat "it seems we didn´t stop— no matter, he won´t succeed." and she disappeared inside another light portal. Gone before the two friends could ask her any more questions.

"what was that about?" Roxas asked clearly confused. Lea couldn´t do anything else but shrug, he too was quite baffled of what just has happen. Have they just encountered a keyblade wielder from the keyblade war of legend? Or was this person another wielder from some faraway world? he couldn´t honestly tell.  
>Lea and Roxas only snapped out of their confusiones when Adria cleared her throat.<p>

Lea turned his eyes to her, picking carefully his words."Adria, have you by any changes.. encountered other keyblade wielders?" he never really knew where her wrong buttons were and didn´t feel like getting snapped at for the moment.  
>Adria eyed him and after a few painfully moments before she replied "I have, not long ago I met a boy with an unusually talent of getting friends wherever he goes" her eyes soften slightly "and even bigger talent of saving those who seems to be lost" she rolled her eyes with the first real smile she have made for the whole conversation "and even after what I´ve put him through, he still consider me as a friend. speaking about being an idiot"<br>"sounds much like Sora" both Lea and Roxas said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed at the same thought. Adria blinked slightly surprised at them.

"anyway, when did you meet him?" Lea continued, happy that Adria was showing a bit more of her old being-interested-in-everything-around-her attitude.  
>Adria thought a little about it before replying "I met him the first time in a world called Treasure Planet, I needed the map, but ended up helping him and his friends." She crossed her hands with a frown "and I met him again only a few days ago. He and his friend… what was it again? Riku?"<br>"that´s right" Lea nodded and Adria continued, seeming pretty cheerful showing one of her talents of getting information of everywhere she goes "well, those two were going to bring someone back, didn´t quite get the name thought. Not to mention that Sora gave such lousy information it actually ended up confusing me, I mean; how can memories bring someone back, and he don´t even know that girl…. what´s with those look?" she asked after noticing the shocked faces from both males.

"he´s helping Xion?" Roxas asked shocked and barely able to understand, why would Sora try and save someone he didn´t even know? Roxas did give him his memories, but there was a great possibility that those memories left Sora like the brunette´s memories left Roxas after his own rebirth.  
>Adria shrugged laid-back, not really caring who this Xion were "beats me, I only got what that kid told me. I guess they are in Twilight Town by now, doing whatever they need"<p>

Roxas turned to Lea, eager and determent to leave now "we gotta find Sora!"  
>Lea nodded just as determent to find Sora "right, thanks for the information Adria" Lea said to the woman with a friendly smile "been a huge help"<p>

Adria shrugged "whatever" and she left "it´s not like I need gratitude"

Roxas frowned, he looked up to Lea with a pretty pressing question "how did you become friends with someone like her?" he asked.

Lea chuckled sheepish "actually, it was Isa who befriended her first. Not sure how though" he admitted and turned his green eyes to the woman who had take out a strange star looking object "Adria, wait"  
>she stopped her move, but only gave a short glance to them. Lea went over to her, saying softly "I can´t let you just leave" then it turned into a teasing grin "not such a fragile woman like—"<br>"shut your trap!" She snapped at him, Lea jumped back still grinning. The woman rolled her eyes "after all those years, you still haven´t grown up"  
>"thank you" he grinned, making Adria roll her eyes again with "it wasn´t a compliment…" she took up the star object, but before she could activate it; Lea snatched it from her grasp "Lea, give that back!" she snapped.<br>Lea ignored her, he was a bit too busy checking out the strange purple star object. It felt like a gummi piece, and yet a little different "what´s this? gummi blocks?" he asked while keeping it away from Adria´s grasp.

"what´s guimmi block?" Roxas asked and went over to Lea who briefly explained that a gummi block was what a gummiship was made of.  
>"it´s none of your business what it is" Adria sneered and grabbed out after the object but Lea kept it safely away from her hands "give it back!"<p>

"tell me what it´s for"

"give it, Lea!"

"not before you tell me" he kept teasing and again removed the star object out from her grasp, however he and Roxas gasped when the object suddenly lit sharply up and took them away to another place in a beam of light.


	21. Chapter 21: Tywyllwch Prydain

**A/N: **this world is from the movie: The Black Cauldron

_

"note to self, never show Lea the Star Shard EVER again" Adria muttered to herself up in a dead tree she, Roxas and Lea have ended up in after the Star Shard have dropped them off to another world.  
>Lea sat on another branch, not far above Adria grinned sheepish "so that´s what it does" he dropped the said Star Shard down to its owner. Adria grabbed it with a huff and stuffed it back to her pocket "yes dumbass, that is what it does" she jumped down, gave a quick scan to the area before complaining "and thanks to your needless tickling around, the Star Shard brought us to some dump world AND used up all its powers"<p>

"so how long will it be before it can take us back?" Roxas asked.

Adria shrugged and left the scene, completely ignoring the two males' outburst of waiting for them.  
>she only did when a huge shadow came over her, she looked up with the two others and saw a very big flying reptile. It saw them, hissed but beside that; it ignored them and flew down the valley where the sound of a screaming pig could be heard. Adria lowered her bow "seems like that pig is going to be its dinner" she muttered and didn´t think more of that.<br>"wait" Lea stopped her "listen"  
>she stopped and listen, right; it wasn´t only the pig scream she should hear now. another was screaming, a human. But what did another human have to do with them?... oh. Adria turned to Lea with a frown "no way, I´m NOT going out there"<br>Lea sent her a glare of disbelief, then it turned to his annoying teasing "too scared for a flying reptile? I thought you were tough"  
>she gave him a glare, she was tough, but there´s no way she will risk her neck for someone else, not after all she has been through.<br>"or are you scared that you might miss?" Lea added and turned to Roxas who stood tense, having his eyes peeled after where the screams come from "what do you think Rox? Do you think I could hit those flying reptiles?"

Roxas turned around to him, confused of Lea´s causality of the situation, then again, the red haired was known to be unpredictable. The confusions vanish with "I don´t care what you do, just so long we´ll help them"

"you wouldn´t be able to hit a barn door even if you stood a meter from it" Adria snapped at Lea. He just gave her that cocky smile "I´m way better than you"

"prove it" he challenged her, still having his cocky smile on his face.

that´s it, Adria thought and stomped to the screams, she was so going to show that irritated blow-head!

"he he, works every time" Lea grinned as Adria stomped away. Roxas looked up to him with a confused frown "what did you do?"  
>"pushed her buttons" Lea simple replied and suggested they better follow. The two males followed Adria to the valley. Here one of the two flying reptiles caught the screaming pig, right before a young farmer boy who seems to be very scared of losing his pig. Without hesitating, the young boy jumped on the reptile's tail, hanging on with everything he got. But the other reptile stopped him, it landed right on the boy, badly wound him and didn´t seems like of letting go. Here Adria took her bow and fired one of her arrows at the reptile, with a deadly accuracy; the arrow pieced right into the eye of the monster. It didn´t kill the flying reptile, but it did let go and fly away in tremendous pain and with only one eye left.<br>Adria snorted with a smirk and said to Lea "beat that for a shot"

Lea just smiled back, he knew he never could beat her keen eyes of shooting "nah, I just let you do the shooting" he got an annoyed glare from her, she had finally realized what he had been doing and did not like it one bit. He simple grinned and watched Roxas helping the wounded boy on his feet. This boy looked fairly younger than Roxas, he has chestnut red hair and brown eyes. Wearing a dull green vest covering most of the long sleeved yellow shirt, his pants was dark green and his boots was brown.  
>Lea offered the boy one of his potions "drink, it will help" the boy did and the wounds the reptile had giving him vanished.<br>"thank you" the boy thanked, but then turned his head to the flying reptiles "I´m glad for the help, but I must get Hen Wen back" and with that, he got on his feet and ran after the flying reptiles. Roxas gave Lea one look and Lea sighted with a laugh "sure, why not? we might as well keep playing the meddling keyblade wielders."  
>He turned to Adria who stood sulking alone "wanna join us?"<br>she gave him a stare there told what she was going to say "no" she turned on her heels and walked the other directions, but Lea wasn´t done with her "aw~ come on Adria, I bet there are more thing you can shoot at"  
>"the only thing I would like to shoot at is you" she snorted, turning her head half to him "so leave me alone"<br>seems like they won´t have her with them, a little too bad. Adria could be an awesome ally if she didn´t have that grumpy ass attitude. Lea wished she would come along, he have missed speaking with her and her keen eyes could have been a great help. "I let the invitation stay open" he shrugged and with "let´s go Roxas" he and the blond left Adria.

they quickly caught up to the boy who was having trouble climbing up on a very steep cliff. He almost fell down from the loose rocks, but before he did, Roxas got him and helped him back on. the boy nodded grateful and together they got on the top. Here they could see where the flying reptiles were going with the pig Hen Wen. Roxas felt a shiver down his spine at the sight of one big creepy looking castle, surrounded by cliffs and dark clouds; in those dark clouds he swear he saw Heartless. He turned to Lea who also has seen the hordes of Heartless, maybe it was good thing they came to this world. Lea eyed Roxas once, probably having the same thought, then the older male cleared his throat and asked the boy "so, what´s the story behind that pig?"  
>"I-I promised not to tell anyone" the boy said hesitant to him "but I have to get her back, I promised Dallben"<br>"most be a pretty special pig" Lea admitted and nodded towards the creepy castle. The boy eyed the castle as well, nodding dreadful "she is."

Roxas walked over to the boy "we can help you get Hen Wen back, right?" he looked up to Lea who nodded with a confident smile. the boy thanked them thankfully and told them his name was Taran. The two wielders told their name and with that, they went towards the castle.

"fools" Adria muttered inside the shadow of the forest, without a trace of surprise of the sound of something coming towards her, she turned to a little dog-like creature whose fur almost covered over the big blue eyes.  
>"friends no go in there" the creature muttered to her. Adria snorted turned her eyes away from it "they are not my friends.… are you going after them?" she asked the creature indifferent. The creature blinked "me? go in there?" it pointed now terrified at the castle and shook its head really scared "oh no, no, it´s a terrible place"<br>"thought so" Adria huffed and with no move of leaving or going after the others, she simple watched the castle with her piecing brown eyes.

getting inside the castle was easy enough, the walls was so weak and rotten that a single strike with the keyblade made the whole thing crumble. Getting around without being killed, see that was a whole different story. the whole castle was filled with Heartless and if not for Lea and Roxas; Taran wouldn´t have gotten far before being taken by the creatures of darkness.  
>"in here" Lea called for the two others and they walked out to a broken balcony, a little away from the waves of Heartless. From that spot, they saw someone sitting in the darkness, while watching a person both has seen before forcefully trying to make the pig Hen Wen doing its magic. the brute Pete got frustrated of the refusing pig and threaten it "why I oughta… you listen here pig" he stomped over to the pig "if you don´t show us right now; I´m going to clobber you!"<p>

right then, Taran did something stupid. He took too many steps towards the edge and before Lea could catch him, the boy fell down to the scene below, right on Pete, almost knocked the brute unconscious.  
>Of course the boy was happy to be alright from the fall and been reunited with his pig, so he was oblivious to the danger before him. he only froze in fear as the person inside the shadows began speaking "I presume, my boy. you are the keeper of this oracle pig?"<br>Taran almost froze of mere fear of what he saw inside those shadows. He nodded slowly "y-y-yes sir"

"then instruct it to show me; the whereabouts…" the Hornet King said while taking a glass of wine and unaware of the two wielders watching him from above. Roxas wanted to help Taran, but Lea had stopped him, telling they have to wait a little longer and get some information out from this creepy King.  
>"of the Black Cauldron"<p>

"Black Cauldron?" Roxas asked and Lea softly replied "must be something pretty powerful if mister creepy wants it"

Taran tried to reason with the Hornet King "but sir. I-I can´t" he gently grabbed Hen Wen around the head "I promised"

that wasn´t the answer the Hornet King wanted "very well, then in that case the pig has no use to me" and he shattered the wine glass with his bare hands. things happed pretty fast there. Pete took the pig, ready to really hurt it, the terrified screams from Hen Wen made Taran give into the Hornet King and after receiving Hen Wen again. he showed everyone the pig´s ability.

"that´s… quite fascinating" Lea admitted as the pig showed with a vision in a bowl of water. in the vision, a cauldron appeared, clearly exciting the Hornet King as he raised from his chair and went down to Taran who was a little too busy watching the vision.  
>"so it does exists" the king stepped over to the boy and his pig, asking "where is it? show me, show me"<p>

Taran felt the presence of the Hornet King, turned around and stared right up to his face. The boy screamed frightens, and that was the keyword for the wielders to take action. Lea landed right beside the Hornet King, slightly flinched of the skeleton face that met him "whoa! Speaking about needing a makeover" he said and with some good fire magic, he got the creepy king away. Roxas landed right beside Taran and got the Pete away with his own magic "come on!" Roxas called to the still horrified boy, luckily Taran snapped out of it, quickly took his pig and the trio took the run for it.  
>"Taran, you keep on running, me and Roxas take care of this!" Lea told the boy and summoned his chakrams as he threw right at the horde of Heartless Pete had summoned. The red haired set fire to some old curtains and stopped the approaching horde.<br>Taran nodded and allowed Roxas strike down another Heartless right beside him.  
>it succeed them getting outside, the only thing keeping them from safety was a pretty long drop. Lea glanced down "oh great, more bone freezing water" he said with voice dripping with sarcasm, he still haven´t gotten over the swamp world or almost been eaten by a crocodille. Lea turned his eyes to Roxas who eyed Taran, asking "can that pig swim?"<br>Taran nodded and with help from the older male, they threw the terrified pig down to the water. Lea then turned to Roxas "your turn" Roxas nodded, giving one glance to the uproar of approaching danger, before jumping down. Lea told Taran of doing the same and the boy almost did, but got stopped by a pretty big Heartless landing right between them and their escape.  
>it caught Taran with its huge hands "hands off!" Lea told the Heartless angry and cut it down, but that had been enough time for the rest to arrive and cut them off their way of escaping.<p>

Roxas watched horrified his best friend and their new companion being taken away, Lea didn´t look too worried though, was it because he already had a plan? Roxas wasn´t sure what the reason was, but he didn´t want to sit around and wait. "come on Hen Wen" Roxas told the pig and began running off "you need to be somewhere safe" when the pig was safe, Roxas could then find a way to help his friends.

Lea have been in tight spots similar to this one and by experience, he have learned that there was always a way out, so long you kept a cool head. Something the boy Taran haven´t learned and was in a state of despair, thinking he was the reason they got caught "I´m no use…"  
>"don´t say that" Lea said seriously, eyeing their situation. There was quite many Heartless, all controlled by the brute Pete, but if he could get his hands free, they wouldn´t be a problem "I need you to stay strong"<p>

"I-I try"

"good" Lea nodded to him, glanced back to his hands, laughing inwardly that Pete has been so stupid using rope to cuff them. especially when one of them was specialized in fire magic, so with a quick fire spell the rope burned off and before Pete even realized what just happened, Lea knocked him out, "knocking this guy out will never get boring" he chuckled to the unconscious brute. Quickly he took down the Heartless, freed the boy and they both ran away from the hallway. Staying in plain sight wouldn´t be a great idea, especially with the sound of upcoming thugs from the noise Lea had made.

they dodged the thugs, and arrived inside a very big hall, filled with spider web and dust from the many years of abandonees.  
>Lea made a quick scan around the hall, noticing the coffin in the middle of the room "must be a grave chamber" he muttered and suggested to the boy, "better look around, never know what you´ll find"<br>Taran nodded and went to the coffin, however he almost froze mid-step by the sound of falling bricks and both of them turned around to the sound, Lea summoned one of his chakrams in case it was an enemy.

"oh, it´s just a girl" Taran mutter and relaxed, not seeing her as any danger.

the girl got on her feet, brushing of the dust, meanwhile a hand sized light orb flew around her, she looks up to Lea, asking "are you the one who caused all that commotion?"

Lea nodded and she smiled while the light orb began flying around the room "then I must thank you, without that, I couldn´t have escaped"

"you´d been held prisoner?" he asked her.

Taran turned around, having a little trouble of not starring at the light orb. He touched it and the orb shone bright blue as the girl replied Lea with a cheerful tone "why, yes. That wicked King stole me. he thought my bauble could find some old black cauldron was"

"that what he wanted my pig for" Taran told her and the girl gave him a slight surprised stare "your pig? Aren´t you a lord?" she asked confused of why a lord would have a pig as a pet.  
>Taran shook his head, sad "no… I´m just an assistance pig keeper"<p>

"oh, my name is princess Eilonwy, are you the lord of this humble pig keeper?" she asked Lea. He laughed shook his head "nah, just somebody helping Taran out" happy that he no longer needed calling himself Nobody.  
>"oh, what a pity" she sighted "I was <em>so<em> hoping the two of you could help me escape" she shrugged and began walking out from the room "oh well, if you want to tag along, you may"

"sure" Lea rolled his eyes with a chuckle, Nobles seems to get their title to their head. Slightly ignoring the girl, he went over to Taran "finding anything?"  
>Taran stood at the coffin, just noticing a sword. He cleared away the dust and the swords handle shone in bright gold. he smiled at the sight, only turning around from Lea called at him to hurry. Taran quickly took the sword and ran over to the two others.<p>

Eilonwy have gone a little far ahead, her bauble closely flying around and shining up the way. Lea walked close by her as well, he did stop and call for the boy who came with the sword in his arms. The princess noticed it and asked in slight disbelief "where did you get that sword?"  
>Taran nodded towards the grave chamber, making her ask in disbelief and slightly scowling "you mean you stole it?"<p>

"not´s like he´s going to use it" Lea defended the boy, Eilonwy nodded hesitating of agreement and Lea turned to Taran, asking with a frown "ever used a sword?"

"ehm…" Taran looked pretty clueless down at the sword in his arms.

"I take that as a no" Lea sighted, no matter, Taran could at least defend himself now. Lea himself just have to pick up the slack and keep them all three safe "just, don´t try and play the hero, alright?"  
>he should be the one to talk, it wasn´t really Taran who jumped right in to save Sora becoming a Vessel and then taunting Xehanort in The World That Never Was. it had been cool, Lea admit that, that until Isa showed to be a Vessel….<p>

they went deeper inside the castle, trying finding a way out. Although they all were very careful, the Heartless did detect them and they got surrounded by the creatures from the darkness in people hearts.  
>"stand back!" Lea told the kids and called his keyblade. they did and Lea went into battle with the Heartless, however; because this was the first time Eilonwy ever has seen a Heartless, she got scared and got a bit too far away from the safety zone Lea had made.<br>one of the Heartless snuck up behind her, it leaped at her, but in last second Taran pulled out his sword and cut the Heartless in half. Even if the Heartless has been a strong one, the sword had killed with without much trouble with a blade shimmering of magic.  
>Lea cut one Heartless down and turned alarmed around, thinking the light was another enemy. He blinked at the shining sword, almost just as much as Taran himself.<p>

"Taran, you didn´t tell me it was a magic sword!" Eilonwy gasped of the powerful magic the sword gave out from it. Taran eyed her once, then began laughing and swung his light shining sword at the Heartless, killing them without much trouble. Lea gave the laughing boy a chuckle and helped Taran with his first fight, with all Heartless gone. Taran got so confident that he took the lead without hesitating, thank to the sword, he thought he could do anything.  
>the fighting did go quite easier for Lea now Taran could fight with him, he admit that. even he still wasn´t much as help as Roxas could have been, but at least the highly confident boy could protect the princess. It succeed them getting out from the castle, and even with a horde of Heartless at their heels, it didn´t cut down Taran´s confident. They only stopped at the gate, it was blocked, but that didn´t stop them. "cut the chain" he told the boy.<br>Taran nodded and used his magic sword to cut over the huge chain while Lea took care of the other one. seconds later the whole gate flung open and the trio ran out. Before the Heartless even could think of chasing after them, Lea turned around, dismissed his keyblade Strong Bond and called his Chakrams, he threw them at a gear to the metal gate. The metal gate flew right down before them and allowed Lea and the two kids to get safety away from the dreadful place.


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking down the wall

the trio slowed down inside a rather peaceful forest. they sat down neat a big tree to relax. The only one who didn´t sit down was Lea, he stood and scanned the area, hoping his friend was somewhere near.  
>"it was such a heroic escape" he turned his head around to Eilonwy as she asked him "weren´t you a bit frighten Lea?"<br>he turned around to her, scratching his neck of the question. he never really thought about if he did feel scared when fighting the Heartless, after all those years fighting them as a Nobody. So… was he scared of them?  
>"not really" he admitted to her, looking away with a small smile "if I were scared, I would´ve been too busy fighting the Heartless to really notice"<p>

"I wasn´t afraid" Taran said out loud, still cleaning his sword like it was his precious. Both Lea and Eilonwy turned to him and the girl asked in slight disbelief "not afraid?" pointing out with a frown "we were running for our lives from those horrible monsters!"

"but I got us out from that castle didn´t I?" Taran countered, completely not seeing that Lea crossed his arms at him with a scowl, thinking that the boy´s overconfident had gotten to his head.  
>Eilonwy saw it and told the boy in matter in fact "I say it was the sword´s magic"<p>

"but it takes a great warrior, to handle a sword like this" Taran continued as he sheath the magic sword, annoyed she couldn´t see he was a great warrior.

Lea shook his head, telling the boy in his now rare seriousness "everyone with a sword can call themselves a warrior, I say a warrior is someone with the heart with them" he tapped his own chest twice, before turned his back to the boy, adding "and all I see with you, it has gotten to your head"

"you have a sword just as powerful as mine!"

"but Lea doesn't keep talking about it" Eilonwy countered angry the boy, making him back away from her as she continued "if it weren´t for him, we both would still have been inside that castle—"

as interested the argument was, (mostly because someone finally predicated his skills) Lea turned his attention away from the kids and to a nearby sound. They weren´t alone anymore.

"you´re just a silly girl, even if you´re are a princess—

"hush!" Lea told them and they went quiet. Lea called his keyblade and ran into the forest where the noise came from. Yet he stopped at the sight there met him. In a small glade, was a quite laughable sight: a strange little creature ran/ jumped away and onto Roxas who tried get it off him.  
>Lea laughed, making Roxas turn to him, pretty ruffled from the awkward fight "Lea, you´re—" and the weird creature jumped onto Roxas, causing him to fall flat on his nose, laughing happy while jumping on Roxas back "Gurgi´s happy day!"<p>

"get off of me!" Roxas snarled at the creature, he turned around to shoo it off his back, but the creature Gurgi was faster and got away from Roxas´s fits, then jump onto him again, grapping his left hand and grabbing the wristband "Gurgi wants this!" it cried happy, but of course Roxas wouldn´t have that "NO!"  
>the creature then began pull Roxas hand, not taking no for answer "Gurgi wants!"<p>

Still laughing, Lea went over to Roxas, caught the creature and told ruffled up boy with a teasing smirk "behold the only creature Roxas couldn´t defeat" adding with eyes to the creature Gurgi "what is it? the cuteness of doom?"

"pungent too!" Gurgi told Lea who simple laughed said "if you say so"

"he surprised me, okay?" Roxas pouted from the ground, his face red of embarrassment. He looked away, muttering annoyed "I could have taken him out.…"

"but you didn´t because it was too cute, get it memorized?" Lea grinned, tapping his index finger on his temple, this was just too much fun. He nudged Roxas over the head adding still grinning "I knew you have a thing for cute things"

"shut up!"

Lea laughed loud, he never gets tired teasing Roxas. the boy did pout at him, annoyed and angry being laughed at, trying to act tough, but it was hard to take him serious such a red face of embarrassment and puppy looking pout.  
>finally Lea got control of his laugher and smiled to the boy "good seeing you´re alright"<p>

Roxas turned his head away "…yeah" still annoyed being laughed at, yet he was also happy seeing Lea was alright. Beside… it was good seeing Lea laughing and being cheerful again, watching him with that sad look all the time was pretty depressing. It was probably the only reason he didn´t throw the keyblade at the red haired for laughing at him. Roxas looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and Taran and… some girl he hasn't seen before arrived.  
>Taran was happy seeing Roxas again, but not the creature in Lea´s hand. "a friend of yours?" Roxas asked the boy, shooting one glare at the creature.<p>

Taran shook his head "he´s no friend of mine, he´s a coward and a thief"

"speaking of thief" Lea muttered and snatched a black and white wristband away from Gurgi "this belong to Roxas" he threw the wristband back to Roxas, who haven´t even realized that it was stolen before now.  
>Gurgi snorted with crossed arms "too big anyway"<br>Lea rolled his eyes at the creature and slightly coldly dropped the Gurgi back onto the ground.  
>Taran told Gurgi to leave, but Eilonwy argued they couldn´t chase Gurgi away. "I think he´s charming" she smiled and giggled when the creature tried make himself look better by correct his mess of hair.<br>Roxas and Taran didn´t get it, and the only answer Lea gave them was a causally "girl´s complicated… by the way" his green eyes turned to Roxas "where´s the pig?"

Roxas eyes wide "oh, um… I lost it…"  
>Taran gave him a look of disbelief and slight betrayal, Lea luckily defended the blond by telling Taran "he doesn't know how to take care of animals, Hen Wen is probably the first pig he has ever seen"<br>Taran sighted and told his friends "then, we have to find her!"

"that would be a waste of time"

everyone turned around and to their great surprise, Adria stood not far from them, how she gotten this close without anyone notice was still a mystery for Lea, but he learned a long time ago not asking questions there might end up with an arrow in your face. The woman eyed the young red haired boy "you cannot take an animal with you, not where we´re going"

"but.." Taran tried, but Adria stopped him with a single hand move, asking the boy hardly "do you want to find that cauldron or not?"  
>the boy gasped "you know where it is?"<p>

"I do" she smirked proud "one of my specialties"

Lea laughed "what? Finding old cauldrons?"  
>Adria gave him a glare, telling him in annoyed matter of fact "seeking out what people would take too darn long on their own." She turned around with a snort "humph, must be lame being stupid as you" even with the biting words, Lea saw she was smiling. At least her sense of humor has returned.<br>of course Roxas didn´t know she had been joking "hey, Lea´s not stupid!"

Lea looked down to him with a faint smile, telling him "Roxas, it was a joke"  
>Roxas looked up to him with a very confused look, but he didn´t say anything and looked down again with a embarrassed glance in his blue eyes. Poor kid, still couldn´t see the different between a sarcastic joke and actual insulting.<p>

"could you kindly show us?" Eilonwy asked very politely Adria. The raven haired woman did seems a little surprised at this, even more when Gurgi jumped around her feet, saying happy for her "yes, yes, we show!"  
>Eilonwy mistook this and thought Adria and Gurgi were friends "thank you, both of you"<p>

Adria rolled her eyes and with a "whatever" she went the way she came. the others followed her and as they left the forest Adria told the nervous looking Taran "your pig is safe, I took it back to the farm"  
>Taran breath out in relief, didn´t realize before now he had been holding his breath "oh thank you… hang on, how do you know where I live?"<p>

"don´t ask" Lea simple said, for trust him, Taran wouldn´t know how she knows more than she gives out.  
>the woman pretended she didn´t hear the small conversation behind her, but she couldn´t hide the small smirk on her face.<br>Lea noticed it, yet chose not to step on her toes about this bad stalking and eardropping habit of hers, he didn´t want to get shot at.

_

they arrived to a swamp, and everywhere they looked, nothing but a thick mist and dead trees were around them, not a very welcoming place. Adria stood on a small hill watching the area while the others caught up to her.  
>"such a dreary place" Eilonwy said with a shiver as the younger girl came up to her. Adria didn´t answer, only spoke when Taran came up to them "rumors says that the cauldron is in there" and she nodded against a hut build inside a dead tree.<br>"how you get is up to you" she said with a huff and a shrug, added casually as Roxas stepped in a hole of swamp water, messing up most of his right leg "for those who lives in there are just as filthy as the water you stepped in"

"thanks for the warning" Roxas muttered annoyed, trying to get the mud off his shoe. Still he and the others went inside the hut and he wasn´t the only one with the feeling that someone was watched them. the dog like creature Gurgi said straight out that he didn´t like this place and hid behind Eilonwy.  
>Lea took a few steps further inside the hut, turning around to the others with a surprisingly calm face "we better find that cauldron and get out from here"<br>Roxas nodded and with Taran and the still frighten Gurgi, they began searching for a cauldron. The search was short when Gurgi suddenly jumped on Taran cheering happy "master, come quickly!" and caused the boy to fall flat on his nose, Gurgi jumped off Taran, still pretty cheerful "Gurgi found the wicked cauldron! Quick, quick, follow Gurgi!" and he leaped into another, well hidden room. inside the room was countless of cauldrons, none of them seems to be the one they was searching for however.

"I-I don´t understand" Eilonwy said, making her bauble fly over all the cauldrons "why would any have so many—" she got interrupted by a wicked laugher, quickly she called her light bauble back and the group ran out from the room as a shrieking voice yelled "who dares to enter our home?!"  
>and out from a lightshow of magic, three witches arrived. All of them had unhealthy blue skin and wicked eyes, all narrowed at the group.<br>the tallest of them, and probably the leader, stepped forward, saying hard and solemnly to them "you shall all be turned into frogs for this intrusion!"

"hang on a minute" Roxas tried but the second witch stopped him by her wicked laugher, as she took his arm, pulling his skin with "nice and tender" she said hungry.  
>"no you don´t!" Lea said, quickly pulling Roxas away before she could bite the oblivious boy. He pushed Roxas away from them "we´re NOT on the menu"<br>the blond blinked and then exclaimed "they want to eat us?!"  
>Lea opened his mouth to answer, but got interrupted when the third witch grabbed his shirt, muttering kinda flirting "my, aren´t you the <em>handsome<em> one?"" she moved closer to him "don´t you find me… irresistible?"  
>Lea quickly stepped away from her "I would´ve preferred fighting Saix and a horde of Nobodies at the same time" he muttered in an ironic scorn because he has actually done that and send a disgust glance at the witch.<p>

"enough!" Taran yelled and pulled out his sword, making the witches jumping away from his friends "we´ve come for the Black Cauldron!" he told them hard, pointing his glowing sword at them.

the witches eyed the boy, then the sword and the leader smirked "you can have the black cauldron"

"you mean you´ll give it to us?" Eilonwy asked in happy disbelief, but it was short for the witch laughed and told the girl "you weren´t listing, we will never give anything away. what we do is…" she stepped over to Taran, having her eyes only on the magic sword "barging, trade"

"well, you´ll NOT have my sword!" Taran sneered tore the sword away from her. he turned around when Adria said from the door, standing casually "you have to give them something"  
>The witches however, did not look happy to see her, but before they could sneer some ugly words at the archer, Adria spoke "give them the sword or give them something else they might like, or.." she stroke smiling her bow "we could always… well, you know"<p>

"if you so much as try, you´ll never see the black cauldron!" the wicked one yelled at Adria. Adding angry, yet slightly frighten "beside, you can´t shoot all three of us with that arm"  
>Adria did not take that comment nicely, she straighten her bow, aiming straight at the wicked one "say that again" she sneered dangerously low.<br>"stop it!" Taran said, stepped towards the archer and the witches before any bloodshed could happen. He looked down to his sword with a pained look "I know what you want…"  
>the leader witch quickly went away from Adria´s arrow and over to Taran, smiling happy "yeees~?"<br>Eilonwy tried to persuade him not to, but the boy had made up his mind "it´s our only chance" adding with eyes on Roxas who looked at them and Lea who stared slightly tense at Adria "even without this sword, we won´t be defenseless" and with a nod from Roxas, Taran offered the magic sword to the witches.  
>the leader witch did make it harder for him by telling him "with this sword, you could have been a great warrior"<p>

"yes" Taran said, turning his gaze over to Lea, the red haired man finally looked at him, making Taran remember his words from before "but it´s not the sword that makes a great warrior, so…" he looked down to the shining sword, handing it to the witches "I offer my dearest possession, in exchanges for the Black cauldron"  
>the witch smirked happy "agree!" and she and her sisters took the sword with magic "we have made a bargain!" and with smoke of magic, they and the sword was gone.<br>Lea walked over to the boy, sitting his hand on Taran shoulder with "that was very noble of you"

"earth to people" Adria´s voice cut in before Taran could answer and they notice the whole place began to shake. "we should get out from here" she told them with a somewhat pained look as she loosened her bow, Adria ran out from the shaking hut. The others followed her, just as the hut tore itself apart and disappeared into thin air. The shaking didn´t stop, for up of the ground, just where the hut has been, a big scary looking and black cauldron appeared, having dark mist around it.

"the black cauldron" Taran gasped "it´s ours!" however he turned around when the sound of the witches laugher could be heard. Not far from them, an illusion of the witches appeared, the leader chuckling "I say; funny little ducklings!" her laugher stopped and she explained them quite seriously "now listen well, the black cauldron´s darkness can never be destroyed. Only its evil powers can be stopped"

"then there _is a way!_" Taran gasped, he stepped towards the illusion of the witches "but how?"

"a living being, with a heart filled with more light than darkness, must climb into the cauldron; on his own free will" the witch told them added "if not on their free will, then disasters might happen"

Gurgi jumped over to the scary looking cauldron "Gurgi is bold and brave! He will climb into the evil cauldron" he almost jumped down into it, but stopped when Adria added, not looking back to the creature "the ladies did forget one thing about this: whoever jump into it… will never climb out from it again"  
>that made Gurgi jump away from it and over to Taran.<p>

"way to spoil it!" the wicked witch yelled at her, but the leader slapped her over the head and agreed to what Adria has said "the archer is right— "

"hang on, you told us we could have the cauldron!" Eilonwy pointed out.  
>the wicked one began laughing "of course you can have it, it´s not our fault you can´t do anything with it!" and the three witches laughed disappeared, leaving the heroes alone with the cauldron.<p>

"good luck figuring out how to deal with it" Adria suddenly said and left the group. The others gave her one glance, then turned in despair to the cauldron, only Lea did not turn away from the raven haired woman, instead he followed her.  
>Adria had stopped near a dead tree, taking off the armor on her right shoulder and putting on some strange salve onto the skin where a big nasty scar could be seen.<p>

"does it hurt?"

Adria head whirled to Lea, first time didn´t realize she wasn´t alone, she gave him one single angry stare, before turning back to her wounded shoulder, admitting dull "every single day"  
>he walked up beside her, offering help with the salve, but she refused. Instead he tried to make a friendly conversation with her "what´s in the salve?"<br>she eyed him once, then said "bark from that old tree, you know the one there can talk"  
>Lea nodded slowly, Pocahontas did say that Grandmother Willows bark would ease the pain, but… why did Adria need it? "why didn´t you just use a potion when you got it?" he asked, it would have saved her from a lots of pain, of course potions doesn't work on scars and old wounds.<br>Adria sighted took on the armor on again, hiding the scar "I passed out, and when I woke up… the damage was permanent, not even a potion can heal this anymore" she turned to him, eyes hard, but sad of betrayal as well. "but it´s not the scar that causes me most pain, it was the one who did this to me"

Lea feared the answer, yet he already knew who it has been. He too has a scar from a battle, a scar he got in his last hours as Axel, although that one is not as seriously as Adria´s. he feared the answer, yet… he has to know who did this to her "who did it?"  
>she turned away from him with a huff, saying in matter of fact "why ask such stupid questions when you already knows the answer?"<br>"Adria" he turned to her "that wasn´t Isa—"

"of course it was him!" she flung around to him, almost making Lea jump away from her sudden outburst of anger, giving him a brief thought why she should be so darn complicated? He stared slightly shocked into her hurt yet angry brown eyes "it was him, alright?! That old goat; the one with yellow eyes. He took tainted Isa´s heart, just like he did to…" she sneered stopped herself, only looking away as she added "Isa had his eyes, his darkness… I tried to.. but all I got out from it was this scar and some very disturbing words" she turned back to Lea "he said you betrayed him"

Lea eyes wide in shock. Did Adria meet Saix not long after Axel have turned his back on him and Saix has attacked Adria, because of him? darn, Adria got that scar because of him. he looked away "….he´d changed too much… I couldn´t see my friend in him" he glance his eyes to her, feeling nothing but regret of his stupid actions "but it still wasn´t right, if I just have tried staying, tried harder— you might not have been wounded—"  
>she stopped his sentence by sitting a finger on his mouth, almost the same way Larxene did to Axel, except there was no sign of flirting in the raven haired woman. She gave him a look of pure understanding "you´re right, I wouldn´t have been wounded; I would have been eliminated or worse. He only let me live because of your betrayal, because you caused too much trouble. and he didn´t have time dealing with me, so instead… he crippled me"<br>she removed her fingers, chuckling "your stupid meddling saved my life"

"glad I could be to some help"  
>she laughed at him, rolling her eyes with "still like the brother I never wanted"<br>he laughed back, asking if he should take that as an insult or compliment? However, Adria never got the changes to reply him for they have gotten company.  
>up in the sky, the two flying reptiles flew around.<br>"they found us!" Lea called his keyblade and ran over to the others who got their share of trouble with strong Heartless. Lea quickly helped Roxas keeping the Heartless away from the kids, while Adria aimed her arrow at one of the reptiles, but she never got a shot. she gasped in pain and sat her left hand on her burning shoulder, unable to fight. "dang it…!" she cursed, just as the thought crossed her mind, of running away. she felt something heavy her hard over the head and before she passed out, she saw the brute Pete laugh at her.

Pete however didn´t bother with her, he stepped over the half unconscious archer and ordered gleefully his heartless to capture the group. Roxas and Lea did put up a good fight, but forced to dismiss their blades as the Heartless had gotten the kids and Pete threading harming them if they didn´t.

"dang you…" Adria muttered as Pete and the Heartless dragged the heroes away, before she passed out; she glanced over to a bush where the creature Gurgi sat with sad eyes by running away from his friends.


	23. Chapter 23: Help friends in need

back into the castle where the Horned king lived, the heroes all were strapped and tightly hold near the black cauldron, this time in chains, so Lea couldn´t use his fire magic without hurting himself.  
>Near the cauldron, Pete ordered the tugs and heartless around, making ready for the horned king and the revival of the skeletons around them. Pete stopped in mid action, ear rising in some dump realizing, grinning he turned around and said to the trapped heroes. "he he, this was <em>too easy<em>, thank to you, this world will be overrun by Heartless, which in turn will belong to me and Maleficent!"

"just to get more Heartless" Lea muttered, not at all surprised, all the Organization members, except from Roxas and Xion did use most of their time finding ways getting more Heartless or just making sure the world did not get overrun and end up losing it to the darkness.  
>his attention did come back to Pete again when the Horned King walked into the room and Pete told the creepy king that everything was ready "now we just need some fancy magic" Pete chuckled.<br>the king more or less ignored the brute and went over to the black cauldron. Looking at the chained group saying in his cold deadly tone, like a snake ready to strike "such a helpful group you have been, thanks to you, the Black cauldron is in my possession at last" he turned to the cauldron, lifting his arms and saying solemnly as he began on the magic to the cauldron "Now I call on my army of the dead; the Cauldron born. Arise, my messengers of death. Our time has arrived!"  
>and the cauldron seems to come alive, it shook and the talon feet bored into the brick floor, darkness plunged out from it, making a geyser of pure darkness. The geyser stopped and instead; a mist of the same darkness came, every skeleton this darkness touched became alive, turning dark and getting the same yellow eyes as the heartless. And every human who touched the same darkness, shuddered once and was turned into a heartless.<p>

"that is horrible" Eilonwy gasped of the heartless there not long ago has been human.  
>Roxas turned his eyes to Lea there muttered with a mixing of dry humor and dread "I really don´t want to try this again"<br>did he mean becoming a heartless? Well, Lea must have become one at some point, for how else his Nobody Axel could have been created?

the Horned King ordered his new army going out to war "Go forth, my deathless warriors! Destroy all in your path!"  
>"Oh, Taran. I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us." Eilonwy sighted without a trace of hope in her voice.<br>the boy Taran thought the same, although this time he did try getting free, but soon forced to give up "I-I hadn't planned it to end like this"

Roxas lowered his head as well, it seems that every world he and Lea has visited, something bad always was going to happen.

"why is it I always get stuck the icky jobs?" Lea suddenly asked, still had enough in him to joke. Making the youngsters and especially Roxas to look oddly at him.  
>Lea chuckled humorless as the horde of Heartless skeletons went outside the castle, and the darkness from the cauldron kept on turning more skeletons into Heartless "but I´ll take this every day, instead of the time in the Organization, right Roxas?" he glanced to the blond with a smile.<p>

"can´t disagree with you there" Roxas admitted dully, these past weeks has been way more adventurous than a whole year in the Organization has been, although… "I do wish Xion was here"

"want her to save you?" Lea asked in a small joke, Roxas ignored the teasing comment and said slightly hard "you know what I mean"  
>yeah he did, even in such a horrible situation like this, having friends around always seems to help and give you a reason to fight. even without Xion, Lea did have a reason to fight, he couldn´t let his friends down.<br>Lea blinked, chuckling of a strange realizing. He got the keyblade because he wanted to save his friends; he wanted to bring them back, so there´s no way he´s going to be taken by a bunch of stupid Heartless skeletons. He looked back to the chains, trying getting them off while telling Roxas "I do, and we´re going to see her"

"how?" Taran asked "these chains are too big and you can´t summon your weapons"

"just give me a moment" Lea muttered, but he didn´t have a moment, for the skeletons was coming towards them. Luckily, right before it got one of them; an arrow pieced the skeleton right in the head, then exploded and killed several others. Lea looked up; smiling to the person above them "what took you so long?" he asked teasing.

Adria shot another arrow at the horde, even if it caused her much pain "I was trying not to become Heartless myself" she said with a smirk thought her pain.  
>Lea laughed, he couldn´t help it. Adria´s remark was just so like the old her, he had missed that. Adria shot another explosive arrow at the Heartless, giving the creature Gurgi free entrance to the chained group, surprisingly, Gurgi had somehow succeed getting the keys and quickly unlocking the cuff while saying sad "Gurgi is sorry he always runs away when there's trouble. He will untie everybody."<br>He freed Lea and Roxas first, and they both jumped into battle against the approaching Heartless, keeping them away from the others and allowing Adria a breather. The archer looked down to the kids "let´s get out from this place, we can always think of some other plans what to do with that cauldron"  
>but the first thing Taran did when freed was climbing away from the others and towards the dark cauldron.<p>

"hey, the exit is not that way" Adria hissed and pointed at the way she and Gurgi came from, adding mostly to her own discomfort "this place is a dead zone with all those heartless"

Taran turned to her on the top of a arch "I know, that´s why I must stop the Cauldron"  
>"but Taran, then you have to…" Roxas stopped midsentence of the horrific realizing, almost getting mobbed down by the horde of skeleton Heartless if Lea haven´t saved him. "you´re going to kill yourself if you do!" the boy cried up to the other boy.<br>Eilonwy realized the same and started crying "Taran. No! You can't!"  
>"get down from there!" Adria snapped at him, and before they could say anything more to the determent boy. Gurgi almost acrobatic climbed up to Taran, landing right before the boy, cutting him away from the fall to the cauldron "Wait, master! Gurgi not let you jump into Cauldron" he said with great fear in his voice.<br>"Gurgi, get out of my way!" Taran growled at the creature, slapping a hand out after Gurgi, but that only caused that Gurgi almost fell down himself. The creature quickly recovered his balance and said to the boy "No, Gurgi not let his friend die."

this is getting ridicules and a bit too familiar to a certain black haired girl they wanted to meet again. Lea took a quick leap towards the creature and boy, telling Taran harshly "Taran, you are not going to do this, you hear?!" why did he have to be the grownup here? right, because he is… Lea really wanted that someone else took this responsible role. Unfortunately.. that person was gone and the crazy illusions of him did NOT count!

"We´ll find another way stopping this cauldron" Roxas said with the best good willing tone he could muster, but he couldn´t hide he was tense and scared of this situation.

"please Taran" Eilonwy begged.

Adria was the only one who didn´t say anything, she simple watched them like a falcon. Waiting for whatever was going to happen and then take it from there.

Taran looked at his friends, feeling overwhelmed by the caring they had to him so did Gurgi, but with another expression, he looked… sad, yet determent. Gurgi smiled weakly to Taran "see? Taran has many friends, friends that care." He turned around, head lowered in sadness "Gurgi has no friends."

"Gurgi, no!" Taran cried when he realized what the small creature was doing, but before he could grab Gurgi´s furry arm, the creature jumped.  
>horrified the group could only watch Gurgi fall into the cauldron and stop the spell the Horned King had used on the skeletons.<br>the darkness retreated after the sacrifice and the skeletons around them fell back to their lifeless state.  
>Taran jumped down from the edge, landed beside the wielders who stood stunned, watching the darkness retreat after the sacrifice Gurgi have made. the young pig keeper went towards the cauldron, only stopped when Lea blocked his way with his arm, Taran eyes met Lea, almost begging to pass "please, Maybe there's still a chance for Gurgi."<p>

Lea eyed the boy for few seconds, and then lowered his arm, allowing Taran getting closer. however, he didn´t get close enough to check, for the Hornet King appeared again, furies that his army was falling down, he notice the heroes near the cauldron and knew they has been the cause of this "You've interfered for the last time." he sneered and used his dark magic against them.

"look out!" Roxas warned and the trio quickly jumped away from the dark explosion the Horned king had used. And as if the Horned king wasn´t enough, the cauldron began acting strange, sucking everything close into its pit. Taran almost got sucked in, but luckily he succeeds getting hold of a pillar and held himself away from the suctions. The two wielders were just far away enough from the cauldron, but a bit too close to the Horned king for comfort.  
>Lea looked back to the cauldron, then to the Horned king, getting a plan in mind "I might have an idea" he muttered and went in battle stage. Roxas wasn´t sure what the plan was, but trusted Lea enough to follow his example. They both attacked the Horned King, who was dangerous on long distance but pretty poor to when it comes to close combat. The king would try getting the persistence wielders away, it did succeed most of the time, but the ground between them was quickly gone and he felt the blades once again on his rotten skin, he tried getting help from Pete, but the brute did not help because of two key reasons, one that Adria aimed an arrow at him, and would shoot if he so much as thought meddling into the battle. the second and probably the biggest reason was that Pete wouldn´t be near that wicked cauldron when it acted this strange and chose the cowards way by keeping his nose out from the battle before him. Finally the Horned king got so weak that a single strike from the keyblades, he fly a few meters and landed dangerously close to the cauldron. In his weaken state, he had no chance of getting away and the cauldron´s powers began taking him.<br>"No! You'll not have me!" he cried as he tried getting away from the black cauldron "My power cannot die!" those were his last words before the cauldron took him and because he was an dark and unwilling being, the cauldron almost exploded and caused the whole place to collapse down at itself. the light from Gurgi channeled its powers while the Horned king´s darkness made it go haywire and tear itself down.  
>Pete was the first one who took the run for it, he didn´t want to stay here one second longer.<p>

"let´s get out from here!" Adria yelled and took Eilonwy with her. Lea and Roxas nodded, they helped Taran on his feet, forcing him away from the cauldron. When Taran finally went their way, they quickly joined with the girls and ran out from the castle as fast as they could without getting falling bricks down on them.

finally in safety, the group watched the castle they had been in a few moments ago now being nothing but torn down bricks. Taran took a single step into the water between him and the ruined castle, muttering in despair Gurgi´s name.  
>his friends all lowered their heads in sadness of the loss of Gurgi. Only Adria looked up from the sound of something coming up from the water "look" she said and the others followed her eyes. Up from the water came a well ruined black cauldron, floating towards them.<br>"maybe he.." Taran stopped himself, mostly in sadness but also because the three witches has appeared again, mocking the group.  
>"Why are the ducklings so sad?" the wicked one asked gleeful and the leader remarked grinning with crossed arms "He's got what he wanted, and he's still not satisfied."<p>

pretty much fed up to their cruel mocking, Lea glared up to them "what do you want?" he asked them almost in a sneer, couldn´t they just leave them alone? It was bad enough that Gurgi is gone, and kept on remanding him of someone else he couldn´t save.

"Oh, we have business with your little hero." The leader witch said solemnly, pointing at the heartbroken Taran. The boy looked up to them, shaking his head with "Hero? Gurgi was the hero."  
>the leader witch didn´t show him no pity and went over to the cauldron "The only thing that mattered to you was the Cauldron" she clapped it twice and her two sisters and she began grabbing it "but now it's no use to you. So we'll just take it and be on our way." however they all stopped when an arrow almost hit the leader´s hand, they jumped away as Adria said hard "stay your hands, we never give anything away" a smirk crossed her harden face, enjoying this little moment "we bargain, we trade, just like you" the last she almost purred at them.<br>two of the witches shot her a glare yet also looked baffled at Adria´s mocking way of how the witch leader had said those same words. The leader in the other hand quickly regained her cool and asked mocking "Did these old ears hear the word bargain? Hmm?" she laughed. However it quickly faded as Adria smirked back "so, you haven´t gotten completely deaf" she got a glare for that remark. The archer simple ignored it and continued, gleeful that she now had the upper hand "so, madams, what is your offer?"

the witches made a small discussion with each other, all seemed annoyed and reluctant doing this, especially the leader, then the choppy one showed the two others off "then I´ll do it" and with a flash of magic, the magic sword appeared in front of Taran. "A magnificent sword for a great warrior." She told him, clearly expecting him to take the sword, oh how wrong she was. Taran shocked his head "I'm not a warrior. I'm a pig boy." He told the witches, asking them with still great sadness and despair in his eyes "What would I do with a sword?"  
>"Absolutely nothing" the leader witch quickly took the sword back, but she and the two others learned forward when he said "But I would trade the Cauldron for Gurgi"<p>

"It's not possible" the leader snorted, clearly in disbelief of that suggestion.

"just as I thought" Lea smiled calmly up to them, feeling disturbing much like Axel now, except his heart did pound hardly against his ribs. Still he kept on his bluff; he knew this might be their only chance.  
>"You've got no real power" he smirked, quickly taking notice the strange look Roxas gave him and the anger the witches now had. he wasn´t sure which one he should react on, but for now, he kept on mocking the witches "why don´t you just admit it?" he pressed and smiled with his acting calmness "you´re worthless"<p>

the witches roared in anger, all three of them turned into smoke of magic, surrounded the caldron. When they left, the caldron was gone, instead lie Gurgi on the ground.  
>"We have made a bargain." The witches voices could be heard and then they were gone.<br>Taran, Roxas and Eilonwy ran over to the creature that slowly got on his feet, to seconds later being glomped by the kids. All of them happy that the creature was alive and alright.

Lea crossed his arms with victories smirk of his bluff had actually worked, he smiled victories to Adria who gave him a small one in return.  
>"we made a pretty good team"<br>"don´t get used to it" Adria smiled, It only slightly faded when something out in the water began to light up, and up from the water came a small piece of the cauldron. Roxas stopped his cheerful conversation with Taran, Eilonwy and Gurgi, turning to the small lightshow. With a single glance to Lea who smiled back, Roxas called his keyblade and opened a new pathway to some unknown world. Roxas turned back to Lea with a smile "not yet" he said well knowing they should do something else before seeing this new world.

Lea smiled back "not yet" he agreed, turning to Adria "can that star shard transport us now?"

"yeah, could for a while now" she replied with a bored wave with her hand. Taran turned around to them, asking with sadness on his face "you´re leaving?"  
>Roxas and Lea nodded "yeah, Xion is waiting for us" Roxas explained, again fell over as Gurgi jumped on his back "Xion friend?"<br>"she is" Roxas nodded from the ground, he got on his feet again and the two kids wished all three of them luck. With a proper goodbye and thanks, each group went on their own way, all of them returning home. or at least Twilight Town could be seen as Roxas home.


	24. Chapter 24: the Heart inside of Me

Back to the world where it all began for Roxas, where he learned about friendship, happiness, and loss. Here where he befriended his two best friends, and where he lost Xion, killed her by his own hand. Where he got tricked to think that three kids had been his friends but was nothing else than an illusion, where he had fought Axel, seen him for what he thought was the last time. it was here he´d disappeared himself…. But somehow, Sora had allowed him to return. it opened a new chapter for him, giving him the big chance of rejoining with Axel´s completely being; Lea and take out on some crazy journey through different worlds. no longer needed to think about taking orders or complete Kingdom Hearts for the Organization… okay he still have to think about Organization, just not the group he spend his life with. A different and apparently way more powerful Organization XIII. Him and Lea have already encountered one of them and only survived it thanks to a creature of light called a Keeper, controlled by a keyblade master named Anguis. Roxas did wonder what the story was behind this keyblade master and how they could defeat the new Organization, but all that has been pushed way back into his mind. for all Roxas thought about now was how much he looked forward seeing Xion again, also slightly afraid that she might not remember them or what if what Adria had heard was wrong? What if Sora couldn´t bring Xion back? well in any case, he, Lea and probably Adria was going to seek out Sora and see if they could help them bring Xion back.  
>the trio went towards the old mansion, although Roxas did stop when he saw the gang he was tricked to believe were his friends.<br>Lea noticed it and somehow understood why his younger friend stared at the trio with a slight longing in his blue eyes; Roxas has in some aspect been friends with that trio, that until he realized it all has been fake. "you know" Lea began, making the boy look up to him "it has never hurt going over and talk to someone" he nodded towards the trio with a smile "beside; don´t they already know you?"

Roxas turned his blue eyes back to the trio, thinking before the fake Twilight Town, back when he lived in the Organization. he did more than once speak with the trio, they knew him, maybe, just maybe; they saw him as a friend?  
>he wanted to make that friendship real with those three, but for now, another and way closer friend needed him first . Roxas turned back to Lea with a smile "maybe I should introduce you and Xion to them later" to his slight surprise, Lea smiled sheepish while scratching his neck "they eh... already know me"<br>huh? When did he truly talk to Hayner and the gang? And what was with that look?! Roxas blinked slightly confused "you mean back when we searched for Xion?"

"that too, but also when you… sort of was inside Sora" Lea waved his hand in a slightly but good hidden sign being nervous, something Roxas wouldn´t have been able noticing weeks past nor in the Organization, but now, well he could.

"Lea"

"it´s stupid, really, nothing really to think about"

"Lea" Roxas repeated, crossing his arms, frowning "what did you do?" now knowing how Axel is as human, Roxas knew that Axel could have done something drastic and probably smart of stupid as well. Lea did that very often and often got in trouble for it.

Lea scratched his neck, finally said hesitant "I…uh sort of kidnapped Kairi while she was with them"

"you are such a moron!" Adria laughed, finding this more funny than seriously "why in the worlds name would you do such a stupid thing?"

Lea did not answer, he´s eyes once met Roxas and the boy understood why. Kairi is Sora´s special person and Sora would goes such length for her sake if Roxas remembers correctly. Axel must´ve been pretty desperate pulling off a stunt like that, then again, Lea could be worse, just looking back when he jumped after that witch when she took Kairi… hang on a second.  
>"was that the reason you went after Kairi when that witch took her?" he asked.<br>Lea nodded "yeah, I owed her that much, considering what I had put her through" and with that he turned his head away, completely changing his regretful emotions to cheerful question "shouldn´t we go and find Sora, you know hear him about Xion?"  
>seems like Lea didn´t feel like talking about that anymore, however Roxas still does got taken by surprise when Lea change the topic this fast "uh, sure"<br>and they left the already leaving gang, no longer talking about them.

they went over to the mansion, yet right before Roxas could reach for the door, it opened and Donald and Goofy walked out, both in a deep conversation.  
>"Gaush, I hope they will be alright…huh?" Goofy stopped himself when he and Donald noticed the approaching group.<br>"Axel!" Donald exclaimed with eyes on Lea who didn´t even hide his annoyance being called his Nobody name.  
>"um, isn´t his name suppose to be Lea now?" Goofy thought out loud and without knowing, saved Donald from being touched by Lea´s fire.<p>

"at least one of you remembers" Lea remarked, still looking annoyed, yet a smirk grew on his face as he added mostly to Donald by tapping a finger on his temple "get it memorized already"  
>Donald grumbled something under his breath Roxas didn´t get, but that´s only because Goofy turned to him with "how´s it going Ven?"<p>

"Ven?" Roxas asked with a mix of surprise and same annoyance as Lea had. of course Ventus should happen to look exactly like him. "I´m Roxas, you know; Sora´s Nobody"  
>both Donald and Goofy looked at each other, seemly pretty oblivious at this. Roxas tried his best not to grit his teeth in annoyance; instead he asked with hidden impatience "look, is Sora here? I need to speak with him"<p>

"oh, he´s down in basement with the King and some strange girl" Donald told him.

"does that girl happens to have the name Xion?" Lea asked, like Roxas, feeling pretty excited about this. although it quickly dropped as the duck shook his head and Goofy muttered what he thought the girl´s name was, even it more ended up confusing the two friends. At last Donald lost his patience and yelled to Goofy "it´s Naminé!"

Goofy chuckled "oh right, Naminé." He smiled to Roxas and Lea, not at all noticing the shock on Roxas´s face "she says we met her inside a castle call—"

"Naminé is here?!" Roxas exclaimed excited to meet her again, made both dog and duck jump startled. Lea chuckled amused although his feelings were a bit more mixed "what about we go and say hi?"  
>Roxas nodded up to him and quickly ran inside.<p>

Lea followed a bit calmer, however he stopped when he notice that Adria did not follow. He turned around and sighted with a smile "why am I not surprised?" Adria had already left them, where she has gone off to, Lea had no idea. With a shrug he walked inside.  
>the mansion looked like itself, still had broken furniture everywhere and would have looked completely abandon if not all the dust have been disturbed from all the visitors it have gotten over the short time. Roxas ran into the library, it would lead him to the basement. Lea however did not immediately follow, he stopped at the door and looked backward to another door, he has never been inside that other room, but knew from the Dusks there did spy for him in his time as Nobody that it was the room where Naminé used most of her time. with a quick decision, Lea went into that room. ignoring Donald asking him where he was going?<br>Lea was a bit surprised seeing that this particular room looked very alike the room Marluxia, Larxene and even his own Nobody have kept Naminé trapped in Castle Oblivion. Everything in there was white, even the flowers on the table. The only coloring in this room was all the scattered papers with drawings, many of them showed places he recognized from missions and knew that Sora has been to these worlds as well. his eyes caught a drawing with him as Axel, letting Naminé go. It was a little strange seeing himself on that drawing, then again, if it haven´t been for Axel´s meddling, Naminé would never have been free. Lea turned away from the drawing, scanned the others, well most of the new drawings were about Sora and Riku, probably of what they have been doing on their own travel. One of them showed Sora holding a strange keyblade with Riku and Kairi beside him. Ventus awaking, and also another picture of Ventus stand before someone with black hair and same spiky style as Sora, all dressed in a dark mode outfit. He did wonder who that black haired boy was. And it seems Adria did meet Sora, for there was a single picture there looked quite like her, with an arrow pointed right at Sora, Donald and Goofy. he chuckled of a picture with him and Roxas fighting side by side against some Heartless together with Ienzo, guess it must be from when they were in Radiant Garden. however his smile faded when his eyes caught a strange picture, it was only half done, but Lea could recognize that messy blue hair anywhere. This picture, it was from when he got the keyblade Strong Bond, where Saix told that he had destroyed Isa, and where an illusion of Isa had helped him back on his feet. Naminé was drawing that particular memory, but… Isa shouldn´t have been on that picture, he has just been an illusion, created from his own broken mind.

"shouldn´t you be somewhere else?"

Lea´s eyes wide, he dropped the drawing and turned slowly around to the illusion of Isa, sitting on the table, with closed eyes. "instead of wasting your time with needless things" he added finally looking at him, with those green/blue eyes, calm as always.  
>The more he saw to this illusion of Isa, the more Lea got the feeling there was more to it than just a imaginary of his own mind, this illusion acted a bit too much like the real deal. He walked over to the shadow of his deceased best friend "it would help if you explained what is going on? why is it you keep appearing?"<br>Isa gave him one single look, then he turned away to the door "because if I don´t; you´ll go off trail, as usual" he added with his usually sarcastic tone.  
>yeah, that is true, Lea did often trail away from the main objective, but it still doesn't explain why it all the time has to be Isa? Lea sat down beside Isa on the table, before asking with a slight ironic laugh "am I going crazy? That would ruin my week for sure"<p>

Isa sighs and finally looks at him "you don´t remember, do you?"

remember what? has he forgotten something really important, ugh wasn´t it bad enough he forgot about Xion? "I sure hope there is a cause to I don´t remember, unless I am becoming stupid." Lea said with a small chuckle, smile grew bigger as Isa snorted with amusement "stupid, no" the marine blue eyes met Lea´s green "reckless, yes"  
>Lea laughed at the remark, still what Isa was saying, it was like talking to the real deal, if not he could see right through the man "so I´m not going crazy?"<p>

"you should be going, don´t worry about me" Isa said instead, again refusing to look at him.

Lea stopped smiling, something back in his mind there have bugged him quite a while slowly finished the puzzle about Isa, there is only one explanation why he keep appearing and keep acting like the real Isa. he maybe know Isa better than anyone, but he can´t image Isa exactly like if he was really there, not with all those bad memories of his Nobody. This wasn´t in his head, rather.. it was in his heart.  
>Lea eyes wide of the stunning realization.<br>why didn´t he see it?!

Isa smiled weakly to him, as if he have read his mind "took you long enough"

"you- you´re inside my heart?!"

"yes"

"HOLY KINGDOM HEARTS YOU´RE—"

"stop shouting!" Isa told him loud and looked both annoyed and surprised at the reaction, it was like he didn´t except this. before Lea could act up again, Isa explained "I´m still uncertain how, but whatever happed you somehow succeed dive into my tainted heart, rescue what little light I had left from Xehanorts grasp— would you stop laughing!" he last almost yelled because Lea couldn´t stop himself from almost jumping around in sheer happiness.  
>Isa facepalm with a groan "you are really a moron when you´re happy, aren´t you?"<p>

"of course I´m happy!" Lea yelled laughing back to Isa who strangely gave him an odd look, but he was just too happy to really notice it "I thought you were death, man!"

"…you´re not angry at me? for all I have done to you?"

Lea finally calmed down at the seriousness of the question, he admits he was still a little angry at what Saix has done and said through the years as Nobody, but the guilt was far greater. He felt more guilty than angry after the realization of Saix change into a monster thanks to that parasite of Xehanorts heart inside of him.  
>he eyed Isa, feeling the guilt inside of him once again "I feel more guilty than angry"<br>Isa gave him another odd look, but allowed the red haired to continue, "I shouldn´t have left you like that. I should have seen that something was wrong! I should have done something!" Lea stepped away from the table adding disgusted by himself, he has been crueler to Saix that he was to him "all I did was turn my back on you when you needed me most…"

"Lea, you shouldn´t blame yourself. none of us could have seen this coming, I didn´t know about the possession either" Isa told him sad, he looked away with an angry yet shameful expression "not before it was far too late" he sighted and suddenly looked really tired "I have to go now, doing this is very exhausting for me." he eyed Lea "the separation from my body… has taken its tool on me…"

Lea nodded and Isa disappeared, back into his heart. Lea sat his hand on his chest, muttering "this time; it´s my turn helping you" Isa have saved his skin so many times, now it is time to return the favor.  
>he left the room, smiling for real for the first time since his encounter with Saix. Isa was alive, weak but alive. Still, even he was safe, Isa needed to get back to his own body. But Lea knew he couldn´t defeat Saix not on his own, which means… he have to tell Roxas and Xion the truth… one thing for sure, if he survive that, he could handle anything… if he survive telling them the truth that is…<br>Lea sighted went down to the basement, not at all looking forward to this.  
>however: "Roxas won´t understand, Xion either" he told himself. He wanted tell them, but if he told about the connection between Saix and Isa, he also have to tell them about everything else, make them understand that he did have a best friend before them, been friends with a man they both despise and most likely hate as the plague itself, probably about Axel and Saix´s plan of overthrow the Organization as well… he wanted to save that man and they might refuse helping him and even leave him for good. this was going to get very tricky….<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: Replica Returns

Lea hastily ran down to the basement, only slightly stopping to a halt at the basement hall where he got a glimpse of the memory of Axel and Roxas have their last battle and exchange of words. it felt kinda strange being here, on this right spot where Axel made the promise him and Roxas would see each other in the next life, although he as Axel had never really thought it would happen. He would never have thought he would return back as Lea. Well if he had known this as Axel, he might have killed himself sooner. The thought was pretty ironic.  
>Lea turned away from the spot and went towards the second door in this hall. Past this door, he came to another room he has never been in; it was more of a corridor than a room. in here were some pods; memory pods. Axel has seen someone like these in Castle Oblivion. He saw them in Vexen lap inside that castle, but the lab was probably gone now after Castle Oblivion got turned back to its original self, which means these pods are the only one left. Leas green eyes snapped away from the pod to the door at the end of this small corridor, hearing voices and one of them belonged to Roxas, unless Ventus was here as well. but he highly doubts that from the scene of Donald and Goofy mistook the boy for Ventus.<br>Lea quickly ignored the pods and went inside the door where the voices came from.

right in the second Lea arrived, Naminé placed papers of memories of Xion from everyone who has seen and remembered her when she existed. not all the drawings were about happy times. A few of them belonged to Riku, back when he helped her figuring out what she truly was and what she needed to do. There was three particular drawings of where Xion have not been willing to return back to the Organization, the first showed her pointing a keyblade a Roxas in this city, the second in Wonderland, only got away because she had taken so much of Roxas powers that her face no longer was hers, making Axel to let her go. The third one was again in Twilight Town; Naminé could feel how strong this memory was to the raven haired girl. Where Axel had made a promise to both Xion and Roxas that he will always bring them back. Naminé placed one last picture down, of Xion, Roxas and Axel sitting on the clock tower, laughing about stupid stuff or discussion what neither Roxas nor Xion understood, making Axel trying to explain them the meaning behind it; with mixed success. This was the strongest of Xions memories. with all the memory drawings around the big memory pod, Naminé turned to both Sora and Roxas, smiling "all the memories are gathered." Her eyes went once over to Lea who kept himself in the background "time to bring her back"  
>Lea nodded once to the girl and went up beside Roxas, even his green eyes scanned the drawings. Roxas did the same, unlike Lea, he did not understand why they couldn´t do this sooner? "Naminé" he turned to the blond Nobody with a slight frown "why not sooner?"<p>

"because, the memories of her haven´t resurfaced before now, before Sora saw her in the dream worlds" Naminé explained "understanding the hurt"

Sora blinked baffled at this, then he remembered seeing a girl he did not know, but still… he had cried for her, or had it been Roxas? Sora looked to his Nobody asking "how did she…" he stopped his question of the sheer sadness Roxas showed, trying his best not to shed any tears. Sora almost jumped startled at this, he didn´t expect such a strong reaction. "Roxas?"  
>The Nobody looked away, still he answered with a hard but incredible sad voice "I destroyed her… and then… I forgot about her… what kind of person forget their friends like that?!" the last he almost shouted, Sora jumped a little, yet he wanted to comfort his Nobody, but honestly… he did not know how. Lea was right, maybe he was his Other, but he wasn´t his best friend. heck! He barely knew Roxas! true he did once see his Nobody´s memories and felt the hurt he have felt, but they vanish the second Roxas appeared in Castle Oblivion, now the blond was just a boy he thought he knew, but in all honesty barely did.<p>

"Roxas, there was nothing you could do" Lea said pretty calm, but unlike Sora, he has been dealing with Roxas sudden outburst quite often lately. He sighted sat a hand on his hips admitting sad of what she went through.  
>"Xion did what she thought was right. She wanted you to end her own suffering, even though she knew you- none of us would remember her afterward"<br>Roxas looked back to Lea, still looking sad "so why? Why do we remember her now?"

Lea scratched his neck before replying "I´m not sure, but I think it´s because you made Sora remember, and in a way made her to a person"

"make sense, I guess" Roxas muttered, even he did not get this fully, he did understand that Xion could return to them now they remember. He turned to Sora who looked did look like he actually understood this. maybe Sora wasn´t the only one who did not understand his other half. Roxas lost all Sora´s memories the second he joined him and now he thinks about it, he barely understood the one he suppose to be closely connected to.

Sora turned to Riku there suggested "we better finish what we came for."  
>"right" Sora nodded, he gave one look and smiled to Roxas and Lea, before he called his keyblade "can´t have all this work... and sacrifice be for nothing" Sora said, and strangely his face harden as he eyed the keyblade. it wasn´t Kingdom Key he have summoned. This keyblade looked oddly familiar to the keyblade Ansem the Seeker of Darkness had when he possessed Riku in Radiant Garden there back then was known as Hollow Bastion. Except this keyblade wasn´t blood red and black, instead it was sky-blue and silver-grey. Its shaped looked the same, and yet not completely with its blade having a full heart shape as the black counterpart only had a half heart. the handle did also have more over it. this keyblade did have a keychain; a sliver crown with a bit creepy blue eye in the middle, strangely enough the same eye as Anguis and even Riku´s keyblades has.<br>Sora lifted this keyblade and all the papers lit up. he blinked slightly surprised when Roxas suddenly joined him holding his keyblade Oblivion towards the small light show of papers, unlike with Ventus, Roxas did not need to help him this time. still Sora allowed him and his smile grew wider when Lea and Riku joined.  
>the only one who didn´t join was Mickey, he watched with a smile the group lift their keyblades, making the papers of memories turn into many small orbs of light, the small orbs then merged together into one bigger one. this time Sora took control and pointed his keyblade; known as the Keyblade of Hearts at the memory pod. The light orb went into the pod there began to light up. When the light finally faded away, a moment of awkward and painfully silence appeared. That until the pod activated and opened.<p>

Inside the pod stood a girl, slightly younger than Roxas, almost having the same face as younger Kairi, except the hair was raven black. She opened slowly her eyes, they did look slightly darker than from before, however still shined with the light as they did before she realized what she truly was. her eyes met her two friends and she couldn´t hold a smile back from the happiness and relief smile they gave her. she has dreamed of this day for so long; when she could tear herself away from the memories there did give her form, those that did not belong to her and in the end ended up trapping her. Back then, she did what needed to be done, after that; all she wanted… was this, being her own person and be with those two see saw as her closest friends.  
>without a word, she jumped out from the pod, and ran over to her friends. Roxas ran towards her as well, crying her name in sheer happiness and seconds later she felt his arms around her, she knew what a hug was and what it meant, yet, this was the first time she has ever gotten one, but she liked it and hugged Roxas back, her past, her very existence had been fake, but now; "this is real" she whispered more to herself than to her friend with tears in her eyes.<br>"I missed you" Roxas said, like her with tears in his sea-blue eyes. She chuckled softly back in agreement "missed you too" then her eyes met Axel, no, something back in her mind told her that this man before her wasn´t the Nobody who taught them about friendship and life itself. the green eyes shined with the same happiness as Roxas and hers, far more light and life in them than Axel ever have shown. the making under his eyes were gone as well.  
>then she remembered; back when she still was a sheer memory, inside Castle Oblivion. She saw him, he made the same promise as Axel, but it had so much more strength than Axel´s promise, she could still hear the mere determination in those words. Only a human could have so much emotion in them, Axel has become human in her absence.<br>she let go of Roxas and smiled to Axel´s human "you kept your promise"

"wouldn´t have been a good friend if I didn´t— come here you" and to her slight surprise he took her into a hug, but again, she really liked this new way showing they cared. She hugged him back, whispering mostly to him "thank you" she wasn´t sure if Roxas could have done this if he have been on his own. Sure Roxas could defend himself against the Heartless and probably could have sought help from Sora, but… Sora wouldn´t have been able teaching Roxas about life as Axel had been doing. Maybe the memories of how Kairi saw Sora was gone, but Xion knew deep inside that Sora was not the sharpest and even if he would have been more than willing helping Roxas, Sora would not have been able to teach Roxas, nor her how to be human.  
>"what´s friends for?" Axel´s human chuckled.<p>

Xion´s thoughts were cut off and she laughed sheepish up to him. This felt right, she could be with her friends now, no longer having to worry about the constant danger and agony she before putted them both through. she couldn´t help but laugh when Roxas happily suggested "hey, let´s get some ice cream"  
>Axel let go of her and Xion smiled to Roxas with a "sure, let´s go"<p>

"Xion´s buying" Axel said in a teasing tone, making both teenagers look oddly at him and he said in a fake annoyance "don´t give me that look, she deserves it for all the trouble she has put us through"  
>she laughed and could see it was a good reason "I should buy ice cream every single time for all the trouble I have made you go through!"<p>

Roxas and Axel joined her. their laugher only stopped when Xion realized that she and her two friends weren´t alone. A little embarrassed that she haven´t seen Sora, Riku, Naminé and a big eared person she did not know stood and watched them. Sora took his hands behind his head, not at all looking offended being ignored, and rather just smiled at the happy reunion. Riku and the person she did not know simple stood with a smiled as well with a big patience. Naminé smiled as well, but unlike the others; Xion did detect a hint of sadness. Probably because she still felt bad and thought that what had happed was her mainly fault. Xion stepped away from her friends and went over to the others, she didn´t want to go away from the happiness around her friends, but she felt a bit bad just ignoring the others who obviously has also helped getting her back. She stopped first before Sora and Riku "thank you, Sora, Riku"

Riku gave her a single nod, face stoic and impossible to read. Sora in the other hand gave her a big smile "don´t mention it" he said cheerful as ever, did he mean she shouldn´t say anymore to it? well in that case, Xion turned away from the wielders, and looked down to the mouse, giving him a thankfully nod, although she wasn´t sure he has helped or not but just thought it would be polite. The mouse nodded with a smile back and Xion went over to Naminé.  
>"thank you Naminé" she smiled and Naminé gave her a weakly smile "it was the least I could do" the smile vanish in a face of regret "for all the pain I have caused…."<br>"you did try and make it all better" Roxas told her. Xion nodded and turned back to Naminé "and you did help Sora and all the others remembering me again"  
>Naminé got her smile back, cheered a bit more up for their words. She smiled to Roxas and Xion "I´m happy I could, you both fought so hard to be your own person"<br>Xion and Roxas nodded both to her, and with another thanks to the blond girl. the trio left the mansion. They need doing something they long wanted doing again, this time with no tension or dark secrets of the Organization, this time as mere friends, enjoying each other's company- yeah, that´s what Xion wanted.

at their way to the ice cream shop, Roxas told Xion about the new worlds him and Lea has been to, he did mostly explain how cool it was to interact with people and they did not need to hide themselves.  
>"wow, it sounds like the two of you had lots of fun" she smiled.<p>

Roxas smiled back to her, although a bit sheepish "well, there were some moments where it wasn´t very fun, like when we met one of the vessels of Xehanort" he stroke his still sour right arm "still feels that battle"

"Vessels of Xehanort?" Xion asked with titled head, this was new for her and did wonder who this Xehanort it "who is this Xehanort?"  
>Lea went over to the ice cream shop, not really bothering that it should be Xion who buy the ice cream, he was so used to buying when he was a kid. While buying, he listens silently to Roxas trying explaining Xion who Xehanort was.<p>

"I´m not entirely sure myself, but I guess he´s the human vision of Xemnas."

"so Xemnas is gone?" Xion asked, make a short thanks as Lea handed them both an ice cream.  
>"no, he´s still around, and I have a bone to pick with him" Lea said with a sudden anger.<p>

Lea was angry of what hurt and suffering _that man_ has put him and Isa through for _ten whole years!_  
>he noticed Roxas and Xion gave him confused eyes "what do you mean Lea?" Roxas asked.<br>for a second wanted to telling them the whole truth about his past, about his relationship to Isa… but… he sighted, they just wouldn´t understand. Lea crossed his arms with a small sight "come on Roxas, you know what he has done."

"you mean about Xion?" Roxas asked and turned to his raven haired friend. Xion lowered her head, nodding "it was his plan I defeated you and trapped Sora´s memories inside of me, making sure Sora would never awaken"  
>Lea nodded "yeah, and about Kingdom Hearts would give us hearts? That was a lie too"<br>"oh.." was all Roxas could say, still there was more. For when he looked at Lea´s eyes he saw something, a deep hurt. A hurt he was familiar with, he felt it after he realized what he have done to Xion.  
>"there´s more" Roxas pointed out. "something you´re not telling us" it was pretty surprising how easily he could read people now. Nobodies could hide a lie really easy, because they had no emotions. while humans, well their body, and most important their eyes can reveal their true emotion.<br>Lea turned away, looking at something else "it´s not important right now" he said, but Roxas knew better. At the time he spend with Lea, he have taken notice that the older male sometimes refused eye contact, especially when lying. Roxas gave him a look, and most of the times Lea would simple smile in defeat and tell what the heck is bothering him, but not this time.  
>Lea gave out a small growl of frustration and asked hard "can´t we just enjoy the ice cream?" and he left, muttering so they almost didn´t hear "and let me worry about Isa"<p>

Xion blinked, this is the first time she ever heard that name "Isa? whose Isa?" she asked and turned to Roxas who starred after Lea, face painted with pity.  
>Roxas turned to her "an old friend of Lea, but… Isa is gone. According to Lea" briefly he explained to Xion that after he heard of Isa´s death. Lea has been incredible sad, and sometimes pretty short tempered when the topic came to Isa.<p>

"isn´t there anything we can do?" Xion asked, she wishes to help Lea. She knew far too well how much it hurt keeping something so painful to yourself. sadly Roxas shook his head, "I´m afraid not. I have tried a few times, but Lea keeps shutting me out. All I know that Isa was Lea´s closet friend"  
>"closet friend?"<p>

"almost like a best friend, except that a close friend knows you way better."

"poor Lea" Xiom muttered, getting an idea why their red haired friend was so sad.

Roxas nodded, both glance after where Lea has gone. With a single glance to Xion, they went after him, exchanging words they better not speak about Isa.  
>they found Lea again near the clock tower, eating his ice cream in silence.<br>Roxas went up to him "I´m sorry"

Lea didn´t look at him, simple made a dismissive wave "you´re forgiving"  
>with no further words, Roxas and Xion jumped up on the edge of the wall and ate ice cream beside Lea.<p>

"oh, Xion, this belong to you" Roxas reminded himself after the ice cream and called the keyblade Oblivion, the keyblade he gained after Xion´s destruction. This was his, but Roxas felt Xion needed it now she´s back.  
>Xion eyed the keyblade once, then with a smile, she shook her head "you keep it"<br>"huh, why?" Roxas asked confused, even Lea gave her a strange look.

"that keyblade has never been mine to begin with, and I don´t wish to take away this ability of yours again" she looked down to her right hand "I wish to gain my own keyblade, with my own powers, not taking it from others"  
>Roxas blinked at first, then he nodded with a smile that he understood what she meant. after all, he stood there himself, even he did have to accept that he is part of both Sora and Ventus, but it did not matter anymore if he were part of them. he knew he had something they never would have, one of these things were his ability to wield two keyblades, and even if Sora still were able to dual wield, he would never do it like Roxas could wield them without any time limit. Sora would always be forced to use magic to unlock that power there truly belonged to Roxas. and one other thing separated them, Roxas was best friends with Xion and Lea, they have lived together with the Organization, and for the better or worse has been part of Xemnas big plans.<p>

Xion smiled back, and turned to Lea who also smiled, like Roxas fully understanding her choice. However, Xion smile faded when she saw something strange on a building "who's that?" she asked. Roxas followed her eyes along with Lea, all three looking up to a black hooded figure walking to the edge of the building.  
>"the Organization!" Roxas gasped, just as the hooded took down the hood revealing the face. The trio gasped for the person underneath the hood, now with yellow eyes staring coldly at them…<p>

it was Riku.


	26. Chapter 26: River of Darkness

"what´s going on?!" Roxas cried in disbelief, his mind tried desperately figuring out how someone they saw not long ago suddenly had yellow eyes and glared down to them with an unknown anger. Riku´s glare of anger turned into a gleeful smirk and with that, he ran off.  
>Xion was the first who followed; Roxas the next and Lea the last. they caught up to Riku again at the Sandlot, the older boy stopped up on the scene, turning around to them, still with the smirk on his face.<br>"you have been on their side from the beginning?!" Roxas asked in disbelief and anger that Sora´s best friend has all the time been on the evil side, for him it would be like knowing Lea was truly evil, the thought itself was unbearable.

"how could you do this, Riku?" Xion asked, like Roxas not believing and barley understanding this situation at all.  
>Riku stared silently at them for a few seconds, then he finally said very calm "I´m not who you think I am"<br>"what?" both kids asked shocked and Riku eyed Lea  
>"you know the truth, don´t you, Axel?" Riku said with a slight sneer, hidden anger of a past they both tried to forget. Lea and a handful others were the only one who could know who this really was, someone he thought was gone into the Darkness, slain by Riku´s hand.<br>"yeah, I know who you are" Lea replied coldly. He tried his best not looking at Xion and Roxas, both staring at him in confusions. To be honest Lea would never have thought that they would meet again, but he should have known, if Xion could come back, so could he.  
>"the feelings aren´t exactly warmly though" he told the silver haired boy.<p>

"I know" Riku said, not at all surprised "why should you? I´m nothing but a fake" he snorted, turning away from the trio "why should anyone care about the fake Riku?" he turned his yellow eyes to them, burning with his own and someone else´s darkness and again the unknown anger "he gave me a second chance, to prove I´m better than the real Riku!" he took out a red orb, very closely resemble to a ruby, threw it up in and said loudly "Awaken!" the Ruby got engulfed by Darkness, it got swept away by a pair of huge wings, seconds later revealing what he has called.

"A Keeper?!" Lea gasped, he almost mistook it for something else with all the darkness around it, but the blue eyes and mark on the back made no mistake what this creature was.  
>unlike the one Roxas and Lea saw in Spiritual Forest, this Keeper had the form as a Harpy eagle, having metal holding dark reddish stones on its brown body, and for each stroke with the wings, darkness came out as dark fire. This…Dark Keeper turned to Riku who pointed at it with eyes piecing into its blue eyes.<br>the yellow eyed boy smirked and told the trio with a boasting tone "this creature, usually will only obey its creator, but Xehanort told me that I and only I can control them, observe!"  
>The Keeper froze for a second in the air, before it flew over to Riku, to the others shock. Riku smiled gleeful and still with eyes on the Keeper he said; "now, creature of the old times, return this pitiful world back to the Darkness!"<br>the Keeper screeched, flew high up in the air and dived right to the ground. Before it hit, a huge dark portal appeared and when it came out again, a pathway to the Realm of Darkness was open. Out from this very portal crawled a horde of Shadows out, quickly surrounding the trio.

Lea and Roxas quickly called their keyblades while Xion readied herself with magic, they took out the Heartless, but there would be no end to them, the Heartless kept on coming from the portal.  
>Roxas took out a Heartless, sneered turned to Riku who stood and watched them with a smile "why are you doing this?!"<br>"does it really matter?" Riku asked with a shrug, he eyed the portal as more Heartless crawled out "I belong to the darkness, so…" he eyed Roxas "why not drag a few worlds down with me?"  
>with a wave with his hand, the Keeper landed beside him. he climbed on its back and added to the trio "for if everything go as Xehanort has planned, I won´t be around when this is over" and the Keeper took to the sky.<p>

"wait!" Xion called, but the Keeper has already taken Riku deeper into the city, leaving them with the Heartless. She almost got attacked by several Heartless, but she quickly took them out and jumped back to her friends who tried their best keeping a safe zone, there unfortunately got smaller by the second.  
>"w-we have to help him see there is another way!" she cried, she of all people could relate how he might felt. How much it hurt knowing you´re not real, but unlike this Replica. Xion have learned not to really think about what she was, but who she was.<p>

"what about we help ourselves first" Lea muttered and set several Heartless there got a bit too close for comfort on fire. He quickly scanned the area but saw no end to this horde. he cursed "dammit! it´s no use, we need to retreat" he turned to Roxas, almost giving the order "teleport us out from here"

"what?!" Roxas asked in disbelief, angry that Lea would have they should flee when they were needed right here! he blasted several Heartless with a fire ball Lea would´ve been proud of "we can´t run away now! we need to close that portal!"

"look around!" Lea told him hard" we can´t close it with all these Heartless around!" for the first time glaring at the boy "now, get us out from here!"

Roxas nodded, pretty startled at the anger Lea gave him. he opened a dark portal and the trio ran into it, even in there, they have to fight Heartless, but at least there weren´t as many as before. Roxas took them to the Marked Street, here there also were Heartless, but not yet as many as at the Sandlot. "what now?" Roxas asked as he closed the portal and cut off the Heartless there have been following them.

Lea did not answer right away, he had his eyes on another horde of Heartless, flying around like a snake up in the air not far away, circling around then flying up in the air in a S shape form, before attacking Sora who retaliated with Key of Hearts with no hesitating, already having help coming on its way as Donald and Goofy running towards him, determent to aid their friend. Lea turned his gaze towards the hole to the forest where the real Riku stood and fought alongside King Mickey, doing a mix of light and darkness to take out the horde of pureblood Heartless.

"Lea, we should help them" Xion said to Lea who simple stared at this way too over the head situation.  
>"it wouldn´t make any different" Lea muttered, eyes still on the battles around them but both kids could see it wasn´t truly that he was looking at right now. "no matter how we fight, they will keep on coming." He has seen this before, this happen to the Garden when the witch Maleficent came.<p>

"that´s why I wanted us to stay at the sandlot!" Roxas angry pointed out, he ran before Lea, glaring up to him.  
>Lea eyed him back, not looking angry anymore, yet he did look frustrated "if we have stayed, all we would have gotten is one way ticket to the darkness"<p>

"you don´t know that" Roxas said, and yet he did have a feeling that Lea understood this situation better than him. Lea gave him one look, a look there told he did know.

"yes, I have"

the blond almost gasped of the sudden seriousness the red haired got, this melted his anger away, replaced by worry and slight fear. "…where?"

Lea turned away, watching the endless river of Heartless attacking the town "Radiant Garden"

"what…? you mean-" Roxas gasped, almost forgotten that Lea have actually told him of how Radiant Garden fell. He scanned the area, feeling awful of haven forgotten.  
>"can´t we stop it?" he asked close to a whisper.<p>

Xion did not know what her two friends talked about, but she did know this was bad. She turned to Lea "Axel, what can we do?"

"I'm not sure" Lea admitted, not at all faced by the wrong name.  
>Roxas turned to Xion, suggesting "we should find that other Riku and stop him controlling that Keeper"<p>

Xion eyes found the Keeper up in the air, having no problems taking down a Darksider there have decided to attack it. "maybe I don´t know much about what a Keeper is, but anything there can take a Darksider down with a single attack is NOT something I wanna attack head on"

"she´s right" Lea said, turning seriously his eyes to them "Roxas, It was a good plan, but right now, something else needs our attention: we have to find the keyhole and seal it before the Heartless gets to it"  
>Roxas and Xion blinked<br>"keyhole?" Roxas asked and glanced to a door with a keyhole.  
>Lea chuckled shook his head "not that kind, this world´s keyhole, almost like the ones to open the pathways. I don´t know much about it, only it will stop the Heartless from swallow this world completely." he explained, yet have to add while scratching his neck "Only problem though" he scanned the area again, hoping he might glance the keyhole to this world´s core "no one knows where this world´s keyhole is" he admitted, scratching his cheek in thoughts where it could be. his thoughts were cut short when another horde came after them, forcing this trio to call their weapons and retaliate.<p>

In the heat of the battle, Sora suddenly landed beside Roxas after have electrocuted several Heartless with a thunder spell. "where does all these Heartless come from?" Sora asked and Roxas told what he and his friends have witness. Sora blinked, almost forgetting defending himself "another Riku? And he opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness?!"

Roxas nodded "yeah and it´s that portal there pour out all these Heartless" Sora turned to the pathway to the Sandlot, it was engulfed with Heartless of higher level, making it almost impossible getting through. "maybe me and Riku could get to it and close it" he muttered, well knowing he wouldn´t be able on his own. Roxas turned to him, "but it´s impossible, there is too many Heartless around" he told Sora dreadful, throwing his keyblade against a Novashadow "not to mention that Keeper would just open another portal!"

"me and Riku can handle it" Sora said smiling, he turned to Xion who remarked "Lea suggested we should find the keyhole, seal it or something"

"oh yeah, I never did close that one" Sora said sheepish, receiving a single glance from Lea who was a bit too busy torching another horde of Heartless with a firewall to make a remark on it. with the some of the threat gone, Lea turned to him "I, Xion and Roxas can find that keyhole, meanwhile you and Riku could try and seal this portal"  
>Sora hesitated a little, looking a little unsure of something, but he agreed "alright, you find that keyhole"<p>

"what about that Keeper?" Xion asked "it will just make another portal. Not to mention, it will cause all of us lots of trouble if allowed roaming free"

"let me deal with that one!"

they looked up and saw Mickey jumping up on a building, having a look there said he meant business.  
>Riku- the real Riku joined them and gave Roxas and Xion an odd stare "what is with you two?" he asked, blinking slightly confused of why those two send him both hostile yet confused eyes.<br>"Riku, Roxas and Xion say they saw another you" Sora said, also looking quite confused. Riku however gasped "another me?" he asked, and turned his eyes up to Lea who gave him a slow nod.

Roxas turned to Riku, quickly understanding that both Riku and Lea seems to know more than anyone else "hang on, did you know this-"

"Replica" Riku interrupted "this "other Riku" he´s a replica"

Xion gasped "is there… more than the two of us?" she asked, not sure how to feel about this.  
>"no" Lea admitted, but before Xion, Roxas and even Sora could put him and Riku into a Q and A he interrupted them "instead of chatting, shouldn´t we stop the Heartless first?"<p>

"s-sure" Sora nodded, taken aback a bit of the sudden change of topic, still Lea was right. He turned to Riku who nodded back, Sora nodded too and both ran into the wall of Heartless.

Lea turned to his two younger friends "let´s go!"

"right" Roxas and Xion nodded and ran the other direction.  
>"any idea where a secret keyhole could be?" Lea asked as they ran through the city and horde of Heartless.<br>"what about those Wonders Pence once told us about?" Roxas suggested, thinking the wonder might be different from the fake ones he discovered in the fake Twilight Town "one of them might be the keyhole"  
>"might as well check them out" Lea shrugged and they ran to the Unusually Spot.<p>

Roxas walked in first, closely followed by Xion, to their luck they found the gang in here, hiding from the Heartless. luckily none of them were hurt or seems to be in danger. the gang turned to the new comers and Hayner asking with his tough guy attitude "what do you want? Can´t you see this… hey, don´t we know you?" he asked, now really looking at Roxas. Pence and Olette turned to them as well and Pence recognized the blond, he smile "hey long time no see… eh forgot your name" he admitted embarrassed.  
>"Roxas" Roxas said and turned to Hayner again who still stared at him oddly "something wrong?"<br>Hayner shrugged "don´t know, just getting the weird feeling I know you from somewhere else"

"don´t say you forgot" Olette laughed "he´s the one who beat your Grandstander record"

"when did you do that?" Xion asked Roxas, trying to remember when he could have met the gang. Roxas smiled "at the vacation"  
>"oh" Xion nodded and winched slightly when she notice that everyone's eyes were on her, she wasn´t shy, but not used to that everyone in the same room was looking at her either.<br>"who´s your friend?" Olette asked friendly. Making Xion a bit more confident and answered with a faint smile "I´m Xion"

"nice to meet you Xion, I´m Olette"

"I´m Pence and this is Hayner."

Hayner turned to Roxas again "here to hide from those freaks of nature outside?"

Roxas shook his head "no, me, Xion and Lea are trying to get rid of them"

"so you´re with Sora and his friend Riku?"

"you could say that"

Hayner nodded, then blinked crossed his arms "so… why coming here?"

"we thought you might help us finding something" Xion said "something there can help us against the Heartless"

Roxas nodded and turned to Pence "we thought that maybe those Wonders hid this… something"  
>"maybe" Pence shrugged and took out a map he has been working on, placing it before Roxas and Xion "but it would help if you knew what this something is"<p>

"it´s a magic keyhole" Lea replied and walked inside as well, however he did get the quite hostile greeting from the gang.

"you!"

"you were the one who kidnapped Kairi!"

"wait!" Roxas quickly stopped Hayner in doing a attack although it would probably have ended up in Hayner´s own embarrassment for Lea wasn´t a weak fighter and could easily take a kid out like him. "he´s a friend of mine"

"you´re kidding" Hayner turned to Roxas in disbelief "he´s one of the bad guys"

"hey, I´m not all that bad" Lea smirked and Roxas explained before someone got hurt "Lea only did it because he wished to see me again"  
>"see it as a horrible trade" Xion said, Roxas gave he a odd stare, not really getting what she meant, but it made the gang relax, so he wasn´t complaining. With the tension more or less gone, Lea explained to the gang or mostly to Pence about the mysterious keyhole they were searching for it. with the explanation over, Pence was forced to admit "sorry, but none of the Wonders have anything of a mysterious keyhole in them"<p>

"that´s too bad…" Xion lowered her head, however she looked up again when Olette suggested "what about that old mansion?"  
>"what about it?" Hayner asked, not getting what she meant. Olette crossed her arms with a annoyed frown "don´t tell me you forgot about that secret basement too"<br>"oh right, that mansion has more mysterious than anything" Pence said with a smile, suggesting to the group "maybe this keyhole is there"  
>Roxas and Xion looked up to Lea, he scratched his neck with "be worth the try, thanks" he added to the gang. Hayner, Pence and Olette nodded to him and Lea left. With him gone Hayner admitted to Roxas "guess he´s not such a bad guy after all"<br>"he´s not" Roxas smiled and left with Xion beside him, the joined Lea and together went to the old mansion.

**A/N: the Keepers is creature oc of mine. if you want to see them, you can find them on my DeviantART account  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Battle of the Keepers

the way to the mansion was not easy, but beside from hordes of Heartless, the trio did not have other obstacles. The dark Keeper had its mind fully on the small king who jumped around on the buildings and attacked it every time Riku Replica made it come close to the ground.  
>Lea, Xion and Roxas ran inside the mansion, even in there was Heartless and several of them have surrounded poor Naminé who couldn´t fight them, her powers over memory couldn´t affect these mindless creatures. Still she stood her ground before these deadly jet mindless monsters.<br>Roxas quickly ran over to her and took the Heartless down before they could harm her, he landed before the blond girl, asking worried "you okay?"  
>Naminé nodded "y-yes" she stammered, clutching the sketch book close to her chest. Xion and Lea destroyed the other Heartless, before walking over to her and Roxas.<br>"Naminé, do you might know about the keyhole to this world?" Roxas asked her.  
>Naminé blinked once, and then turned to the small garden outside the large windows behind her. the trio followed her gaze, Roxas gasped, because he thought she has been surrounded because the Heartless wanted her, but now he realized that Naminé actually has been trying to protect the keyhole. he turned back to her "you´re very brave" he smiled.<br>Naminé smiled weakly back, slightly blushing from the praise.  
>Lea chuckled and eyed Naminé whose head has gotten redder of embarrassment and she tried hiding behind her sketch book "we got it from here" he told her friendly, for even if he found this kinda funny.<p>

"okay" she nodded, cheeks slowly returning back to normal color.

Lea smiled back and with a "let´s go" to the two others, he went to the statue outside the garden. Xion followed immediately, while Roxas gave Naminé one look, a bit confused of why her face was so red, before he followed his two friends outside.  
>out in the garden, the keyhole appeared as the keyblade wielders approached the stature in the garden. Lea turned to Roxas, giving him a look, nodded and then turned back to the keyhole, now with keyblade in hand. he pointed Strong Bond at it and a beam of light hit the keyhole, the sound of something close and the keyhole disappeared in a vague shine of light.<br>"that´s that" Lea smiled, however, it wasn´t just the keyhole he have sealed. for the sealing of the keyhole had released a creature. not of darkness but from light and has proved more than once than a great challenge having around.

Out from the stature arrived another Keeper, this time having the form of a horse or rather unicorn, because of the large slender horn on its forehead.  
>"whoa!" Lea yelped jumped away from the sudden arrival of the Keeper, Roxas and Xion did the same.<br>the Keeper was white with a long sand colored man and tail, getting lighter at the end of the mane and tail while the hair around its huge hooves got darker. Like other Keepers, this one also had strange tattoo markings on its body, but also markings in form of waves on the head and back. around the neck was a strange reddish armor, in middle of the armor was the sign that this was indeed a Keeper, not to mention the pale blue eyes Keepers have.

Roxas fell by this Keepers sudden arrival, but quickly got back on and called both his keyblades, ready to battle, but the Keeper didn´t seems to have noticed them. it turned its head against the commotion from the city and in a rear, it made one powerful leap over the mansion and out from its armor, several light pillars arrived, forming wings and the Keeper flew towards the town.  
>meanwhile; the dark Keeper Riku replica had under his possession stood on the clock tower, allowing the replica watch fully what he was doing to this town.<p>

near the clock tower, the Riku Replica blinked turned his attention towards the forest of the sudden burst of light, and the arrival of the unicorn Keeper. The dark Harpy eagle Keeper turned as well and took flight under its master´s order, just as the unicorn Keeper charged at the clock tower.  
>the unicorn Keeper steered away from the tower in the last second, it ran around it, following the Harpy eagle Keeper in hot pursuit.<p>

"where did it come from?" Riku replica asked confused, he has only expected fighting the keyblade wielders of light, not another Keeper!  
>"no matter, I can just take control over it" he snorted and made the dark Keeper stop in the air. He turned towards the unicorn Keeper, trying getting it under his control, but the Keeper moved around too much and he couldn´t get it in line of his ability. before he could react. the unicorn Keeper charged right into the Harpy eagle Keeper, piecing it with its horn and with such force that it plunged to the ground.<p>

Mickey who has seen it all gasped and jumped away, right before the Dark Keeper crashed onto the ground and threw the replica off. the dark Keeper got back on its feet, once eying the one it believed to be its master, before turning back to the unicorn Keeper there charged at it one again.  
>the dark keeper screeched up to it and took flight once again, spreading dark fire with its wings. it charged right at the Unicorn Keeper, piecing its long talons into it and engulfing it by fire. The Unicorn Keeper screamed in pain, and could not stop the fall to the ground.<br>the earth shook as its body hit the ground. the Heartless arrived around the fallen Keeper, and like ant did to their prey, their mere number overwhelmed the Unicorn Keeper and began swallow the creature of light.

Lea, Roxas and Xion arrived at the scene, shocked seeing the Keeper they have accidently released have fallen and steadily swallowed by Heartless. the Unicorn Keeper did try and get them off with a wave of water, but the Dark Keeper stopped it by landing on its neck and piece the long talons into its skin.  
>"we have to help it!" Roxas cried, turning to Lea who couldn´t agree more. They needed this Keeper, even if it weren´t on their side. they ran over to the two Keepers, only stopped when Riku Replica landed right before them, pointing the blade Soul Eater against them "not so fast!"<p>

"out of our way!" Roxas sneered, going in battle stage and glaring at the replica there told he will attack if he doesn't move.  
>of course Riku Replica didn´t. he smirked with eyes shining with some sort of insanity, as if he wasn´t the one in control anymore.<br>made one wonder; was this how Xehanort controlled the Vessels? slowly taking away their will and mind?  
>Lea did NOT like that thought, but he couldn´t deny it either. Saix did more or less act this way, except his insanity only came when he was under the fake Kingdom Hearts control.<p>

"I said; MOVE!" Roxas shouted and before Lea could stop him, Roxas attacked the Replica, not seeing what truly was going on because this was the first time him and this replica have ever met. Riku Replica jumped away, still smirking that I´m-going-to-kill-you-all smile, something he never had in Castle Oblivion. Oblivion and Soul Eater slashed against each other, and the owners of the blades landed on the small bridge at the marked street.  
>"go! I´ll handle this guy!" Roxas told his friends and again charged at the replica, forcing him away from the Keepers.<br>"be careful" Xion called, she and Lea ran over to the two Keepers. The Unicorn Keeper was almost completely swallowed by Heartless, barely fighting anymore. the Dark Keeper kept on holding it down, heck! even open smaller dark portal around its other talon there stood unflinchingly its ground, refusing to let its prey escape.

"hey bird brain!"

two spinning chakrams hit the Harpy eagle Keeper´s face, making it turn to the owner of the weapons. Lea caught his weapons and ready himself to another throw "that´s it, eyes in me" he said loudly.  
>Meanwhile Xion ran behind the Dark Keeper, hoping to make a far more successful sneak attack and hopefully make it let go of the other Keeper.<br>Lea threw his weapons at the Harpy eagle Keeper again, this time with fire on them, the attack hit, but the fire didn´t seems to bother it one bit, only seems to piss it off more. The Keeper screeched and dark fire blazed out from its body, surrounding it and the unicorn Keeper.

"whoa!" Xion gasped, almost getting hit by this sudden wall of fire.

"Xion!" Lea cried and Xion called "I´m alright!" unfortunately that revealed herself to the Harpy eagle Keeper and with its feline blue eyes on her, Xion almost froze of the intense glare it gave her. this thing was way different from a Heartless. the Keeper screeched lashed out at her, making Xion scream in fear and by mere reaction take her hands out as a shield.

"Xion!"

but then, the Keeper stopped, hesitating for some reason.  
>Xion opened her eyes, a bit surprised herself that it haven´t finished the attack, slowly she turned her eyes up to it, first now noticing a strange aura around it, an aura she somehow had control of.<p>

_"__this creature, usually will only obey its creator, but Xehanort told me that I and only I can control them"_

_"he´s a Replica"_

Xion blinked, slowly understanding what Riku Replica meant, what powers she had as well! only hesitating for a second, Xion lifted her hand towards the Keeper, bending the aura around it and connecting it with her own. The Keeper hesitated again, then, to her surprise and relief; it moved away from her. bending its head, waiting for her command

"Xion?"

she did not answer Lea, for she feared she might lose control of this Keeper if she did. with one long breathe, she said loud and clear to the Keeper "let go of it"  
>the Keeper obeyed and released the Unicorn Keeper. The other Keeper might be free, but it was too weak to fight the Heartless off, Xion noticed it and said with eyes back to the Dark one "destroy the Heartless… all of them!" she gasped for just as the order left her mouth, the Keeper screech flew to the air. Light and fire surrounded the Keeper as it attacked the Heartless holding down the Unicorn Keeper— with the Heartless gone from the other one. the Harpy eagle Keeper dismissed the flames and revealed its other form. It has gone from dark brown to cream colors, wings red as fire and real fire came out from each stroke with its wings. The now red rubies on its body changed colors to pure white and out from them, several light beams appeared, killing countless Heartless around the city. the Unicorn Keeper rose up once again, pretty badly wounded from the battle with the other Keeper, yet still capable doing what it was created to do. like the Harpy eagle Keeper, the Unicorn took to the air and used its element of water to kill every single Heartless it met on its path.<p>

Lea saw her do it, but he still couldn´t believe it. his friend, Xion have just ensured control and stopped the battle between two of the most powerful creatures he have ever seen! "Xion" he said, almost in a whisper of mere surprise. His young friend turned to him, looking a little surprised herself.  
>he motion towards the Keepers in the sky "how did you…"<p>

"don´t know" she admitted "I just reacted"

Lea wasn´t sure what to say, he wanted to ensure her this was normal- for a replica, but honestly… he didn´t even know that replicas could take control of a Keeper, for well, Keepers has only begun showing up after Xehanort showed up again. still this new power of hers sure could come in handy.


	28. Chapter 28: Two choices- Two outcomes

at the Sandlot:  
>"what is going on? where did that Keeper come from?!" Sora asked, turning his eyes away from the closing portal. Him and Riku had just succeed closing the portal and thus stopping the flooding river of Heartless.<p>

Riku followed Sora´s eyes, watching the two Keepers having what only could be called an epic battle above the town. Like Roxas and Lea, they too have encountered a keyblade master of old time and the Keeper under his control. "I don´t know, maybe one of Ursus´s friends have come to help?" he suggested, not sure what else it could be. he turned back to Sora who made a suggestion himself "we should try and see we can help"  
>Riku nodded and both ran the clock tower where the two creatures fought. However…<p>

"such a epic battle, between light and dark, good and evil" Riku and Sora span around, not far behind them, a man in an Organization cloak stood watching them.  
>the hooded looked up to the fighting Keepers "I wonder who will win?" he asked himself, true voice a little messed up by a good magic spell and thus hiding his identity.<p>

"you?— you´re that guy!" Sora exclaimed shocked "the one who almost killed Elsa!"

"and yet, you also told Sora the secret how to create the Key of Hearts" Riku remarked, unsure how to treat this person, for honestly, he couldn´t determent if light and darkness dominated in this guy.

the hooded made a mocking bow "I´m equally evil and good, nothing but what the Book of Prophecy have transcript matters to me"  
>"and what is this Book of Prophecy?" Riku asked, as he excepted the hooded replied secretly "you´re not ready for that, Riku"<p>

"then tell us how you know our names"

"we fought once, it seems so long now that I think about it"

"huh?" Sora raised a eyebrow, turned to his friend; utterly confused "have you met before?"

the hooded nodded "yes, I met you in the past"

"but I don´t remember meeting you before we saw you in Arendelle" Sora remarked, trying desperately figuring out when and where he met this strange person.

"and I won´t tell you, not yet at least. now it´s my turn asking the questions" the hooded looked up to the fighting Keepers "tell me: is someone lost to the darkness truly evil?"

"why are you asking?" Riku asked, feeling as if the question was meant for him.

the hooded turns his gaze down to him, replying casual "just thinking out loud. After all, you have fallen to the darkness, doesn't that mean you´re evil too? meant to be struck down by the Protectors of Light"

"what´s that suppose to mean?" Sora asked angry, taking a step towards the hooded "Riku is not evil!"

the hood took his hands up to his hidden face, as if he was thinking deeply over something "another question: this "other" Riku has fallen to the darkness and is a fake. Does that mean it´s okay to destroy him?"

Sora and Riku gasped, they looked at each other before Riku asked back "what are you going with this? the fake me is a Vessel of Xehanort, he chose this path"

"like Ursus did?"

Sora was shocked. true he was the one who lead them to Ursus, but he wasn´t nowhere around when Xehanort took him. yet somehow, he didn´t know how, but this guy knew more about all of this than any other. he knew how to create the Key of Hearts, and last time they met, he said he knew Sora would complete it because he have already done it, but how...?  
>"h-hang on" Sora shook confused his head "are you telling us that you knew Xehanort would capture Ursus? and the other Riku; the Replica, that he did not chose this? forced like Ursus was?" having a pretty heavy feeling in his stomach of the thought, true he have defeated many bad guys, many of them has been on Xehanort´s side, but were they really on his side or just been controlled?<p>

the hooded snorted amused "finally catching on." he looked up to the fighting Keepers in the sky "many of those Xehanort has chosen as vessels did not willing become one, you can say we´re hurting by his control."

"is that´s why you´re helping us?" Riku asked.

the hooded did not answer, he turned to Sora, telling in matter of fact "you have to fight the Vessels, there is no other way to end this. the X-blade is fated to appear. How it will appear, well, that´s up to you" and with these words, he disappeared by a dark portal, leaving Sora and Riku lost in his words.

"how it... will appear?" Sora muttered in thoughts, unsure what the hooded meant by this. "what did he mean by that?"

"I don´t know" Riku admitted, he eyed Sora "I´m not even sure we can trust him." he turned to the Keepers, somehow the eagle one has changed colors "we can think about this later, right now; out friends needs us"

"right" Sora nodded and they ran towards the fighting Keepers, still Sora mind kept going back to the hooded words of some of the vessels are hurting. He knew they have to stop them, maybe even destroy these Vessels, but deep down, after hearing those words… he wanted to save them as well.

"only you can mend the hurting" the Hooded said on the rooftop, turned away to leave, but before he did, his eyes glanced to the battle below, smiling sad "you are the one... who will open the door..."

_

"argh!" Riku Replica cried and could only watch his blade get struck out from his grip by one of Roxas´s keyblades. enraged, the replica shoot a dark ball at the blond. Roxas quickly blocked, realizing it was only a distraction so Riku Replica could get his blade back. Roxas ran after him, but too late, the replica got his blade and the battle was on once again. Roxas admit that even if this Riku was surly younger than the real deal, he surely could pack a punch.  
>Roxas swung Oathkeeper at him, but got thrown off balance by a dark shield. Riku Replica used that to his advantage and tried to struck Roxas down. it would have succeed if not Roxas had friends around him.<br>the Harpy eagle Keeper stopped this Riku´s attack by landing right in between, startling both boys.

"what?!" Riku Replica asked in disbelief, more so as the Keeper bend its head down, allowing Roxas on its back. the Harpy eagle Keeper screeched spread it wings, forcing the Replica to back off. he tried fighting it, but soon forced to retreat, fighting a Keeper was bad enough, but it was impossible when it has a keyblade wielder on its back.  
>Riku Replica tried figuring a way to turn the table, although he quickly realized that he couldn´t win this fight.<br>"you´ll win, this time" he growled to Roxas, still sitting on the Keeper´s back. Riku opened a dark portal and ran to it, enraged by this humiliating defeat.  
>"not so fast!" and his only way to escape got cut off by Lea jumping in between him and the dark portal.<br>Riku Replica glared at him, but the red haired wasn´t faced by his anger. he simple stared back with a keyblade in hand.  
>with no other choice, the replica went in battle stage, he made a huff "at least I will die fighting" he said and ran towards Lea, seeing him as the easiest target.<p>

"wait!"

Riku Replica stopped of the sudden outburst, he turned around to the raven haired female, somehow her appearance remained him about Naminé, which kinda pissed him off. "keep out of this!" he sneered at her and made his point by attacking her, that did anger the two others quite the lot. Axel made a quick attack on him, forcing Riku away from the girl and the blond, jumped off the Keeper and landed in between him and the raven haired girl "don´t you dare hurt Xion!" he sneered.

_Xion, so that´s her name._  
>Riku Replica thought shortly, but he didn´t really care about this Xion, nothing really did. after all, he was a fake and always will be. the darkness whispered inside his head that he can´t change that fact, only if he destroys the real deal. Heck! Even Axel said that once! he wants to be real, at least something else than a copy of someone else!<p>

"Roxas, please" the girl Xion said with a surprisingly calm voice. Roxas glance to her, eyes shining with worry "don´t-"  
>"I´ll be fine" Xion said and Roxas allowed her to pass, still he kept a very sharp eye on Riku Replica.<p>

Something about this did kinda remain the Replica about himself when he was under Naminé control, again this pissed him off, because this form of caring and protection was real. while his were not.  
>the girl; Xion went over to him, giving him a weak but sweet smile "I´m Xion, a replica, like you"<br>"don´t you dare lie to me!" Riku Replica sneered, furies that this girl have the nerves telling that she was like him! he flung at her "don´t you dare—" Axel stopped him and quite literally threw him unto the ground, holding him there.  
>"Xion, back off, you can´t talk to this guy" Axel said, also having this form of care to this girl. his green eyes met Riku Replicas who, once again was pissed of something he couldn´t have.<br>"he´s too long gone, Xehanort´s grip is too tight"  
>the darkness the old man known as Xehanort once again began whispering to Riku Replica, a presence there did both make him stronger, but also slowly losing himself to the kind of darkness you can´t get out from. The young silver haired smirked up to the red haired, repeating the words of Xehanort "just like a certain friend of yours"<p>

Lea´s eyes wide in mere shock of those words, it haven´t been the replica talking. That was Xehanort.  
>"shut your mouth" he hissed and forced the replica closer to the ground, maybe this one was too late to save, but not Isa. he can´t let him fall into the darkness, not again.<br>Riku Replica blinked once and he seems to have gone back to normal, for now he glared at Xion again. "you´re nothing like me girl" he sneered.

Xion´s eyes harden, she walked over to him, completely ignoring her friends warning "I am a replica, I was created by Sora´s memories of Kairi."  
>the other replica eyes wide slightly of this "you´re… created from Sora?"<br>Xion nodded "yes, that was what I was in the start. Nothing but a vessel to trapped memories, but now" she smiled to both her friends "thanks to my friends, I have become a person on my own" she turned back to the shocked looking Riku replica, she smiled weakly "I´m sure you can do that too"

walking towards them came Sora and Riku, none of them spoke however, simple listing to Xion try and speak sense into the other replica "you were maybe created from Riku, but it´s your choice of who you are."  
>the older and somewhat real Riku went towards them, making the Replica sees him. he stopped before the still held down Riku Replica. Riku glance to Lea "let him go"<p>

the red haired gave him a look there spoke 'your funeral' before he hesitant let the replica go.  
>The replica looked very confused at this none hostile gesture, he got back on his feet. staring confused at Riku. "but… Xehanort said I never could, only if—" his eyes wide for a second, looking he have just been impaled or something. Riku blinked of the sudden horrified expression, only to get it himself by the feeling of getting the scent of strong darkness hit him right in the face like a brick wall. Before he could make any warnings, a powerful darkness oozed out from the Replica who has begun breathing heavily.<br>"no, I can´t be me, everything is borrowed" he said with a voice filled with anger and despair, his eyes kept flicker around, as if he listing to something else, it was like Xehanort's hearts fouled the already confused and lost Riku Replica to realize that there was only one way to be free.  
>the replica looked up, eyes filled with hatred towards Riku, jealousy of what he have. "so long you´re around—" he called his weapon, the Dream Eater "I´ll never be more than your shadow!" and he attacked, forcing Riku to defend himself.<p>

"stop it, didn´t you hear a word what Xion just said?!" Riku asked him, both enraged and shocked of the sudden burst of darkness in his replica "you don´t have to be my shadow! you can be someone else!"  
>the replica roared kept attacking, blinded by anger "nothing will change! I will always be seen as you; your pathetic copy!"<br>Riku Replica´s mind was clouded with the pain and suffering he has been through his short life. Xehanort´s heart kept setting more foulness to this fire and so long he was inside the replica, he won´t hear a word of reason. Xehanort made sure of that. Riku didn´t have a choice, he has to fight. and fight he did.

Riku Replica fell to the ground, defeated by the real Riku, but he had as well badly wounded Riku. Riku gasped heavily of the long fight with his replica, he hate to admit it, but the replica has gotten quite strong. holding onto a wound on his left arm, Riku went over to Riku Replica, hesitant what to do next. The last time he, Sora and Kairi met a Vessel, a younger vision of Xehanort. they disposed of him it together, killed that version of Xehanort. a single strike with the keyblade would finish this, but...

"..Riku.."

the silver haired boy glanced to Xion, standing beside her two friends, looking a little scared. He wasn´t really surprised by this, like the one on the ground, she too was artificial created. His eyes went to Sora, like himself, he seems very unsure what to do. Sora glanced up to Riku, then without a word he called Key of Hearts and pointed it at the replica. By this single gesture, Riku knew what Sora was doing.

"what are you doing?" Roxas asked, seemly confused of Sora´s choice of action. Probably because he did not know that keyblade´s true powers

"according to Ursus; the Key of Hearts can, make the wielder or a comrade go directly into the core of the heart." Riku explained to the trio, he glanced to Sora and the Key of Hearts as Sora added with a small shrug "Unlike other keyblades, they need the person in a sort of sleep if they need-"

"I won´t allow it!"  
>the group turned to the Riku Replica who got slowly back on his feet "you´re not getting off that easily, the battle will end when someone is struck down!" he sneered and went once again in battle stage.<br>the wielder stared shocked at him, they all could see that if the replica kept on going, he would not live to tell the tale.

"stop it!" Xion cried and stepped over to the Riku Replica "can´t you see we´re trying to—"

"silence" Riku Replica told her coldly, stared at her with his dark filled yellow eyes, "a fake like us has no place in this world. we will always be the shadows, never hoping to be real. We don´t even have hearts!"  
>"stop it!" Xion screamed, but even she couldn´t hide the fear if it might be true the other replica has planted it her. "I don´t believe that, I have a heart! I <em>refuse<em> to believe I´m fake!"  
>Lea sat a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to her friend. Lea gave her a ensuring smile, before saying to the replica "that´s what friends do, they see you as who you are"<p>

"not what you are" Roxas added.  
>"she´s right" Sora sat a hand to his chest "let people in, you maybe look like Riku, but you are you. no one else"<p>

Riku noticed these small speeches has somewhat weaken Xehanorts hold on Riku Replica, for the face on the replica showed longing for the friendship the others offered him, the change to be real. Sadly the moment of the replica true feelings were short as Xehanort´s heart once again began whispering to his already darken heart and his wrath appeared once again "I can´t… never be someone!" he roared and attacked.  
>Riku quickly acted and blocked the attack meant for his friends, feeling really split between the choices.<br>usually he would have fought and kept on doing it until the enemy would either give up, flee or simple just die. he would have done the same to the replica, not really thought about what was behind the anger against him and the others. it was pretty easy not to, it made it easier to fight. only letting them worry about those they knew for certain was trapped by Xehanort, like Ursus and Terra.  
>but the hooded from before made it so much more complicated. He have revealed that most of Vessels was actually like Ursus and Terra, making it harder to decide which one was bad; needed no pity, between those who needed to be saved.<br>"alright, seems like I have no choice" Riku muttered, glaring at the replica. Riku felt cold, afraid what might happen, but his mind was made up. he attacked the replica, forcing him away, then turned to Sora "send me into his heart!"

Sora blinked once, then nodded "alright" and he lifted the Key of Hearts.

"no!" Riku Replica sneered and tried stopping the activating keyblade, but Riku stopped him by locking their weapons together. This time it was Riku´s turn to smile "I´m coming for you; Xehanort"  
>the last thing Riku saw was the disbelief anger in those yellow eyes before the beam from Sora hit them both.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29: Next course of action

after have sent Riku into the Replica´s heart, there wasn't much else they could do to help him. all they could do was to get the Heartless threat under control.  
>Sora wanted Riku and the replica to a safer place, for both silver haired lie in sort of comatose state, completely defenseless against the many Heartless around.<p>

"what about the mansion?" Roxas suggested and Xion added in "I can make the bird Keeper take you there"

Sora agreed and was very happy having friends to help him. Xion helped him getting the two Riku´s up on the Harpy eagle Keepers back and she made it fly towards the mansion together with Sora and Donald and Goofy.  
>Lea, Roxas and Mickey chose to stay and fight the Heartless. the other Keeper: the Unicorn stayed and helped, and it would have taken all week getting rid of these pesky Heartless if not for the Keeper. it proved to be the perfect Heartless destroyer, thanks to its other ability of summon an army of light creatures, very similar to those Lea and Roxas saw in Spiritual Forest, although these light creatures looked more like the town than the forest of the other world. and even if the Unicorn Keeper wasn't under of theirs control, it did help them and it made the job easier for the wielders, but there was still many Heartless to fight, and only at the time of evening, they could call this task accomplice.<p>

"well done" Mickey said to Roxas and Lea with smile, Roxas and Lea both gave the king a single nod. Mickey turned towards the path to the mansion "we should check if everything is alright with the others"  
>Roxas and Lea couldn't agree more and together they went towards the mansion, they did not have to worry about the Heartless, the Keeper and its smaller lackeys made sure that nothing of darkness got away.<p>

inside the mansion, Riku have just awaken and told Sora that he have succeed getting rid of Xehanort inside the replica, adding with a small surprise "he actually helped me, but..." his face dropped to a sad expression "he took a heavy hit, and he was so wounded before... is he alright?" he asked his childhood friend. sadly Sora couldn't tell, they weren't inside the same room as the replica was in.

"...I don´t know" Sora admitted, glancing to the door "Naminé is with him"

Riku got on his feet, thinking briefly about the battle inside the replica. to be honest it was very similar to the battle he did inside Sora when Xehanort had forced the teen into a slumber, except it had been Xehanort he had been fighting this time and Riku have gotten an surprising ally.  
>the Replica did admit in the heat of the battle that he did not help Riku defeating Xehanort, but Riku was helping him becoming free. Riku did and does not really care what the reason was for the replica to fight, he was glad for the help, sadly Xehanort haven't taken that betrayal lightly and did actually strike the replica down, both with words and weapon, weaken the replicas already weaken mind and heart with words of him being nothing but a fake, a artificial creation there only has emotions thanks to the data he was created with, that he has no heart and will never get one. those words had greatly wounded the replica, enraged him enough to attack without thinking, which caused him to be struck down. it did enable Riku in defeating Xehanort, but unfortunately, he got thrown out from the Replica´s core before he could check if his replica was alright.<p>

"Riku"

the older teen glanced to his friend, Sora was looking at him with concern "let´s go and check on him"  
>Riku nodded, him and Sora went outside the room. there they met up with Lea, Roxas and Mickey in the entrance hall. the small king ran over to Riku, asking worried "you alright?"<p>

"yeah, it seems he wasn't as bad as I thought"

"guess that guy was right after all" Sora remarked with a slight frown "many of them are suffering"

"hang on" Lea stepped towards the two other teens, not sure what was going on, but intending on finding out "who told you what?"

"one of Xehanort´s vessels told us" Riku said

"and you trust his words?"

"no, I don´t" Sora admitted.

Roxas blinked, confused "so, what does that mean? are all of these Vessels possessed or something?"

"honestly... we´re unsure who chose this and who didn´t" Riku admitted and explained them about another wielder named Terra who is very good friend with Aqua and Ventus and one of the trapped Vessels by Xehanort.

"I remember hearing about him" Lea said.

Roxas nodded, remembering Ventus telling them about Terra as well, that was one, but… "who are the others?"

"they call themselves the Foretellers, me, Sora and Kairi met one of them. his name is Ursus and he helped us creating the Key of Hearts, unfortunately, Xehanort got him and I fear the next time we'll meet him. he won´t be our side"

"we have already defeated one of the Seekers" Sora added in.  
>Riku nodded "that´s right" his eyes narrowed "but I still can´t shake off the bad feeling that he actually wanted us to destroy him."<p>

"if that's the case, then the question is: why?" Lea asked but no one in the room could say why in the world Xehanort wanted the good guys to destroy his Seekers of Darkness. what was his goal with this?

the three wielders of the keyblade turned around of the sound of the door open and pretty much everyone of them gasped. Naminé and Xion arrived out from the room, but it wasn't them who caused the gasp of shock. the person who did was none other than the replica of Riku. he looked weary and tired from the fights, but beside from that he seems alright. but it wasn't that there caused the shock from the wielders. the reason was that the replica have slightly changed appearance, looking like Xion did to Kairi.  
>Riku´s replica did no longer have same silver colored hair as the real Riku, instead it has changed to a darker nuance of grey, his eyes has darken as well and was more royal blue instead of the cyan blue Riku´s eyes was.<br>Xion went down to the others, saying softly "he has some information"  
>Roxas, Lea and Sora all simple stared at the replica, still quite surprised at this and not sure what to ask.<p>

"do you know what Xehanort is planning?" Riku asked his younger and slightly different looking replica, breaking this awkward silence.

Riku Replica turned to him, no longer showing any anger or envy against him, he still looked lost of who he was, but at least he did also seems like he could relax knowing he wasn't the older boy´s shadow before him anymore.  
>"he wants to create something called X-blade, making us fighting you- the protectors of light"<br>he eyed Naminé, seemly unsure. the blond girl gave him a single encourage nod and he turned back to the group, admitting "I´m not completely sure what the X-blade actually is, all I know that Xehanort is pretty certain who his vessels is… it´s like he already know"

"just like the hooded" Riku muttered mostly to himself than to the others.

"what about that hooded guy?" Sora asked, hoping the replica could give a bit more info about him "he change his voice with magic and showed up at the Sandlot, do you know him?"

Riku Replica glanced to him "sorry, but I don´t know who half of them truly are. you know" he shrugged with a weak smile "they all have the hood up"  
>Sora smiled sheepish of the mistake. Riku stepped in, asking the replica "is there anything else you can tell us? Who the other vessels are perhaps?"<p>

once again, the Riku Replica shook his head "I don´t know their names. And I only saw a few faces while I was there" he crossed his arms, thinking out loud "speaking of faces, I did notice that one looked quite familiar to you, Sora" he glanced to Sora.

the brunette pointed at himself, looking surprised at this "like… me?"

the replica nodded "yeah, I thought he was your Nobody or something at first. but that boy told me he´s actually the darker side of another boy." he glanced at Roxas "he said his "weaker" side is a blond boy, wielding a keyblade"

"it´s not me" Roxas pointed out, nodding towards Sora "I´m Sora´s Nobody"

"but there is someone else looking like you" Lea remarked to his blond friend.

"Ventus?!" Sora exclaimed shocked and turned to Roxas who happen to look like the other blond.  
>"hang on, he has a darker side who looks like... me?"<br>pretty much anyone in the room was quite startled by this, except from Naminé and Riku, they looked more disturbed by these news. Xion noticed it and asked "do you know something about this?"  
>Naminé turned to a drawing with a dark haired boy who looked quite like Sora, but it was Riku who answered "I saw him.. in the Dark Realm" quickly added before Sora could question "young Xehanort summoned him after he knocked you unconscious"<p>

Sora nodded finding this answer good enough, still he needed to know more about this. "I think it´s best we seek after Ven, maybe he can tell us more about this.. other me"

Riku turned to him, giving his friend a single nod "agree, we still don´t fully know what truly happened in the past"

"I take it you´re leaving" Lea said, it wasn't a question. the two boys nodded and Sora asked the trio "what about you?"

Lea glance to Xion and Roxas, thinking about his own personal goal to save Isa. he still haven´t told them and wasn't sure if they could handle the dark truth about him. Roxas and Xion could chose staying here, this world was more or less their home after all, at least it was for Roxas.

Roxas glanced to Lea once before answering "guess we´ll visit more worlds"

Xion nodded and told Riku and Sora "I wish to see the worlds with my friends, and not having to think about the Organization for a while."  
>Lea simple nodded in agreement to the teens, he too thought of visiting other worlds, even though he did hope he would encounter some certain person and at least get a change saving him.<p>

"what about you?" Riku asked his replica.

Riku Replica blinked at the question "me?"  
>Riku nodded and the replica admitted "I don´t know… I don´t have any memories I can call my own" his now dark blue eyes went to the window, watching the outside "I don´t even have a name" a kinda awkward silence arrived. It only got broken as the replica muttered "and yet… I have something to cling to.." he sat his hand to his chest "I remember a certain promise, something that has kept me going…" he turned to the blond girl "protect Naminé"<br>Naminé gasped, seemly shocked of this, she looked away from the replicas stare, having no idea how to answer. the promise was fake, made up like anything else the replica knew of.

Riku Replica couldn´t blame her "I know, it´s fake, but that promise... it´s all I got" he turned his eyes down to the floor, feeling just as empty as before, but then: two hands took one of his. Riku Replica looked surprised up to Naminé, she was smiling "you can make it real"  
>he blinked surprised, at first not sure how to react, then a smile appeared and he nodded "yeah" he turned to the group, all watching them "if you don´t mind, I would like to stay here. protecting Naminé and… keep her company" he shrugged, well knowing how lonely it can be without a friend around.<p>

"I don´t mind" Sora smiled, taking his hands behind his head. he turned to Riku who simple gave his former look alike a smile.

"you´ll be good to her, alright?" Lea remarked with his teasing grin. the replica smirked back, not really faced by the teasing. this would be like Castle Oblivion, just this time, it would be for real.  
>and if there was something he was good at, it was swinging a blade against anyone who would harm his friend.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30: Monstropolis

**A/N: this world is not like the others, I made it like the Tron world where you can only access through another world, in this case: Twilight Town.**

Lea, Xion and Roxas had long wanted go to the beach, and it seems to be a good time as any. they all needed a small breather from the almost Heartless catastrophe, but it seemed that every time they tried, something always stopped them. this time, it was something rather... unexpected.

"oh, you must be the babysitter"  
>"hey wait no-"<br>"thought for a second you didn´t come- all the things you need is in the house. I really have to go now, you be a good girl, bye sweety, bye!"  
>and the rather busy mother left Lea with a toddler in his arms, and if he could, he would probably have facepalmed himself in how ridicules this misunderstanding has become.<p>

Roxas looked up to him, not sure how to make of this and asked rather confused "what did just happen?"

"and what is a babysitter?" Xion asked, just as confused as her blond friend. before all this weirdness happed, she and her two friends had been shopping for new clothing to her. "it´s a word of taking care of someone´s child" Lea explained and even if he found this sudden job rather annoying, he might as well get the best out of it. it wasn´t like he could just leave the child. he took the small child named Mary and said to his two, rather confused friends "now we´re stuck babysitting"  
>Xion and Roxas looked at each other, then back to Lea.<p>

"have you babysit someone before?" Xion asked.

Lea chuckled, he sure have, Roxas and Xion did not know, but he considered looking after Roxas the first week as babysitting, that until the kid actually began speaking and stopping acting like a zombie.  
>"yeah, I did. you two actually"<p>

"we´re not babies" Roxas pointed out, making Lea chuckle, and forcing him to explain that the word is, again, just a term of someone taking care of someone else's child. Roxas and Xion did, more or less understand. that until they both began question of what the heck Lea meant by someone else's.  
>"the woman who left Mary to us, she´s her mother." Lea explained while he watched the toddler play on the floor inside her room.<br>"oh, I forgot, you don´t know what a mother is." he reminded himself and explained as he and the two teens went into the living room next door "a mother is... someone who takes care of you, who loves you, even if you´re a pain." he smiled, remembering his own mother. she was a slightly stern woman, but always there for him. his father was a bit more shy in character, but he was smart enough to earn respect from people around town.

"do you have a mother too?" Roxas asked

Lea made a small gasp, only first now realizing that he had no idea what happed to his parents or his brother in that case. Xehanort took him and Isa before Maleficent ran Radiant Garden over by Heartless. he wonder; did they survived and got away like the Restoration committee?  
>leaning up against the kitchen table he admitted to the teens. "I think so I still have them around... somewhere"<p>

"what do you mean?"

he glanced sad to Xion "I don´t know what happed to them. when Radiant Garden fell, w- I mean I was already a Nobody. Xemnas didn´t allow any of us searching for our families, and to be honest..." he turned away from his two friend, hiding the sadness in his green eyes "I´m not sure I could face them as Axel either... being a Nobody and all"

"what about now?" Xion asked.

he could, but there was so much else that needed his attention, one of them was Isa, and the bastard who kept his friend´s body and soul under his control. no Xehanort came first, he could search for his family when this is all over. besides, they could handle themselves.  
>"I- what was that?" he interrupted himself, for inside Mary´s room a racket could be heard.<p>

Roxas and Xion turned to the sound as well, but unlike Lea, they did not see that this form of noise was not normal for a toddler "isn´t it just the kid?"

Lea did not answer him, he went over to the room, looked inside and saw that the whole room was messier than before, but... there was no toddler. "Mary? Mary!" he called, but no answer.

"Lea, what´s going on?" Xion asked and ran inside the room with Roxas close behind.

"the kid is gone"

"that´s not good" Roxas and Xion said in unison.  
>they could say that again, Lea opened his mouth, but never got to say a word, for the closet door suddenly opened. the trio turned to the opening door and none of them could help but stare at the thing that peeked out from the door.<br>at first glance it looked like a purple lizard, but no lizard was as big as a human and had four arms.  
>the lizard noticed them, first it looked quite startled, then it made a small sneer and then it was gone.<p>

"that thing must´ve got Mary" Roxas said and before the human sized lizard could shut the closet door, Roxas banged through with Oblivion in hand and made the purple lizard fall meters away from the door, staring shocked at the keyblade wielding boy.  
>Lea and Xion followed through and Lea asked it harshly "where is the girl?!"<p>

"your guess is as good as mine" the lizard said to the trios shock that it could talk and before they could do anything; it disappeared.  
>Roxas gasped, but this wasn´t the first time he have seen this trick before. a certain Heartless did the same, but this thing wasn´t a Heartless and was smart enough to get the heck away. for when Roxas charged at the spot, there was no one there. he turned to his friends "where did it go?"<p>

Lea and Xion scanned the area, but they were all alone, or at least they think they were. they stood and searched for a while, then Lea suddenly fell onto the ground, as if something had pushed him. seconds later the sound of the door told that the invisible lizard was gone for real this time.

"its gone.." Roxas muttered, sounding disappointed. Xion went over to him, saying ensuring "we will find it, and Mary. by the way" she glanced to the enormous room they stood inside. nothing like the room they came from "are we still in the house?"

Lea got back on his feet "no, probably in another world"

"Mary has a door to another world?" Roxas asked baffled, of course he did not know that it wasn´t normal.

Lea have full opinion telling him that "it is not normal" he glanced to the door "they must´ve some technology that enables them going to different worlds-" he yet again got interrupted by some racket, this time it was a very noisy and disturbing alarm. the huge overhead windows closed down with metal bars, a metallic voice kept yelling of contamination alert.  
>the trio jumped startled at this and even more when more strange humanoid creature in bio-hazard suits came through the door.<br>"two children and one adult spotted!" one of them cried and another added "it´s worse than we thought"  
>with orders from the front monster, they all took out some strange tools and some of them looked far from friendly. before the trio knew, the horde of these strange beings have surrounded them.<br>without a word, the humans summon their weapons, ready to anything.  
>"take them!" and all hell broke loose.<br>Roxas knocked two down with his keyblades, Xion shoot magic at those trying to capture her and Lea protected her back with his own keyblade. the bio-hazard monsters wasn´t much of a challenge for the trio who was used fighting stronger creatures like the Heartless and even the dusk Nobodies.

"let´s get outta here!" Lea said as he trusted his keyblade against one monster there tried to tackle him down. Roxas and Xion nodded and the trio ran out, barely slowed down by the CDA (Child Detection Agency) who was pretty much only trained in decontamination small children and not fighting against three well trained fighters.  
>the trio of humans ran into more of the CDA, they weren´t really a threat, more of an annoying hazard. but after some confusing fighting and running, Lea, Roxas and Xion found their way out from the building.<br>and as if the building they were in was weird, they soon realized that this world was filled with strange beings, all looking like something a scared child would draw.

"what is this place?" Lea asked, but the only answer he got was the monsters who saw them panic and take the run for it. "we better keep hidden" he suggested, "for I don´t exactly feel like fighting more of those yellow suited freaks all night"

"so, stealthy like in the Organization?" Xion asked and Roxas sighted "man, I had hoped we didn´t need doing that again" but he quickly changed his mind when more of the CDA appeared, chasing after them "but I can live with it"

some time later, hiding in a dark alley:  
>"do you think those.. things got Mary?" Xion whispered to her two friends. once again waiting for the persisting CDA to leave the area they were in.<p>

Roxas shook his head, replying also in a whisper "don´t think so, they would have mention a fourth human"  
>"what are they anyway?" Xion asked, confused, yet still sure of one thing "they aren´t Heartless"<p>

"humans calls them monsters"

Xion and Roxas turned to Lea who kept watch out for the CDA. the red haired glanced to them, explaining with eyes again back to the street "they hide under the bed, come out from the closet, scare small children" he groaned while scratching his neck "but I thought it was only stupid stories"  
>stupid stories his stupid brother kept telling to scare him.<p>

"they don´t look scary" Roxas said and admitted with eyes on a monster with 10 eyes speak scared to a CDA "they look more scared at us"

"they sure are" Lea agreed, finding it a bit ironic that monsters, who scares children are actually terrified of them.  
>his thoughts snapped short of a strange sound of a trash can toppled over.<br>Xion and Roxas turned around as well and Xion asked "is it one of those monsters again?"  
>"probably just a cat" Lea shrugged and turned his attention back to the street<br>Roxas went over to the sound that sounded like a sad twittering. the blond went behind the fallen trashcan and blinked at what made the sound. Xion followed and couldn´t help feeling sorry "poor guy" she said and picked up the creature.

Lea eyed the creature in Xion´s arms and somehow found it familiar, it looked like a cat. except it was blue with red eyes. on its smooth triangular head it had two bolt shaped antennas that was long at the end. around each of its legs grey makings could be spotted, the feet and the top on the back was more purplish than the rest of the body.  
>"its hurt" Xion said, and carefully petted the weird looking cat over the head, where a black, surrounded by white heart shaped mark could be seen.<br>the creature whimpered weakly, not the slightest looking like a threat, the thing didn´t even have claws or teeth!  
>"probably another monster" Roxas said with eyes on the creature in his friend´s arms, adding with a raised eyebrow "or is this how cats looks like in monster world?"<p>

Lea chuckled at his friend´s trouble of figuring out what that small thing was suppose to be, he glanced out to the street again and saw that there was barely any CDA left "coast is clear" he said and added to Xion "you better leave it here"

"what? no way!" Xion cried and said firm "I´m taking it with me"

he should´ve known... Lea groaned "whatever, let´s just get moving before they return"  
>Xion nodded and carried the wounded creature in her arms, it wouldn't be a problem, so long she didn´t have to fight.<br>the trio went up on the buildings roofs, a little safer than the streets, for up there; they only have to worry about the helicopters.  
>meanwhile up there, they scanned the city after any sign of the toddler, strange enough it wasn´t them who spotted the clue.<br>the small cat monster looked up and turned its red eyes to a building, one of the rooms in this building was blinking for some reason.  
>Xion noticed the creature was staring, she followed its eyes and asked Lea "is it normal for a building blinking like that?"<p>

Lea turned around, raising a brow of the blinking room, something was up with that. but would it be where Mary was? only one way to find out "no, let´s check it out. just in case"

without alarming the CDA, they got closer to the blinking room, close enough to see that one of the curtains got rolled up and Roxas gasped of who he saw "it´s Mary!" he cried in relief seeing the toddler leap up and down laughing. then a small green monster with one eye appeared, took with an angry eye the toddler away from the window and took the curtains down again.  
>"oh no" Roxas gasped and turned to the red haired, feeling pretty worried for the child "she´s in trouble"<p>

"then we should teach those monster not to bully a small child" Lea said and with a nod from both Roxas and Xion, they leaped towards the building.

inside the building, a little past before the trio saw Mary:

the two monsters who had the child, Mike the small one eyed green monster and Sulley a big lump of a monster with long blue fur with purple spots both tried not "getting killed" by Mary the toddler by running frighten around the room with armor on that actually was just to make them look silly. not at all helping, only thing their panicking and running did was making Mary amused. she was laughing and making the lights blink, cheerful of what she saw as a game, she ran over to the curtains and rolled one of them up.

"hey, get away from there!"  
>Mike removed the child from the curtains and took them down again<br>"it´s okay, it´s alright, so long it doesn't come near us. we´ll be okay" he muttered while taking some of his "armor" off and glanced to the child, just as she sneezed. Mike screamed in panic and sprayed cleaning spray into his eye... which only made him scream more, because, stuff like that hurt.  
>Mary went to Sulley, gibberish in her baby talk. the big monster tried to escape by jumping up on the coach, with no success. in a try to get her away, he took a monster plush, asking as he waved it before her "you like this?" and then he threw it to the other side of the room. the girl ran over to the plush and hugged it, something Mike wasn´t very happy about.<br>eye really red from the spray, he gasped ran over to the toddler, snapping the plush monster out of her hands with "that´s it! no one touches little Miky!" he grumble, sweeping his hands over his plush in try to get her off of it. Mary did not like having her toy taking away and began whimpering, a clear danger sign for the monster.

"Mike" Sulley said to his roommate "give her the bear"  
>too late, the toddler began screaming in distress of losing a toy and because this world´s gathered screams to electricity, every light in the room began lighting dangerously up by every scream the child made.<p>

"make it stop, make it stop!" Mike cried desperately for one of the outside helicopters was turning towards the building.  
>Sulley tried to cheer Mary up by waving the teddy monster before her, it did not work right away. but when it did, she giggling grabbed the monster plush and Sully´s hands, who jumped up with a scream, startling Mary into another crying scream.<br>Mike began panicking and cried "the bear, give her the-" he got interrupted by a adult human crash through the window, followed by two teens, making Mike jump backward with a frighten scream. he just didn´t see the fallen lamp behind him, he tripped over it, rolled into the trashcan into a standing position which made everyone in the room go silent. not for long though for several book fell into Mike´s mouth and lastly a speaker fell down onto his head, making the monster spit out the books.  
>Mary stopped crying and like the two teens, she began giggling. soon all the humans laughed at the very comical sight, the adult and teens did however quickly stop for the light began glowing very bright, not to mention that the small creature in the female teen´s arm jumped like it got hit by an electric fence. Mary did not stop, her laugher turned into a scream of joy, which made every light in the room pop, and the room went dark.<p>

"what was that?" the boy teen asked in the darkness.

"seems like out laugher overloaded the power" the male replied casually, adding to the monsters "by the way, the child is with us"

"please... don´t kill us"

"... um.. okay?"


	31. Chapter 31: Friends of Monsters

"that would explain why all the light began blinking" Lea nodded after Sulley, who seemed a bit calmer around humans and had hesitated explained about how the monsters got their electricity.  
>he eyed the girl on the floor, and for the moment she drew some drawings with Xion and Roxas sitting beside her. "your electricity are connected to powerful emotions" Lea remarked with eyes on the children.<p>

"who cares about that!" Mike said from the corner of the room, trying to make a plan of this mess not to mention keeping as far away from the humans as possible. Lea glanced back to the green monster.  
>"we´re trapped with three killing machines!" Mike said in angry horror, added with eyes to Lea "just waiting for us to fall asleep then- WAM!" Roxas and Xion turned to him with a frown, Mike ignored them and continued "we´re easy prey"<p>

"you know we can understand you" Lea pointed out, making Mike squirm under the red haired´s look. the green monster shook his head and turned back to his working table, trying to ignore the humans and said to Sully "okay look, I have a plan here. using mainly _spoons._ we'll dig a tunnel under the city and release them into the wild"

Sulley turned to his green friend, asking dull "spoons?"

"that´s it, I´m outta ideas" Mike said in defeat, crumpled the paper and threw in into the trashcan.

Xion turned her attention back to the monster cat there slept more or less peacefully in her lap, suggesting calmly "why can't we just go back the way we came?"

"the door?" Roxas asked and Xion nodded "yeah, wouldn´t that be easier than digging through the city with spoons?"

"they got a point" Sulley admitted, still hiding behind the coach, he blinked surprised as Mary finished a drawing and cheerfully showed it to him, it was a very childish drawing of her and him, holding hands and smiling.  
>Lea smiled weakly at the friendly gesture the toddler did, then blinked when the small child showed signs of being tired. Sulley noticed it as well and said to his mumbling friend "um Mike, I think she´s getting tired"<p>

Mike turned around the chair, saying strangely calm and collected "well, then why don´t you find someplace for it and the rest of them to sleep" and then he exploded "while I think of a plan!"

"sheesh, no need to shout" Lea muttered grumpy, he took the tired Mary in his arms and said to his two friends "better get some rest before the green guy bites our heads off"  
>Sulley took some monster candy breakfast and went into the bedroom "this way humans" he called.<br>the two teens got on their feet and Xion asked with the little monster cat in her arms "is he really trying to bite off our heads?"

"no, just a expression of being really **unfair**" Lea explained and shot Mike a single glare. the green monster squirmed once again and only relaxed when the humans has gone into the other room.  
>inside the bedroom Sulley folded out a newspaper on the floor and poured down some of the food, as if hoping it would attract the humans like some animals. the only who fell for that trick was the monster cat even though it couldn't eat and simple began playing with the stuff.<br>Lea chuckled sat down the toddler on the bed "you know, we aren't stupid animals"

"hey, that´s my bed" Sulley complained, realizing that the toddler was crawling around on the bed. worse: Xion sat down beside Mary. the blue monster went over to them in annoyance and pointed out to the two females on the bed "you're gonna get your germs all over it"

Lea snorted amused and remarked to the blue monster "too bad, you have to deal" Sulley gave him an annoyance frown for that comment, of course the red haired acted like he didn´t notice it. he smiled to his friends "sleep tight" and left the room.

Sulley sighted and left the room as well, but stopped when Mary suddenly cried fearful. he stopped "what?"  
>the child pointed at the closet before her, talking fearful her baby talk.<br>Xion looked at the closet and said mostly to herself "guess she´s scared that something will pop out"

"like that purple- hey you drew it" Roxas smiled to the toddler, she showed Sulley another drawing, this one looking pretty similar to the purple lizard they encountered.  
>Sulley recognized the lizard "hey, that looks like Randall. He´s your monster"<p>

Roxas turned to the blue monster, asking with a frown "you mean that guy scares her?"

"that´s our job" Sulley said tired and added with a small smile "but I´m off duty, I´m not going to scare anyone before work" with tired eyes on the toddler "no one is going to scare you. would you go to sleep?"  
>Mary did still not calm down, she kept her fearful eyes on the closet, with a sight; Sulley went over to the closet and opened it, saying to the kids "it´s empty"<br>Mary hid herself under blanket, peeping up as Sully went into the closet, saying tired "no monsters in here" he stood inside the closet and chuckled "well, now there is"  
>Roxas and Xion laughed, fortunately there was no light function from last episode, so nothing really happened. Mary did not laugh, she did not get the joke and she was still scared of a monster jumping out from the closet. seeing no other option, Sulley suggested that he could stay in the room and wait till they fell asleep. after a while, all three of them lied peacefully in the bed, sound asleep.<br>Sulley looked at the youngsters for a little while, somewhat realizing something. having that strange realization, he carefully left the room. he closed the door and went over to Mike who still tried to come up with a plan and Lea was no help.

"come now, a giant slingshot?"

"would you shut it! I´m trying to come up with a plan!"

"Xion already came up with a plan pea brain. sneak inside the building were you work and return back from where we came"

"uh, Mike" Sulley tried but Mike did not listen, the green monster turned to Lea, snapping "have you lost your MIND?! what am I saying? humans don't have mind" he reminded himself.

Lea did not take that remark nicely, he stepped away from the wall he stood up against "hey, stop talking to me like I'm some kind of animal!"

"you are an animal! a killer! just waiting to-"

"Mike!" Sulley called, louder this time and finally got his friend´s attention.

"what?!"

Sulley went over to his friend, saying in hope his friend would understand. "this might sound crazy, but I don't think any of them are dangerous"

"finally!" Lea rolled his eyes and gave a small smile to the blue monster "someone with common sense around"

"eh, I still consider you dangerous"

Lea shrugged and learned again against the wall "meh, better than nothing" he smiled to him "what do you say big guy, can't we just return the way we came?"

"better than the plan with the spoons" Sulley agreed, returning the smile, he have slowly warmed up to humans. Mike in the other hand... well not so much..  
>"is that a joke? tell me you're joking"<p>

Sully just gave him a look. Mike groaned and said with his patience running thin "Sulley, I think that giving the circumstance" he glance to Lea "I´ve been extremely forgiving till now but that´s a_horrible_ idea. what are we gonna do? march in public with those things...?"  
>Sulley didn't hear the rest, his eyes were on the couch. its fabric did look kinda alike monster scales, he scanned the rest of the room and notice that many of their stuff and furniture did have monster appearance.<br>he smiled wryly "I think I got an idea"  
>both Lea and Mike blinked unclear of what the big monster had in mind.<p>

_

"I can´t believe we are waltzing right up to the factory with three humans" Mike said both annoyed and horrified of this plan of Sulleys.  
>at first they only wanted the child to be in disguise, but soon realized that Mary´s caretakers; refused to leave them alone with her, so they was forced to make more than one costume. sitting on Sulley´s hands behind his back sat a pretty cheerful toddler, having the couch fabric as skin, a mop to hair and two lights with a painted pupil as eyes. she giggled looked around, only to Mike close down the costumes mouth so she and others couldn't see that this wasn't a real monster. "these are not gonna fool anyone" Mike kept going, not noticing another dressed up human in what looked like a grey colored land shark who have been on a serious diet and been on land for so long that it have gotten weird hands (that in reality just was a badly sewing) and a awfully short tail without fins.<p>

"I have tried a plan crazier than this" Roxas said inside his costume, that had also gotten some cube design as his favorite (and only) wristband and opened slightly the mouth to see out.

beside him came in what looked like a squirt mixed with a ghost, in reality what was supposed to be the tentacles was just painted ropes, stitched to a pale red dress. unlike Roxas and Mary, Xion did not have the hassle of not being able to see with the masks down. her mask was a homemade mask that was attached to her face, it looked kinda like a Egyptian sphinx. to hide the rest of her head, she got a hood that had same pale color as the rest of the dress, the gloves the same. over her shoulder, a middle sized bag hung where the monster cat hid inside, because pets weren't allowed inside the Industry.  
>she had been the one making all the customers, for apparently she had a artistic talent in sewing.<br>"you mean the time when you and Lea was trying to help a small girl in mouse sizes-" she never got to finish for Mike was a nerve wreck and did not like that the two teens took this whole situation so darn calmly.

"would you two take this a bit more serious?!" he asked Roxas and Xion, telling them as they went to the factory "we could be banished for this!"

"don't panic" Sulley said "we can do this"

Roxas nodded "of course we can, I mean, how hard can it...be?"

harder than thought, inside the industry, a lot and lots of CDA. all of them scanning and searching for any trace of humans. and this was really bad, for Sulley and Mike right at the moment had three humans around them.

"don't panic" Sulley whispered to Mike and the green monster snapped in a whisper back "don´t tell me not to"

"just keep it together, it´s going to be okay"

"it´s not ok" and the rest couldn't be heard in the whispering argument. Roxas and Xion looked at each other, not sure how to make them stop, fortunately they did not have to.  
>"boo!" Mary said happy, somehow gotten away from Sulley´s claws and now running cheerfully over to the industry's boss: Mister Waternoose, a monster that looked like a spider crab.<br>Sulley and Mike almost panicked there, even more when Xion and Roxas ran after the girl, not at all knowing the trouble they could cause if discovered.

Mister Waternoose spoke with some of the CDA about his equal concern of humans have gotten into the monster world, adding to the CDA as Mary playfully pulled one of his crab legs. "if there´s anything that... not now I´m..." he turned around and notice the child, fortunately thinking she was a monster. still it surprised him seeing a child here.  
>"oh, hello, little one" he greeted, blinked once again surprised as Roxas took the child and Xion politely apologized "sorry, lost sight of her for a second" again Mister Waternoose thought they were monsters and replied "that´s quite alright, but..." he turned fully to the trio of youngsters "what are you doing here?"<p>

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley called, running over to the kids.

Mister Waternoose let out a laugh and asked with hand over to the trio "is those three yours?"

"ehhh actually, they are my cousin´s sister´s-children, sir " Sulley said, herding them away from Mister Waternoose before the boss would notice what they really were.  
>and Mike added, in hope to explain why three underage was there with them "yeah, it´s... Bring an- or more Obscure Relatives to Work Day"<br>Roxas and Xion glanced to each other, a little lost of what the heck they were talking about, but they kept quiet and letting the two monsters save them from being discovered.

"hmm must have missed the memo." Mister Waternoose muttered, believing the excuse, but having three "monster kids" wasn't his concern, he turned to Sulley "listen, Jame, why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch and give us that scare demonstration we talked about?" adding with a smile to Xion and Roxas  
>"and show the next generation how it is to be a Scare"<p>

"Mr. Waternoose" one of the CDA asked for the boss's attention before Sulley could admit that he had completely forgotten about it.  
>pretty annoyed by the CDA constant being around and stop the industry in doing their job. Mr. Waternoose left, but not before smiling to Sulley "I´ll see you this afternoon... " adding without hiding his annoyance "that is, if these gentlemen haven´t shut us down" and he left.<p>

"was he talking about your job?" Xion asked the blue monster.

Mike glanced to the girl "yeah he was" eyeing Sulley with a small frown "why am I the last to know? we could bring your cousin's "children" with. they well be a big hit" he remarked on their way to the way to where they could get the door to Mary's room.

"a big hit how?" Roxas asked, not getting it was sarcasm in Mike´s words "none of us knows how to scare people"

Mike was about to remark that he didn't mean it, that until he and the others notice the pretty close call of a CDA catching them having humans around, fortunately for them, the CDA thought the scanner reacted on another monster and jumped him instead. so before their luck would fail, the group quickly left and hoped they would be a little free from the persistence CDA.

meanwhile another place inside the factory:

the eight legged lizard Randall got some CDA off his back and went to do his business, not knowing that someone else was spying on him. hiding in a vent up in the ceiling, Lea watched the monster cautious, unlike his two friends, he was forced to stay hidden for he did not have the security of a costume.  
>so for now he have to play spy, something he wasn't really unfamiliar with. the life in the Organization have strictly told that the members should not be seen by people unless it was highly necessary.<br>Randall went to the men's locker room and Lea followed. at some point he was forced to leave his hiding in the vents and sneak after the monster on ground, not a good place for a human, for everyone could see him. Lea was so focused on the lizard that he did not notice a can on the floor, not before he accidently kicked it and the sound revealed to Randall that he wasn't alone.  
>the lizard stopped, slowly turned around...<p>

"Randall!" someone suddenly called, startling both the monster lizard and Lea, mostly the red haired for he thought that whoever called had spotted him. luckily the three eyed monster haven't spotted him and ran over to the startled lizard, asking Randall on edge to panic "what are we gonna do about the huma-?!"

"shut it" Randall slammed his hands on the monster´s mouth and shushed him until the monster kept quiet. then the lizard vanished, much to the three eyed monster and Lea´s surprise. that until Randall showed himself near the can and awfully close to the corner where Lea hid. the monster lizard, moved towards his hiding spot, seconds from spotting the human.  
>Lea began breathing heavily, heart pounding hard against his ribs of the incoming danger, but he wasn't frozen in fear or horror. he has been through too much to be scared of this guy. slowly and as calm he could, his right hand got surrounded by small flames, ready to summon his weapons if needed.<br>just as Randall was centimeters from discovering Lea, the three eyed monster ran over to him, shouting scared of the newspaper in his hands "It´s on the front page!" stopping Randall on his tracks.  
>"the child. the one you were after. and- and the three others, they-"<p>

"will you be _quiet!_!" Randall snapped at the terrified monster who jumped frighten at Randalls angry outburst. "don´t you think I´m aware of the situation?" he asked the red monster angrily, adding frustrated "I was up all night trying to find it and not getting killed by its friends."

Lea raised a brow by that last comment, was the lizard really that close to them while they escaped this place last night?

"if we're lucky the CDA got rid of the others, but until we know for sure we´re gonna act like nothing happened, you understand?"  
>the red monster nodded still terrified of the thought having not only a child but three other around. Randall added to the red monster "you just get the machine running. I´ll take care of the kid and its friends"<br>with that said Randall chased the red monster out and he himself left the room as well. with the danger gone, Lea left his hiding place, disturbed of what he have just heard "what kind of machine were they talking about?" he asked himself. whatever it was, it wasn´t good.  
>"I better inform the other"<p>

-

"it looks different with all the monsters around" Roxas admitted as he, Xion, Sulley and Mary went to the Scare Floor D where Sulley and Mike worked. the group went further inside, hoping no one would questing too much why Sulley was walking around with two teens and a toddler, okay it did not matter, so long they did not know that these kids weren't monsters.

Sulley looked nervous around, muttering to himself "what is taking him so long?" he asked, preferring to Mike have gone and fetching Mary´s card so they could get them home.

"I sure hope Lea is doing alright" Xion muttered, for they haven´t seen the red haired since coming into this place.

Roxas smiled to her "he will be alright"  
>Xion nodded back, still she did worry for the their friend. she, Roxas and Sulley turned around of Mike come running towards them.<p>

"you have her card key?" Sulley asked.

"of course" Mike said and went to a station to where the door would appear "I told you I´d get her card key"  
>he scanned the card, and a door appeared, but... it wasn't the right door.<p>

"Mike, that´s not her door" Sulley pointed out, this door was brown instead of Marry's white with flower design on.  
>the green monster did not see the wrong in it and said "of course it is her door"<p>

"Mike this isn´t Boo´s door" Sulley pointed out with crossed arms.

"Boo? what a Boo?" Mike asked confused, glancing to the bag where the monster cat hid/slept in, but turned to his friend again as Sulley admitted sheepish "that´s what I decided to call the little girl"

"aww that´s so cute~!" Xion cooed really girlish.

Roxas in the other hand found it just odd and asked the blue monster "why did you call her that when you know her name is Mary?"  
>before Sulley could tell Roxas the reason, Mike interrupted them in a half facepalm "you're not supposed to name it- or any of them for that matter! once you name something, you´ll get attached to it!"<p>

"have you giving us some nicknames too?" Xion asked, completely ignoring Mike.

"just so long they are better than Xigbar's" Roxas muttered under his breath.

Sulley turned to the teens admitted with a small smile "I have been thinking of names to you as well, not sure you like them though-"  
>but before he could say them, Mike went in between them, snapping "I've had enough of this. " he glared to his blue friend "now you´ll say goodbye to... where did the child go?" he asked, first now notice that Mary has run off.<br>the group began searching for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
>Mike stopped searching in a sudden realization "hang on, this is perfect, she gone! no longer our..."<p>

"man, babysitting is hard" Roxas pointed out, not really listening to Mike for he and Xion promised to keep an eye out for Mary. with a nod from Xion in agreement, they both left the two monsters sides and ran out to find the astray toddler once again.

"hey don't run off!" Sulley called and followed. Mike called him to stop, in bigger concern of their job than the kids.  
>"don't blow it! somebody will find them" he tried stopping Sulley by grabbing his tail, crying "they are out of our hair-" he got interrupted by that Sulley accidently ran into Randall who got so surprised that he turned into the same blue with purple spots design as the blue monster.<p>

Annoyed the lizard turned his skin back to purple with the question "what are you two doing?"  
>he turned around of Roxas calling Sulley´s nickname to Mary further down the hallway.<p>

Sulley chuckled sheepish and said in a weak excuse "I'm having some of my cousin sister´s children on visit... and one of them got lost"  
>Randall eyed Roxas once, then turned back to the blue monster with a small nod "I see... so" he crossed his arms in thoughts as he asked "what do you think of that kid getting out, Sullivan? pretty crazy huh?"<p>

"oh, yeah, crazy" Sulley said, still keeping his eyes on Roxas and Xion in their search for Mary. he heard few words of Randall mention that the CDA had traced the child to the factory, but his mind was more on the teens as Roxas made sign to Xion that he had seen the child and both disappeared down another corridor.  
>"well.. uh"<p>

fortunately Mike saved him by making a small lie to the purple lizard that some other monster probably knew. that made Randall get off their back and Sulley could go after the Roxas and Xion before they too got away from them.

down the hallway Roxas and Xion found Mary, but also some CDA whose scanners was acting up and dangerously approaching the toddler.  
>"you take the kid!" Roxas said and summoned Oathkeeper, charging at the CDA. it did not take him much effort defeating the CDA, he stood a few seconds with hood down and eyes on the unconscious CDA.<p>

"there you are"

Roxas turned around to Sulley and Mike come running, both monsters did flinch as a playful screech followed by all the lights pop out from the overload of Mary's laugher.  
>Sulley sighted took Mary, muttering tired "would you please not make her laugh"<p>

"sorry, but it is kinda hard" Xion muttered sheepish.

Roxas nodded, only to roll his eyes as Mike began scowling of him having his hood down "would you take that hood up?!"

"hey, it´s not like you can see him in this dark"

"Lea!"

the tall figure went over to them in the dark, remarking amused "to think such a child could cause so much of a havoc" he chuckled slightly, then turned serious and said to the two monsters "the guy, Randall. he´s planning something. I overheard him say something about a machine AND he´s planning on using Mary for it"

"we should tell Mr. Waternoose" Sulley suggested and without consulting the others, he left to find the boss of the industry.  
>the humans watched him leave, not really doing anything to stop him for they did not know if it was a good or a bad idea.<p>

Mike however found it a _reeeaaly_ bad idea. "no, no no no! that´s a bad idea!" he said hard, but the blue monster was already gone. "he´s going to ruin everything" he sighted in disbelief and followed his bigger friend with the humans right behind him.

Sulley found Mr. Waternoose at the Scare simulation where the boss of the industry was lecturing an new employees on how to scare a child. the spider monster was more than happy seeing Sulley and didn't even listen as the blue monster tried to explain about what Lea had told him.  
>Roxas and Xion arrived to the room, both made a single look behind to where Lea stood. he gave them a nod and took off to hiding before a monster spotted him.<br>Roxas and Xion walked inside as Mr. Waternoose asked Sulley to make a scare demonstration.  
>a bit taken aback by the place, both teens forgot about Mary and playfully; the toddler ran over to Sulley to play.<p>

realizing that Mr. Waternoose wouldn´t listen before the demonstration, Sulley rolled his eyes and roared with a pretty scary face at the stimulation child that began screaming.  
>but it wasn't the only one he scared to tears, for right beside the bed to the stimulator, Mary stood and having seeing Sulley as a cute and funny guy got broken in an instant by seeing him doing what he was best at.<br>Mary began crying and first at that second Sulley realized she was there.

"Boo?" he asked confused, more so as the so cheerful child ran crying over to Roxas and Xion. Roxas knelt down to the child to do what he thought would be best in comforting the child. the blond boy glanced up to Sulley and Sulley saw a change in the teens eyes as well. even Xion´s looked at him differently. there was fear and distrust in all their eyes, Sulley wasn't just sure why though. all he did was doing his job.  
>"what´s wrong?" he asked, going closer to them.<br>it was kinda a bad move, for Mary, being the most scared of the children. accidently pulled down her hood as she tried getting further away from Sulley.

"a human!" cried as he saw what truly was under the costume.

"they aren't toxic" Mike said, trying to calm their boss down. "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me"

"they?"

Roxas took down his hood and said to the boss of the industry "me and Xion are humans too" quickly added before Mr. Waternoose would go in panic "we aren´t any danger for you"  
>he eyed Sulley, still feeling hurt and slightly scared of what he have just witness, it wasn't really the roar, no it had been like seeing someone else for those few seconds that has scared him. it gave him dark thoughts, was he like that when he was under that dark control?<br>he shook off his thoughts as Mike explained to Mr. Waternoose about some horrible machine Randall was making and he was planning on kidnapping Mary in order to use it.  
>while Mike made his explaining, Sulley noticed the screens with the recording of his scare demonstration. his eyes went to the close-up to his own face and now realized why the kids got scared. for on that picture; he truly looked like a monster.<br>Sulley turned around to the door, facing Lea whose seemed pretty natural, while his eyes seemed uncertain about something.

"how could this happen?" asked himself, repeating a little angrier this time "how could this happen?" he sighted and asked Mike "does anyone else knows about this?"

"no sir" Mike said. he turned to Lea who quietly went over to Roxas, Xion and Mary "it´s only us and the humans"

"good, this company can't afford any more bad publicity" Mr. Waternoose muttered "now" he went over to the humans, saying softly "before we do anything else, let´s..." he sighted and said with a weak smile to the teens and the still crying toddler "take care of these young ones"  
>his eyes went to Lea who eyed him a bit wary, Mr. Waternoose lowered his gaze with a sight and went over to the simulation door, dialing a code and the door got taken by the machine<br>"oh I´ve never thought things would come to this. not in my factory" Mr. Waternoose muttered in a very down tone, this has taken very hard on him.

"I´m sorry we have caused so much trouble sir" Xion apologized, feeling kinda sorry for this elderly monster and how much trouble they have caused to him and his industry.

"you´re not to blame young one" the spider looking monster said kindly and went to Sulley and Mike as the machine fetched the door "I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this, especially you James" he eyed Sulley and said with a sight "but now we can set anything straight again." the door appeared, but it wasn't Mary´s door. rather this door looked quite scary, being metal and all  
>"for the good of the company"<p>

"umm sir" Mike piped in "that´s not their door"

"I know" Mr. Waternoose said and to everyone's shock, Randall appeared, opening the door with a sly smirk across his purple face.  
>"it´s yours" he said and before either Sulley or Mike could do anything. Mr. Waternoose pushed them through.<p>

"You-!" Lea sneered and charged at the monster, but Randall predicted the move, tackled into him and as he jumped away from Lea. he pushed the adult human through the same door there lead to an ominous dark place.  
>Lea got halfway up, saw his two friends runs to the door, before it slammed shut.<br>Sulley ran over to the door, opened it, but there was nothing but the dark realm they were in on the other side. the power to the monsters world was cut off, exiling them to the last place anyone wanted to be trapped in. Lea looked up, already knowing that it wouldn´t be long before they would get countless of Heartless over them...


	32. Chapter 32: Doors to other Worlds

**A/N: just a quick heads up, try and guess what worlds the doors actually brings our heroes to. applause from me if you can :)**

"leave her alone!" Roxas roared furies, but there wasn't much he could do to stop what was going on. him and Xion was trapped in a cage, forced inside by Randall who have threaten to harm Mary if they did not corporate. they had reluctant, but neither the lizard nor the spider monster have been keeping their words and were now preparing to suck screams out from Mary by the machine Lea heard Randall have spoken about.

they wanted to use Roxas and Xion as well, but the machine wasn't designed for someone older, so for now. both Xion and Roxas was out of harm's way.  
>"oh keep it down would ya?" Randall grumbled to Roxas and continued on strapping the terrified Mary into the chair to the machine.<p>

"I should never have trusted you with this" Mr. Waternoose snapped while glancing to the teens once, then continued enraged at Randall "because of you, I had to banish my top Scare!"

"ah with this machine, we don't need Scares" Randall brushed him off, adding as he made sure Mary couldn't get out "besides, Sulley got what he deserved"

"Sulley´s better than you ever will be" Xion said, making the purple lizard monster to glare at her, angry that a human have actually said what he hated hearing most.  
>growling, he turned to the red three eyed monster, ordering him "turn it on"<br>the red monster did and the machine began moving towards the scared girl, who, of coursed tried getting away while crying for help.  
>suddenly the little cat monster leaped swiftly out from Xion´s back and in a angry twitting, it attacked the red monster, making him panic enough to make confusions, but unfortunately it did not stop the machine.<br>"get that thing out!" Randall sneered and grabbed the monster cat with his upper hands, glaring into its red, angry eyes.  
>the cat tried getting free, but was simple too weak and the machine got closer to Mary.<br>she began screaming in fear and just before the machine got too close, Sulley appeared with a roar, grabbed the machine and forced it away from Mary.

"kitty!" she called happy, unlike Mr. Waternoose and Randall who was quite shocked seeing the blue monster.

"but how?!" Mr. Waternoose asked, he turned around to a strange sound followed by a click.

Strong Bond pointed at Roxas and Xion´s cage and they were out as well. "I lead them out" Lea said, sitting his keyblade on his shoulders and shot a glare to the two monster, still he made a smirk of confident "I know how to travel through the darkness" tapping his temple with "get it memorized?"

"Lea!" Roxas smiled, it did fade a little when he saw that Lea actually looked quite beaten down. still the red haired smiled down to his friends "the darkness doesn't like me anymore" Lea said sheepish, feeling far too well how close the Heartless and the Darkness have tried to reclaim his heart.  
>not a pleasured feeling.<p>

"you alright?" Xion asked.

"I´m fine" Lea said and turned to Sulley who got Mary, suggesting even it did sound like an order "let´s get out from here"  
>Sulley nodded and they ran out, ignoring ´s yelling of them to stop this instant.<p>

Xion did stop for a second, with a worried look on her face. it did turn into a smiling in relief that the monster cat was free from Randal´s grasp. she took it, gently stuffed it back into the bag and followed the others. outside Xion noticed that Mike has appeared and he has the (right) keycard to Mary´s door and together with her friends, ran towards the scare floor, trying their best to ignore the terrified screaming of seeing three humans.

Mike ran over to a machine, swiped the card and not long after, the white door with flower design appeared. but just to their luck, Randall was closing in. right then, Sulley made a quick choice, he pushed on the emergency stop, making the doors leave the pedestal machines.  
>"Sulley what are you doing?!" Mike asked horrified<p>

"grab on!" Sulley called as he grabbed a door that was about to leave. Mike followed and grabbed in last second Sulley´s tail.

Lea, Roxas and Xion got a door as well and together with the two monsters, they went into the place where all the doors was stored.  
>"what is the plan?" Xion asked, like the others; not knowing that Randall was following them.<p>

"get Boo´s door and find a station" Sulley told.

Lea snorted amused over the plan "simple, and yet... unmanageable" he added as he and the others saw how incredible huge the storeroom to the doors was. everywhere they looked, doors could be seen, and the place was so big that the human nor the monsters couldn't see the end of this place. "oh boy" Lea muttered when he saw where the doors where going.  
>the railway had a device there was speeding up the doors, and they were going to it.<p>

"hold on!" Sulley cried, just as the two doors they hang onto got their speed increased and the heroes slide off in such speed that if it weren't for they hang onto the door for their dear life, this would almost feel like an Rollercoaster. the only one who found this funny was the toddler who screamed in delight, making Sulley notice that the doors light was reaction.  
>seconds later, they got in between a wall of doors, startling them all and relieved that they didn´t get hit, then to be surrounded by countless of railways with doors. just as they thought they got the white door. it got guided to another railway and the heroes got split up as well because of this.<p>

the door Lea, Roxas and Xion hold onto stopped at the line up to many other doors.  
>"what now?" Roxas asked as he looked around after their monster friends<br>out from the huge storage room, Mary's laugher could be heard, making the trio search for where the young child was laughing.  
>failing at that, Lea turned his eyes back to the door they hang onto as it´s light turned on. "in here" he said. he and the two teens jumped inside a child´s room.<br>they ran out from the room, ending up a pretty nice place, a beach with huge waves.  
>pretty far away, a small girl with a dog that looked like it was blue, or maybe it was just the sun glare that made it look like that stood and listed to a young man playing what looked like a ridicules big guitar.<br>the trio stopped slightly at the sight and Roxas said quite surprised, yet also happy "hey look, isn't that-"

"Roxas, we seriously don't have time right now" Lea said with rolling eyes yet a small smile, knowing far too well they could not stay, enjoy the view or say hi to an old Organization member. so they ran towards another building.  
>they returned back to the monster´s world by that door and Roxas, being the first, almost fell storey's down if not Lea caught his shirt the last second. with the blond safe, Lea turned his gaze upward, just above them. Mike and Sulley have gotten the same idea and was frantically scanning the area for Mary´s door.<br>"found it yet?!" Lea called, making Sulley and Mike look down.

Sulley looked around and turned his eyes down to the humans when he saw what he was looking for "it's up there!" he called back, pointed up to a white door a few meters above them.

"alright, let´s go" Lea said, turning to his friends.  
>Roxas and Xion nodded and with great determination, they and Lea climbed up to the two monsters and followed them into another door, trying to reach the white one through the others.<br>inside the next room, Xion asked confused "why not just climb up to the door?"

"Randall is after us" Mike said and suggested with eyes onto the door "we better move, now!"  
>he didn't have to say that twice.<br>they ran outside the house, and out to the (fortunately) empty street. Xion stopped a few seconds of the sounds of bells, her eyes caught a huge stone cathedral where the sounds of bells came from, not to mention the sound of cheers and many colorful papers thrown up in the air. it was quite a sight, still she had to move on and followed her friends into another building.  
>they came out from another door, this door was on the rollercoaster rail. "we´ll jump off over there" Sulley told the humans.<br>they nodded and at the edge, they jumped off and ran over to a pile of doors.  
>Sulley looked back, saw the monster lizard Randall was close by.<br>Lea noticed it as well and suggested they better hurry. they found a lone door, opened it and jumped through.  
>Meanwhile inside a room: Celine was helping Even in with sorting some research notes. the older scientist took those he needed and said to the new apprentice "would you take these to Ienzo?" he nodded to a file folder.<br>"of course" Celine nodded and Even left the room. the blond woman took the notes, checked them and only tuned her eyes away when a sound of a door open appeared. only slightly wondering who it could be; she looked up and saw a big blue cat/bear looking creature, closely followed by a green one eyed one in the room on the other side of the corridor. Celine stared baffled at the sight, more so when the man she accidently ran into a few weeks ago appeared as well with the young teen she have met as well and a unknown raven haired girl, Celine did not know this but both teens have discarded their costumes not long after they were discovered as humans.  
>the group did not see the dumbfounded Celine and with a few words from the man Lea, they ran into another room.<br>"what the...?" she blinked and followed, but when she checked the room. both the monsters and the trio of humans were gone.

"Celine" Aeleus called, noticed her walking inside the old child room. "what are you doing in here?"

"... uh nothing" she replied, not sure herself what she just saw and quickly left to return the files to Ienzo.  
>Aeleus raised a brow at her, but chose to leave himself. if stayed a little longer, he would´ve met Randall. the purple lizard monster ran towards the door the others have left into, but just as he came out and into the monster world. Mike slammed the door right into his face, saying grinning "I hope THAT hurt lizard boy!"<p>

laughing, Mike jumped down to the door where Sulley and the humans hang onto another door on the railway. laughing of the pretty painful joke the green monster had pulled off on Randall.

"great job buddy!" Sulley grinned to his green friend "we lost him"  
>he said that a bit too early, Mary suddenly got pulled out from his grasp and Randall showed up with the toddler in his hands.<br>smirking evilly the lizard pulled the door off its hinges making it and those who hold onto it fall, just before the door hit the floor, Sulley, Mike, Xion and Lea got through the door and into safety into another world.  
>before it happened, Roxas jumped off and onto the rail, sliding on the rail like Sora could in the Dream world. Randall sneered at the boy, ready to use the toddler as shield if the blond attacked.<p>

meanwhile, somewhere else in this giant room. a small pile of doors got smacked away by Sulley´s strength and he and the others jumped out, leaving a familiar world where many kind of people fought for glory against real monsters.  
>"that was a bit too close" Lea admitted to the others. then he turned his gaze to the railways of the sound of an angry battle cry, he gasped and called "Roxas!"<br>for the blond have tried to get Randall down with one of his keyblades. the monster lizard escaped the blade by jumping away from the door he held onto to the one behind, almost close to drop the scared child.

"Roxas, be careful!" Xion called, just as scared of what could happen if Randall dropped the child and if Roxas lost his footing. she turned to the red haired "we have to help him"

Lea nodded, he turned around and together with Sulley, they jumped over to a close by railway and onto some of the doors.  
>Xion followed with Mike there asked his blue friend "Sulley, what are you doing?"<br>he didn't get any answers, still he followed and helped Xion to get a better grasp to the door.

"do you see them?" Sulley asked.

Xion and Mike scanned the room and with sign from Xion, Mike told his bigger friend "straight ahead!"  
>Sulley and Lea jumped over to some doors that moved faster than the ones they held onto, moving closer while Roxas jumped after Randall, trying to make him give up Mary.<br>with Sulley and Lea too close and Roxas ready to another strike. the monster lizard went into the door he held onto, forcing them all to follow.  
>Roxas was the first inside, he found Mary safe and sound and only turned around with Lea and Sulley coming through as well.<p>

"kitty!" Mary called happy seeing Sulley and the blue monster went over to her, but then Randall appeared and slapped Sulley who in turn hit Lea and both fell out. Sully got the edge of the door the last second and Lea held onto Sulley´s leg.  
>"Lea! Sulley!" Roxas called and charged towards the lizard, but Heartless stopped his attack and allowing Randall to go over to Sulley without worrying about the blond keyblade wielder.<br>"look at everybody's favorite Scare now!" he cried spiteful down to Sulley. "you stupid pathetic waste!" he added and stepped onto one of Sulley´s hands, making him let go and only holding on with one hand.  
>Mary began crying, very aware of what was going on. Roxas turned to the door, shouting angry, but also scared for his friends well being "leave them alone!"<p>

Randall did not care about the child nor Roxas and continued crying angry "you have been number one for too long Sullivan!" he stepped on Sulley´s hand, forcing it further away from the edge "now your time is up!"  
>but just before he forced Sulley to let go, Mary suddenly jumped up on him, pulling hard his "hair"<br>Randall screamed in pain and backed away from the door changing colors for each pull the girl did, he toppled up against a wall just as Roxas got the last Heartless and aimed his keyblade against Randall, knocking him almost out and also giving the lizard Oathkeepers white design over his face. allowing Sulley and Lea to get to safety inside.  
>before Randall could get up, Sulley grabbed him around the throat and tail, holding him tight and sure he wouldn´t get away.<p>

"rauw!" Mary sneered, acting she was a monster. Lea and Roxas turned to the small girl, grinning of her showing no fear at Randall.  
>Sulley noticed it too and said grinning to the monster lizard "she´s not scared of you anymore"<p>

"roaaar!" Mary repeated, this time grinning like the rest.

Sulley glanced to Randall remarking devilish "looks like you're out of the job" making the lizard gulp that his only weapon against the child was gone.

"what should we do with him?" Roxas asked.

"I have an idea" Lea smirked turned to Randall whose skin was getting a little paler than before.  
>his plan showed to throw him into one of the many doors, handpicked by Lea. Sulley and Mike got their share of fun by throwing Randall into the door. Sulley threw him in and Mike said gleeful "aaand he´s out!" and the green monster slammed the door shut and threw the door down, which shattered to hundreds pieces when it touched the ground.<p>

Roxas turned to Lea, asking curious "what world did we send him to?"

Lea turned to him, grinning "to a place where scary is normal, at least for the townspeople" and he snickered of the kinda twisted joke.

"let me guess, there are three and very annoyed kids there?" Roxas guessed, he turned to Xion that asked with tilted head "but... wouldn´t he just kidnap those three then?"

"I highly doubt he would when he gets a few "pranks" thrown at him" Lea said and with a glance to his two friends, they began laughing.  
>Mary laughed as well and did her way of telling how she beat Randall.<br>Sulley grinned "that´s right, you beat him"  
>with Randall out of the way, they could get to the door without much care. at the door, they did encounter one problem. just as they was about to leave. the door began moving.<p>

"what´s happening?!" Mike cried shocked and scared.  
>at the end of the ride, Xion saw who has send for the door and told the others.<br>"great, an welcoming committee" Mike grumble and asked with despair in his voice "what are we gonna do?"

"what about this?" and Xion suggested a kinda risky plan, but everyone went on it, for they did not have time to another one.  
>waiting for them was Mr. Waternoose and a whole lot of CDA. the machine took the door down and one of the CDA said "come out calm and easy, with the child in plain sight"<p>

"okay, okay, you got us" Mike said, appearing with Mary in his arms who had her back to them, waving his free hand in defeat. "here we are; here´s the kid" he pointed at the child in his arm.  
>"I´ll corporate, but before you take us both away; I have something to say: now!" he shouted and out from behind the door appeared Lea, landing on several of the CDA's, saying cheeky "here I am!" making a huge commotion for the CDA for they still thought humans was poisons.<p>

"let´s go!" Lea said as he leaped away from the CDA

"you don´t have to say that twice!" and both took the run for it, making the whole CDA follow them.  
>and allowing Sulley, Roxas, Xion and Mary (without her costume) go the other direction.<br>Sulley took the door and ran as silent as possible away, but just as they was about to be out of sight. Sulley accidently hit some of the scream canisters. making Mr. Waternoose turn around and spot them.

the monster spider tried to call for the CDA, but they were too occupied with Mike and Lea and have left the old monster on his own.  
>growling to himself, Mr. Waternoose followed Sulley and the kids.<br>"Sullivan, give me the children!" he ordered Sulley while following the monster through the industry, but neither Sulley or the humans stopped, not even to fight. and Mr. Waternoose was too enraged to see anything wrong and kept yelling "give them to me!"  
>he followed them into another room, here Sulley put Mary´s door in a machine and with "get inside" to the kids, they went inside.<br>Sulley took the toddler to the bed, muttering "I think we stopped him Boo. you´re safe now"  
>he turned around to leave, but was stopped by Mr. Waternoose standing in the door, almost shooting lasers with his eyes at the younger monster.<br>"this has gone far enough James" he said hard.

"she´s home now, just leave her alone!" Sulley retorted angry, but Mr. Waternoose refused to leave this "I can't do that! she and the two others has seen too much" adding as he fists his hands "you all have."

"it doesn't have to be this way-"

"I have no choice!" Mr. Waternoose interrupted angry "time has changed. Scare is not enough anymore!"

"but kidnapping children?!" Sulley asked in angry disbelief, he backed away from his boss there retorted more furies than ever "I´ll kidnap a thousand children before I will let this company die! and I will silence anyone who gets in my way!" and with those words, he punched Sulley away from the bed and grabbed the child, or so he thought. for as his hands grabbed the child, it proved to be the simulation child they uses to testing a monster scaring skills.  
>shocked over this and even more so as the wall rolled up and showed, Mike and Lea standing along with all the CDA who would have looked shocked if not for the bodysuits covered their faces.<p>

Mike turned to the CDA, saying casually "well, I don´t know about the rest of you guys, but I spotted several big mistakes"  
>Mr. Waternoose tried to speak his way out of it, but Mike didn't allow him and said as he reels the videotape to a certain point "you know what, let´s watch my favorite part. shall we~" and the tape repeated Mr. Waternoose sentence of how far he was willing to go for the company, which wasn´t very good for the monster spider´s defense.<br>meanwhile the tape kept repeating the "I´ll kidnap a thousand children before I will let this company die!" Mary crawled a little out from her hiding behind the bed, closely followed by Roxas and Xion, the two teens did take Mary back to hiding when Sulley signed to them to do so.  
>the CDA have seen enough and took Mr. Waternoose away and easy to say that the monster wasn't happy about this and said angrily to Sulley.<p>

"I hope you´re happy Sullivan. you've destroyed this company!"

Sulley did not like the thoughts of being the one who have ruined the company, pretty much the only company that ensures power to the city. Lea was about to walk over to the monsters, but the CDA stopped him and said that their leader would speak with Mike and Sulley.

while Mike and Sulley spoke to the CDA's leader, the humans waited inside the simulation room. Lea stood up against a wall, watching the corridor where Sulley and Mike spoke to the leader of CDA, then turning his eyes to his friends who kept the toddler amused, one of the thing that kept Mary amused was the small monster cat. it leaped around all three of them, twitching playfully.  
>the toddler got the monster cat and hugged it way too tight,<br>"don´t hug Swift too tight" Xion said and tried to make Mary letting it go.  
>the CDA returned along with Sulley.<br>and Lea left the wall and went over to the monster, asking "well?"

"they have agreed to let you go home" Sulley replied, yet he did not look happy. and with one look from the red haired Sulley said "and it will be the last time we will see one another"  
>Lea could see why Sulley was sad, he was a little as well. both Mike and Sulley has become their friends and even if the spend most of their time running and hiding, the time has been quite fun.<p>

after some few preparations, Mike activated the door and said to the children "well.. so long kids" and gave them his hand. Mary did not understand the fact of what it meant, so instead she hugged him, making the green monster flinch, but soon smiling as well. "oh Boo" he hugged her back "it has been fun" he let go of her and turned to Xion and Roxas, with no real surprise, they too gave him a hug and he said his goodbye to them as well, adding to Xion "good plan you had there"

"thanks" Xion smiled and the two teens left with Mary and Sulley into the room. leaving Mike and Lea on their own. Lea nodded to the green monster, remarking with a grin "not scared we´re going to kill you anymore eh?"

"nah, you´re fine in my book" Mike smiled back.  
>Lea smiled as well and with a handshake, he left as well.<p>

inside the room. Mary began playing around Sulley, he joined her shortly and he placed her in her bed, smiling said as she pointed at the closet door "nothing is coming out to scare you anymore"

"we showed him, didn't we?" Roxas asked, grinning sitting on the bed, not far from the girl. Sulley nodded "you sure did" turning to Xion, adding this time a bit more serious and sad "... you all did" he turned back to Mary, muttering softly "goodbye Boo..."

Mary did not understand his words, only understood he was sad, just not why though. she sat her hands on his big furry ones, saying his nickname "kitty"

Sulley sighted and said sad "Kitty has to go" to his small surprise, the girl rose and hugged him. he did however soon return the hug, holding her tight and for a moments, held her like this, knowing this would be the last. when he finally let go, he sat her down on the bed and left without a word. at the door, he gave his friends one look, sad to leave yet wanted to treasure every memory about their time. and with that... he closed the door behind him.  
>Mary did not understand this was goodbye, so she giggling jumped out from bed and opened her closet door with a "boo!" but her giggling faded away as she realized that her furry friend wasn´t inside the closet. all that was behind the door was a normal closet with normal stuff inside and not a pathway to another world. she looked confused around, even asking Lea where her "kitty" where?<br>Xion, Roxas and Lea lowered their heads in sadness. for how could they tell the child that her friend wouldn´t come back?

some hours later, Mary´s mother returned, happy to see her child again and fortunately completely unaware that her child has been in another world. for the good babysitting, Mary´s mother gave Lea some money and they could leave.

"I almost forgot we were babysitting with all the mess going around" Lea admitted to his two friends. like old times, they sat up on the clock tower, eating ice cream.

Roxas nodded in agreement "yeah, but it was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"we sure got some laughs" Xion giggled and asked with tilted head "you sure Mary is going to be alright?"

"she´ll be fine" Lea brushed off and learned down to the clock towers floor, watching the sky with the ice cream stick in his mouth.  
>Roxas took another bit of his ice cream, admitting sheepish "don´t take me wrong, but I don´t want to see her soon"<p>

"you mean babysitting?"

the blond nodded to his raven haired friend "yeah, it´s harder than I thought"

"babysitting isn't usually this hard" Lea added in, admitting with a grin "usually it is rather boring, so be happy something like that happened"

"I think things never gets boring with all of us together" Roxas said and laughed. Lea and Xion joined in and just for the moment, they enjoyed the ice cream and the sunset, somehow feeling much better than the times when they were there after missions.  
>even though none of them spoke aloud about it, they all wondered what adventure the next world would bring. only one way to find out.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33: Lighthouse of Wonders

**A/N: this world are from the Disney movie Pete's Dragon and I made this world into a musical and what is sung will be like this:** "_lalalala"_  
><strong>enjoy<strong>

Going to the world Roxas unlocked in one of the past worlds seemed to be an great idea, they all wanted to see what this world had in store for them.  
>Lea, Roxas and Xion arrived inside a small village, seemingly peaceful enough. however it did not take long for them to hear some strange rumors about when a small boy came to town, fences would fly up in the air, huge footsteps would appear in wet concrete, animal gets scared and many rude pranks would be made around that boy.<br>Lea found only small parts of it strange, he didn´t see anything wrong in pranks. he did it himself as a child and often got in trouble for it if it weren´t for Isa. still with the strange rumors about the strange things around that boy, it looked worth looking into. Lea asked his friends if they wanted to check it out.  
>both Xion and Roxas nodded and with the rumors of the boy have gone out to the lighthouse, they went the same way.<br>at the beach, way too stormy to enjoy, the trio found a lonesome boy walking towards a cave.

"you think it is him?" Xion asked watching the boy disappear inside the cave, yet before any of her friends could answer her. the little monster cat, now called Swift; jumped out from her bag and twitting ran towards the cave.  
>"Swift!" she called and followed.<br>Lea and Roxas gave each other one look, before they too followed Xion and Swift into the cave.

"we´re in lots of trouble and it is all your fault"  
>a deep rumbling of a chatter replied him, sounding a little sad as well.<br>the boy turned his back to his friend, sulking of what trouble has been thrown at him when he have tried to show the better of himself inside the village. a cheerful chipper snapped him slightly out from the sulking, his eyes landed on a small cat like creature with red eyes. it looked up to him, twitching its "ears" as he asked surprised "who are you?"  
>he made a small jump of surprise when a raven haired teen came running inside the cave, saying in relief to the strange cat "there you are" and she picked it up.<p>

the raven haired teen looked up and saw the boy, blinking "oh, hello"

"...hi" he answered, not sure how to react and asked "is it your cat?"

she nodded "yes, I call it Swift" she replied and made a small gasp when the boy´s friend; a big green creature with pink hair, wings and spikes. the big creature began speaking with some deep sounds that sounded happy.  
>the teen titled her head to it, glanced down to Swift who seemly replied the other creature with its own twittering. the big green one chuckled and mumbled amused back.<br>she eyed her pet and said to the boy "I think they like each other"

it took the boy quite aback that the girl did not get scared seeing his friend, everyone else who saw the dragon got scared. but he did not complain and said happy "his name is Elliott and he´s a dragon"

"nice to meet you Elliott, my name is Xion" the teen replied kindly to the dragon. Elliott made more happy mumbling sounds, although they turned into surprise as two males came running inside. the girl smiled and said to the dragon and the boy "this is my two friends. Lea and Roxas"

the man Lea blinked at the sight of the dragon, but wasn´t really scared. the dragon´s appearance was far from intimidating- rather it looked quite funny with its big belly and goofy camel looking face.  
>the dragon stared at him, mumbling rather confused and Lea said amused back "I haven seem worse things than you big guy" he turned to the boy, asking rather casual "so, you´re the boy who caused quite the commotion in town?"<p>

"it wasn´t me" the boy pouted and looked at the dragon "it was Elliott"

Lea was about to ask how such a big lump could make all those pranks and no one would notice him, but his question was stopped by another visitor. "hello in there"  
>the boy and the trio all turned to the entrance of the cave where the woman voice came from. afraid that the new visitor would be scared unlike the three others. the boy waved Elliott to hide, the dragon did, or as best as he could because his big choppy body made it hard to squeeze into the nearby crack. it did succeed and the woman walked inside, only noticing the three children and the single adult.<br>she seemed at first slightly surprised, then she went over to the three kids, saying friendly "hi" and then asking still friendly "what are you doing in here?"

"oh just seeking shelter for the wind" the boy said.

the woman made a small chuckle and said slightly serious "oh this isn´t the best place for that." she nodded against the huge waves outside "the tide is coming in and high water will reach this cave sometimes. you better head for home"

the boy lowered his head, a clear sign he did not have a home. the woman eyed the two older kids who simple gave the only adult a single glance, before turning back to her. the woman eyed again the younger boy, figuring that he wasn´t really a part of the trio.  
>"where are your parents?" she asked, mostly the younger boy, but also the teens for the red haired man was too young to be those two´s father.<br>the younger boy shrugged and the two teens just looked confused, the woman glance to the man, but he didn´t make any answers of what he was to the teens.  
>"where are you staying?"<br>again a shrug from the younger boy and this time the teens made the same example, even the adult made a small shrug, although he was smiling as if something was funny.  
>"what about the names?" she asked, getting a pretty good idea what was going on.<p>

"Pete" the young boy replied.

"Roxas" the blond teen boy said and the raven haired answered right after "Xion"

"and I´m Lea, get in memorized?" Lea said, adding his catch phrase just for the fun of it. the woman didn´t seems to mind and said with a smile "I´m Nora" and added while pointing at the direction where the lighthouse stood "and I have to get back to the lighthouse." she eyed every single person inside the cave "There's chowder on the stove, if you'd like some."

in hiding Elliott made sign that it was something he would really like. Pete did hesitate, mostly because he didn't have good experiences with adults, still with the kind gesture from Nora he chose to go with her.

the trio chose to go with them as well, no one of them wanted to stay in this cold cave more than necessary. so as they left the cave, Elliott watched them leave with a smile.  
>up in the lighthouse, while eating some of the chowder, Pete told Nora about the ones who have been taking care of him.<br>"the Gogans own me, I guess. they said it was against the law for me to ever leave them"

"can someone really own you?" Xion asked and turned to Lea. the red haired mused softly before replying "in some cases, yes, adoptions can been seen that way, but usually it is not a bad thing." he eyed Pete "it should have been a good thing"

"the Gogan´s is far from good" Pete said and told the others "the first time I ran away, the orphan home sent me back." he looked down to his boil of chowder "this time, I´ll just keep running"

"where do you planning of going?" Roxas asked, being kinda familiar to him when he left the Organization, he just had the problem that he had no idea where he should go.

Pete shrugged "don´t know, I just keep moving"

Nora went over to Pete, telling him ensuring "well, you'll be safe here"

"no one's ever been this nice to me" Pete admitted, smiling to Lea, Roxas and Xion, the first who wasn´t mean to him nor scared at Elliott. he turned to Nora, the first who showed him kindness "I'll always remember it"

Nora was of course flattered by his words, and by knowing what kind of horrible people had Pete before, she knew there was no way she would send him back. the two teens seems to be in good hands with the red haired man, and they seemed to be friends with Pete. so she chose that it wouldn´t hurt that any of them stayed at the lighthouse.

"Who's that?" Xion asked when she and Roxas noticed a picture of a man.  
>"Paul." Nora replied and Pete asked "is he part of your family?"<br>Nora smiled sad "He almost was."

"How can someone almost be part of a family?" Pete asked  
>Nora told they were going to get married, but after going out to the sea, a storm hit and the man Paul wasn´t seen since. "That was a year ago." she finished.<p>

"He'll come back." Lea ensured her, thinking of his own family, was they waiting for him like Nora? he wasn´t sure it was good or bad, knowing how much it hurt waiting for something that seems gone.

Pete smiled to Nora, getting an idea "I'll have to ask Elliott about Paul." adding with eyes on the picture of Paul "He has a way of knowing things."

"who´s Elliott?" Nora asked the kids and Pete replied with a small smile "my dragon"  
>"where is he?" she asked, more or less only pretending she believed the boy.<p>

Pete did not realize it and honestly said "down in the cave"

Nora nodded, admitted "that´s interesting I´ve never known anyone with a dragon. how does he looks like?" she asked.  
>and Pete replied<p>

_"He has the head of a camel  
>The neck<br>of a crocodile.  
>He's both a fish and a mammal<br>And I hope, he'll never change."_

_"It sounds rather strange." _Nora admitted, she gave Lea a glance, but only he did was watch them at the door.  
>Pete made her turn her attention back to him and continued.<p>

_"Cause it's not easy  
>to find someone who cares." <em>  
>Nora nodded, agreeing on that<br>_"It's not easy  
>to find magic in pairs"<em>

_"I'm glad I found him  
>I love him"<em>  
>Swift jumped onto Roxas's shoulders and the teen smiled to it as Pete continued<br>_"I won't let him  
>get away"<em>  
>Xion went over to them<br>_"It's clear that friends  
>can be different"<em> she eyed her two friends with a smile and Nora agreed.  
><em>"Yes, I understand you now"<em>  
>and they all sang together<br>_"It's not easy  
>to find someone who cares<br>It's not easy  
>to find magic in pairs"<em>  
>Nora smiled to Pete<br>_"Now that you have him"_  
>she gave Pete a small hug<br>_"Hold him  
>Treasure him<br>from day to day  
>It's so easy"<em>  
>she left him and went past Xion who sang softly<br>_"Someone you can  
>always be with"<em>  
>and Roxas pointed out with a small grin.<br>_"Argue and agree with"_  
>Lea made a small laugh of that one.<br>_"Climb the highest tree with"_ Pete added in and the kids sang together with a smile

_"It's not easy  
>To share somebody's dream<br>It gets easy  
>when you work as a team"<em>  
>Nora went over to them<br>_"You've got to tend it  
>Fan it"<em>

_"That's what I plan to do"_ Pete said and admitted slightly sad  
><em>"Oh, I had one friend<br>by my side"/em  
>he smiled to the people around him<br>"Now I have all of you"  
>and they all said together<br>"And it's so easy~"_

Roxas and Xion turned to Lea, smiling to him. he lowered his gaze, still gave them a small smile back.

_

the next morning, Roxas Xion and Lea went together with Pete and Nora to the town Passamaquoddy to buy Pete some new clothing.  
>Roxas and Xion was however more interested in investigating the said town than actually shopping, Lea would also rather take a look around and was more than happy skipping the shopping.<br>"you wouldn´t mind we took a look around?"

"of course not" Nora smiled and said with a nod to Pete "let's meet back at the lighthouse when we´re done"  
>"yeah" Pete nodded and so did the trio, all reached to an agreement. so as Nora and Pete went towards the marked. Xion Roxas and Lea went out to take a closer look at Passamaquoddy.<br>to no real surprise from Lea, Roxas and Xion asked a lot of questions of what most people would see as the common life, but they did not understand the common life, they have been living in a boring castle with a horrible bunch of people. Roxas did not ask so many questions about the most simple things anymore, thanks to his experience in the Fake Twilight Town and also his time in Radiant Garden where most of the people were willing to explain what everything meant.  
>Xion didn't had any of that and now she was missing all Sora's memories, she only knew what Axel had told her in the Organization, which wasn´t much. so she was the one asking most questions.<p>

"what are those men doing out on the boats?" she asked both her male friends "are they going somewhere?"  
>Roxas looked at the men in the boats, also realizing that he too did not know why they were doing it and turned to Lea "yeah, what are they doing?"<p>

"they are fishing" Lea simple said, which made Xion and Roxas give him a questionable stare. after scratching his neck, he explained a little further "this is a fishing town, meaning that most people gets their food and trade from fishing"

"makes sense, I guess" Xion said a little hesitant, a sign this did still confuse her, she glance once at the fishing boats, then back to Lea with another question "then why- " she never got the changes to ask, for right at that moment, a crazy looking vehicle rushed past them.

"hey, watch it!" Lea almost shouted, holding Roxas and Xion back from almost been run over by the thing.

the town people turned their full attention on the vehicle and the two men on it. a slender man with dark brown, curly hair and beard, not to mentioned dressed like some ridicules magician jumped off his just as ridicules looking vehicle that suddenly turned into a stage and said with a gleaming smile and spread out arms "how wonderful to see your smiling faces again!"  
>Lea glanced around and saw that no one around was smiling, the man named Doc Terminus did flinch slightly from the none hospitality and continued with a small stammering " I-I've never known such warmth"<p>

"get out, ya quack!" one of the townsfolk yelled

"and don´t bring those phony remedies here again!" another one yelled, surly angry.

"remedies?" Xion asked Lea and the red haired simple said "see it like a healing potion" remarked as the townspeople began booing at Doc Terminus. "and it seems like this guy is bad news"

even with all the booing, Terminus tried to lighten up the mood.  
><em>- "Thank you, thank you,<br>thank you, thank you."_  
>the said doctor made an extra effort by a hand move like he was feeling welcome.<br>_"I sense enthusiasm,  
>I sense loving response"<em>

Lea crossed his arms  
><em>"you have no love in this crowd"<em>  
>Doc Terminus did either not hear or just ignored Lea and tapped around on the scene. showing his bottles of remedies.<br>_"I've been bringing cures  
>from Pilgrim Heights to Provincetown<br>Treated rabid fever  
>down on Queen Anne Road"<em>

he danced a little  
><em>"Gout or gastritis Mumps or bronchitis<br>Bites and burns and blue abrasions  
>Got a pill for all occasions!"<em>

his lackey, a small man in a bowler hat showed some of the bottles to the surrounding people.  
>Roxas and Xion went a little closer to see, but Lea stopped them and told them;<br>_"they look nice and useful and all, but nothing is what it seems."_

and right, a big woman went over to Doc Terminus, saying angry  
><em>"I took your drug for losing weight and now I'm a blob!"<em>

and the doc replied pretty convenient  
><em>But now there's so much more of you to love<em>  
>the charming words worked on the woman and she calmed a little down.<p>

Lea however shook his head  
><em>"I have seen a many thing, some I thought never would've have seen. things shaped out from darkness in our heart."<em>  
>he eyed the man, telling him in matter of fact.<br>_"and if you got one it would be from your greed.  
>for all I see in you is nothing but a phony."<em>  
>he struck one of the bottles the little bowler hat man held, scaring him<br>_"selling all this junk to earn you a little money"_  
>the towns people nodded in agreement and said loud to Doc Terminus<p>

_"the stranger's right!  
>We're gonna wash your phony<br>tonics right down the sink!"_

and the angry mob began surrounding Doc Terminus who tried to get them to listen, they didn´t, only when he cried loudly  
><em>"My friends, you're not<br>giving me a chance!"_

_"if any were smart in this town then throw him out, before harm is done"_  
>Lea said hard to the people, they nodded to him. then Roxas stepped in, frowning to his older friend<p>

"Lea, you´re not being fair, what if he´s not bad anymore?" he turned to the angry crowd that all looked at the blond, calmed down a bit "what if he has changed?

"exactly my boy!" Doc Terminus took the chance and added to the angry crowd  
><em>"Shamed be he who thinks evil of it." <em>adding far more genuine and no longer having those angry eyes from the crowd, except from Lea of course.

_"that's what the medical  
>business is all about, folks:<br>People helping people.  
>You should all have help!"<em>  
>and out from nowhere a man on crutches came onto the stage. making the (fake) doctor jump, yet still ask the other man "What have we here?"<p>

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor." the man on crutches moaned like he was in pain. except Lea knew it was an act, he did notice Terminus lackey snuck off when the crowd got too angry and probably was in disguise to make a so called miracle.  
>the "limping" man continued, almost sounding desperate "All I'm asking for is a miracle."<br>Doc Terminus turned to the crowd "All he wants is a miracle, folks!" asking loudly "How can I deny him? If he's willing to pay for it, he's gonna get it."  
>"Any price."<p>

"One dollar, sir." Doc Terminus said and the man gave him a dollar. the doctor then gave the man some of  
>his medicine and seconds later the limping man was walking and even dancing around. that turned the crowds mood to his advance.<br>"I trust him!" a woman cried, waving a dollar in her hands  
>"I believe in the Doc." another one said, doing the same.<br>"I'd put my life in his hands!"

Doc Terminus smiled allowed the "cured man" down from the scene and said delighted to the crowd as he gathered their money

_"My friends you've seen a miracle  
>and you'll see many more<br>People will come pouring' in  
>from land and sea<br>We'll have centers for testing  
>Let's start investing.<em>

_Everyone who lives here  
>will be strong and healthy<br>You'll be getting richer  
>by the day"<em>  
>-"Hurray!" the crowd cheered and Doc Terminus said happy<br>_"Hear them acclaim us!"_  
>Roxas and Xion smiled, also fooled by the man, that until Lea said with a frown <em>"friends you should see the truth, nothing in this man is what it seems"<em>

he lead them away from the fooled crowd _this man lies into people's heart, with promises of healing that will cause nothing but harm_  
>Roxas and Xion turned to the doctor there said loud and happy to the surrounding crowd<p>

_"The whole wide world  
>will look at us and say..."<em>  
>he hesitated, then began saying with fumbling words<p>

_"Pardonmaquassy. No. Paquamassady, no, no Quadamapoddy, Passamadaddy  
>Quadamaddy, Deppadaddy<br>Depamassy, Quadapassy  
>Passapassapassaquassa"<em>

the crowd interrupted him and cried all at the same time  
><em>"Passamaquoddy~!"<em>  
>"I know." Doc Terminus said and the surrounding people handed him their money.<p>

"is he really that bad?" Roxas asked Lea, confused over all of this. the man seemed good, and yet something did feel... wrong. he just couldn´t say what it was.

"some people seems good, but aren´t" Lea said and left the fake doctor and the crowd with Roxas and Xion not far behind.

"how can you know the difference?" Xion asked.

"you can´t, not always"

"I don´t get it"

Lea smiled weakly to his two friends, admitting "neither do I"

-  
>after their encounter with Doc Terminus, they met Nora and the newly dressed Pete halfway back to the lighthouse.<br>Pete wished to show Elliott his new clothing and speak with Elliott about Paul. he asked Roxas and Xion if they wanted to come with him?

Roxas gave Xion one questing look and said with a smile to Pete when she gave him a nod "sure, let´s go"  
>"say hi to him from me alright?" Lea remarked with a grin, the kids promised and ran down to the cave at the beach.<p>

Nora watched the kids leave and said to Lea who was steadily leaving her behind "thanks" she said.

Lea stopped, slightly confused "for what?"

"for making believe about that dragon and going along with it" she said, smiling. added as Lea turned to her, having quite the odd look in his eyes "it seems to mean a lot to Pete. sort of a family he made up"

Lea did at first want to say that Elliott wasn´t a make believe friend, but then he remembered that not anyone has seen farfetched things like himself. people like Nora, who lives in their world, with no worries and never thought of the outside and the unknown. sure she accepted Pete spoke about the dragon, but she did not really believe him.  
>"sure, kids needs to be kids" Lea said and looked up to the sky, avoiding eye contact.<p>

Nora smiled and went towards the lighthouse, asking with Lea following not far behind "are you and Roxas and Xion siblings?"

"nah" Lea shook his head, smiling of the kinda silly thought "I´m simple a friend who shows them the robes"

"where are their parents?"

"they don´t have any"

Nora frowned of those news "so you have been taking care of them since their parents passing?"

Lea shrugged "more or less" he scratched his neck, chuckling "so you could call me their adopted older brother" now that he thinks about it, he was more a brother than actual friend. oh boy, more explaining...  
>"they just don´t know that"<p>

with a kind chuckle and "they are lucky to have you" she went into the lighthouse. Lea followed, but stopped and turned his green eyes down to the beach where he saw his two friends run towards the cave "yeah.. lucky" he muttered, they trusted him, more than they ever did around Axel. they thought they knows him now, but in reality, they knew nothing.  
>maybe it was about time he told them more about himself. they deserves that much.<p>

-

down at the cage, the dragon Elliott enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace he have made, he turned around as Pete ran inside, saying happy "hi, Elliott! how do you like my new suit?"  
>Elliott did like it "wow!" he said with his deep voice and panted as a happy dog. Roxas and Xion chuckled at the response from the dragon, more so as the dragon glanced to them with a smile, as if he hoped they too had new clothing too. but as he notice it was the same, he shrugged and turned back to Pete, speaking his dragon gibberish.<p>

Pete seems to be the only one understanding and said smiling to his dragon friend "Nora´s so nice to me, I want to do something for her" and he told Elliott about Paul, asking "do you think you can find him?"

Elliott thought about it, seconds later he nodded with a whistle. promise he would look into it, the three kids thanked Elliott and ran off. the dragon waved goodbye to them and returned back to the cave, thinking how to locate this Paul. he did turn around from a twitting sound and looked slightly confused down to the creature Xion called Swift.  
>Swift made more and rather complicated tweeting sounds, like it spoke to the dragon and Elliott responded with his own dragon gibberish, although he sounded a little confused. Swift titled its head outside, tweeting sad and then making a small and kinda adorable growl. Elliott nodded to the creature and with what sounded like a thank in tweeting, Swift left and allowed Elliott to think what the small creature have been telling him.<p> 


End file.
